Amores en tiempos de internet
by Blueberry Springer
Summary: Yuuri tiene un problema. Su amor cibernetico lo quiere conocer en persona y el japones se resiste a la idea porque cree que su aspecto físico puede apagar la llama del amor. Entonces le pide al recién soltero Yuri P. que lo suplante en su primera cita. Pero todo se complica cuando el Yuri ruso utiliza esta cita para sacarles celos a su ex, Otabek. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.
1. Las dos caras del romance

**Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen, porque si lo fuera, ya hubiera habido matrimonio, luna de miel, bodas de plata (ay justo en el segundo lugar). La trama si me pertenece, para mi fortuna o desgracia.**

* * *

"El amor es algo que le sucede a todos alguna vez, menos a mí". Así pensaba Katsuki Yuuri, universitario de 23 años, cuyo romance en su vida ha sido tan esquivo, que el amor no ha tocado a su puerta ni para Halloween. "¿Y si el amor de mi vida quería hablarme de la palabra del Señor y no le abrí la puerta?" Se preguntaba aterrado el joven de origen asiático.

Hace bastante rato dejo de prestar atención a sus apuntes, por quedarse mirando la escena que se desarrollaba en este instante en el antejardín de su vecino. No fue una idea feliz situar su escritorio junto a la ventana. Suspira con pesadez.

-¡ay, Yuuri! No creo ser tan malo en cálculo como para hacerte desesperar así.

Por metiche, Yuuri había olvidado que corregía los ejercicios de su amigo Phichit. Claro, el pobre clamó desesperado por su ayuda, y aunque estudiaban diferentes carreras, no podía negarle nada a su más antiguo amigo y ex compañero de escuela.

-Phichit, hay algo además de tu letra que no acabo de comprender: ¿cómo se te ocurre tomar cálculo si estudias comunicaciones?

-¿Acaso es excluyente hacer ambas cosas? Ya me conoces, me gustan los desafíos y siempre tendré a mi mejor amigo para que me ayude con este invento de satán llamado cálculo

-Ja! Invento de satán serán las normas APA…

-Que gracioso Yuuri, ¿eh? Y bien, ¿qué tal estoy? Según ese suspiro no muy bien. ¿O no entiendes mi letra? Llevas media hora en eso, que en horas-Facebook equivalen a diez minutos.

-Perdón, me distraje. Ven, levanta tu humanidad de mi cama y acércate que te diré en que te equivocaste.

Phichit, diligente, toma una silla y se acerca al escritorio de su amigo, listo y dispuesto a atender a sus explicaciones en el raro dialecto de las matemáticas. Pero al mirar la ventana, comprendió el origen del suspiro de su amigo Yuuri. Ni su letra, digna de medico árabe zurdo ebrio, ni su loca decisión de cursar un ramo tan difícil (para el por lo menos), eran los causantes de la reacción del joven Katsuki.

-Wowowowo, un momento, ¿ese no es tu vecinito, el ruso? Mírelo, con 17 años, (me dijiste que tenía ¿no?), con 17 años y ¡dando estos espectáculos en la calle! Ja ajja con razón suspirabas. Hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar de ver que un mocoso tiene más actividad sexual que tú en toda tu vida.

-¡Phichit por favor! ¿Qué haces? No, no te asomes, ¿que no conoces la palabra discreción, por kami-sama?

-Yuuri, la palabra que aplica aquí es voyerismo, que es lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo en estos momentos. Les sugeriré amablemente que se busquen una habi…

-Shhh! No, déjalos. Olvídate de esto y volvamos a lo que nos convoca.

-No me pidas esto, mira que lo que ocurre afuera está más bueno que ver un reality… ¡Oh, mierda! ¿No es ese Otabek Altin? Esto se puso sabroso - saca su celular – esta foto va a valer oro, muajajajaja

-Ay amigo, no tienes remedio.

Seguramente causara curiosidad en ustedes la escena que se desarrollaba afuera y que provocó que dos almas estudiosas se desviaran del camino del bien para observar con una atención muy digna de un antropólogo, lo que ocurría más allá de las ventanas de la habitación de Yuuri. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría afuera que logró sacar el paparazzi interno de Phichit?

Retrocedamos pues algunos minutos.

Yuri Plisetsky, recostado en la pared de su escuela con actitud despreocupada y mirada retadora, encarnaba una imagen perfecta del típico adolescente hormonal y rebelde. Su postura decía "me importa una verga la vida", sus ojos airados, expresaban "si me buscan me encuentran, mierdas" y su dedo de al medio alzado significaba…. Bueno…emmm, un gesto de despedida de su país natal ¡si, eso! Significa adiós en dialecto ruso sordomudo. ¡uf! En resumen, este muchachito es tan adorable como lo puede ser un demonio de Tasmania y tiene tantos amigos como Roberto Carlos, pero en números negativos, claro está.

Sin embargo, a pesar lo que puede sugerir la sucinta descripción de este particular personaje, Yuri Plisetsky logró conquistar para sí el corazón de un joven dos años mayor que él, llamado Otabek. Se conocieron en la escuela, se enamoraron en el último año del mayor y comenzaron una relación oficial en la graduación de éste. Típica historia de amor escolar, pero para nuestro jovencito con escasas habilidades relacionales, fue una experiencia única y ¡ay de quien lo contradiga!

Se siente un ruido de motor a lo lejos. Esta es la señal que antecede a la llegada del joven Otabek. Pantalones de jeans oscuros y ajustados, calzado militar y su vieja confiable (la chaqueta de cuero). Si, definidamente el muchacho pareciera salir de la canción "torero" de Chayanne. Pero no le importa nada de eso al colegial Yuri, porque sus ojos enamorados solo ven a un hombre de sensual mirada, deliciosa jalea (Yuri ve demasiado Los Simpson) y voz de bajo que le dice románticamente:

-¿vas a subir o no?- le dice Otabek, ofreciéndole (tiernamente desde la perspectiva yuriana) un casco.

-Buenas tardes Yuri ¿qué tal la escuela? Bien gracias Beka, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Yura, por favor, sarcasmos a esta hora no.

-Tranquilo Beka, solo verificaba que estuviera bien engrasada tu maquina detectora de sarcasmo. ¿Y mi beso?

-Estamos en el frontis de la escuela, no es prudente, nos pueden ver.

-¿y qué tiene de malo? Somos una pareja y las parejas se besan, hasta donde yo sé – Yuri le rodea el cuello con los brazos y susurrándole a una breve distancia de los labios de su novio – Quiero que todos en esta mugrosa escuela… (Beso en la mejilla)… sepan…. (Beso en la comisura de los labios)… que eres mío (endoscopía, digo, beso francés)

Oh si, a Yuri le encanta hacer saber a sus compañeros, sobre todos a esos incrédulos que se atrevieron a cuestionar el estado sentimental del muchacho, que tiene un novio guapo, universitario y (quizá lo más vistoso de su personalidad) un medio de transporte propio. La moto es un plus para el perfil de chico rebelde que Yuri, a toda costa, quiere proyectar. Seguramente creerán ustedes que el chico está con Otabek por su moto, pero no. Hay un motivo más poderoso: la química que se genera cuando sus labios se unen y sus lenguas chocan y se entrelazan, como ocurren en estos momentos frente al establecimiento escolar. Eso y miles de detalles más: su preocupación por los estudios del menor, románticas salidas, conversaciones interminables y exquisitas sesiones de besos y caricias… donde en una oportunidad pudo manosear su jalea, dulce figura…

Otabek corta el intercambio de material genético mitocondrial y se dispone a llevar a su preciosa pareja a su casa, como buen caballero de brillante armadura. Y aquí podemos ver la escena que los voyeristas de la casa de al lado contemplaban con interés.

Yuri se baja de la moto y le dice sugerentemente:

-No hay nadie en casa – se sonroja y en su fuero interno ruega que la máquina de leer entre líneas de Beka funcione tan bien como la máquina de sarcasmo.

-Qué lástima Yura, quería saludar a su señor abuelo

No. No funciona. ¡Tonto Beka!

-Podrías quedarte a cuidarme y vigilar que haga todos mis… mmm (relamiéndose)… deberes – le dice Yuri, acariciando el pecho del mayor con la yema de sus dedos.

¿Así o más claro, Beka?

-Genial, así puedo ayudarte en matemáticas. Tanya me comentó que vas muy mal en esa asignatura jovencito.

-¡Carajo! - Bufa un muy frustrado Yura. Su novio era un analfabeto en lo que respecta en leer entre líneas. Pero el jovencito no pensaba darse por vencido, ¡No, señor! Ese beso en la escuela lo dejo caliente y quería mucho más, porque nuestro Yuri es un ambicioso. Porque no pensaba conformarse con exquisitos besos con lengua que lo dejaban sin aliento. ¡Ya mucho tuvo de eso y por mucho tiempo! Quería avanzar mucho más. ¡No más enjuagues bucales! ¡Si más clases prácticas de anatomía!

-A ver, Beka, te lo diré en un idioma que tú entiendas.

Y con precisión felina, el joven se abalanza sobre su novio y cual koala se aferra al mismo. Lo mira a los ojos fijamente por un instante y procede a devorarle la boca con frenesí. Con el mismo entusiasmo, se refriega contra el cuerpo de Otabek para estimularlo y hacerle olvidar el espectáculo que daban en frente de su casa. Y funcionó. Beka, dejando de lado todo pudor, le responde el beso con igual o más intensidad y consolida la unión de sus cuerpos, ya no sujetando al niño-koala de la cintura, si no de las nalgas (en idioma Yuri, de la jalea). Esa acción arranca un gemido al muchachito hormonal.

-Mmm… ah… Beka… entremos aah… casa –apenas podía hilar sus ideas. Era muy sensible a los besos en el cuello, totalmente vulnerable a los de la boca.

Otabek, con el resto de cordura que le queda, lleva a cuestas a su novio y entran apresurados a la casa. Su último pensamiento antes de ahogarse en las olas de placer y suculencia fue: "A la mierda la ONU". Y el ultimo pensamiento de Yuri fue: "¡De esta no saldré virgen! ¡Al fin!"

Y por esta causa, el otro Yuuri, el japonés, se lamentaba de su nula vida amorosa. Con las presiones académicas, jamás se detuvo reflexionar en ese ámbito de su vida, ya que aspiraba a ser el mejor estudiante, una ambición que lo guio durante toda la enseñanza elemental, secundaria y universitaria. Cosas como el amor eran un distractor para la consecución exitosa de sus metas, una pérdida de tiempo que no se podía permitir si quería obtener la más altas calificaciones.

Culminados todos sus deseos ¿qué más le quedaba por hacer? "Bien, eres el mejor, Yuuri, los profesores te conocen y consideran, tus notas son excelentes, ganas dinero enseñando de forma particular, ¿qué más puedes esperar? ¿Qué más puedes ser?" Y con esas preguntas un tanto kantianas, Yuuri cayó en cuenta lo aburrida, lo muerta de su vida personal. Preocupándose en construir una imagen de un Yuuri público, terminó asesinando al Yuuri privado. Sus días seguían la misma rutina: de la casa a la universidad y viceversa. Sin coloridos detalles que le dieran emoción a su vida, que le recordaran que era un ser humano, y por ende, un ser necesitado de afectos. Afectos que fueran más allá de lo que les ofrecía su familia y amigos. ¡Carajo! ¡Solo envidiaba la interesante vida amorosa de su vecino Yuri Plistesky! Un muchacho que obedecía a sus hormonas más que a la razón. En síntesis: un chiquillo que vivía de verdad y no una calculadora con patas como él.

Definitivamente, esa candente escena le abrió los ojos (y el corazón) al aplicado nipón. Y probamente también lo haya calentado, ¿por qué no?

-Uf! Abramos las ventanas Yuuri, que subió la temperatura –dijo el siempre asertivo Phichit

\- ¡Qué abrir ventanas! ¡Hay que llamar a la ONU, a la UNICEF, a la FIFA! –exclamó Yuuri.

-Amigo, no seas exagerado. No puedes negarme que lo disfrutaste tanto o más que yo. ¡Mira que estás hiperventilado, cochinote!

-Estoy escandalizado, que es muy diferente, Phichit. Ese tal Otabeku, es de la universidad ¿verdad?

-Claro, estudia algo con la música o la ingeniería. Justo ahora estamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto multidisciplinar, es que te mueres lo genial, lo revolucionario, lo…

-Ya entendí amigo – lo corta Yuuri - ¿Podemos volver a las matemáticas, por Aláh? No será genial ni revolucionario pero… ¡Deja ese celular!

El nipón no pudo evitar el escándalo que desato su amigo. Ese chiquillo adicto a las redes sociales no pudo contenerse en compartir el sabroso chisme que tuvo lugar en sus propias narices. No en vano estaba estudiando periodismo. Un brillante futuro le esperaba en el mundo de la farándula, no hay duda de ello.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de al lado, las cosas se pusieron un tanto… pornográficas. Yuri, sentado en las faldas de su pareja, le devoraba la boca con entusiasmo juvenil, de tal manera que si al pobre Beka le pusieran una aspiradora en la boca, apenas notaria la diferencia. Pero las aspiradoras son más recatadas, no le andan arrancando la ropa a la gente como lo está haciendo este muchachito libidinoso. Ah, pero Yuri "la aspiradora" Plisetsky goza de lo lindo sobando el pecho y los abdominales de su novio, lamiéndole el cuerpo cual paleta de helado se tratase. Y Beka… bueno, él se deja hacer. Le revuelve enérgicamente la rubia cabellera, con ambas manos lo toma de la cadera y lo acerca más hacia sí mismo, con posesividad. Ya no está en sus cabales, porque le empieza a desabotonar la camisa escolar con toda la disposición de hacerlo gozar, porque si, ya no aguanta más, necesita hacer suyo al jovencito, la abstinencia lo está matando. Va a enseñarle a ese provocador lo bueno de la vida: va a hacerle el amor a Yuri. Duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento, en cualquier superficie plana útil para su placentero propósito. Total, no había nadie en la casa, a excepción de ellos dos.

En plena faena, cuando por fin Yuri iba a probar las delicias del sexo, se oye un gemido. Ambos amantes se detienen de súbito. El gemido no era de Yuri, tampoco de Otabek.

Era del celular.

-¡Maldición! ¡Que querrán ahora estos imbéciles!- exclama un frustrado Otabek

-¿Tienes un gemido como alerta de mensaje, sucio Beka? – Yuri enojadísimo exige explicaciones.

-Son los tipos del proyecto de la universidad, malditos, ellos configuraron esto.

-ja, se pasan estos pervertidos. Pásame tu teléfono. Porque si vas a tener gemidos, serán los míos ¿Me entendiste?

-Espera, dejar ver lo que quieren y silenciare el cel… ¡Phichit de mierda! – Otabek palideció.Se quedó sin reacción por unos largos segundos, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente, mientras seguían y seguían llegando mensajes de forma frenética. En la mente del kazajo la puerta era derribada violentamente por soldados de la ONU exclamando ¡Tadaima! y llevándoselo detenido.

El mensaje era del grupo de WhatsApp del proyecto universitario, específicamente de Phichit, donde este compartió unas fotos candentes de Beka y Yuri besándose en el antejardín, acompañándolo de la frase "Mientras los gatos trabajamos, este ratón está de fiesta ea ea" acompañados de hashtags: #escandaloestoesunescandalo #BK!onfire #ardepapi #tadaimavaadecirlaONU #okaerilesrespondemos #prayforBK

Y los mensajes seguían y seguían.

 **Guang Hong**

Wow si estuviera conectado Seung y viera esto, seguro exclamaría ¡bultaoreune!

 **Leo de la Iglesia**

¡FIRE! ¡FIRE! OEO

 **Phichit**

Beka, ahora en adelante esa canción va a ser tu himno. ¡Hay que cambiarle el tono de su celular!

 **Leo de la Iglesia**

Los gmi2 son cosa del pasado. Baia no me esperaba ver esto. ¡Que no te pille numa la ONU BK!

 **Phichit**

Guardémosle el secreto a Beka. Que no salga de este grupo ¡calladitos como tumbas los quiero!

 **Leo de la Iglesia**

Con que cara dices eso **πshit** , si fuiste tú el del chisme!

 **Guang Hong**

Oie si Phichit, no eres quien para decirnos esto xD parte por quedarte calladito tu primero, descarado

 **Phichit**

Teikirisi muchachos, que estos labios estarán sellados. La ONU no se enterará por mí, lo juro ;)

 **Seung**

A ti lo que hay que hacerte es amarrarte esos dedos. No, mejor, cortártelos. Así por lo menos nos aseguramos de que no pongas spam en el grupo ¬¬. ¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en un grupo de viejas cahuineras?

 **Phichit**

Relaja la vena Seung! Que esto sirva de escarmiento para los que perturban el decoro y las buenas costumbres y quienes no estén hacien2 el trabajo. Im watchin´ u BK

 **Seung**

Tampoco es que te vea a ti dedicado al trabajo precisamente

 **Guang Hong**

OOOOOOOO

 **Leo de la Iglesia**

Turn down for what! Tuturu tutu tururu

Otabek Altin salió

¡Suficiente! Otabek quiso lanzar su teléfono a la China, mejor a Tailandia y que cual boomerang impactara en la cabeza de Phichit y así perdiera la conciencia ¡Como ardía en ganas de matar a ese tailandés metiche y voyerista! ¡Ese intento de paparazzi!

Phichit estaba lejos de sospechar las terribles consecuencias de su compulsión a sacar fotos a cualquier cosa que apestara a chisme. Si lo sospechara… bueno… seguiría sacando fotos porque haría falta que naciera de nuevo para que lo dejara de hacer. Eso o que de la nada un celular lanzado por cierto kazajo le impactara la cabeza.

-¿No conocías a alguien más que te hiciera el favor? – Yuuri estaba escéptico. Cualquier plan que proviniera de su amigo era de temer, porque en el 99,9% de las veces terminaba en desagradables y vergonzosas situaciones que provocaban en el joven Katsuki enterrar su cabeza a 3 metros bajo tierra.

-Amigooo, vamos no desconfíes de mi - Phichit lo mira con una mezcla de ternura y suplica.

-¿Cómo quieres que no desconfíe? Me invitas a mi restaurante favorito, te ofreces a pagar la cuenta y me miras con esa cara del gato con botas. Lo siento Phichit, no tengo tiempo para lo que me pides.

-Vamos Yuuri –chan ayúdame, los amigos se ayudan, tú con mayor razón si eres mi mejor amigo.

-En estos momentos ser amigo tuyo es un peligro latente. No sabré yo lo que le hiciste al pobre Otabeku …

-¡con mayor razón debes ayudarme! Necesito reconquistar la amistad de Beka por eso es esencial que me apoyes en esto y participes en el proyecto. Si consigo un buen número de voluntarios, Otabek me perdonará. Fue esa su condición.

-mmm, no lo sé. No soy la clase de persona que necesitas… seguro que no serviría para esto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? Me arrodillare, sí, eso haré. Me arrimaré a tus piernas, mi cabeza se apoyará en tu regazo y sentirás mis lágrimas que empapan tu pantalón, lágrimas de dolor que derretirán tu corazón de hielo. Estos ríos dolientes que surcan mis mejillas te convencerán, tu ayuda será el dique que le ponga coto a estos ríos de agua salada que suplican…

Yuuri se estaba alterando, ya que su efusivo amigo estaba montando una escenita en el restaurant, representando la tragedia que sus labios pronunciaban. No le queda más que tomarlo de los hombros y hacerlo sentar en su silla, como si se tratara de un niñito especialmente inquieto.

-Ay Phichit, debiste estudiar teatro… mira el espectáculo que generaste – apunta hacia los comensales que cuchicheaban a su alrededor, seguramente comentando la escena que tenían ante sus ojos.

-Si no me ayudas, eso tendré que hacer – se seca una lagrima ficticia – porque reprobaré la asignatura, Beka me odiará, Seung me cortará los dedos, mi vida social será el infierno. Está en tus manos en evitarme eso. Literalmente en tus manos, en tus dedos para ser más precisos, en tus blancos y largos dedos que descargaran la aplicación que mi equipo ha desarrollado durante estos meses de arduo trabajo.

Yuuri suspira. Siempre suspira cuando esta con Phichit, pero no es por amor. El 99.9% de los suspiros significan la claudicación del nipón, un "me rindo".

-Bien, donde tengo que firmar, criatura de satán

\- no te equivoques Yuuri. Si algo seré de satán, será el fotógrafo oficial ;)

\- ste men – susurra entre dientes.

Una semana y nada. Siguió paso a paso lo prescrito por el tailandés. Descargó la (para él, estúpida) aplicación y no pasó nada. Ni bueno ni malo, solo nada. Sentado en un rincón del restorán de sus padres, alternaba la vista entre su celular y la ventana, y resoplaba indignado. Se sentía estafado por su mejor amigo. Enojado consigo mismo, porque intuía de antemano que no funcionaría y aun así acepto participar en una boba aplicación de citas de la universidad. Porque si, de eso se trataba el revolucionario proyecto en el que trabaja Phichit: una aplicación que prometía encontrar tu media naranja en tu misma casa de estudios, sin moverte de tu escritorio, o donde sea que tengas la suerte de estar sentado o en posición decúbito supino.

¡En que minuto se le ocurrió pensar que esto resultaría para un joven virgen, nerd y gordo! Disponiase a escribirle un WhatsApp a su amigo, comunicándole el fracaso de su dichosa aplicación, pero se detuvo a pensar. "si le digo eso, fijo que me envía un meme que diga: tal vez no funciona en cerdos"

Volvió a mirar su perfil en Finder (así se llamaba la cosa que le ocupaba espacio en la escasa memoria de su teléfono) Tenía una foto de él mismo en patines de hielo, en una pose muy artística. Pero procuró recortarla, cosa que solo se vieran los patines en su foto de perfil. Leyó la descripción que acompañaba a la imagen. "Yuuri, 23 años. Amante de la buena mesa y del patinaje sobre el hielo. Lector voraz de todo lo que contenga letras, no importa el idioma y héroe sin capa de las matemáticas. Creo que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, por lo que más que buscar caras bellas, busco almas hermosas que quieran compartir conmigo una agradable charla o un delicioso platillo de katsudon."

Que habilidad de Phichit de disfrazar la realidad, no más bastaba leer la descripción que dictó a Yuuri letra por letra, coma por coma. Si de el mismo dependiera, hubiese escrito lo siguiente: "Yuuri, 23 años. Glotón empedernido que solía patinar sobre hielo pero que no lo hace porque engordó y teme partir la pista en dos. Rata de biblioteca sin oficio ni beneficio y nerd absoluto de las matemáticas. Creo que soy tan feo y gordo que no espero que nadie que tenga un sentido de la estética y la belleza se fije en mí. Busco a alguien ciego y sordo que quiera compartir mi miseria conmigo o un miserable plato de lechuga porque estoy a dieta"

Yuuri Katsuki era brutalmente sincero y un implacable juez de sí mismo.

Envuelto en su nube de autocompasión, decepcionado porque ni su amado internet le encontró el amor, no se dio cuenta de la figura que se sentó frente a él. Una bella mujer de 30 años aproximadamente, larga cabellera rubia y preciosos ojos verdes cual gema. Todo ese bello conjunto adornado con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes blanquísimos. Y lo estaba mirando a él. Impactado, mira alternativamente el celular y a la mujer. No podía creer la rapidez de Finder.

-Hola, soy Tatiana. Hiroko me dijo que te podía encontrar sentado aquí.

Tatiana… Tatiana. Al fin las neuronas de Yuuri se dignaron a hacer sinapsis. Tatiana, la vecina rusa, que lleva viviendo dos años en la casa aledaña a la suya. Esto no era para nada obra de la aplicación. Es definitivo, va a borrarla de su teléfono. No valió la pena todos los memes que borró para dar espacio al mil veces repudiado Finder.

-Ah! Señora Plisetsky?

\- se confunden con eso la primera vez, así que partiré aclarando lo de mi nombre antes de que tú y yo hablemos de negocios.

Así Yuuri tuvo clases gratis acerca de nombres y patronímicos rusos. Aprendió que Plisetsky es la forma masculina del apellido y Plisetskaya, la forma femenina. Nikolaievna quiere decir hija de Nikolai. En resumen, prácticamente termino conociendo la genealogía completa de la mujer.

-Ahora si podemos partir por el principio. Hola, soy Tatiana Nikolaievna Plisetskaya, tu vecina de al lado. Puedes decirme Tanya, nada de señora por favor o si no me retiro y no sabrás que vengo a proponerte, eh.

\- ¿qué cosa seño… Tanya?

-Tu mami me contó que eres un as de las matemáticas y que sueles hacer clases particulares a pobres almas que reniegan de Baldor. Vengo a pedir tus servicios para mi Yuratchka, mi pobre bebé está a un pelito de reprobar matemática. No te molestaría si no fuera porque ya no contamos con la ayuda de su novio, quien era el que le enseñaba.

-Bueeeno, no tengo problemas en ayudar a su hija Yuratchka

-Hijo. Es un niño, Yuratchka es el hipocorístico de Yuri en Rusia. ¡Ja! Ahora caigo en cuenta que tú también podrías un Yuratchka. No te preocupes, todos se confunden con esto de los nombres, ya me voy acostumbrando. ¡Pero me alegro de que aceptaras! No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí encontrar un maestro adecuado para Yuri, no quiere la ayuda de nadie. Pero entiendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando – bajando la voz, añade – Que esto no salga más allá de nosotros dos ¿entendido? Resulta que mi Yura terminó con su novio Otabek hace ya una semana y ha estado tan deprimido mi pobrecito gatito que no tiene ánimos de estudiar. ¡Fue tan horrible! Mi bebé a gritos terminando la relación con Beka y él marchándose sin mirar atrás. Yo lo vi todo desde el rellano de las escaleras y lloré toda la tarde. Y Yuri también, encerrado en su habitación. Aunque el insiste que estaba sudando por los ojos. Y vine aquí a comprarle sushi (sé que le gusta mucho) y a conseguir un buen sensei de las matemáticas para él.

Y así, después de una detallada descripción de la ruptura de Yuri por parte de la elocuente Tanya, tanto el japonés como la abnegada madre rusa llegaron al acuerdo de que las clases particulares iniciarían este fin de semana y la forma de pago del servicio a prestar.

Tras esa larga charla con la madre de su vecino, Yuuri sacó la siguiente conclusión: "por todos los dioses nuevos y antiguos, ruego encarecidamente que ni Phichit ni la señora Plisteskaya se lleguen a conocer nunca" A toda costa evitaría tal apocalipsis mediático. Con su mejor amigo era más que suficiente, apenas.

Un delicioso baño de tina y a la camita. No hay mejor panorama que ese. "Quizá debí escribir eso en la descripción de mi perfil en Finder" pensaba alegremente un relajado Yuuri. "¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que tengo que borrar esa aplicación del mal, inútil cupido cibernético. Jamás volveré a preferir nada por sobre los memes, es una promesa". Estaba a un dedo de distancia de eliminar para siempre la aplicación cuando súbitamente una salvaje notificación aparece: ¡Vitya te ha flechado! ¡Fléchalo de vuelta!

No puede ser. Alguien de esa cosa esta interesado en él. Phichit le explico que para tener contacto y concertar una cita con una persona que le interese dentro de la aplicación, solo hay que "flecharlo" y posteriormente se habilita la opción de mensajes internos. El japonés era demasiado tímido para flechar a alguien, así que esperó toda esa semana a que algún alguien tomase la iniciativa. ¡Y estaba pasando justo ahora cuando pensaba eliminar al testigo de su falta de sex-appeal!

 **Tienes un mensaje de Vitya**

 **Vitya**

Hola Yuuri! Me llamó mucho la atención tu perfil. ¡No esperaba encontrar un fan del patinaje sobre hielo en mi misma universidad! ¡Qué alivio! Me gusta mucho que no seas una persona superficial, nos parecemos en ese aspecto. ¿Te parece que intercambiemos números de teléfono? Me acomoda más hablar por WhatsApp que por aquí. ¡Esperaré por tu número! Dulces sueños :)

¿Quién era esa tal Vitya? ¿Y porque le hablaba a él?

No podía creer tal suerte. El mero hecho de saber que alguien que no sea de su familia le demostrase interés era algo que superaba su capacidad de raciocinio. Sin poder lidiar ante el mensaje y la revelación de saberse requerido, Katsuki Yuuri, 23 años, comilón compulsivo, friki de lo que sea, gordo por naturaleza, se desmaya desmayadamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia así que piedad (okno). Espero que la historia haya sido un buen recurso de procrastinación/distracción para ti lector y ahora puedes volver tranquilamente a hacer tu tarea (solo si quieres jajaja).**

 **Fin del comunicado**

 **PD: Procuraré ser constante en las actualizaciones.**


	2. El amor, ¿es para pendejos?

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo agradecer a todos los que hayan leído/seguido/favoriteado este producto de mi procrastinación y para los que comentaron, mas abajito les respondo.**

 **Me tardé porque la universidad me consume, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Para contextualizar un poco: El titulo de este capitulo esta inspirado en una famosa frase de un tal carnal pulpo que en tiempos pretéritos afirmó: "El amor es para pendejos". Llegué a este proverbio por medio de la canción titulada, "Soy un idiota, no importa" un autotune remix. Si adoran perder el tiempo como yo, les recomiendo verla y oírla , aunque no les garantizo que les guste.**

 **Como estoy consciente de las múltiples acepciones del termino "pendejo", en el contexto de este capitulo lo entenderemos como sinónimo de idiota. En mi país es el equivalente de ahueonao.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no que a Kubo y a Yamamoto. La trama sí.**

 **Y siempre que observen alguna de esas faltas de ortografía, un hechicero lo hizo.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

El café, después del vodka, era su brebaje favorito para deszombificarse. Era su gasolina para funcionar como un ser humano corriente y un efectivo antídoto para evitar succionar a las personas cercanas con su mega bostezo. Tan grande abría la boca que de seguro se podrían contar hasta las caries (de tener alguna, claro) y leer cual Sherlock Holmes lo que comió hasta en navidad. Pero volviendo al café y sus excelentes cualidades, éste tiene una propiedad tal, que aventajaría al vodka: Es un buen sustituto de los guantes que dicho sea de paso, olvido en su casa por (pendejo) salir apresuradamente.

Y ahí pues estaba sentado en la terraza de la cafetería de la universidad, con un vaso de café sujeto firmemente entre sus manos como si esperase a que el calor mágicamente se convirtiera en ganas de trabajar. "¡uf, tantos informes que corregir!"pensaba desanimado. Miró a su vaso, como si en él se encontrase la respuesta o el antídoto a su flojera matutina. Mas halló solo su nombre escrito (Viktor) y… "¡No, otra vez no!"

-Viktor, deja de estrangular ese vaso ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo otra vez?

-¡Buenos días Chris! – saludó un Viktor más recompuesto – que sorpresa verte a estas horas en la universidad jajajaja, va a llover por este milagro.

Chris se sienta al lado de Viktor "el estrangulador" de vasos de café, apartando primero el maletín que anteriormente ocupara el lugar. Viktor se lo queda mirando.

-¿Qué me miras tanto? Los maletines no se cansan.

\- Aun no asimilo a que estés tan temprano aquí.

-Muy gracioso, Nikiforov. Para que veas que este señor de la noche puede conquistar las mañanas también – acomodando sus largas piernas, añade - ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Mira como dejaste ese vaso! Podríamos hacerlo pasar como una pieza de arte contemporáneo. Imagina las posibilidades.

-Estoy cansado, Chris. Eso es. No, no es por el trabajo que me dejas, no se trata de eso. Estoy cansado de que en cada puto café al que voy, las meseras me dejen sus números de teléfono, WhatsApp, correo electrónico e incluso ¡piropos! Mira este vaso, supera a todos los anteriores. ¡Lo tiene todo!

Giacometti (tal era el apellido del interlocutor de Viktor), lee lo siguiente:

 _Viktor. Hazme un hijo o un flan, lo que cuaje primero pero que sea con tu leche, papacito._

 _+569 478xxxx - ladygolosa_

-Vitya, olvídate de esta pieza de arte contemporáneo y dámela a mí, que yo le ofrezco la lechería completa 0% de interés, pago en carne.

-Ojalá me lo pudiera tomar tan livianamente como tú, pero me ha pasado tantas veces que ya me aburre.

-No seas tan presumido, solo ignóralo y sigue con tu vida – repuso Chris, con soltura.

-Es que todo esto que me pasa con los cafés me ha demostrado de que las personas solo esperan de mí que les satisfagan sus bajos instintos –mirando hacia el suelo y apretando los puños, añade –Nadie me busca para una relación seria. Solo quieren sexo y presumirme como mono de feria.

-¡já! Yo feliz a que me busquen para eso. Las relaciones serias están sobrevaloradas, amigo mío. La gente quiere sexo, no reflexionar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué las y los chicos de las cafeterías te escriban en tu vaso versos de Benedetti y Neruda? Eso no va a pasar.

-Puede ser que sea como dices, te lo concedo. Pero pedir un tantito de autocontrol… ¿será mucho? Creo que no. Yo quiero ser tomado en serio, ser un prospecto de pareja a largo plazo.

\- ¿y no has probado la app que inventaron nuestros chicos? Allí puedes encontrar lo que buscas, aunque sería pedirle mucho a ese cupido virtual.

Por respuesta, Viktor se sonroja y una sonrisa apenas contenida se asoma en sus labios.

-¿La del grupo de Altin, Lee, Chulanont, De la Iglesia y Ji? Me disponía a revisar sus informes ahora. Y sí, tengo descargada la aplicación.

\- Vaya. Estos chicos si me conocen, le han dado por donde más me gusta.

\- ¿Por el culo?

\- ¡Vitya! ¿Ignoras acaso que esto puede causar tu despido, señor ayudante de docencia?

-Mis disculpas, profesor Giacometti, no se repetirá. Pero no me va a negar que …

El dialogo de estos dos amigos (profesor y ayudante de ocho a cinco de la tarde) es interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

 **Tienes un nuevo mensaje de Yuuri.**

Y una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón se apoderó de la fisonomía de Viktor. Su semblante cambio de irritado a complacido en fracciones de segundos. Estaba radiante y sus ojos daban muestras patentes de ello. Brillaban con tal intensidad que podrían hacer las veces de un faro, un faro que condujiera al buque del amor a salvo hacia las costas viktorianas. Y Chris, como buen observador, no se le paso por alto esos detalles.

-Parece que Finder oyó tus plegarias. Definitivamente estos chicos se ganaron la calificación máxima ¿no crees?

-Absolutamente.

Y con el mero hecho de recibir un mensaje de su –ahora- persona favorita, Viktor Nikiforov, 28 años, ayudante de profesor, soltero empedernido, doglover, romántico hasta llegar a la diabetes y fanático del patinaje sobre hielo, comprobó que ni el café ni el vodka lo podían sacar del sopor matutino tan bien como lo hace un " _Buenos días, Vitya :3 ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? Perdón por hacerte desvelar :D_ " de parte de su Yuuri.

Dijera lo que dijera Chris, desde que conoció a Yuuri hace un mes aproximadamente, Viktor dejó de creer que el amor es para pendejos. Porque de otra forma, si apoyase esa sentencia, tendría que admitir que el mismo era un pendejo. Y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo.

* * *

-El amor es para pendejos-afirmó Yuri Plisetsky, echado en el sillón de la sala de estar –miren aquí llegó uno.

Katsuki Yuuri acababa de traspasar el umbral del hogar de los Plisetsky, dispuesto a meter a como dé lugar la trigonometría en la cabecita caprichosa del adolescente. Pero las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles para este profesor particular: basta con mencionar que Yuri creía a pies juntillas que trigonometría era la ciencia encargada de medir la longitud de los campos de trigo. Cuanta fuerza de voluntad tuvo que ejercer Yuuri en sí mismo para evitar mesarse los cabellos en ese momento. Y con la mejor de sus sonrisas – que eran más frecuentes desde que conoció a Vitya por Finder –se dispuso a iniciar la lección.

-¡Yura! ¡No trates así a tu vecino y profesor! –Le recriminó Tanya – ¿es que acaso yo te he enseñado estos modales, muchachito imberbe?¡El amor no es para pendejos, tú eres el pendejo por dejar ir a Beka!

-¡Tanya! ¡No le digas así a Yuratchka! – exclamó el abuelo Nikolai desde la cocina, mientras preparaba unos suculentos pirozhkis para agasajar a la familia y al vecino. Desde que dejó de trabajar por la edad, se encargó de la cocina y algunos quehaceres del hogar, algo que su nieto Yuri agradecía mucho, ya que dejo de temer día por medio de ser víctima de parricidio a causa de las malas dotes culinarias de su madre.

-Ya oíste al abuelo, madre, respétame–dijo victorioso Yuri.

-Si, Tanya, no es necesario que le digas eso a Yuratchka. O sea sabemos que es un pendejo, pero no es necesario decírselo delante del vecino. No tenemos por qué hacerle pasar por esa humillación, hijita.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó dolido el adolescente – ¡creí que estabas de mi parte, viejo traidor!

\- No te preocupes, pa. Yuuri ya debió darse cuenta el grado de pendejez de Yura. O sea, no se puede esperar menos de una persona que cree que la trigonometría tiene que ver con los trigos, ja ja ja ja ja.

-¡Calla, madre! ¿No se supone que tienes que estudiar para una tonta prueba de la universidad?

Katsuki vio la oportunidad perfecta para evitar que se desatase una tercera guerra mundial, preguntando con curiosidad:

-¿Qué está estudiando, seño…quiero decir, Tanya?

-Estás viendo a una futura enfermera, Yuuri-chan. Eres un distraído, vecino ¡somos compañeros de universidad!

\- Vaya, es que no he tenido oportunidad de verla por allá, parece que no nos hemos encontrado aún en el campus, emmm quiero decir que nuestras facultades están muy lejos una de la otra, asi que…

\- ¡Hey, menos charla! Quiero estudiar trigoloquesea, tengo examen el lunes –el joven Plistesky tuvo que llamar al orden. Levantándose del mullido sofá, despeja la mesa del comedor, coloca en ella sus libros y cuadernos y se sienta como el niño bueno que nunca fue. Es la señal de que la clase comenzó. Yuuri toma una bocanada de aire, dispone el material que utilizara, silencia el teléfono y toma asiento al lado de su alumno.

* * *

Sentado en la mesa de los Plisetsky y almorzando con ella los exquisitos pirozhkis, la especialidad del abuelo, el japonés se maravillaba como la señora Plisetskaya sabía mas de su vida amorosa que él mismo, incluso que Phichit. Y eso era decir mucho.

-¿Asi que tu nuevo novio se llama Vitya?-soltó Tanya de repente- Me pregunto si lo conozco, ya sabes, la comunidad rusa aquí es muy unida…

-El cerdo pasó todo un día creyendo que era mujer ja ja ja- acotó Yuri- no me nieguen que es idiota.

-¡Yura, no le llames cerdo a tu sensei! Si Yuuri – chan es un idiota, entonces tu eres un pendejo.

-Mamá, ¡pendejo e idiota es lo mismo! Ya verás, lo buscaré en la RAE – sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, tipea la palabra.

\- ¡hey, hey, Smartphones en mi mesa no, muchachito! ¡No en el almuerzo! Mira que la otra vez tuve que ir a tu escuela a retirar tu teléfono porque tu profesor te pilló utilizándolo en plena clase. Niño, no pagamos la escuela tu abuelo y yo para que te pongas a ver memes.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Quién te manda a enviarme memes en horario escolar, mala madre?- el joven Yuri estaba sulfurado, ante la injusticia del reproche.

¿Y qué hacía Yuuri Katsuki, ante estos dulces coloquios entre madre e hijo? Ya estaba acostumbrado de cierta manera a escuchar desde su ventana esos intercambios de alto calibre. Exclamaciones airadas, portazos que provocaban terremotos grado ocho, era el menú de cada día (algo que de seguro haría las delicias de Phichit, que adora ver los dramas domésticos y mejor si fueran en vivo). Su joven vecino era tan temperamental, con un precario autocontrol de sus emociones, pero sin embargo, tan aplicado en sus estudios, como ha podido comprobar en el tiempo que lleva enseñándole.

Pero una cosa era oír las discusiones filiales en la comodidad de su habitación y otra muy distinta estar en el mismo escenario donde estas se producían. Yuuri era demasiado tímido como para detener la pelea. Y Nikolai ni se inmutaba, tan acostumbrado estaba que más bien parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, como si fuera un capítulo más de la doctora Polo o un reality. Yuuri, para mantenerse en calma y evitar huir como alma lleva al diablo, forzaba a su mente a pensar en otra cosa para evadirse de la incómoda escena. En estos minutos se reproducía en su mente La Marsellesa.

-¡Ay mamá, lo que te "emperra" no es que haya terminado con Otabek, si no que te quedaste sin material para tus asquerosos fanfics yaoi, vieja voyeurista!

-¡Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky! ¡Retira tus palabras!-dijo Tanya furiosa, señalando a su hijo con el tenedor.

Un momento, ¿de qué se perdió? ¿Cuándo es que pasaron de discutir sobre los celulares en la mesa a la ruptura de Yuri con Otabek?

-¿Qué palabras, ah?- exclamó Yuri, desafiante - ¿Qué eres una vieja voyeurista?

-¡NO! ¡Que mis fanfics yaoi no son asquerosos!

-¡Que clase de mente enferma es capaz de utilizar y espiar la relación de su propio hijo para inventar historias que cualquier persona, tan enferma como tú puede leer! ¡¿Es que no te suena para nada los derechos del niño, mujer estúpida?! ¡¿Así pretendes llamarte mi madre?!

Oh no. Yuri Plisetsky acaba de cruzar la línea, algo que nunca debió hacer. En el calor de la discusión, olvidó por completo que su interlocutora era su propia mamá. Al volver a recordar el parentesco que los unía, ya era tarde. Lo supo en el momento en que Tanya, con lágrimas que caían copiosas en su rostro, dejaba caer el tenedor y corría escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación, donde finalmente, estalló en llanto. El joven sin saber qué hacer ante el desastre que generó, de un portazo, escapó de la casa.

* * *

-¡Detengan todo lo que estén haciendo!- exclamó intempestivamente Phichit.

Estaban todos los chicos creadores de Finder sentados en la misma cafetería en la que Viktor y Chris desayunaron el otro día. Estaban eufóricos. Por fin recibieron su calificación por el proyecto: nota máxima. Y una calurosa felicitación por parte del profesor Giacometti en su oficina, un afectuoso correo electrónico de parte de su ayudante y asesor de proyecto Nikiforov, elogiándolos.

Y estaban los cinco sentados allí, celebrando cada uno a su modo dicho logro. Leo y Guang, los inseparables, como se los solían llamar, se premiaban comiendo un delicioso pastel acompañado de un Frappuccino y con un teléfono sacaban fotos a la comida y la subían al Instagram con hashtags tales como #Asidesayunanloscampeones #notamaxima #descarguenfinder. Seung, en un acto de magnanimidad, postergó un día más el cortarle los dedos a Sherezade Phichit. Y Otabek, taciturno como siempre, sacó un cigarrillo que Phichit bautizó como el cigarrito de la victoria. Post -coital lo había denominado el tailandés, pero se corrigió a tiempo. Sonrío. Ese chico ya lo empezaba a conocer. Y sí, siempre fumaba en los momentos de éxito, aunque ahora esa sensación triunfal estaba mezclada con el dolor de su reciente ruptura. ¿Y cómo celebraba Phichit? Ya deberías saberlo (1). Los chicos tuvieron que posar para él en una selfie que subió a cuanta red social estaba suscrito, con el infaltable hashtag #Dontstopusnow #quienteconocecupido. Y por supuesto que fueron etiquetados.

El profesor les dio a entender que su proyecto podría traspasar las fronteras del campus y ser aplicado en otras universidades y después al mundo entero si se lo proponían. Así de exitosa fue la versión beta de la aplicación y ya su ayudante les sugirió desde ya a seguir trabajando en ella y partir con la segunda etapa del trabajo. Y ya se estaban aplicando a ello con ahínco. Pero en estos momentos se estaban dando su merecido descanso.

-No van a creer esto chicos ¡Viktor se cortó su larga melena! ¡Están colapsando las redes sociales!

-Oh, tengo que ver esto Phichit – se acerca Leo y observando por sobre el hombro del tailandés el notición desde el teléfono de este.

\- ¡ay, tengo que ir a entrevistarlo para mi programa! ¡Ya me están exigiendo que lo haga! Así que adiós. - sale corriendo, pero Seung lo agarra del brazo, impidiendo su marcha.

-¡Hey, tailandés loco! Nikiforov está en clase ahora. ¡No se te ocurra ni molestarlo por una nimiedad como esa! Mañana serán las protestas y lo único que te importa es el corte de cabello del ayudante. ¿Qué clase de programa tienes?

-Es un canal sobre temas de farandula y vida universitaria, Seung. Pero si me dices como puedo mezclar política con chismes, feliz voy yo mismo a cubrir la marcha.

\- tch, ni creas que vaya yo a hacer tu trabajo. Me largo a clases. Adiós.- con elegancia y recato característicos de él, se levanta de su silla y se va.

* * *

Otabek se disponía a sacar un segundo cigarrillo, cuando uno de los chicos que atendían las mesas, se acercaba a la suya con la intención de evitar que lo encendiese. Pero se paró en seco. Otabek lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sin dejar de mirarlo con desafío, (desenfundó )sacó lentamente el encendedor desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y con parsimonia encendió un cigarro.Y cual chimenea emite una bocanada en su dirección con descaro, esperando que el trabajador se desvaneciera con el humo. El mesero se dio media vuelta e hizo mutis.

Otabek 1 – Mesero: 0.

Si. Nadie que tuviera aprecio por su vida se enfrentaba a Otabek Altin. Ni menos desafiarlo. Y Phichit Chulanont lo sabía de primera fuente, cuando el kazajo casi le destroza la muñeca al ladrón que robó el preciado teléfono del tailandés. A partir de ese momento, lo llamó amigo y héroe. Y ahora amigos de nuevo, tras el éxito de la aplicación. Aunque Altin jamás va admitir que el enojo solo le duró media hora. No podía estar enfadado con nadie, porque el dolor de la pérdida desplazó cualquier sentimiento o emoción que experimentara en esos momentos.

Phichit, que no se perdió ningún minuto de este silencioso duelo, comentó:

-A este momento le faltó un poco de la música de Ennio Morricone. ¿No crees, Leo?

-Si. BK vs mesero supera a cualquier western ¿Quién te conoce Eastwood?

No pocas veces se cuestionaba el kazajo por qué seguía juntándose con ellos, por qué los admitía en su círculo de amistades .Sobre todo a Chulanont, que continuamente lo hacía blanco de sus molestas pero ingeniosas bromas.

-Phi, ¿harás una fiesta en tu casa para celebrar nuestro triunfo?- preguntó Guang. Con su aspecto angelical pocos podían sospechar que le gustaban las fiestas, pero a Ji le fascinaba el desmadre que se formaba en dichas celebraciones. Sobre todos las de Phichit, que eran épicas, donde todos los invitados no paraban de hablar de ella en una semana.

-Cuenta con ello Guang. Pueden invitar a sus parejas de Finder, si ya las tienen y si no, apresúrense.

-¿Se puede invitar a más de una pareja?- pregunta Leo. Otabek alza una ceja. No esperaba esa pregunta del estadounidense, desde que empezó a abrigar la sospecha de que éste estaba saliendo con Ji…

\- Leo ¿Acaso sigues la filosofía del poliamor al igual que el profesor Giacometti?- lo interpela el kazajo.

-No, pero tampoco sigo tu doctrina BK.

-¿Qué doctrina?- pregunta, alzando una ceja.

\- la de Jesús: ¡dejad que los niños vengan a mí! – responde Leo teatralmente, alzando los brazos como invitando a abrazarlo.

Y la risa fue instantánea en toda su mesa.

-¡Oh Beka, te bailaron sabroso! –dijo Phichit entre risas

-Tome sus gafas oscuras, _my Lord-_ añade humildemente Guang, haciendo la pantomima de hincarse ante el bromista.

Pero los tres pararon de reír en un santiamén. No podían concebir lo que estaban presenciando.

Beka se estaba riendo. ¡a carcajadas!. Y al ver las expresiones de estupor de sus amigos, más se reía.

Allí recordó porque era amigo de estos particulares sujetos: nadie como ellos tenían la capacidad de sacar partido de las desgracias del otro, convirtiéndola en objeto de chistes, de hilarantes memes y de agudas (o estúpidas) réplicas como aquella.

Y lo agradecía mucho. Agradecía, aunque fuera a su costa, que estos muchachos lograran arrancarle unas carcajadas. Agradecía poder, aunque sea un breve instante, reemplazar el llanto por la risa.

Porque la risa podía hacer olvidar y espantar el doloroso recuerdo de Yura.

* * *

Y en la noche, Yuuri acostado conversaba con su futuro amor.

 **Vitya** : ¡Me acaba de llegar Oyasumi Punpun! Oh Yuuri, no debiste molestarte, esto es demasiado para mí.

 **Yuuri** : No me cuesta nada : ) ventajas de tener parientes en Japón ;)

 **Vitya** : justo los volúmenes que me faltaban :´) Aun me cuesta creer que puedo tener a alguien como tú para hablar de estas cosas. Soy muy afortunado por haberte encontrado 3

 **Yuuri** : Vitya, vamos no es para tanto. Me encanta obsequiarte cosas, es un placer hacerlo.

 **Vitya:** No sé si tu billetera opina lo mismo. Me regalas esta manga, una figura de Levi, "La Tregua"de Benedetti, ese ramo de tulipanes azules…

 **Yuuri:** y seguiré haciéndolo porque es mi manera de agradecerte por llegar a mi vida y llenarla de color.

A Viktor se le suelta una solitaria lagrima al leer esto último. Nunca esperó ser alguien especial para nadie en tan poco tiempo. Tampoco imaginó congeniar con alguien a tal nivel que con tan solo conocerse y conversar hace unas pocas semanas, sintiera que se conocieran de toda la vida, o en otra vida. Con Yuuri podía ser él mismo, hecho inédito en toda su existencia. Ni con su amigo Chris podía ser 100% autentico, siempre había una faceta de él que escondía y guardaba para sí. Era tan dependiente de la opinión de los demás que temía ser juzgado y rechazado.

Los demás tenían una idea preconcebida de quien es y quien debía ser Viktor Nikiforov y no tenía las fuerzas para desafiar al mundo y gritarle que Viktor no solo era una cara hermosa, un sujeto con estilo y destacado académico. Estaba atrapado en el status quo.

La llegada de Yuuri fue su carta de libertad. Sin pudor le mostró a ese muchacho el alma otaku que escondía esa ropa Armani, esa rata de biblioteca que las gafas Gucci ocultaban a los ojos del mundo. Sin tapujos podía admitir ante él que ¡odiaba con toda su alma lavar los platos!

 **Vitya:** eres dulce, considerado y amable. Yo debo ser el agradecido. Me obsequias tantas cosas que me pregunto cuando me vas a regalar un beso.

 **Yuuri** : ¿un beso?

 **Vitya** : Si, un beso. Muero por darte un beso Yuuri, tanto así, que cambiaría todos esos obsequios por tener una posibilidad de probar tus labios. Porque me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma…

 **Yuuri** : ¡plagio! Ha incurrido en un plagio, Mr Darcy.

 **Vitya** : ¡ay! No esperaba que reconocieras la cita xd. Pocos son los varones que reconocen haber leído a Jane Austen, hasta donde yo sepa. Es como si les diera vergüenza.

 **Yuuri** :¡vergüenza deberían darles robar, no leer!

 **Vitya** : A mí no me daría vergüenza robar si se tratara de tu boca.

 **Yuuri** : no sería buen negocio, Vitya. No se besar, para lo único que he ocupado la boca es para comer u.u

 **Vitya** : no tengo problemas en instruirte acerca de otras formas de utilizar la boca, los labios y las manos si es preciso.

 **Yuuri:** no sé qué decir a eso.

 **Vitya** : di que sí. ¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡Es increíble que estando en la misma universidad no nos hayamos reunido ni una vez!

 **Yuuri:** Es que vivo en la biblioteca, es mi otra casa.

 **Vitya** : mmm… no me parece mal como lugar para impartir el curso "Introducción a los besos I". Pero te advierto que necesitas aprobar este para cursar "Beso francés: Teoría y práctica"

 **Yuuri** : ¿Y cuantos créditos obtengo si realizo estos cursos, señor profesor?

 **Vitya** : No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero te aseguro que aprobando estos cursos podrás cursar además "Anatomía Viktoriana" y no me estoy refiriendo al periodo histórico, precisamente. Y luego podrás graduarte con honores como novio de Viktor. Te lo advierto, hasta el momento nadie ha podido aprobar, es un plan de estudios sumamente complejo.

 **Yuuri:** ¿ah, sí?

 **Vitya** : Yep. Así que prepárese y acomode una fecha para dar inicio al curso. Le informo desde ya que está usted becado. Estoy esperando a que haga efectivo su beneficio.

 **Yuuri** : Bueno, déjeme terminar con mis otras responsabilidades académicas y me matricularé de inmediato, se lo prometo.

 **Vitya** : Esperaré ansioso. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida mencionarle que las clases son presenciales, así que apenas usted termine, acordaremos lugar y fecha para el inicio de clases. ¿le parece?

 **Yuuri:** sin objeciones.

Era asi como cada noche, Katsuki Yuuri, acababa su jornada con una enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad. Su relación con Vitya iba evolucionando a un ritmo trepidante. Y eso lo asustaba. Pero también le gustaba.

Nunca, en toda su joven existencia, se había sentido ligado de una manera profunda y misteriosa a una persona. ¡Y una persona como aquella! Casi babea su teléfono al ver la foto de perfil que tenía en WhatsApp: cabello largo, sedoso, de un curioso color gris. Pero lo mejor eran sus ojos: celestes como el cielo despejado que miraban coquetos a la cámara.

Yuuri no se explicaba como semejante espécimen humano se interesó en él, alguien que pudiendo tener a quien quisiera con solo señalar el dedo, se le insinuaba cada noche por mensajería. Porque cada día, Vitya se tornaba más osado y expresaba su interés en conocerlo en persona. Y cada día era más insistente al respecto. Estaba determinado en convertirlo en su pareja.

"¿qué debo hacer? Jamás he sido deseado por nadie" meditaba el joven nipón, recostado en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. "¿se habrá cortado el cabello por mí? Qué tonto fui por confundirlo con una chica. ¡Qué culpa tengo, que iba yo a saber que Vitya es el diminutivo de Viktor! ¡Parecen nombres diferentes!" Ese error luego se convirtió en una fuente de bromas entre ellos, una excusa para seguir hablándose. Luego surgieron otros temas. Como los libros. Fue un grato descubrimiento mutuo hallar en el otro a un lector voraz y desde entonces se recomendaban varios libros, y mandaban a la hoguera otros tantos. Contrastaban sus versiones fílmicas y durante el día se enviaban memes relacionado a los libros que leían.

Vitya, en venganza por ser confundido con una chica, le recomendó a Yuuri que leyera Ana Karenina. Venganza al fin y al cabo, porque el libro era un festival de nombres, hipocorísticos y patronímicos rusos, tema, que como todos sabemos, nuestro japonés tiene serias dificultades. NI la catedra que le impartió su vecina Tanya Plisetskaya lo libró de la confusión que arrastró por varias páginas con respecto a las identidades de Kitty y Ekaterina Aleksándrovna Shcherbátskaya.

Spoiler: son la misma persona.

Ni que decir de la pronunciación, eso era harina de otro costal. Siempre podría preguntarle a su alumno y vecino, a pesar de correr el riesgo de que se burlara de él. Pero Yuri ruso no era nada estúpido, como parecían creer su madre y abuelo. Aprendió de inmediato que la cantidad de burlas hacia el nulo manejo de los nombres rusos por parte de su tutor eran directamente proporcionales a la cantidad y dificultad de los ejercicios que éste le planteaba en cada sesión de estudios.

A pesar de esas dificultades, Yuuri gozaba de la lectura de ese libro. Y ahora, aclarado el asunto de los nombres, estaba aliviado de saber que la novela contaba con la mitad de los personajes que creía en un inicio. Yuuri disfrutaba dicho libro porque se sentía mucho más cerca de la cultura de su amado. No era nada menor el hecho que le recomendara una de las novelas cumbres de su país. Y con más empeño saboreaba la historia.

Sin embargo, el japonés tuvo su desquite, recomendándole al ruso el libro de Cien años de soledad. Quería ver cómo se las apañaba Vitya con todos esos Aurelianos y Arcadios sin ayuda de un árbol genealógico.

¡Qué gracioso era! Llegaba la noche y por mensajes se reprochaban el uno al otro por las curiosas (venganzas) recomendaciones literarias. Se reían de las dificultades del otro y se amenazaban mutuamente con spoilers, pero jamás llegaban a concretar tales amenazas, puesto que otros temas surgían. El conocerse, como se dijo anteriormente, se volvió un tema frecuente entre ellos, además del coqueteo. Yuuri tenía sus reparos ante la idea de concretar una cita real. Temía que Vitya se desencantara al ver en vivo su fofa anatomía, ya que a decir verdad el japonés creía firmemente ser la antítesis de lo sexy. Pero el ruso había demostrado en el transcurso de su relación que lo que primaba era los sentimientos, la confianza, él mismo afirmaba que no era una persona superficial y que encontró en el japonés un interlocutor inteligente y sensible. Eso lo tranquilizaba y esperaba el dia en que se conocieran en persona.

Eso pensaba Yuuri hasta aquel día en el restaurant de sus padres…

* * *

Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki regentaban el restaurante Yutopia desde que llegaron al vecindario en donde residen actualmente. Poco a poco, el negocio adquirió una envidiable fama de mejor lugar para comer autentica comida japonesa con un toque hogareño que pocos lugares podían preciarse de poseerlo. Así pues tenían una fiel clientela, expandida por el reciente servicio de delivery. Pero la opción favorita de los clientes era siempre asistir al local, ya que sus dueños se esmeraban en traer el espíritu de Japón al lugar, Hiroko cocinaba con autentico amor de madre y Toshiya por su parte los hacia sentir como en casa y los entretenía con jocosas anécdotas, la mayoría sobre su hijo Yuuri, para el pesar de este.

Con esos antecedentes, Christophe Giacometti invitó a su amigo a cenar, como cada viernes, tras una agotadora jornada laboral. Aunque no lo pareciera, Chris era amante de la comida. Bueno, era amante de muchas personas, pero la comida tenía un lugar especial en su sistema digestivo.

-Aprecia esto Viktor, es como estar en Japón pero sin mover el culo para ir allí.

Viktor miraba con atención cada lugar visible del restaurant, como ponderándolo. Emitió su veredicto:

-Sin duda en decoración no tiene rival. Los anfitriones son muy amables y cálidos. Pero no puedo decir que es como estar en Japón hasta haber probado algún platillo.

-¡Hombre de poca fe! ¿Cuándo te he invitado a un restaurante malo? Bien, pide lo que quieras y un vaso de agua para que te tragues tus palabras, incrédulo.

\- Pero Chris, si no he hablado mal del lugar. Me reservo mi opinión hasta comer algo primero. Recién ahí podre decir si disiento contigo o no. Pero a la vista me encantó, a no dudar.

Mientras tanto, en la trastienda, Mari Katsuki, hermana de nuestro protagonista, prepara a Yuuri para que atienda los pedidos de los clientes en su lugar.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer hermanito y ¡gracias por cubrirme! Hace tiempo que no salía un viernes … - y pasándole el cepillo por el pelo, termina de acicalar a su hermanito – Bien, estas presentable para el público.

-Mari-neechan, me aprieta el uniforme… ¡ay! ¡Se le va salir un botón a la camisa! ¿Y si un cliente se lo traga y se ahoga y debo aplicar la maniobra de Heimlich y el botón sale y se lo traga otro cliente y de nuevo con la maniobra? ¿Cómo un loop de ahogamientos?

-Detalles Yuuri. Eso no pasara. Entiendo que no estés acostumbrado a ayudar en este horario, que prefieres la mañana, cuando es más tranquilo… pero hazlo por mi ¿sí? Mira, no esta tan lleno, no te volverás loco con los pedidos. Animo.

-Sí, lo haré. Ve a divertirte, te lo mereces.

Dominando sus nervios, logró atender unos pedidos de manera eficiente, sin contratiempos. Pero al ver entrar a su amor virtual y ser saludado y guiado a una mesa en un sector privado por su padre, casi se le cae la bandeja con el sake.

No.

Puede.

Ser.

La foto era un pálido reflejo de la belleza real de Vitya. El hombre, no, el semidios era mil veces atractivo en persona. Como se desenvolvía con tanta seguridad, mirando todo a su alrededor, inspeccionando el lugar y viendo en sus ojos el brillo de la aprobación.

"Menos mal lo vi ahora, que en una cita ya me habría desmayado dos veces" pensaba aliviado. "Que feliz soy, le ha gustado el lugar, en una futura cita lo traeré aquí" proyectaba el japonés. "¡Maldición ya estoy babeando, parezco el perro de Pavlov, por kami-sama! Concéntrate Yuuri, él es un cliente más. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Ese corte de cabello le sienta bien. Sus ojos son mucho más bellos y brillantes… que blanca su piel… ¡Que trasero! Y él quiere ser mi novio. Si, debo haberme convertido en el hijo favorito de la fortuna, un bendecido, un….

-¡Hijo, deja de derramar sake en la barra y ve a atender a la mesa 3, yo llevaré estos tragos a la mesa 15- tenía que ser su padre el que lo despertara de sus cavilaciones. Mirando al cielo agradecido, fue en dirección a la mesa indicada para tomar el pedido a la mesa… ¡de Vitya! "Algo bueno habré hecho en mi vida pasada que ahora me bendicen con la posibilidad de ver a mi amado de más cerca" pensaba exultante.

* * *

-¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa?-preguntaba seriamente Viktor. Cuando de comida se trataba, era exigente. Tenía un paladar fino y difícil de complacer.

\- El katsu, ka-a-tsudon se-señor –Yuuri moría de nervios y de placer al tener tan cerca a su Vitya.

-¿Lo has probado?

-Sssi, ¡si!

-Se nota – comentó Chris, mirando a Yuuri de arriba abajo con un ligero toque de burla. -¡Auch! – patada de Viktor activada.

El joven mesero enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo.

¡No puede ser! ¿El mejor amigo de Vitya se estaba burlando de él? "Pero mi Vitya lo dejó en su lugar, ¡Yes!" Aprobó con su alma el correctivo del ruso.

-Deme ese entonces y lo mismo para este maleducado- dice Viktor con una sonrisa, señalando a su amigo.

"¡Vitya me sonrió! ¡Puedo morir feliz! Ya me tiene hiperventilando. ¿Acaso así se siente el amor?"

-DDe inmediato señor- le dice, sonriéndole de vuelta. Y se retira a solicitar los platillos a la cocina.

* * *

-¡Chris, al fin probaré el katsudon del que tanto me comento Yuuri!- palmoteaba Viktor. El ruso estaba emocionado de comer algo que la persona de la que se estaba enamorando le deleitaba. Es como sentirse aún más cerca de él, más unidos. Viktor pensaba: "En la noche le contare a él que por fin probé el katsudon y si esta bueno lo invitare a comer aquí. ¡Y lo conoceré! ¡Y con el katsudon lo conquistaré!"

-Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuuuri. Lo único que haces es hablarme de él, que te regaló esto, que te hablo de aquello. ¿Cuándo mierda te lo vas a llevar a la cama?

-¡por favor! Seré su primera relación, así que iré despacio.

-Con tu carita ya tienes media batalla ganada.

-No lo sé. Aun no nos hemos visto en persona.

-¡Pero cómo! ¡Llevan semanas hablándose! ¿Planean tener sexo telefónico acaso?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, no quiero parecer desesperado. Mira, ya llegan los platos. ¡mmm, huele exquisito!

Yuuri hervía de alegría. Su plato favorito del mundo mundial ya recibía halagos antes incluso de ser degustado. Se quedó un momento para ver como su hermoso comensal probaba la comida. Y vio como el rostro de Vitya reflejaba placer y una exclamación de gozo casi orgásmico salía de sus labios. Definitivamente lo invitaría a este restaurant y se lo presentaría a sus padres. Lo conquistaría de forma absoluta e inapelable.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Es o no es como estar en Japón?- Giacometti quería saber de inmediato que tenía razón, y espero pacientemente a terminar de comer para formular su pregunta.

-Diría que sí. Pero no puedo afirmártelo en un 100%. Opino que un verdadero japonés puede juzgar esto con certeza.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo tu famoso Yuuri? Me contaste que era de origen japonés.

-Sí, Chris. Así que te podré responder cabalmente cuando lo lleve a cenar aquí. ¡Quedaré como rey!

-Si, si, te querrá hacer un queso o un flan con su leche. Pero ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que ya haya cenado aquí? Mira a tu alrededor. Este restaurant es muy conocido, hay muchos comensales japoneses.

-vaya, tienes razón. – dijo Viktor levemente apesadumbrado.

-Es más, incluso tu famoso Yuuri puede estar aquí mismito zampándose un katsudon muy gustoso. ¡Puede ser cualquiera de los de aquí! Incluso puede haber sido ese el camarero que nos atendió y ni cuenta te diste.

-¿El gordito? ¡Estás de broma!

-No sé, no puedo distinguir un japonés de otro. Son todos iguales, como los hombres, jajajajja.

\- ¡Hey!Eso es insultante para los japoneses. Y no, Chris. Mi Yuuri no puede ser ese mesero gordito de gafas.

-¡Hey!, eso es insultante para el camarero. Que superficial Vitya. ¿Acaso ese gordito no es digno de ser tu novio? No lo despreciaría tan a la ligera. Piensa en las frías noches de invierno, te puede dar de su calor natural. Aunque no te garantizo de que te pueda no aplastar, jajajaja.

\- Insisto, sin despreciar a los que están con sobrepeso, ese chico no puede ser Yuuri. Es imposible que lo sea.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro si no se han visto? No tienes como saber que tu famoso Yuuri pueda ser o no el camarero.

-¡Te digo que no puede ser él! Yuuri practica patinaje sobre hielo, es físicamente imposible que sea el camarero de antes. Además, con todo respeto, el mesero no es para nada de mi tipo. Siento que no puedo tener nada en común con una persona que descuida así su cuerpo ¡Y su salud!

-¡Y la de los demás! Mira, ese botón está que sale eyectado de su camisa y directo a la boca de un comensal. Anda a decir a tu mesero que se vaya a cambiar de ropa antes de que mate a alguien por asfixia.

-¡Que no es mi mesero te dicen! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no podría congeniar con personas como él? Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Yuuri.

-¿qué es eso de personas como él? Define eso

-¡GORDOS! ¡Ya! ¿Estas satisfecho ahora?

-¡Eres un gordofóbico, al fin lo admites! Suficiente, pidamos la cuen…

¡PAF!

Un vaso se cayó estrepitosamente, quebrándose en cientos de pedazos.

Como el corazón de Yuuri.

Que escuchó todo.

* * *

 _ **Y en el próximo capitulo...**_

 _Katsuki Yuuri pensará seriamente en la dieta. Yuri Plistesky buscará la reconciliación ¿con su madre o con Beka?. Otabek volverá a ponerse la capa de héroe._

 _No resultó la B: pedirle a tu vecino que finja ser tú hasta lograr bajar de peso._

 _Los dedos de Phichit viven un día más. La misericordia de Seung no tiene parangón._

* * *

 **(1) "ya deberías saberlo" o sea... ya deberías saberlo. Frase extraída del tema "a las chicas de verdad les gusta el pollo frito"**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡te felicito! Siento que me quedó un capitulo un tanto extenso. Debería probar escribir un poco menos pero actualizar más seguido. Meditaré al respecto. Igual, háganme saber si lo prefieren más breve con actualizaciones seguidas o seguimos como hasta ahora.**

 **Tuve que meter un poco de drama, pero tiene su propósito, lo juro.**

 **Y ahora a los reviews del capitulo pasado. Como soy nueva en el uso de esta plataforma, aun no descubro como responder individualmente, asi que me tomo este espacio (como lo he visto hacer en otras historias) para responder a los comentarios del capitulo pasado.**

Crash Miranda Whizz: ¡primer comentario! Te lo agradezco mucho :D. No se si sentir escrúpulos por distraerte en tu clase de cálculo, pero como el fin de mi historia es que procrastinen conmigo, lo considero como misión cumplida!. No abandonaré la historia , antes abandono mis estudios (ok no) jajaja.

Guest: No me detendré. A lo Queen "Don´t stop me now"

Fannynyanyan1912 : No soy mexicana, pero como deseé serlo cuando Kubo y Yamamoto vinieron al país. Sigo a muchas páginas de fandoms mexicanos que practicamente estoy al tanto del mame xD. Me alegra que esta historia te haya sacado carcajadas, porque tu risa es mi paga. de broma, gracias por leer :)

Haneko: Me encorazona que hayas disfrutado, porque esa es la idea. Me honra que aprecies mi manera de redactar, considerando que escribo a altas horas de la noche y algún sinsentido se pueda esas parejas y Phichit será más Phichit que nunca. ¿Y que más puedes pedir? Que yo actualice rápido es una opción ajjajajjaja

isacoyotl: Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, porque reír es sano. Me emociona saber que amas al fic :D

NelIra: las gracias son para ti, por leer y comentar. Quizás en el transcurso de esta historia existan partes sad, pero no es el tema principal, no te preocupes. Trataré de subir más seguido, en tanto mis estudios me lo permita. Prometo que para esta historia no será preciso beber cloro para pasar las penas.

Harnex: Baia baia, asi que procrastinando ¿eh? Agradezco tu acotación, son una ayuda para mejorar :). En lo sucesivo tendré el cuidado de utilizar un español neutro, aunque si se me escapa algún chilenismo es porque un hechicero lo hizo. Y Otabek ... es sensual , he ahí toda explicación. Espero que te siga gustando Beka, pero cuidaito que no te descubra la gata rusa... ¡Saludos para ti!


	3. Tu falta de querer

**¡He vuelto! Al final opté por seguir con actualizaciones más espaciadas pero con capítulos más extensos para compensar. ¡Muchas gracias por sus opiniones al respecto!**

 **Advertencias de este capitulo, bueno, las mismas que un noticiario de mi país dió: una taza de cloro por cada litro de agua :v.**

 **Y ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya sería millonaria si fueran míos. Abajito las respuestas a reviús del cap pasado.**

 **En el capitulo pasado Viktoru se portó muy mal, merece unas nalgadas. No se preocupen, más adelante comprenderán porque se portó así. Aun así no renuncio a la nalgada.**

 **Y recordarles que** **siempre que observen alguna de esas faltas de ortografía, un hechicero lo hizo.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

 ** _En el capitulo anterior.._**

 _Viktor conoció el amor por internet._

 _Duelo western Beka vs mesero_

 _Discusión en el hogar de los Plisetsky y Viktor es un gordófobico reprimido._

* * *

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas en que la relación entre madre e hijo estaban frías como el clima de Siberia. Tanya aún seguía preocupada de que su hijo tuviera sus tres comidas diarias, de que estudiara todas las tardes, de que no se le olvidara la cartulina. Pero algo faltaba. Yuri extrañaba la calidez en cada una de las acciones de su mamá, la enorme sonrisa con la que sostenía una jarra de agua helada para obligarlo a divorciarse de su cama y los dulces besos de buenos días que le dejaban su mejilla marcadas de labial. Pero lo que más, más extrañaba de todo eran esos divertidos memes que compartían por WhatsApp.

El adolescente ya no sabía qué hacer para volver al estado de cosas anterior a la pelea. Pidió disculpas reiteradas veces, pero ante eso, su madre respondía con un escueto "Esta bien Yuri, solo olvidemos esto". Y seguía marcando distancia.

Frustrado, se sentó en un columpio, sin antes desalojar a su anterior ocupante, que salió llorando clamando por su madrecita. Y se balanceaba despacio, como esperando una especie de iluminación que le indicara el camino hacia el perdón de Tanya. Tan abstraído estaba que no se percató de que alguien ocupó el columpio contiguo al suyo.

-Asi que estabas aquí Yuratchka. Estaba preocupado porque no regresabas a casa.

-¿Acaso a alguien le importa si vuelvo o no?

-A mí sí me importa y a tu madre igual. Se fue a la universidad muy preocupada, ya que habías salido de la escuela hace rato y no volvías.

-No lo sé abuelo. Hace tiempo que ya no le importo a mamá.- se le contrae la boca – ya… ya no me quiere como antes.

\- No digas eso Yuratchka, Tanya te sigue queriendo.

-Y si me quiere, ¿por qué aun no me perdona? Ya no sé qué más hacer. Le envío un mensaje preguntándole si ya no está molesta y me dice que no. Pero acto seguido me manda este meme – saca el teléfono, mostrándole la imagen a su abuelo.

Nikolai lee: "te la creíste, we xd"

-Es bastante confuso en verdad. Pero ¿sabes porque aún sigue distante contigo? Porque solo quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, no porque sientes verdaderamente haber herido a tu madre con tus palabras.

-¡Yo en verdad lo siento! Pero abuelo, lo que hace mamá no está bien. Husmea en mi vida amorosa para sacar ideas para sus historias yaoi, me recrimina a diario por dejar a Beka, me envía memes mientras estoy estudiando… ella se comporta a veces como una chica de mi edad y no como una verdadera mamá. Y eso me molesta, porque yo a veces… a veces necesito a una madre, no a una amiga.

-Entiendo tu punto hijo. Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre o madre. Si, Tanya puede ser muchas veces inmadura e infantil, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella ha dado todo de sí para ser la mamá que necesitas. Y aun así, con tus palabras desprecias su esfuerzo.

-¡No, abuelo, no desprecio lo que ella ha hecho por mí! Pero su actitud me saca de mis casillas, ya es difícil tener que lidiar conmigo mismo para estar soportando sus desatinos.- espeta Yuri, a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y es necesario ser hiriente y maleducado? Porque así fuiste en el almuerzo. SI, tienes razones válidas para estar molesto, estás en tu derecho de pedir mesura en el comportamiento de tu madre, pero la forma en que lo hiciste estuvo muy mal, Yura, muy mal, porque la heriste mucho. Aun llora en las noches.

-Yo no quise ser hiriente – dice, agachando la cabeza.

-Pero lo fuiste. Tú sabes que tu madre sacrificó su adolescencia para criarte a ti. Ella sola, con quince años, te tuvo, te cuidó sin ayuda del imbécil de tu padre que huyó apenas se enteró del embarazo. Dejó sus estudios de lado, sus sueños para que tuvieras una vida mejor. Se postergó por ti y ¡tú aun tienes el descaro de decir que es una mala madre!

Durante ese reproche del abuelo, Yuri trataba de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con empapar sus mejillas. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? No tenía excusa alguna para su ingrato comportamiento.

-Seguramente pensaras cuando se callara este viejo que te da la lata. –Yuri levanta súbitamente la cabeza y niega enérgicamente – Pero escúchame hijo, por lo mismo que soy viejo es que te diré que tu boca será tu perdición. No piensas antes de decir algo, eres muy impulsivo y no te das cuenta el daño que puedes llegar a provocar con tus actitudes. Solo mira: en poco tiempo ya terminaste con Beka y peleaste con tu mamá. Si sigues así te quedaras solo… como yo lo estuve en el pasado, porque verás, ese carácter de mierda que tienes lo heredaste de este viejo.

-¿Cuándo estuviste solo, abuelo?- pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa por aquella información desconocida y… porque dijo mierda frente a él.

-Cuando eche a tu madre de la casa al enterarme de que estaba saliendo con un sujeto que le doblaba en edad y además casado. Siempre fui demasiado estricto con ella que pensé que esa relación la mantenía solo para desafiarme. La eché prácticamente a patadas. Meses después, tu abuela Sónechka, en silencio, dejó la casa. Tanya estaba abandonada con cinco meses de embarazo y había acudido en su ayuda sin decirme nada. No supe de ellas hasta que naciste y te conocí en el hospital. Me cautivaste por completo Yuratchka y les pedí perdón. Ahora entiendes porque Tanya estaba aprensiva al principio con tu relación con Beka, no quería que se repitiera la historia.

-Abuelo, en sus fics yo ya estoy embarazado y casado. – acota Yuri, lanzando una triste carcajada. – Abuelo, trataré de ser un buen hijo y refrenare mi lengua. Bueno, haré el intento. Gracias – se lanza a sus brazos, lo estrecha fuertemente hacia sí y le da un beso en la frente – gracias por ser franco conmigo y por eso te quiero, aunque me hayas dado por herencia ese carácter de mierda que tú y yo tenemos.

-Pero lo pendejo no lo heredaste de mí, eso es un atributo exclusivo de ti, no me vengas a echar la culpa, niño.

-¡Abuelo!-exclama, riéndose más fuerte.

Ambos, nieto y abuelo vuelven a la casa agarrados del brazo, saboreando de antemano los pirozhkis que estaban cocinándose en…

-¡Mierda, el horno! ¡Lo deje encendido!

Y una humareda salía desde el hogar de los Plisetsky.

* * *

Phichit estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo. Hace años que Yuuri no experimentaba crisis de pánico, así que quedó impactado cuando el viernes por la noche, el japonés lo llamara pidiendo ayuda.

Y ahora veía a su amigo, recostado en su cama, acurrucado. Esperaba una explicación por su parte, pero esperaba pacientemente a que el japonés tomase la iniciativa. Porque sabía con la certeza que otorga años de amistad que presionándolo no conseguiría que el muchacho soltara prenda alguna.

-¿te sientes mejor?

Yuuri se incorpora lentamente de la cama, con su cabellera revoltosa, de tanto restregar su mano contra el cuero cabelludo, acción frecuente que denota su frustración y ansiedad.

-Phichit, mi vida se está convirtiendo en un basurero en llamas-mira afligido a su amigo.

-Lo que está en llamas es la casa de al lado… ¡cuánto humo! ¡Ni que estuvieran eligiendo al Papa!-comenta el tailandés, asomándose por la ventana-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡esperamee!

Yuuri, cual Usain Bolt, se dirige al lugar de los hechos accediendo por el patio trasero seguido de Phichit. Oye la voz de su joven vecino desde la ventana de la cocina, que le espeta:

-Cerdo, ¿te apetece unos pirozhkis carbonizados?

-Solo si me garantizas que hacen bajar de peso, YURIO.

-¡Que no me llamo así, cerdo maldito!

Muchas tardes dedicadas a la enseñanza le sirvieron a Yuuri para aprender a tratar a jovencitos ariscos como su vecino. Su forma de hablar y su vocabulario eran rudos, rozando lo grosero, pero porque el joven ruso no conocía otra forma de abordar a personas ajenas a su círculo familiar ni tampoco a tratar a la gente que consideraba su amiga. Sin embargo, entre los dos Yuris existía un acuerdo tácito de amistad. Aunque abiertamente ninguno lo reconociera, en sus fueros internos se consideraban el uno al otro como un amigo. Uno bueno o malo, eso el tiempo lo dirá.

Phichit supo de inmediato que entre esos dos existía un entendimiento mutuo por el simple hecho de que el japonés respondiera a las bromas del rubio. Y se necesitaba un conocimiento acabado de la psicología yuriana para poder distinguir los matices en las expresiones y el comportamiento del muchacho, puesto que parecía estar en un estado permanente de enojo contra el mundo, como un grumpy cat humano. Entonces, pues, saber cuándo Yuri Plisetsky hablaba en serio (en enojado en su caso) y cuando en broma, era una habilidad que solo alguien muy cercano a él podría desarrollar.

Otabek, de haber estado allí, se habría dado cuenta de la amistad entre ruso y el japonés con solo ver que el muchachito tomaba la iniciativa en dirigirle la palabra al mayor. Por experiencia, sabría que Yuri jamás hablaba con nadie que no le interesaba. Y esa era una razón por las que el pequeño Plisestky no tenía amigos: porque le valía verga,es decir, no se interesaba en nadie. ¿Cómo logró el kazajo conquistarlo? Es algo que no revelará por temor a que alguien se interesara en intentarlo y bueno, también porque le dolía recordar los tiempos mejores de su relación.

-Vas a tener que llevarme a comer a tu restaurante, cerdo-kun, dijiste que podíamos ir a estudiar alguna vez allí.

Yuuri pegó un respingo al oír la palabra restaurante. Y sintió que le faltaba el piel se tornó más pálida de lo común. Se llevó las manos a su corazón. Estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco, tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba desesperado porque no quería morir, no ahora frente a su vecino y a su mejor amigo.

-Oye, que le pasa al cer… -Yuri es silenciado por un gesto categórico por parte de Phichit.

Pero, antes de que el japonés pudiera gritar de desesperación, oye una voz firme que le dice:

-Yuuri, respira conmigo. Contemos hasta diez e inhalemos. Bien, así es. Lo estás haciendo bien Yuuri. Estoy contigo, amigo.

Luego de repetir varias veces la acción de inhalar y exhalar, la respiración del japonés se acompasó y ya no temblaba cual hoja de papel. Ya estaba volviendo en sí, retomando el control de su cuerpo. La voz de Nikolai, que provenía desde el fondo de la cocina, lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Yuratchka! ¡Ven a ayudarme a limpiar este desastre antes de que llegue tu madre!

-Ese maldito, como se atreve a mirarte en menos por ser gordo. Que se cree ese imbécil ¡solo yo puedo llamarte gordo, entendiste cerdo infiel! – espetó Yuri, indignado por el relato del nipón.

* * *

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la isla de la cocina, bebiendo un delicioso té cortesía de Nikolai. Después de todo, el viejo se las arregló para que los jóvenes arreglaran el desastre que él mismo provocó. Claro que eximió de la tarea a Yuuri, que tenía la mano herida por un corte con un vidrio mientras trabajaba en el restaurant.

-mmm… así fue entonces que terminaste herido jovencito… me refiero a la mano. Menos mal estaba Tanya y pudo curarte.

-Ay, pero las heridas del alma dudo que ella haya podido hacer algo Señor Plisetsky –acotó Phichit, suspirando.

-Mi hija no puede hacer esos milagros – y dirigiéndose a Yuuri –no te preocupes muchacho, ya encontraras a alguien que te valore tal cual eres, como dicen por ahí no falta un roto para un descosido, así que paciencia. Bueno chicos, este es mi pie para retirarme.

Luego de soltar este consejo, Nikolai se retira a sus aposentos a tomar su acostumbrada siesta. Confortar a dos Yuris era una labor agotadora y a su edad…

-Tu abuelo sí que sabe consolar – comenta el tailandés.

-El viejo sabe de la vida, no lo subestimen. No esperen de él frases motivadoras con imágenes de piolín o cursilería barata, porque no es así. Te arroja la verdad a la cara. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Así de simple.

Yuuri miraba cabizbajo su taza de té. Rememorar la desdichada noche del restaurant lo dejó triste, sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo se sentía mucho más aliviado al poder confiarles su pena a sus amigos. Ahora pensaba como afrontar a Vitya en el chat, ya que hace horas que no se conectaba y los mensajes de su parte incrementaban a cada momento.

-Perdóname amigo. Me siento responsable por exponerte de esta forma a las redes sociales. No podía imaginar que te encontrarías con personas que te pudieran hacer daño así –dijo Phichit, con culpa en su tono de voz.

-Seguro ese tal Vitya debe ser un viejo añejo, un solterón –comenta Yuri con tono desdeñoso.

-¡Te equivocas Yurio, Vitya es guapo, inteligente, parece modelo de pasarela! Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto que personas como él se fijara en sujetos como yo. –añade, tristón.

-Naa, aparte de pendejo, el amor te cegó cerdo. Apuesto que no es ni la mitad de guapo de cómo lo ves. A ver muestra una foto.

-Yuri tiene razón, amigo. Cualquiera con filtro puede parecer actor de cine. Muéstranos al desgraciao.

El joven desdichado busca en su Smartphone una foto de Vitya para mostrárselas a sus amigos. En donde antes estaba su galería de los mejores memes, encontró el pack que generosamente su amante le suministraba. Esperaba convencer a sus escépticos amigos de la notable belleza de éste. Mas no se esperaba que su mejor amigo escupiera el té como si hubiera bebido orina de gato.

-¡Estas saliendo con Viktor! ¡Viktor! No puedo creerlo… semejante noticia y yo no lo sabía… he fracasado como periodista y como amigo –Phichit estaba desconcertado. Se consideraba como la persona que mejor estaba informada sobre cualquier primicia del rock star de la universidad, o sea Viktor Nikiforov. La noticia más sabrozonga ocurría ante sus meras narices y ni se daba por enterado el tailandés. Y siendo sin discusión el mejor amigo de Yuuri, desconocía por completo su estado civil. Era imperdonable. Leo y Guang estarían decepcionados, menearían la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿De dónde conoces a ese pelón? –pregunta el adolescente.

Yuuri y Phichit exclaman al unísono:- ¡No es pelón!

-Pero por favooor miren esa frentesooota, se puede transcribir allí la biblia y sobraría espacio jajajajaja. Me pregunto si la usara para pegarse post it en ella. Sugiero que se cambie el nombre a Viktor Frenteforov-Yuri estaba eufórico. Por fin podía sacar a relucir los chistes de calvos que tenía almacenados hace tiempo y que no tenía con quien compartirlos por falta de amigos. A Beka no le hacía gracia ese tipo de humor, por lo que no era un buen receptor para esa clase de chistes.

-Yurio, ya entendimos tu punto, no necesitas añadir nada más, por favor. Dime Phichito, ¿conoces a Vitya?

-Yuuri, él es mi ayudante, toda la semana le veo la frente, quiero decir, la cara, la cara –rectifico el joven al ver la mirada acusatoria del japonés –No puedo creerlo, mi mejor amigo y mi ayudante en una relación ¡Tan calladito te lo tenías, mal amigo, pícaro!

-Si te contaba serías capaz de organizar el matrimonio en lo que me demoro en decírtelo… todo porque es la primera persona que me interesa en el plano romántico.

\- ¡uy! Si le cuentas a mi madre, te organiza hasta el baby shower. Léete uno de sus fics y verás que tengo razón. –acota Yuri, con conocimiento de causa.

-¡No sean exagerados, por favor! ¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a organizar tu matri sin antes organizar la despedida de soltero eaeaea! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Bueno, no creo que ocurra ninguna de esas cosas. En cuanto me conozca en persona, me va a rechazar por gordo –dice Yuuri con el rostro contraído.

-¡que descaro! Lo que tienes de gordo lo tiene él de pelón. ¡Que viene aquí a hacerse el quisquilloso! Escríbele que odias a los pelones a ver como se lo toma –sugiere el muchacho rubio con maligno entusiasmo.

– Uy parece que le aplicaste la ley del hielo- añade Phichit al ver los mensajes sin leer del celular de Yuuri.

-¡nuevo mensaje de frentón- kun! –Exclama Yuri y arrebatándole el celular al japonés, añade –vamos a dejarle claro un par de cositas…

-¡Yurio, devuélveme mi teléfono! ¡No escribas nada!

Yuri lee el último mensaje recibido:

 **Vitya** : ¿Pasa algo Yuuri? No has respondido mis últimos mensajes. ¿Estás bien?

 **Yuuri** : see viejo no pasa naa

 **Vitya** : ¿seguro?

 **Yuuri** : see es ke taba ocupao buscan2 el seno de tita

 **Vitya** : ¡¿perdón, el qué?! O_o

 **Yuuri** : ya sabes esas cosas trigonopornograficas.

 **Vitya** : ¡ja ja ja! Yuuri tonto querrás decir el seno de theta ¡jajaja! Ya creía que me estabas engañando.

Yuri escribía todo esto mientras huía del japonés, que trataba de impedir infructuosamente que desistiera de su acción de suplantación de identidad. Por otra parte Phichit seguía al joven impostor y observaba lo que escribía, riéndose de las ocurrencias del rubio, incluso animándole a escribir más haciendo caso omiso del reclamo de su amigo.

Cerca estuvo Katsuki de arrebatarle el teléfono del travieso ruso, pero un portazo en su cara le confirmó la derrota. El pícaro muchacho se había encerrado en el baño para continuar allí su travesura.

 **Yuuri** : Nel prro no te engañaría aunkhe seas frentón yo no zoi superficial komo OTROS

 **Vitya** : Yuuri no entiendo lo que me quieres decir D: No importa, porque te tengo grandes noticias!

 **Yuuri:** Escúpelo rápido khe toy en el baño haciendo del 2

 **Vitya** : No quería saber tanto :O Bueno, procura no limpiarte el trasero con el teléfono xD

 **Yuuri** : uuu necesitaría un IPad para limpiar todo mi gordo trasero de marrano así que mi teléfono está a salvo :v …. Ups! Estaba, ya no hay papel :´v

 **Vitya** : Yuuri! Estas actuando extraño … No pensé que fueras tan … escatológico

 **Yuuri** : soi así desde que era un mini pig

 **Vitya** : okeyyy… volviendo a mis noticias, ¡tengo fecha para nuestra primera cita! :D El mes próximo va a inaugurarse una pista de hielo ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Por fin una pista cerca para patinar!

 **Yuuri** : OMG, ¡EN SERIO UNA PISTA DE HIELO! ¡Quiero ir ahoraaaaa!

Yuri Plisetsky, como buen ruso que se precie de tal, era un fanático hasta la medula del patinaje sobre hielo. Le rogaba a su madre para que lo llevase a patinar los fines de semana, pero la pista estaba lejos de su zona de residencia, por lo que era difícil asistir de forma continua y regular. Esta noticia de la nueva pista le alegró de veras el corazón. Ya proyectaba ir con el cerdo, digo, con Yuuri, ya que era el único amigo con el que compartía esta afición al hielo. En realidad, era el único amigo que tenía. La otra opción era Otabek, pero desde su ruptura que no mantenían contacto alguno. Quizá esto era la excusa perfecta para pedirle perdón y que retomaran su relación. De hecho el jovencito se había arrepentido en el acto de terminar con el kazajo, pero su maldito orgullo le impidió retractarse en el acto. Pero ya no más. Desde la conversación con su abuelo, tomó la determinación de convertirse en un niño bueno: arreglaría las cosas con su madre y recuperaría a Beka e irían juntos a patinar.E invitarían al cerdo y al calvo en una cita doble. "Yura, eres un genio", pensaba el muchachito mientras la puerta del baño era aporreada por un desesperado japonés.

 **Vitya:** iremos el 15 del otro mes, cuando comiencen las vacaciones en la universidad.

 **Yuuri** : pero falta muuuchooo! :ccccccc

 **Vitya** : ten paciencia cariño. Yo también estoy impaciente, no sabes cuánto muero por besarte y conocerte en persona. Te comeré a besos, ya estas advertido ;)

 **Yuuri** : pff pues vas a reventar viejo, el khe avisa no traiciona, te va a subir al colesterol. No respondo si te da un ataque.

 **Vitya:** un ataque me va a dar cuando te vea en carne y hueso.

 **Yuuri** : más carne que hueso cy :v

 **Vitya** : ja ja ja ¿entonces, nos juntamos ese día?

 **Yuuri** : considéralo un echo, te kiero ese día con las cejas bien peinaditas hacia atrás ¿entendido?

 **Vitya** : ¿Qué?

 **Yuuri** : baia, ya me voy, tengo que lavar mi calcetín

 **Vitya** : ¿Por qué tienes que…? .-. No me digas nada.

Concluida la conversación por chat, el joven procede comunicarle las buenas nuevas a su vecino que aporreaba la puerta y exigía su apertura con prontitud. Dicha nueva detuvo los intentos de Yuuri de derribar la puerta. En tres semanas tendría su cita con Vitya y no estaba ni psicológica y mucho menos físicamente preparado para ello. En tres semanas vería la decepción en los bellos ojitos de piscina de su amor. Y allí moriría el romance antes de comenzar.

Yuri por fin se dignó abrir la puerta del baño y asomando su cabeza, pregunta:

-Oigan ustedes ¿Qué significa escatológico?

Yuuri japonés estaba sufriendo un pre infarto en ese instante.

-¿¡Que mierda escribiste Yurio!?

-Pues eso Yuuri –responde risueño Phichit –mierda fue lo que escribió.

Y Katsuki Yuuri, de 23 primaveras, al leer toda la conversación que su vecino mantuvo con Vitya (tras recuperar su teléfono), tomo la firme determinación de comprarse pasajes e irse bien, bien, bien a la mierda y no volver hasta dentro de muchas semanas.

Pero no sin antes arrojarle el diccionario de la RAE a la cabecita rubia de su vecinito, que tal parecía que aprendió a escribir con el culo.

Y comprar el silencio de Phichit. A toda costa.

* * *

Seung Gil Lee apreciaba cada momento a solas que tuviera a disposición, lejos de sus ruidosos compañeros. Una humeante taza de té verde, un surtido de almendras y nueces y su inseparable computadora era todo lo que necesitaba para disfrutar sus momentos de asueto y distracción.

Pero antes de iniciar su maratón de series, verificaría que el sistema de la aplicación creada por el equipo funcionara como una buena maquina engrasada. Para ello contaba con Guang Hong Ji, el pequeño genio del grupo, que en ausencia de la (para el coreano) perniciosa influencia de Chulanont y De la Iglesia, mostraba un comportamiento más razonable y recatado. Lo que no sospechaba Lee era que el chino se sentía intimidado ante su presencia, ya que sin advertirlo, anteponía una barrera invisible entre él y el resto de la gente. Nadie se atrevía a ser expansivo en su presencia, hasta que la avasalladora personalidad de Phichit franqueo a la fuerza dicha barrera interpuesta por el coreano. En buen cristiano, el tailandés se (paso por el ojete) pasó por alto el austero carácter de Seung. Y los demás chicos imitaron su comportamiento.

Disponiase a abrir la pestaña de Netflix, cuando la intempestiva entrada del profesor Giacometti lo obligó a poner la pestaña de Word. Guang fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia del docente.

-¡Profesor Giacometti! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –preguntó solicito el chino.

-Ji, se buen chico y tráeme un café expresso y unas croissants. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, ya sabes la clave –No era la primera vez que el muchachito tenía que hacer encargos de semejante naturaleza. Chris hace un tiempo lo había adoptado como una especie de secretario, ante la negativa de Viktor de realizar tales tareas. Esperó a que el chino fuera a realizar su encomienda y abordó el tema de su visita:

-Me surgió una pequeña duda acerca de su aplicación. Acudo a ti porque confió en tu discreción. Es un tema delicado y confidencial. Verás, necesito saber las identidades de las personas que utilizan la aplicación.

-¿Qué persona en específico?-preguntó el coreano, sin rodeos.

-Un chico llamado Yuri o algo así.

-¿Y por qué no lo buscó directamente en Finder?

-Busco su información de la base de datos de la universidad, o sea información real, que si bien comprendí, ustedes la utilizaron como requisito para poder utilizar la app.

-Entonces pide que viole la confidencialidad de nuestros usuarios ¿no?

-No con esos términos violentos que utilizaste, pero esencialmente sí, eso es lo que te pido. Pero esto quedara entre nosotros, no saldrá nada de esto fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

-Tres, profesor. La mampara de vidrio no cuenta como una.

-Como digas, no vengo a discutir eso. ¿Podrás hacerlo en lo que tarde Ji en traer mi encarguito?

-¿Qué gano yo con esto? –ni tonto ni perezoso, Seung evaluaba los costos y beneficios de realizar una acción, en su opinión, reñida con la ética.

-Pues nada. Soy tu profesor y si sabes lo que te conviene, te sugiero que me hagas el favor. ¿Entendido?

-Esto es abuso de autoridad, señor.

-Créeme que lo que hago es por una buena causa. La causa de un buen amigo.

-Entiendo. Quiere los datos de la pareja del profesor Nikiforov.

-Eres sagaz Lee. No me equivoqué al acudir a ti. ¿Lo harás entonces?

-Esto es cosa fácil. Ni siquiera necesito ingresar al sistema.

-¡Qué bien por la ética profesional!

-Al que busca es a Katsuki Yuuri, japonés, 23 años, estudiante de cuarto año de Matemática y Estadística.

-Chico, el FBI es nada al lado tuyo.

-Bah, no tiene ningún mérito. Ya conozco a ese tipo. Es el mejor amigo de Chulanont.

-¡Pequeño es el mundo! –Exclama el docente -¿acaso será el mismo…? –murmuró para sí.

-El universo de personas naturales que utiliza la aplicación es muy pequeña profesor. Sólo se circunscribe a los estudiantes de esta universidad. No es extraño que ocurran coincidencias como la presente.

-Como digas. Solo para verificar ¿Tendrás alguna fotografía de él?

-Vea el Instagram de Chulanont. Allí puede encontrar un registro fotográfico de la persona que busca.

-Veámoslo desde tu computador.

Rápidamente el coreano gira su silla, abre una pestaña e ingresa a la red social. Trata de buscar en el mar de fotos del tailandés, una imagen en la que aparezca Yuuri, maldiciendo en el intertanto. La cantidad exorbitante de fotografías convertía a la tarea en algo trabajoso y una perdida valiosa de tiempo. Tras unos largos minutos halló una foto más nítida del japonés.

Guang Hong Ji, con un vaso de café en la diestra y unos croissants en la siniestra, no comprendía el origen de la hilaridad del profesor Christophe que reía a carcajada limpia, sujetándose del abdomen y exclamando "¡Lo sabía! ¡Es el mismo! ¡El de **La Fiesta**! ¡El mesero! ¡ja ja ja! ¡Ay, Vitya! ¡Con que clase de sujeto te viniste a enredar! ¡Cómo olvidar el mani mani mani!"

El joven chino no acertaba a decidirse que era lo más extraño de la escena que se desarrollaba tras la mampara: la desquiciada risa de su profesor o el raro hecho –digno de realismo mágico – de que un ser humano fuera capaz de reírse en presencia del impasible rostro de Seung Gil Lee.

* * *

Con desgarbado paso, propio de un chico en crecimiento, transitaba por la vereda Yuri Plisetsky escuchando música a través de unos cascos tan grandes como piezas de pan. Y obviamente con motivos animal print, infaltables en el outfit del ruso.

Se dirigía animadamente hacia la universidad de su vecino, ya que fue escogido por este como lugar idóneo para las clases particulares. En la casa del rubio no se podía estar: las tensas relaciones de madre e hijo no favorecían un clima de estudio efectivo y convertirse en las cenicientas de Nikolai Plisetsky no era una opción. En la casa del japonés tampoco se podía desde el día en que Mari Katsuki rebautizó a Yuri como Yurio y lo fastidiaba a cada momento llamándole por ese apodo.

Pero el buen ánimo no se debía a que por fin podría estudiar adecuadamente. ¡Era lo menos que le importaba! Si fuera por él, le gustaría que las matemáticas maduraran y ¡resolvieran ellas mismas sus problemas! ¡Ya tenía suficiente con los suyos como para preocuparse de una disciplina que entendía tan bien como el sánscrito! ¡O sea nada!

No. El asunto de capital importancia era abordar a Otabek a la entrada del recinto, contando con la estratégica ventaja de saber al dedillo el horario de clases del kazajo. Estaba determinado a recuperarlo, arrojándose a sus brazos y besarlo cual dementor hambriento de su ser. Y delante de todos. Porque el joven Yuri tenía una veta exhibicionista y quería dejar en claro que ese hombre era suyo. ¡Que se sepa señores!

Preparaba el ambiente escuchando una lista de selectas canciones de reggaetón para entrar en calor, pero…

¡Ay, antes siquiera de ejecutar su plan, estaba destinado a fracasar! Lo supo cuando lo vio a él –al muy desgraciado– ¡en brazos de una mujer! ¡Muy abrazadito a esa descarada cabeza de incendio! ¡Esos musculosos brazos que deberían estar rodeándolo a él! ¡A él!

Estático miraba todo esto. Perdió la capacidad de reacción y su cerebro no podía procesar el hecho de que ha sido –aparentemente– reemplazado por otra persona. Pero no había lugar al error. Otabek no era una persona que se caracterizara por establecer contacto físico con otros. No era muy expresivo en ese campo. Tiempo tardo en corresponder a las caricias de Yuri con la misma intensidad y ardor.

La ira tomó el lugar del pasmo. Arrojó sus audífonos al suelo, indignadísimo, colérico. Lo iba a confrontar y exigirle explicaciones –algo más propio de su carácter– mas lo que ocurrió a continuación lo sumió en una emoción desconocida para él.

¡Estaba besando a la tipa esa!

Su instinto gatuno le impelía a interrumpir esa escena y reclamar a su chico. Un dolor cerca del pecho izquierdo se lo impedía. "¿¡Por qué no te mueves Yuri!? ¡Haz algo por dios! ¡Lo éstas perdiendo!" se recriminaba a sí mismo. Pero no podía. No podía. No podía. Su cuerpo no respondía. En cambio temblaba, su cuerpo se estremecía. Y algo húmedo escurría por sus mejillas. Y no podía. No podía detener eso.

Como pudo, se llevó la mano al rostro para comprobar algo.

Eran lágrimas.

Estaba llorando. Y en público. Al percatarse de ello salió corriendo desaforado.

Porque a Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky jamás de los jamases lo verían llorar. Ni mucho menos por amor.

* * *

Tatiana Plisetskaya franqueaba el umbral de su hogar con premura. Iba con leve retraso a la universidad y se disponía a correr cual correcaminos. Mas algo inédito detuvo su trayectoria.

Yura.

Su Yura estaba pálido, con el rostro contraído de dolor y llorando profusamente. Pensó en primer lugar que su hijo tuvo un accidente, por los indicios que comunicaban la rotura de su pantalón y la sangre en sus rodillas y palmas de las manos. Pero Yuri jamás lloraba por esas nimiedades. No lloraba ante nadie. No era propio de él.

No esperaba nunca ver a su retoño dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella y cubriéndose el rostro tratando infructuosamente detener el torrente de su propio llanto.

Tampoco esperaba presenciar como Yuri alzaba su preciosa carita arrasada en lágrimas.

Acudió con premura a su lado y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho. Con desesperación el adolescente tendió sus brazos y rodeo su cuello, sin dejar de llorar. Con voz temblorosa, Tanya le preguntó:

-¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Qué te pasa mi Yura?! ¡Mírame! ¿Alguien te hizo algo? –trataba de despejar el flequillo del rostro de su pequeño, intentando leer en su rostro la causa de su pena.

Ante la solicitud y el tono preocupado y cariñoso de antaño, Yuri estalló. Su mudo llanto se trastocó en un grito agónico y desesperado. Y con el dolor impreso en su voz, gritaba

-Mamá …. Beka me … me cambió … ya no me quiere … ¡YA NO ME QUIERE! ¡SE OLVIDO DE MI, MAMÁ! … y yo… aun lo amo… ¡lo amo! ¡ay! me duele aquí, aquí –golpeando su pecho– me … duele mucho ¡Haz que se detenga! ¡No lo aguanto! –solloza con mayor fuerza. A estas alturas poco le importaba ya que le escuchara el vecindario en pleno.

Tanya trataba de calmarlo, abrazándolo muy fuerte y acariciando su espalda con dulzura. Pero ante su estallido de dolor ella también se quebró. Estaba llorando silenciosamente con él.

Una extraña manera de decirle que volvían a ser madre e hijo.

Que estaban reconciliados.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunta Yuri con la voz enronquecida y ojos hinchados al ver que su madre le colocaba una botella con un líquido transparente en su interior.

-¡Agua destilada! ¿Qué más va a ser?

Yuri la mira con extrañeza.

-Niño ¿es que no reconoces al vodka? ¿Y así pretendes llamarte ruso?

El muchacho no comprendía nada. Tanto llorar le había secado el cerebro.

\- ¿Por qué me lo estas mostrando? Explícate, mujer.

\- ¿Es que no crees que yo sé lo que vas a hacer? Te conozco chiquillo, sé que cuando no te vea, le hurtaras la botella de vodka al abuelo, aprovechando de que se fue a jugar la lotería.

-¿Por qué diablos me la estás pasando entonces?

\- Escúchame Yuri Plisetsky. Si te vas a embriagar, va a ser bajo mi supervisión ¿Me oíste?

No había momento en donde su madre no lo sorprendera con sus extravagancias. Su propia progenitora ¡lo estaba incitando a beber vodka para pasar las penas! Y los dos vasos colocados en la mesa le indicaban que lo iba a acompañar en el proceso. Iba a impedir que bebiera solo, pero no privándole del alcohol, como lo haría una típica madre, si no que ¡ofreciéndole el brebaje en bandeja de plata! Esto no era más que la confirmación de que Tanya Plisetskaya era una mamá poco ortodoxa, que se salía completamente del molde.

-Yura, Yura, Yura. Tarde o temprano irías a ahogar tus penas en alcohol y quizá a que tugurio irias a parar. ¡No señor! Como sé que siempre te sales con la tuya, prefiero que te emborraches con vodka de calidad en la comodidad de tu casa a que estés dando tumbos en la calle con una lata de cerveza barata en la mano.

-¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? ¿Te estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo? ¡Qué clase de madre ofrece eso a su hijo!

-Solo yo, mi bebé. Renuncié hace rato a pretender ser la madre modelo. Esto es todo lo que tienes. Todo lo que hay. Lo tomas o lo dejas. La bebes o la derramas. Elije tú.

-¡Venga pa´ca el agua destilada, vieja no me importa nada!

-¡Un momento! Tenemos el alcohol, pero falta la música. La necesitamos para la catarsis.

-Pero si no estoy resfriado…

-Yura, o descargas el diccionario de la RAE o te la obsequio para tu cumpleaños. Volviendo a la música… -conecta su móvil a un parlante y busca en spotify una lista (creada por ella, por supuesto) titulada "Laura sad"- Para sacar el dolor del corazón no basta solo con alcohol, hijo. Necesitas de la música apropiada que te ayude a drenar toda esa pena negra que tienes en tu alma. Es 100 real no fake 1 link como dirías tú. Esta canción prueba mi punto. Pon oreja y atiende.

Enciende el reproductor, sube el volumen al máximo y con una cuchara de palo a modo de micrófono canta:

-PORQUE VOS SE NOTA QUE NO ME QUERÉS, SE NOTA QUE YA NO HAY AMOR, ENTONCES YA NO HAY MÁS QUE HACER Y YO ME DEDICO AL ALCOHOL. ¡RAFAGA! (1)

-¡Vieja loca, no pongas más sal a la herida! - grita Yuri colérico.

-¡Ponle vodka entonces, Yura!- exclama su madre bailando al son de la música y sirviéndose un vaso del dichoso alcohol.

Y Yuri comenzó a beber. Pero no para olvidar su dolor. Si no para borrar de su memoria las ridiculeces de su madre y la vergüenza y el espanto de escuchar su desafinado canto.

No quería para nada recordar a Tanya bailando arriba de la mesa, cantando con la cuchara de palo en una mano y el vaso aun lleno en el otro… ¡estando aun sobria! ¡Qué le cabría esperar estando ebria! Definitivamente no querría presenciar aquello, por su sanidad mental que no.

Entre sorbos de vodka, el joven se preguntaba en que carajos falló su abuelo en la educación de esa mujer, por qué le tocó en suerte semejante madre, porque tuvo que tener a la más disparatada de todas ellas.

Pero, por otra parte, se decía a si mismo que no la cambiaría por nada. Porque por un brevísimo instante, muy pequeñito, Tanya logró lo que momentos antes era prácticamente imposible: que el muchacho se distrajera de su tragedia y posteriormente se riera en el preciso instante en que la blonda mujer rompiera la mesa en un salto y cayera en la alfombra.

* * *

El grupo creador de Finder estaba reunido en pleno en la sala de tres paredes y una mampara, como bien precisó Seung, discutiendo acerca de los resultados y las futuras directrices del proyecto. Prontamente debían redactar y presentar un informe acerca de eso. Llevaban horas hablando de eso y redactando el documento. El estudiante coreano era extremadamente exigente y detallista, no iba a permitir que nadie se marchara hasta que el trabajo estuviera perfecto.

A los pobres los hacia trabajar sin descanso. Se vió en la penosa necesidad de confiscar el celular de Phichit, que posteaba a cada rato su pesar de verse explotado de esa manera por su intransigente compañero. Con Leo no había problemas, era una persona que sabía adaptarse con facilidad a todo tipo de situaciones y personas. Mientras contara con su música, realizaba su trabajo de forma competente y eficaz. En el caso de Guang, como cabría esperarse de un genio de 17 años, ya tenía lista su parte y ayudaba a los demás. Con Otabek… Lee no lo monitoreaba asiduamente como al resto, ya que confiaba que realizara bien su labor. Y también porque el kazajo lo intimidaba, con su permanente gesto adusto y mirada penetrante que parecía taladrar en lo más hondo de su conciencia.

-Seung, no es justo. No le has quitado el teléfono a Beka-reclamaba Phichit, cuando una serie de "bultaoreunes" comenzaron a sonar al hilo, rompiendo el silencio establecido por el surcoreano. Eran la alerta de mensajes y llamadas que le configuraron al Altin y que el joven olvidó cambiar.

-Altin, ¿podrías ir a responder la maldita llamada de una buena vez? Si no quieres que te queme el puto teléfono… ¿Altin? – por un momento Lee había olvidado lo mucho que temía a Otabek y sumado al tremendo estrés al que estaba sometido, lo increpó en duros términos. Tenía su justificación: no paraba de sonar y vibrar el condenado aparato.

\- Emm … Seung. Beka fue un ratito al baño a lavarse la cara. Ya vuelve.- acotó la suave vocecita de Guang.

-¡Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba! ¡Chulanont, corta la llamada!

Phichit cortaba y el teléfono volvía a sonar. Leo optó por gritarle desde el pasillo (el baño por suerte estaba al final de este)

-Beka! ¡Te llaman! ¿Quién es, Phi?

-¡No lo sé, Leo! El contacto está en ruso, no entiendo ni mierda. No leo el alfabeto cirílico.

-¡Apúrate, Beka! – Vuelve a gritar el estadounidense.- tendrá diarrea, que se demora tanto.

-¡Chulanont toma la llamada! – ordena Seung.

-¡Beka, lo pondré en altavoz! ¡Creo que es muy importante!

Phichit contesta la llamada.

-Hola, ¿con quién habl..

Al otro lado de la línea, se oía música de fondo. Y una voz pastosa responde.

-¡TU, dezzgraciao acucha e´to e para ti!

-¡Yuri Plisetsky! – exclama sorprendido Phichit.

Otabek, desde los servicios higiénicos, escucha la voz de Yuri distorsionada por el alcohol, el llanto y la mala señal. Y trata de salir desesperadamente. Digo trata, porque de una manera inexplicable Otabek Altin queda encerrado sin posibilidad de salir en el corto plazo.

-Chulanont! Corta la llamada! No puedo salir de aquí! – exclama agitando la manija de la puerta, en un intento desesperado por salir.

Y Yuri, que escucho esto, dado que el tailandés acerco el teléfono a la puerta del baño, responde de vuelta:

-¡No tre atrrevaz a cort… arme mardito traidoooor! Me vaz aescuchar mardito infeliiiiiiz. EZZTo te lo deDiCooooo com todo mi ODiooo.

Con toda la ebriedad del mundo, Yuri comienza a cantar con voz destemplada:

¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Y CUENTAME LA VERRDAAAAAH!

¡TEN PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Y DIME PORQUEEEEEEEE NOOUU NOOOUU NOOOOO

COMO FUEEEEEEE QUE ME DEJASTE DE AMAAAAAAA AAAAAAR

YO AUN PODIOOO SOPORTAAA AAAAARR TU TANTA FALTA DE QUEREEEEEEEERRRR! (2)

-¡Te odiooo Beka hijo e perraaaaaa ¡ ¡Te lo ibba a dar toooo, hasta mi virginidaaaa y azi me pagaaaazz! ¡Como deseo nunca habeeerrte conocioooo baztarrrdoo! ¡NO quiero verte maaaa! ¡Me perdiste paa ssiemprreeee!

Después de esta elocuente declaración de odio por parte de un evidente Yuri borracho, los jóvenes y Otabek (desde el baño) solo escucharon a partir de entonces desgarradores sollozos y gritos. Y luego el pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada.

El kazajo, apoyado en la puerta, poco se desliza por ella hasta quedar sentado, mesándose los negros cabellos. Se abraza a sus piernas y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas. Estaba anonadado, impakta2, impakta3, desesperado buscaba respuestas lógicas ante lo escuchado. "¿Qué mierda hiciste, Yura? ¿Qué mierda te hice yo? ¡Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza!" Nada podía explicar satisfactoriamente lo ocurrido. Sea como sea, le dolió las imprecaciones de Yuri. Se le partió el corazón escucharlo llorar por su culpa. No había dimensionado la manera en que el jovencito se tomó el término de su relación amorosa.

Y en silencio, derramó un par de lágrimas a modo de duelo por sus esperanzas rotas. Aquí murieron sus posibilidades de recuperar el amor de su amado gatito, como solía decirle en tiempos más felices.

Magro consuelo era saberse libre de las garras de la ONU.

Al otro lado de la puerta nadie dijo nada. Se miraban los unos a los otros con los ojos bien abiertos. Sin querer, estuvieron envueltos en una situación incómoda y no tenían palabras para ello.

Seung, siempre práctico, rompe el incómodo silencio.

-¡Uy, esta es la peor interpretación de Mon Laferte que escuchado en la vida! Iré a buscar al conserje.

Guang, siempre comprensivo y empático, acerca su boca a la puerta para dirigirse al imprevisto rehén.

-Beka, ¿Estás bien? Seung fue por ayuda, así que quédate tranquilo que te sacaremos de allí. ¿Ya?

"¿Y quién me sacará de esta tristeza?" pensaba Altin amargamente.

-Beka, ¿sigues allí? – pregunta Leo, preocupado ante el silencio del kazajo.

Otabek no quería responder. Porque si decía aunque sea una silaba, su voz se quebraría y sus amigos se darían cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Phichit, que en todo este momento, estaba inusualmente callado, comenta:

-¿Seung escucha a Mon Laferte?

* * *

-Katsudon, ve al grano de una maldita vez. ¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza!

Ambos Yuris, sentados uno frente al otro en el restaurant de los Katsuki, conversaban ante sendos platos de delicioso katsudon. El adolescente había insistido mucho al mayor a que lo invitara a comer hasta tal punto, que Yuuri dejo de lado sus aprehensiones y malos recuerdos y lo llevó al lugar.

-Lo pensé mucho y concluí que no puedo ir a la cita con Vitya. O sea, mírame, estoy gordo y feo y él espera a alguien… más atlético y guapo.

-¡Al demonio! Entonces dile que tu esperabas a alguien con más cabello, que se yo. Pospone la cita.

-Eso he hecho, ¡pero ya no me quedan excusas!

-¿Y qué carajos pinto yo en todo esto?. Es tu problema, no el mío. Quien te manda a relacionarte con imbéciles superficiales. –dice Yuri, acomodándose sus gafas de sol y tomando un bocado de su plato.

-¿eh? ¿Se te olvido acaso que tú me metiste en esto? Aceptaste la cita sin mi consentimiento y me dejaste ante Vitya como un niño rata.

-¡Patrañas! Así nos expresamos los jóvenes de hoy, cerdo. Y no me pidas que recuerde cada cosa que he hecho con esta resaca, digo, jaqueca.

-Lo lamento Yurio, tú me metiste en esto y tú me sacaras de esto. Solo necesito comprar tiempo para adelgazar y estar presentable para mi Vitya.

-¿Con este tremendo plato piensas en adelgazar? Uy si, llegaras muuuy lejos. ¡Cuidadito, no vayas a quedar en los huesos con esa dieta! –Acto seguido le sustrae el plato de katsudon –si necesitas mi ayuda, este es mi precio. Suéltalo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Si son formas de bajar de peso, la vieja loca de mi madre es la más indicada, no en este preciso momento, pero si después.

-No, no se trata de eso. Es algo más simple. Te pido que me suplantes para mi cita con Vitya- lo mira suplicante.

-¿Qué salga con el viejo calvo? ¿Estás loco? El espera a un japonés ¿Cómo mierda le vas a explicar eso? Ah, y otra cosa ¿qué va a pasar cuando (por un milagro) logres adelgazar y quieras recuperar tu lugar? ¿Ah? Mátame esa, katsudon.

-Solo será por ese día. Le diré que, no sé, que fue una travesura tuya o que me enfermé pero no quise desilusionarlo. ¡Lo que sea pero solo ve allí con él Yurio, te lo pido!

-Cerdo ¿sabes que sea como sea, esto va a terminar mal?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero estoy eligiendo el mal menor. Prefiero quedar como mentiroso, a que me rechace por mi físico como lo hizo indirectamente en este mismo lugar. ¡Vamos! No pierdes nada, es más, saldrás ganando ¿No querías ir a esa pista de hielo?

Yuri, con palillo en mano, medita la propuesta. Entre bocados, piensa los pro y contra de este plan descabellado. Con una punzada de dolor en la sien, recuerda la traición de Beka. "Él ya me cambió. No es justo que solo él la pase bien mientras yo estoy sufriendo. ¡Fuera tristeza! ¡Hola pista de hielo! Mmm que suculento está este katsudon"

-Está bien, Katsudon. Acepto tu propuesta. Tengo una condición más: una porción más de este platillo y el pelón tendrá la mejor cita de su vida.

-Pero ya tienes mi porción.

-Ya dije. Y lo quiero gratis.

Yuuri, rindiéndose, dice: - Okey. Tendrás ese plato.

Y así, Yuri Plisetsky, de 17 años, vendió su felicidad y compró su acceso al hielo a cambio de tres platos gigantes de katsudon.

* * *

 _ **(1)Canción "Cerveza"del grupo argentino Ráfaga**_

 _ **(2)Canción "Tu falta de querer" de Mon Laferte**_

* * *

 _ **Y en el próximo capitulo de Amores en tiempos de internet...**_

 _Conoceremos la perspectiva de Otabek ¿realmente fue "infiel"?_

 _Un recuerdo de cierta fiesta asalta al Chris. El mani mani mani cobra sentido_

 _La cita de Yuri y el pelón, digo, Viktor. Yuuri , Phichit y Leo se convierten en espías del amor._

* * *

 **Nuevamente agradecer que hayan llegado hasta acá. Cada comentario que recibo me anima a seguir escribiendo. Solo espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo como yo en escribirlo. ¿Por que capítulos laargos? Respondo con las palabras de Homero: "Para más placer"**

 **Aqui comienza respuestas a reviús pasados (aun me cuesta utilizar )**

 **Paola S.** ¡Saludos gigantes para ti! La ruptura de Otabek y Yurio no fue responsabilidad de la ONU, aunque si influyó en algo ja ja ja. Viktor totalmente desatinado, pero es por ignorancia. Mas adelante se explicara su comportamiento tan pendejo ..ste men. Bueno , este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior asi que tu felicidad durará un poco más que antes :D. Buenas vibras para ti también y te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerme :)

 **Penguinyellow:** ¡yay! le atine a la receta del doctor! Y esa es mi idea de mi escritura, porque busco que la lectura sea amena para ustedes. Me alegra saber que es fácil adentrarse en los personajes, porque precisamente busco que cada uno tenga su propia identidad y que los lectores empaticen con ellos. He seguido tu consejo y he tratado de no presionarme con la Universidad :). Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que sigas disfrutando. Saludos fraternos.

 **NelIra:** ¡ay! Lamento que hayas tenido que acudir al cloro nuevamente xD Me alivia saber que te gustan los capitulos largos, a veces me inquieta que la gente se intimide por la longitud de los capitulos y no se atrevan a leerlos u.u. Pero bueeeno, el Viktoru si se portó como hipócrita, pero como nos ocurre a todos los seres humanos, criticamos pero no nos gustan que nos critiquen. El nalgas de oro se merece que lo nalgueen, a poko no?

 **Haneko:** ups, no actualicé tan rápido como quisiera, pero aquí estamos. ¡Que bonito que ames el fic,asi como yo adoro escribirlo! Me ayuda a relajarme de tanta cosa universitaria ... ste Viktoru, no sabe el daño que le hizo a su ya aprenderá la lección, aunque sea preciso nalguearlo si llega el caso. Muchas gracias por leer y saludos con olor a katsudon (ay, ya me dio hambre)


	4. Especial: La fiesta y el Eros de Yuuri

**Baia baia una rápida actualización, ¿no? No pregunten, solo gocenlo ja ja ja okno**

 **Lo que les traje a continuación es un especial para hacer más amena la espera para el siguiente capitulo. Aquí por fin sabremos a que fiesta se refería Chris, esa a donde vio a Yuuri por primera vez.**

 **Por esta vez podremos prescindir del cloro.**

 **Estos sensuales personajes pertenecen a Kubo y a Yamamoto. Los aun mas sensualiodes reviús serán respondidos en el capitulo siguiente.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

"¿A que está jugando el destino?" pensaba el profesor Giacometti, tras dejar atrás a Seung y a Guang Hong. Su descubrimiento le hizo olvidar recibir el café y los croissants pedidos varios minutos atrás. Habían sido la excusa para quedar a solas con el coreano, ya que sospechaba que el joven chino iría con el chisme a Phichit y su idea de máxima discreción se vería truncada.

"Vitya, Vitya, Vitya. Cualquier tragedia amorosa solo será tu culpa" reflexionaba el suizo ante los últimos acontecimientos. En su opinión, su amigo la jodió en grande y lo más grave de todo era que no tenía ni puta idea de que lo hizo. "La ignorancia es peligrosa en algunos casos, particularmente en este. ¿Qué debo hacer con todo esto que sé? ¿Debo actuar como un buen amigo y advertirle? ¿O como buen maestro dejar que se equivoque y aprenda la lección?"

Con estos dilemas dando vueltas por su cabeza, abre la puerta de su oficina, encontrándose con el objeto de sus pensamientos.

-Viktor, ¿Por qué no instalas tu cama y te vienes a vivir definitivamente aquí?

El mencionado estaba de lo más cómodo echado en el diván, contemplando su teléfono, pensativo y alrededor suyo, hojas esparcidas por doquier.

-No cabría Makkachin aquí adentro- dijo Viktor sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

-Podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando me hablas ¿no? Quita tus sucias patas de mi diván, que me quiero sentar.

Como Viktor no reaccionaba, el profesor tomó ambos tobillos y sin delicadeza lo depositó en el piso. Armándose de paciencia, le pregunta:

-A ver, a ver ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te manosearon otra vez el trasero en el metro?

-No, no es eso Chris. Es que hoy por fin Yuuri aceptó a salir conmigo.

-¡Pero si son buenas noticias! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Te preocupas de tu incipiente calvicie?

-¡No! ¡Y no soy calvo! Es que no entiendo a Yuuri. Me deja de hablar por horas y cuando por fin me contesta… no sé… escribe raro… mira lee esto.

\- Veamos –toma el celular de Viktor y lee los mensajes de "Yuuri" -¡ja ja ja! ¡Pero Viktor por Dios! ¿¡Cómo esperas que te escriban como el mismo Cervantes si el pobre está cagando!? Eres demasiado exigente.

-No se trata de eso. Es que no parece él, no sé si me entiendes…

-Expláyate por favor, a ver si consigo entenderte. Una empresa difícil, pero ya sabes, me encantan los retos.

-A veces me pregunto si de veras eres mi amigo. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

-¡Oye! Eso sonó ofensivo. Y yo que doy la prioridad de escuchar a mí querido amigo y subordinado en vez de trabajar. Me dueles Viktor, me dueles. Pero haré como que no escuché lo último (para que veas que tan buen amigo soy) y pondré atención a lo que me cuentes.

-Tranquilo, no vayas a ponerte a llorar. Me pasa que leo estos mensajes raros y siento que no es Yuuri. Él tiene un estilo de escritura que denota su origen japonés, se expresa con un lenguaje culto y es muy muy formal. Pero a la vez su tono es cariñoso. Pero esto… jamás se ha referido a mí como prro ni escribe el "que" como "khe".

-Seguramente lo "hakiaron". Le habrá pedido a alguien que escriba por él, ya que lo despreciaste por gordo.

-¡Y dale con insistir que el mesero es Yuuri! Te digo que no es él. Yuuri práctica patinaje sobre hielo, es muy deportista. ¡No puede estar gordo si practica deporte! Nada en contra del mesero, pero ese no es el cuerpo de un deportista, por eso lo descarto.

-Bien, admitamos esto. Pero respóndeme esto: ¿Por qué justo tu Yuuri te dejo de hablar cuando ocurrió lo del restaurante? No sé si recuerdas, pero el pobre mesero te escuchó por lo que quebró el vaso y se fue corriendo, al borde de las lágrimas, gordofóbico de mierda.

-No me lo recuerdes que aún me siento mal por eso. No quise ser cruel, pero no quería que Yuuri pensara que lo estaba engañando con otro, cabiendo la posibilidad de que estuviese comiendo en el mismo lug…. ¡Mierda! ¡Seguro que Yuuri vió como trate mal al pobre chico y ahora me desprecia por ello! ¡Ay, debe pensar que soy un hipócrita y me estuvo evitando! Le habrá pedido a un amigo, o a un niño rata que escribiera por él.

-Es una posibilidad. Sin embargo aceptó tu cita, así que tan enojado no puede estar. O quiere cortar contigo en persona. ¿Te escribió algo más?

-Bueno, luego parece que volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, pero me pide que aplacemos la cita, porque ha estado un poco enfermo y que por lo mismo no me respondía. Me dijo que escribió todo esto en un estado de delirio febril y se avergüenza mucho.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Está todo aclarado! El propio Yuuri ya lo explico satisfactoriamente. Me parece bastante más lógico que tu hipótesis de que estuvo en el restaurant y vio tu gordofobia y a causa de eso le pidió a un niño rata que escribiera por él. Un adulto no permitiría tal intromisión ni acceso a algo tan privado y personal.

-¡Tienes razón Chris! –Exclama Viktor, más aliviado –Lo que dijo mi Yuuri tiene más sentido. ¡Y yo creyendo que me despreciaba! Pero aún me sigue dando vueltas lo de esos mensajes raros. Enfermo y todo, aun siento que pareciera otra persona, como si no fuera él.

"Si tan solo supieras Viktor, que tan diferente puede ser Yuuri Katsuki, como se transforma en otro en cuanto sus labios prueban el alcohol". La mente de Chris viajó hacia un año en el pasado, en la famosa y comentada fiesta de cumpleaños de Phichit, en donde conoció al japonés, causa de los suspiros del ruso.

* * *

El alegre Phichit poco a poco comenzó a forjarse una reputación en la universidad. Quería sacudirse un poco la fama de chico listo que mantuvo en la escuela y cultivar un perfil mucho más público, popular, acorde a la carrera que decidió estudiar: periodismo. Para eso requería crear redes de contacto y concretar uno de sus mayores anhelos, el de ser youtuber. Y los videos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, sin sospecharlo siquiera, iban a convertirse en uno de sus primeros éxitos. Gracias en parte a su amigo Yuuri, uno de los protagonistas del duelo de baile más candente que se haya visto.

Así pues, asistir a las fiestas de Phichit era un indicador de popularidad. A tal grado que la gente hacía méritos para recibir la invitación. Porque ir a una fiesta del tailandés era sinónimo de ser alguien y te abría las puertas para otros eventos tan buenos como este.

El japonés no estaba a gusto entre medio de tantas personas, no sabía qué hacer. Los eventos sociales no eran su fuerte, mas había aceptado a asistir solo porque se trataba del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Descontando al cumpleañero, Yuuri no conocía ni siquiera a la mitad de la mitad de los asistentes que comían, conversaban, bebían y bailaban en una espaciosa terraza con un jardín iluminado y una enorme fuente luminosa borboteando agua.

Chris Giacometti observaba atentamente los movimientos erráticos del joven nipón, curioso por saber que haría el susodicho en cuestión. Por su vasta experiencia en fiestas, intuía como terminaban los muchachos solitarios como Yuuri: bebiendo alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana, disimulando así la carencia de roce social.

En la comodidad de la barra donde servían el alcohol, Chris, copa en mano, buscaba con la mirada a más conocidos para entablar una charla. Lamentablemente, su amigo Viktor no pudo acompañarlo al evento, puesto que estaba fuera de la ciudad. Posó sus ojos en el DJ. Los abrió enormemente cuando se percató de que era Otabek Altin, uno de sus estudiantes cuya actitud y expresiones habituales hacían pensar que el joven era un inspector de billeteras en vez de DJ. ¿Cómo logró un lugar en la fiesta de Phichit con ese carácter tan intimidante?

La respuesta (lo supo más tarde) fue Guang Hong Ji, el niño prodigio. El muchachito, antes de dejar la escuela e iniciar su vida universitaria, solía ser amigo de la pareja del kazajo. Pero al ingresar a la universidad, perdió contacto con el pequeño ruso ya que este no quiso dirigirle más la palabra. Sentía muy vivamente el abandono del chino, al que consideraba su único amigo. No le perdonaba el hecho de que ingresara a la universidad antes que él y en consecuencia, lo dejara solo. A pesar de todo esto, Ji no dejó de recomendar a Otabek, puesto que estaba convencido de su talento y también en honor de la antigua amistad con Yuri.

Más sorprendido estaba el suizo al ver ingresar a Seung Gil Lee, cuyo brazo era tironeado por el anfitrión. Se preguntaba de qué medios se valió el tailandés para atraer al surcoreano a un evento que a todas luces desaprobaba, ya que implicaba relacionarse con extraños, horrible música estridente a volúmenes poco saludables y espectáculos tan desagradables como los ebrios que invadían la pista, llamando la atención con sus vómitos e intentos patéticos de pasos de baile.

Pero había un ebrio que destacaba por sobre los demás.

Chris esbozó una sonrisa. Su intuición no le fallo esta vez. Efectivamente: aquel joven de cabello negro y gafas de marco azul que vagaba perdido entre la multitud, bebió de todo lo que le ofrecían buscando congraciarse con algún grupo de gente. Quería encajar lo más posible para no preocupar a su amigo y evitar acapararlo toda la noche.

Y con alcohol en todo su sistema, Katsuki Yuuri disponiase a hacer un espectáculo que pasaría a la historia de las fiestas de Phichit. Luego de esto, fue requerido en cada uno de los eventos que organizaba Chulanont, porque sin duda alguna, se transformó en un elemento que le daba sabor y diversión a las fiestas y marcaban la diferencia con otras celebraciones, que palidecían al lado de estas.

Sin lentes, cabellos alborotados y con el rostro sonrojado de ebriedad irrumpe en la pista de baile y exclama a viva voz:

-¿¡A esto le llaman bailarrrr!? Pfff yyyooo le wa a mostrarrr – dirigiéndose a Otabek - ¡heeyyyy DJ, ponte un reggaetón olds kuul pa la pipoool! Les voy a enseñarr a ezta gente como se perrea hasta el -20.

El suizo casi escupe su bebida. ¿Ese niño tímido pretendía demostrar cómo hacer un twerking hasta tocar el suelo? "esto necesita ser grabado para la posteridad" pensaba Giacometti. Por fortuna, el cumpleañero tuvo la misma idea y tenía a De la Iglesia filmando el curioso suceso.

Otabek, sin poner reparo alguno, realizo lo solicitado. Total, ya le habían pagado una suculenta cifra así que estaba dispuesto a todo.

Y comenzó a sonar una canción antiquísima de reggaetón. Los asistentes hicieron un corro alrededor de Yuuri, dejándolo al centro de la pista.

-¡Necesito un voluntario o voluntaria, porque esto e de a dos! ¿Quién se animaaa? Bueeeenoo, tendré que elegir yop – toma de la mano a una chica de largo cabello moreno y ojos violeta y la atrae hacia el centro. Ella estaba risueña y halagada de ser elegida, dispuesta a aprender en esta inesperada lección de baile. Pero un joven la increpaba desde el público:

-¡Sara, sal de ahí! ¡No te atrevas a realizar ese baile tan obsceno y vulgar!

-¡Cállate Mickey! ¡Aquí se viene a bailar hasta que salga el sol! ¡Enséñeme como se perrea senseiii!

-A sus órdenes mai leidi. ¡yaa, todos escojan su pareja y mirenme como lo hago yo!

El tal Mickey, enfadado iba a sacar a Sara de un tirón y llevársela lejos, pero un joven alto de barba se lo impidió.

-¡Yo elijo a Mickey como mi pareja de baile! –gritó el susodicho. Mickey iba a replicar pero la música comenzó a sonar con fuerza y alrededor la gente armaba alboroto por el espectáculo del japonés.

Y con mucha razón, pensaba Chris. Semejantes movimientos alborotarían a cualquiera.

-¡DEJALA CAERRR, SOLA VA CAERRR! ¡CUANDO SIENTA EL BOOM DE ESTE PERREO INTENSO! (1) – cantaba Yuuri, a la par que bailaba en torno a Sara.

Si le preguntaran a la muchacha si efectivamente sintió el boom del perreo de Yuuri, su respuesta sería una calurosa afirmación. Aun se sonroja al recordar como el japonés realizaba frenéticos y sensuales movimientos de cadera a su alrededor, sacudiendo su pelvis con maestría hasta tocar el suelo y volviendo a ascender sin dejar de mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Pero lo que mejor recuerda es que a pesar de lo erótico del baile, el bailarín mantuvo una respetuosa distancia de ella, bailándole cerca pero jamás toqueteándola. Semejante consideración a su espacio personal no era frecuente hallar en estos eventos. Sara se relajó y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Yuuri, agitando su hermosa cabellera castaña al bailar.

-¡Vamos genteee, los quiero ver perrear hasta el -20! ¡Que sus culos toquen el sueloooo!

Por mucho que trataran de seguir el ritmo marcado por el japonés, nadie podía igualarlo. No pocos se quedaban embobados mirando como éste agitaba su trasero al son del reggaetón. El ambiente se estaba calentando y Yuuri era la causa.

"Ni la misma Shakira mueve el bote como él lo hace" pensaba un acaloradísimo Chris "ver menear a ese culo es el pecado mismo. ¡Uf! No quiero ni imaginar cómo lo menearía en la cama. ¡De lo que te estás perdiendo Viktor! ¡Este tipo nos está dando cátedra de sensualidad y perreo intenso hasta abajo! ¡ y tú de niño bueno visitando a tus padres!"

Finalmente todos se animaron a bailar, siguiendo el ejemplo de Yuuri. Otabek, como buen DJ, tocaba los reggaetones más clásicos y calentones para el nipón. Por otro lado, Mickey enfurruñado se negaba a bailar y trataba de sacarse de encima al barbón, que inspirado por los movimientos de Katsuki, se restregaba contra el cuerpo del gruñón. Yuuri se percató de la situación y decidió ponerle remedio. No iba a permitir que nadie se quedara sin bailar, no en su guardia.

-¡Paren! –Señalando a Mickey- ¡ese sujeto no está bailando! ¡Y este crimen se castiga con alcohol!

-¡Traigan el brebaje! – Ordenó Phichit -¡No dejen que se escape! –añadió al ver como el sujeto trataba de escabullirse de los brazos de su acompañante.

-¡NOO! ¡Dejenmeeee! ¡Suéltame Emil si no quieres que te deje sin el día del padre! –gritaba Mickey.

-¡Correré el riesgo con tal de verte bailar reggaetón! –contestó alegremente Emil, el barbudo.

-¡Sara! ¡Hermanitaaa ayudameeeee! ¿Qué haces?

Sara hizo caso omiso de la súplica de su hermano. Es más, ella misma traía una botella de cerveza, dispuesta a hacérsela beber. Tras de ella, una chica pelirroja portaba un embudo de quien sabe de dónde lo consiguió. Lo harían beber, por la razón o la fuerza.

Emil lo sujeta fuertemente de sus extremidades, inmovilizándolo. La pelirroja le inserta el embudo en la boca y su querida y traidora hermana Sara vierte el alcohol en él.

-¡ESE FAROL NO ALUMBRA, ALUMBRA ESE FAROL! ¡ESE FAROL NO ALUMBRA, ALUMBRA ESE FAROL! ¡PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE QUÉ! ¡PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE, PONGALE QUÉ! (2) –Cantaba Yuuri a medida que el alcohol ingresaba al organismo de Mickey de forma poco convencional. La gente lo acompañaba agitando las palmas y gritando ¡EH, EH, EH!

Phichit estaba exultante ¡su fiesta se estaba convirtiendo en un éxito rotundo! Medio mundo le preguntaba quién era ese chico, otros lo felicitaban por contratar a un bailarín tan bueno. La cosa era que nadie podía ponerse de acuerdo acerca de la identidad de su amigo. Feliz estaba también porque Leo consiguió unas buenas tomas del baile de Yuuri y ya barajaban ideas para la edición y luego subirlo al canal de YouTube que ambos poseían.

Otabek estaba inusualmente alegre. Si bien por estar a cargo de la música no se permitía beber demasiado alcohol, se entretuvo en realizar un pequeño experimento que consistía en saber cuántos estilos de música podía bailar el japonés. Los resultados lo dejaron más que satisfecho: música que ponía, música que Yuuri bailaba. Desde bachata a lambada, Katsuki se las bailaba todas con mucha habilidad. Hay que tener en consideración que en esa época Yuuri estaba en su mejor condición física y sumada al efecto desinhibidor del alcohol, provocaba que saliera a flote una de sus pasiones después del patinaje: el baile.

Y la gente conectaba con esa pasión y se contagiaba de esta. Lo seguían en cada baile que emprendía y no pocos y pocas lo fotografiaban para tareas manuales de la universidad. Porque Yuuri, gordo o flaco era bien parecido, solo que su descuidado estilo al vestir lo hacía parecer menos atractivo. Consciente que eso limitaría sus posibilidades de conquistar a alguien, el nipón tomó clases de baile para usarla como arma de seducción, en su vieja confiable. Pero no contaba que su timidez se iba a convertir en un escollo para sus propósitos amorosos. Al menos el alcohol era un importante aliado, el problema era que olvidaba casi todo lo que hacía bajo sus efectos.

El DJ Altin se propuso a llevar a cabo la prueba de fuego, la siguiente canción determinaría la calidad de bailarín que era Katsuki Yuuri. Un tema clásico que lo deshonraría si no lo supiera bailar. Y colocó la música.

-¡Wooooooo, la canción del marcianitoooooo! (3) – gritó eufórico Yuuri al reconocer los primeros acordes del tema – QUIERO DECIRTE AL OIDO TANTAS COSAS PRECIOSAS QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO POR TIIII ¡oi numa ese cumbión! ¡Vamos todos, hagamos un trencito! ¡El cumpleañero primerooo!

Varios alegres invitados formaron fila (con Phichit a la cabeza) y agarrándose uno tras otro de la cintura movianse por todo el recinto al ritmo de la cumbia del marcianito. Incluido Mickey, que con toda la cerveza que bebió se mostró más expansivo e interesado en participar en las dinámicas del ebrio japonés. Algo que alivió de sobremanera a su hermana Sara, ya que le daba libertad para acercarse al coreano, que miraba como se desarrollaba esto con un gesto de total desaprobación y desprecio.

-… si no quieres tomar por lo menos vamos a bailar ¡mira el medio mambo que se armó! ¡Está divertidísimo! –Suplicaba la pelirroja que estaba a su lado -¡Sara, amiga, ayúdame a convencer a Seung!

\- Mila ¿este es un coreano auténtico? –pregunta Sara con un brillo en sus ojos violáceos.

-¡Siii! Vamos, ayúdame a convencerlo a que baile con nosotras ¡debe bailar tan bien como Yuuri – kun!

-¡No me comparen con ese borracho de Katsuki! ¿Podrían soltarme? –dice Seung enfadado, tratando de apartarse de ellas.

-Mila, lo estamos haciendo mal. No podemos sacarlo a bailar si no está ebrio.

-¿Es una invitación a que traiga el embudo?

\- Que comes que adivinas, amiga. Si funcionó en Mickey, lo hará en este también. Le diré a Phichit que me pase una botella de vodka.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué les hace pensar que voy a bailar porque me den alcohol contra mi voluntad? –preguntaba el coreano con la vena en la sien palpitando.

-Duh, eres coreano. Llevas el baile en la sangre –responde Mila con simpleza, como diciendo algo obvio.

"¡Ay no me digan que son frikis del K-pop!" pensaba con angustia el atribulado muchacho. Estaba hasta la puta madre de que por ser originario de Corea del Sur, la gente (sobre todo chicas) creyera que cantaba, bailaba y sudaba K-pop, que era casi religión que le gustara ese tipo de música de su país. Le enojaba en exceso que muchas mujeres se le acercaran por esos motivos, convencidas de que estar con él las acercaba a sus ídolos del pop.

-¿Son estúpidas o qué? ¿Acaso el hecho de ser coreano es una condición sine qua non para que me guste el K-pop? Para que sepan y les quepa en esas cabecitas de aire, solo el servicio militar es obligatorio, no que me tenga que gustar ese horrible género musical. ¡No soporto al k-pop, es basura!

-¡Uy relájate chico! Pareces que vienes de la otra Corea, la aburrida, perdón, la del Norte – replica Mila – ¿cierto Sara? ¿Sara? ¿Crispino?

Sara estaba con ojos vidriosos y sus labios hacían un puchero.

-Amiga, ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Mila preocupada.

-¡Insultó al K-pop! ¡Dijo que es basura! Yo, yo no puedo aguantar que ¡insulten algo que me gusta! –lanza un breve sollozo.

Yuuri, más ebrio que nunca, se acerca al pequeño grupo e inquiere:

-¿Qué sucede, chicass? ¿Acaso ese farolito necesita serrr alumbrao?

-Vamos a encenderlo con vodka- responde la pelirroja.

-¡Yuuri-sensei! ¡Seung insultó al k-pop! Y tampoco quiere bailar. ¡Exijo una satisfacción! –Exclama Sara, enardecida.

\- mmmm hiciste muy mal en despreciar al keipop Seungcitoooo. ¿No quieres bailar? ¿a qué viniste entonces? Para eso mejor te quedas en casita.

Un grupo de gente se congregó alrededor del grupo conformado por las chicas y Seung y Yuuri. Presentían que otra gran escena se avecinaba. Después de todo, en cuanto a diversión, el japonés no los había decepcionado en toda la noche.

-Aléjate Katsuki, que apestas a sudor y alcohol. Y puedo decir lo que se me antoje del k-pop, ya que es un producto de mi país y lo puedo criticar con conocimiento de causa. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de eso, nerd de cuarta?

El público mirón exclama: ¡uhhhhhh!

Pero Yuuri no se amilana ante las duras increpaciones del surcoreano. En cambio, lanza una pequeña sonrisa, peina sus cabellos hacia atrás y le responde:

-En la pista te demuestro todo lo que sé del k-pop. Te reto a un duelo de baile, Seung-Gil Lee. Veamos si así te atreves a sostener tus palabras.

-¿Estás loco? No pienso razonar con un ebrio como tú. –responde el surcoreano, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desdén y los labios fruncidos.

-¿No será que no quieres enfrentarme porque no sabes bailar? ¿Será por eso que odias al k-pop? Seung, que seas malo en una disciplina no la convierte en basura. No confundas las cosas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no se bailar? Te puedo aplastar cuando quiera, Katsoquete –Seung estaba cabreadísimo, con la paciencia al límite. No soportaba que nadie le dijera que era malo en algo, él, un perfeccionista, que todo cuanto hacía lo hacía bien.

-Entonces demuéstralo, Guacamayo.

Se oyen otros ¡uuuhhhhh!, por parte del público.

¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Se estaba burlando de su indumentaria! Seung no podía dejar pasar esto.

-¡Chulanont, trae el alcohol! Vamos a cerrar bocas ebrias –se saca la chaqueta y se la arroja a Sara. Phichit, junto con Leo que estaba nuevamente registrando todo con la cámara, trae una botella de ron destapada y lista para consumir. Seung toma un largo trago y se coloca en frente de Yuuri, mirándolo con desafío.

Mila se acerca a Otabek y le susurra algo al oído. El DJ asiente y la pelirroja vuelve hacia donde está la gente congregada en masa con Seung y Yuuri en el centro mirándose fijamente.

-Despejen la pista, los chicos necesitan espacio para bailar. Listo ¡Música, DJ!

Y comienza a sonar las primeras notas de _Blood, Sweat and Tears_ (4)

El público se vuelve loco, no cesaban de gritar emocionados ante los duelistas. El nivel de baile que exhibían tanto el japonés como el coreano era de primerísima clase. Danzaban uno frente al otro con perfecta sincronía, demostrando a la concurrencia que conocían al revés y al derecho la coreografía.

¿Quién se perfilaba como ganador? Una pregunta difícil de responder, incluidas a las expertas y fanáticas del género, Mila y Sara. Para ellas, Yuuri y Seung bailaban tan bien como sus ídolos, no existía ningún defecto en sus pasos. El ganador se tendría que definir con otros parámetros adicionales, que aún no definían porque no podían apartar la mirada de los bailarines y a la vez trataban de contener sus respectivos sangrados nasales.

"El punto clave para definir a un ganador es la sensualidad, allí radica la diferencia entre los dos" pensaba Chris, que observaba con ojo crítico la performance de los contendientes.

La coreografía en si era muy, muy sensual. El griterío se volvía más intenso cuando en uno de los pasos, los muchachos se tocaban en un área cercana a la entrepierna y de paso, se levantaban las remeras, dejando a la vista una porción de su vientre.

La contienda estaba muy pareja. Yuuri descubrió en Seung un digno oponente. Para alguien que admitía odiar el género, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Demasiado bien. Tenía muy claro que por técnica no lo iba a vencer, en lo que llevaban bailando no había errado jamás.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido. Para ganar no bastaba solo con bailar bien y su mente de borracho lo tenía claro. Para ganar tenía que hacer algo que dejara a todos con la boca abierta.

"Parece que el japonés por fin lo entendió" se decía a sí mismo el suizo cuando se percató que Yuuri cambió la estrategia, realizando cada vez pasos más provocadores, tocándose más el torso al bailar. Sin embargo, el surcoreano descubrió sus intenciones. Desabotonándose la camisa a cuadros que llevaba a puesta, en un rápido movimiento muestra coquetamente un hombro desnudo, provocando aún más chillidos de excitación y gritos de ¡Mucha ropa! Claro, pues Seung llevaba bajo la camisa, una polera sin mangas.

Yuuri al ver las reacciones eufóricas que provocaba Lee en el público, tomó una decisión. Si quería ganar, tenía que ser más osado. Incrementar aún más el grado de sensualidad.

Invocar al Eros.

En cuanto la canción llegase a la parte que dice _wonhae manhi manhi manhi,_ Yuuri realizaría su última jugada.

"¿Qué carajos esta haciend…? ¡woooow! ¡Parece que ya tenemos a un ganador!" Chris sonrió.

En un arranque de inspiración y poseído por Eros, Yuuri corre hacia la fuente y continua bailando dentro de ella. Al alzar una de sus piernas, levanta un chorro agua que cae a un grupo de chicas que miraban el duelo. Ellas chillaron emocionadas, sin sospechar que han sido bautizadas en el nombre de Eros, am3n.

Era inevitable que eso ocurriera. Los pasos de baile a la par de sensuales, eran enérgicos así que cada vez que se movía, esparcía agua a todos lados. Claro que repercutió en su ropa también, mojando su blanca camisa y sus pantalones también, alcanzando el cénit de la sensualidad. Porque no existía nada más sexy que una camisa mojada, adherida al cuerpo del japonés que se movía con gracia y soltura en el agua.

Yuuri sentía caer sudor en su rostro, producto del intenso baile y dado las circunstancias y como estaba en la fuente, se acerca al chorro de agua ascendente y de espaldas, coloca su cabeza. Luego la mueve hacia adelante y sus cabellos chorreantes de agua, mojan su rostro en forma de gotas que resbalan en toda su cara, recorriendo su mentón y perdiéndose finalmente en su clavícula y pecho.

La canción termina y Yuuri jadea por el esfuerzo realizado. Le aplauden con fervor y más de alguien le grita ¡papacitooo! Tenía prácticamente a la gente a sus pies. El Eros que poseyó a su cuerpo triunfó.

Luego, alguna chiquilla picarona empezó a exigir reiteradas veces que se sacara la ropa.

-¡Que se saque la camisa! ¡La camisa!, ¡la camisa!, ¡la camisa!- comenzaron a corear.

-¡También su pantalón! ¡Queremos ver su culo, manjar de dioses!

-¡Apoyo la moción con toda violencia!

Y Yuuri comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa mojada, generando gritos de placer cada vez que sacaba un botón de su ojal. Iba llegando al último botón y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse su camisa, una sirena de la policía sonó.

* * *

-… entonces dilaté su ano con un pepino en el ascensor.

-¡Que hiciste qué, Viktor!

\- ¿Ves? No estabas prestándome atención, mal amigo –reclama Viktor. Notó que en cierto punto de su historia su amigo dejó de escucharlo y sus ojos miraban hacia la nada. Es como si estuviera evocando algunos recuerdos o fantaseando como lo suele hacer cuando Viktor realiza extensos monólogos de sus desgracias.

-Solo me acorde de algo muy bueno. Prométeme algo, Viktor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven a la próxima fiesta que organice te vas a arrepentir, como que me llamo Christophe Giacometti.

\- Te hablo de mi futura cita con Yuuri y sus cambios de personalidad y me hablas de una futura fiesta de Phichit. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Más de lo que crees. Más de lo que crees. Quizá ahora no lo entiendas, pero cuando asistas a esa fiesta, vas a entender todo y quizá me lo agradezcas.

Viktor realizó un puchero. No le gustaba cuando Chris actuaba como una esfinge, haciéndose el misterioso y dando a entender con confusas palabras que poseía información interesante que él debía saber, pero que no se lo decía limitándose solo a reírse de su ignorancia.

-No te enfades y sigue mi consejo, porque yo sé mejor que tú lo que te conviene – y levantándose del diván le anuncia a Viktor:

– Iré por café y croissants, necesito azúcar a la vena para comenzar a trabajar. Y tú deberías empezar a mover tu gordo culo también, hay mucho por hacer.

Se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla tras de sí, añade:

-Y una cosa más, Viktor y te dejo que te ahogues en tu mierda autocompasiva. Escucha atentamente, que lo que te voy a decir te va a ahorrar varios problemas: No juzgues un libro por su portada, no sabes los tesoros que puede esconder.

Viktor inclina su cabeza hacia el lado sin entender el mensaje. ¿A cuenta de qué le decía eso? "Otra vez Chris y sus mensajes crípticos. Si le pregunto me dirá algo como que ya lo entenderé más adelante. ¡Ni que yo fuera un niño?"

Se levanta del diván y ocupando el escritorio, abre su laptop. "Bueno, será mejor que comience a planificar los pormenores de mi cita con mi adorado Yuuri. Quiero que todo salga perfecto para que se repita, ¿Qué lugares serán los mejores para darle su primer beso? Mmm para la segunda o tercera cita deberé buscar buenos moteles ¿o preferirá que tengamos sexo en un lugar más íntimo como mi departamento o su casa?"

Y cosas de este tipo discurrían en la mente de Viktor Nikiforov. Estaba ansioso por conocer al que en poco tiempo lo ha cautivado y contaba las horas a las que por fin lo conocería.

Por fin su amado Yuuri cobraría forma. A aquel que con tan solo palabras y emojis ya lo tenía grabado a fuego en su mente y en su corazón.

Y no le importaba nada que utilizara calcetines para… bueno… limpiarse el trasero a falta de una opción mejor.

Así de ciego es el amor.

* * *

 **Notas**

 **(1) Canción de Tito el Bambino, ese m3n que siempre dice "e la gloria de dioh te lo dije"**

 **(2)Canción llamada Pongale, de La secta**

 **(3)Canción del maestro Antonio Ríos llamada "Nunca me faltes", mas conocida por ser la cumbia del marcianito.**

 **(4)Canción del grupo surcoreano BTS, le ganaron el Billboard al Bieber.**

* * *

 **Se me ocurrió escribir un especial porque sentí que la historia de la borrachera de Yuuri necesitaba tener su propio capitulo. Y al tratarse de un recuerdo calza mejor en un capitulo propio que dentro de otro en donde continuo con la linea argumental de la historia que nos intercalar cada tanto algún especial, donde explique algunos cabos sueltos de la historia o profundice en algunos aspectos de la como idea para el siguiente especial relatar con mas detalle cómo fue la ruptura de Yuri y Otabek. ¿Qué les parece la idea? Comentenme para conocer sus opiniones al respecto : )**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Con amor, niñita.**


	5. Una cita desastrosa

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin actualización! Tras sobrevivir al fin de semestre, emerjo de las cenizas para traerles un nuevo capítulo. Retomamos el hilo de la historia, donde Yuri acepto fingir ser Yuuri por tazones de cerdo gratis. Y en el presente capitulo tendremos la cita, ¡si señores! de paso Otabek será reivindicado ¿Es nuestro kazajo infiel? Lea este capitulo y lo sabrá.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama. Y ya saben, cualquier detalle extraño es porque un hechicero lo hizo.**

 **Abajito (en el -20 ya tu sae) respondo reviews de capítulos pasados.**

 **Ahora si, disfruten la lectura.**

 **PD: ¿tienen sus copitas de cloro a mano?**

* * *

 _La espera me agotó, no sé nada de vos, dejaste tanto en mí. En llamas me acosté en un lento degradé supe que te perdí. Que otra cosa puedo hacer si no olvido, moriré…_

-¡Otro crimen quedaraaaa sin resolver! (1). ¡Levántate flojo! ¡O llegaras tarde a tu nuevo trabajo!

Otabek, aun acostado se queda mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Desde hace varios días que le cuesta demasiado levantarse, tal vez por el frio de las mañanas… o el frío que embarga a su corazón desde que recibió la llamada de odio de Yuri.

Mas, el canto matutino de su hermana Perla lo despertó. La maldita letra lo deprimió más y en un acto de rebeldía, se tapó hasta las orejas y le dio la espalda a su hermana, que le daba piquetes con la escoba para despertarlo.

-Beka, sé que no has estado muy feliz estos días, pero tienes que hacer el esfuerzo, hermanito querido. No estaré siempre para picarte con la escoba.

\- No me ayudes tanto, no sea que te vayas a desgastar Inzhu.

-¡Sabes que me molesta que me llames así, Beka! Pero te dejo pasar esta solo porque estas deprimido. Recuerda que aquí soy Perla.

-¡Pero significa lo mismo!

-Pero es más fácil de pronunciar, tontito. Ya, menos charla y más acción. – lo destapa bruscamente, dejando en evidencia a un desnudo Beka - ¿Por qué te tapas? No tienes nada que no te haya visto antes. ¿No te acuerdas cuando te cambiaba tus pañales con caca y te limpiaba tu culito? Que recuerdos…

-¡Ya me levanto! ¡¿Te podrías largar para poder vestirme?! – exclama azorado.

Tras un fugaz desayuno, Otabek Altin se dirige hacia su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo en la nueva pista de patinaje, el Ice Castle.

* * *

Con el uniforme escolar eternamente desordenado, esto es, con la corbata desanudada y la camisa fuera de los pantalones grises, Yuri Plisetsky camina inquieto hacia el parque cercano a su casa. A lo lejos divisa la alta silueta de su tutor, que ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Paso algo? Es extraño que me envíes mensajes tan temprano- pregunta el rubio, intrigado.

-Yuri, ya no puedo seguir siendo tu tutor. Lo siento.

-¡Pero por qué! ¿Tan estúpido soy que ya te rendiste?

-No Yuri, no se trata de eso…

-¡Entonces qué! ¡He mejorado, he subido mis calificaciones! ¡Cuál es tu puto problema!

\- ¡Tú eres mi problema! Ya no puedo más con esto. ¡No hay un maldito día en que no deje de pensar en ti!

-¿Qué estás diciendo Otabek? No te entiendo…

-No hay nada que entender Yuri.

En medio segundo, Yuri siente como unas cálidas manos lo toman de la cadera y unos labios se posan sobre los suyos con dulzura. No reacciona sino hasta sentir una lengua delineando sus labios tratando de abrir una brecha entre ellos. Trata de decir algo, pero la lengua de su tutor captura la suya, dejando morir esas palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

Una especie de corriente recorre toda su espina dorsal al sentir ese contacto tan íntimo.

Era su primer beso.

Y se sentía bien. Bastante bien. Jamás en sus cortos años de vida había experimentado semejante placer ¡Que rico se sentía tener la lengua de su tutor comiéndole la boca! ¡Quería más, mucho más de eso! Con ansias, arroja sus brazos al cuello de Otabek, buscando profundizar ese beso.

Entre pausas, el mayor le susurraba:

-Me gustas Yuri … mucho … te quiero… te quiero…

-Cállate y sigue besándome.

Y con mayor ímpetu se besaban, con hambre del otro. No les importaba quedarse sin aliento, el deseo y la calentura mandaba en esos cuerpos expectantes de nuevas emociones.

Y se besaban, se besaban, se besaban sin parar hasta que Otabek comenzó a lamerle ¿las mejillas? ¿Que carajos … está pasando?

Yuri grita espantado.

-¡AAAAAAGGGG! ¡Quítenme esa cosa peluda de encima!

Esa "cosa peluda" que estaba encima de la cama del adolescente no era más que un perro de tamaño mediano y unos dientes inferiores que sobresalían de su mandíbula. Un total adefesio que en opinión de Yuri, le dio un susto de muerte.

-Veo que Chilaquil ya te vino a saludar, Yuratchka.

-¿Huh? ¿Esa cosa fea tiene nombre?

\- No trates así a tu nueva mascota, muchacho. Ya que en este último tiempo has estado triste, pensé que te alegraría tener un perrito para que te haga compañía.

\- ¿Un perro? Parece más bien un chupacabras –comenta el muchachito y mientras que el perro salta a los brazos de Nikolai, añade – Abuelo, no es por menospreciar tu regalo, pero me gustan más los gatos que los coyotes.

-Tonterías muchacho, ya verás cómo te encariñas con el Chilaquil. Míralo, tiene tu misma cara de enojo ¿no es tierno acaso? Eso fue una buena razón para adoptarlo, me recordó tanto a ti…

-¿Qué?

-Ya, vístete chico ¿no es que tenías que salir? Pero antes ocúpate de… eso.

-¡Abuelo! – exclama Yuri colorado. "Eso" que se refería su abuelo era "Yuri junior" que tuvo la delicadeza de levantarse a "saludar" como acostumbra todas las mañanas. Pero hoy amaneció más animado, tras ese recuerdo de su primer beso con Otabek que se presentó en sueños, ya que la cruel realidad lo arrebató, quizá para siempre, de su lado.

Y volvió a recostarse, con la secreta esperanza de volver a revivir esos dulces recuerdos del pasado porque presentía que era los pocos rastros que iba quedando de su antiguo amor, vestigios de su existencia.

Un mensaje de su teléfono interrumpió sus melancólicas cavilaciones de un pasado sin retorno:

 **Katsudon**

Hoy es el día ¿estás listo?

Mierda. La cita con el pelón. El solo recordarlo lo desanimó aún más. En el fondo de su corazón sentía que estaba traicionando a Otabek al salir con otro, pero enseguida recordó que el infiel kazajo ya lo había reemplazado, ya tenía alguien nuevo en su vida. Esto y el sueño vivido de su primer beso le provocaron una puntada en su corazón.

Como pudo se dio ánimos, después de todo había prometido al cerdo que lo ayudaría. Vendió su tiempo libre a cambio de platillos gratis de sabrozongo katsudon. Después de todo no era mal negocio… pero fingir ser amable con un viejo y además frentón era un desafío enorme para este huraño muchachito. Mas la perspectiva de ir al Ice Castle era un incentivo suficiente para comportarse como sor Teresa de Calcuta si era preciso.

El Ice Castle lo valía. Con determinación se levantó para enfrentar esta nueva jornada.

* * *

Michele Crispino con su semblante siempre serio, esperaba con impaciencia en las puertas de la universidad a su melliza Sara. Gesto que ella no agradeció para nada, cuando al verlo le espeta:

-¿Qué haces aquí Mickey? ¿Otra vez haciéndome guardia?

-Vengo a escoltarte a casa.

-No lo necesito, gracias. De todos modos no iré a casa, con Mila iremos al Ice Castle así que ¡arrivederci, hermanito lindo!

-Las escoltare hasta ese lugar entonces.

-No te preocupes, sabemos llegar. Además un amigo de Mila trabaja allí ¿cierto, amiga?

-Sí, Michele. No te preocupes, Tanya nos llevará en su auto así que todo bien.

-¿Ves, Mickey? No seas tan aprensivo y ve a casa a estudiar, nosotras estaremos bien.

-¿cómo pretendes que no me preocupe cuando hay acosadores rondando por ….

El sonido del claxon proveniente de un auto azul lo interrumpe.

-¡Ya llegó Tanya! Ahora si arrivederci. ¡Nos vemos en casa! –lo besa en la mejilla y agarrando el brazo de Mila, se dirigen al auto.

* * *

-Tanya, gracias por llevarnos a Sara y a mí al Ice Castle. ¡Eres la mejor!

\- Si, eres mi chofer Uber favorita Tanis. ¿No nos presentaras a tu copiloto? –pregunta Sara con un tono juguetón y alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

\- Chicas, les presento a Chris Giacometti. Chris, estas lindas chicas son Sara Crispino y Lyudmila Babicheva, amigas y compañeras de carrera.

-Un placer viajar en auto con tan bellas compañías. ¿Babicheva es aquella chica que tuvo ese incidente, Tanya?

-¡Oh sí! Mila, linda, le conté de tu caso a Chris. Él es profesor de la universidad así que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda ¿cierto Chris?

-Haré lo que este en mi mano – responde el suizo galantemente.

\- ¡Oh Tanya, no debiste molestarte!

\- Entre amigas debemos protegernos, Mila. Como mujer y compatriota es mi deber ayudarte.

-Sí, Mila. Mickey y yo estaremos para cuidarte para que no te vuelva a pasar lo que te pasó.

\- Y Gosha estará para ti también. No estás sola –añade Tanya.

A Mila se le aguaron de emoción sus bellos ojos azules. Estaba feliz de contar con tan buenos y bondadosos amigos que procurarían borrar el mal trago que pasó hace unas semanas atrás.

¿Qué sucedió?

Acompáñeme a leer esta triste historia.

Lyudmila, Mila para las amigas, se sabía bella. De una estatura considerable al promedio de las chicas de su edad, un llamativo color rojo en su cabellera y luminosos ojos azules enmarcados en tupidas pestañas lo confirmaban. A pesar de eso, Mila no creció como una chiquilla presumida, sino que se esforzó en no solo ser una cara bonita porque los estereotipos le pesaban en demasía.

La mayoría cree que el poseer belleza facilita las cosas, que la vida es menos difícil, que siempre tendría buena estrella en el amor. ¡Que error! No todo era positivo y la joven rusa a su corta edad ya había probado los sinsabores de ser llamativa.

No tenía muchas amigas, o las chicas la envidiaban y hablaban pestes a su espalda o se juntaban con ella por interés. Porque irremediablemente atraía a una buena cantidad de chicos que querían conquistarla. Nunca tuvo una pareja estable, los hombres solo querían conseguir sus favores para luego exhibirla como un brillante trofeo y se alejaban espantados cuando ella insinuaba querer tener algo serio.

¡Ni que decir lo que le gritaban algunos pervertidos por la calle! Desde ese cuasi manoseo que sufrió en el metro que dejo de usar faldas cortas y blusas escotadas. Y sentía rabia, mucha rabia tener que dejar de usar sus prendas preferidas por culpa de unos imbéciles incapaces de controlar sus pulsiones. Sentía ira, porque sin darse cuenta comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada de su propio cuerpo, cosa que no le sucedía en el pasado.

Iba caminando en dirección a la universidad cuando sintió unas garras que apresaban su hombro. Se giró asustada. Se relajó un poco más al reconocer a la persona. Era un tipo al que conoció por Finder y con el cual salió hace unos días atrás. Era lindo, pero en el transcurso de su cita reconoció las intenciones: al igual que los otros solo quería sexo y nada más. Y dejo de hablarle porque estaba aburrida de sujetos como él.

-¡Hey, Mila! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte!

-Hola, ¡que sorpresa! (maldición)

-No has respondido mis mensajes ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, ya sabes, los estudios demandan mucho tiempo. ¡Uf, ya estoy llegando tarde a mi clase! –se va caminando rápido. No contaba con que el tipo, llamémosle Sacoweas, en un par de zancadas la alcanzara y la abrazara por detrás, tomándola por la cintura y susurrándole al oído no cosas preciosas precisamente:

-mmm… vamos ¿Qué tal si terminamos lo que dejamos inconcluso, preciosa?

-Sueltame, Sacoweas. Tengo clases –dijo tratando de zafarse de sus brazos que la tenían aprisionada contra su cuerpo. Lo intentó con más ahínco cuando sintió algo duro contra su trasero.

-Vamos nena, mira como me tienes de caliente. Sé que tú también lo deseas tanto como yo.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes, imbécil! –le pega con los pies. Fue peor: Sacoweas la aprisionó aún más.

-No te pongas como fiera, resérvalo para la cama mi amor –le dice besándole el cuello. Ese gesto la hizo desesperar.

-¡SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA! –comenzó a forcejear con más fuerzas.

-¡No te hagas la mojigata ahora! ¿Primero me provocas y ahora te quieres ir? Olvídalo, lo vamos a hacer, no me puedes dejar así.

-¡NO QUIERO, DEJAME IR POR FAVOR!

Mila estaba al borde del llanto. Por más que se resistía, el sujeto era más fuerte que ella y la arrastraba quizás donde. Ni las suplicas ni los gritos surtían efecto.

Estaba perdida.

Hasta que una voz la salvó.

* * *

Cuando sabía que llegaría tarde a clases, Otabek optaba por ir en su moto, lo que resultaba ser todos los días. Usualmente iba a gran velocidad, sin fijarse en su entorno más de lo que las normas del tránsito le exigían. Esta vez manejaba más tranquilo, había salido con una hora de anticipación. Pero no porque fuera algo premeditado sino porque el pobre Beka fue víctima del cambio de hora y su queridísima Perla no le avisó.

Así que aprovechando la inesperada ventaja, estaciona cerca de un pequeño local para tomar un ligero almuerzo antes de ingresar a clases. No alcanzó a poner un pie en la acera cuando vio algo que lo desagradó al extremo. Una pobre chica pelirroja forcejeando con un hombre. Aparentemente la estaba forzando y la toqueteaba sin pudor.

Con una furia que solo se expresaba en sus negros ojos, vuelve a montar su moto y se dirige hacia ellos. No iba a permitir que una mujer fuera abusada en su presencia.

-¿La vas a soltar o no?

-Tú que te metes imbécil –le espeta Sacoweas –sigue con tus asuntos.

Craso error. Decirle que hacer a Otabek Altin y por añadidura tratarlo de imbécil era una invitación a recibir caricias con su puño. Con el puño cuya mano portaba una manopla. Premio doble.

Otabek toma del cuello de la camisa a Sacoweas y lo alza. A pesar de su baja estatura, el kazajo era bastante fuerte y no le implico mayor esfuerzo levantar al tipo (que pataleaba) y amenazarle con profunda voz cargada de ira:

-Si me llego a enterar que nuevamente la estas molestando, vas a conocer esta manopla. Y no te va a gustar hijo de puta. Estás advertido: aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. ¿De acuerdo?

Sacoweas asintió como pudo con el rostro amoratado y los pies pujando por tocar el suelo. Otabek lo suelta y cae de culo, presuroso se levanta y sale corriendo en dirección contraria como alma lleva al diablo.

Se dirige a la asustada chica y le arroja un casco: -Sube.

Mila, sentada en la parte posterior de la moto no podía creer su buena suerte. ¡Había sido salvada! Había titubeado en subir, pues su salvador tenía toda la pinta de un Brayan. ¡Pero la ayudó! No podía ponerse quisquillosa, seria malagradecida de su parte si lo hacía.

Llegaron al frontis de la universidad. "¿Cómo sabe que estudio aquí?" Se pregunta asombrada.

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Estudias acá también?

"si wey no mames" pensaba Otabek para sus adentros.

\- Claro. Yo si te reconozco ¿Eres amiga de Tatiana Plisetskaya?

-Sí, somos compañeras también. Wait, ¡Tú eres el Dj amigo de Phichit! Ya me acuerdo, te pedí que pusieras _blood, sweat and tears_ para el épico duelo. ¡Esa fiesta fue genial! Bueno hasta que llegó la policía. ¿Conoces a Tanya?

-¿Quién no la conoce?

-Es cierto jajaja. Gracias por todo ehhh..

-Otabek. Me llamo Otabek.

"Diablos, casi le llamo Brayan" pensaba alarmada la pelirroja.

-Gracias Otabek, eres un buen tipo. Si no fuera por tu intervención quizá que hubiera sido de mí. Si necesitas ayuda o algo puedes llamarme –intercambian números– Por cierto soy Mila –le indica al observar que el kazajo no sabía que colocar en la casilla del nombre –nuevamente gracias, me salvaste el pellejo. No lo voy a olvidar.

Antes de que el propio Otabek lo evitara, Mila lo abraza con mucha fuerza, concentrando toda su gratitud en ese abrazo. Este se lo devuelve al escuchar un ahogado sollozo de la chica, que aún no podía recuperarse de lo ocurrido y necesitaba ser reconfortada. Luego de que lograra calmarse, ella alza el rostro y con suavidad le deposita un casto beso en la mejilla, murmurando una vez más un gracias.

Y se dirige corriendo hacia las puertas de la universidad. Aun resonaba en sus oídos las últimas palabras que le dijo el idiota de Sacoweas.

Puta.

* * *

-Popovich ¿Dónde está Sara, por qué no entró a clases? –demanda Mickey al notar la ausencia de su hermana en la clase. Como Sara jamás le contaba nada, esperaba que uno de sus amigos le pudiera informar de su paradero.

-Antes de clase dijo que iba al baño. Tal vez le dio diarrea, que se yo, no soy su niñera. Estabas ahí cuando lo dijo.

-Pregunté mal. ¿Te ha dicho Sara dónde está?

-Ni idea. No ha hablado conmigo por WhatsApp. ¿Quieres revisarlo para cerciorarte? ¡Mira allí esta con Mila! –se acerca a las chicas que en ese instante hacían ingreso al salón -¡chicas que bueno que llegan! Son unas malvadas, miren que dejándome abandonado con el gruñón.

-¡hey!

-Nada personal, Mickey.

-¿No llegó Tanya?- preguntó Sara.

-Avisó que no iría. Asuntos que resolver con el pequeño Yura, lo encontró llorando y ahora está con él para consolarlo y mimarlo. Eso me contó. ¿Y dónde se metieron ustedes, niñas irresponsables?

Sara les narra el encuentro con Mila en el baño. Halló a su amiga llorando en uno de los cubículos, abrazada a sus piernas. Con paciencia de mejor amiga consiguió que la pelirroja, entre hipidos, le contara el motivo de su llanto. Y en ese mismo baño juró cortarles las bolas a Sacoweas, se las cortaría a tal punto que tendría que cambiarse el nombre a Saco, porque por su honor, huevos no les quedaría si se acercara un que sea medio milímetro a su amiga del alma.

Nuevas lágrimas surcan el rostro de Mila, al rememorar su desgracia en boca de Sara. Georgi, sensible como él mismo, la abraza paternalmente y le da palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de calmarla. Michele se acerca más a su melliza y la rodea protectoramente entre sus brazos mientras que en su fuero interno jura matar a cualquiera que se atreva a abusar de su hermanita como casi lo hicieron con Babicheva.

* * *

Y fue de esta manera que Mila Babicheva terminó sentada en el auto de su amiga y compatriota y siendo acompañada en su primer día de trabajo en el Ice Castle.

* * *

"Además de calvo, impuntual". Yuri estaba nervioso e impaciente. Por primera vez iba a salir con otra persona que no fuera Beka y además fingiendo ser otro. Los nervios por todo lo que podría salir mal lo estaban dominando.

 _Todo está fríamente calculado, Yuri solo sigue las indicaciones mías y las de Yuuri. Cambio._

-¡Esto no es un walkie-talkie estúpido tailandés!

 _Yurio no grites que la gente se te queda mirando raro._

Como no, si parecía que el chico le gritaba a la nada. No sospechaban estas buenas gentes que el rubio tenía más cables que tendido eléctrico ya que Leo de la Iglesia le instaló dispositivos de habla y escucha para estar conectados a Phichit y a Yuuri, quienes iban a guiarlo paso a paso en la cita con Vitya, escondidos y vigilantes entre los arbustos.

"Menos mal traje este libro de la escuela para matar el tiempo". De su morral sacó un libro con tapas rojas y comenzó a leer, ignorando olímpicamente los _¡Yuri!, ¡Yurio!_ provenientes del auricular situado en la oreja izquierda, en donde largos mechones de rubio y lacio cabello disimulaban su presencia.

\- Prestupléniye i nakazániye un clásico ¿eh?

Yuri alza la vista hacia su inesperado interlocutor. Lo que sus ojos ven son un hombre alto, cabello grisáceo, ojos celestes y un cuerpo elegantemente vestido con un estilo casual. Y la frente que brillaba más que su futuro. Era él. El enamorado del cerdo.

-¿Vitya?

 _¡Es él, Yurio, es él! Salúdalo._

-Perdón. Hola Ezel.-Estaba confundido, ¿desde cuándo el pelón se había cambiado de nombre?

 _¡No!-_ exclamaba Yuuri frustrado.

-¿Eres tú Yuuri?

-Nooo, si soy la vecina de enfrente fíjate.

 _¡Yurio, sé cortés!_

 _¡Si pues Yuri, anda con cuidao, edúquese lo ma que puea , respeten para que lo respeten y que dios te ampare!_

-Me dijiste que te encontraría en el parque leyendo Crimen y castigo, así que asumo que eres Yuuri.

-El mismo que viste y calza –le tiende la mano, jurando ser un dechado de cortesía y buenos modales. Vitya la estrecha alegremente.

-Lo sabía, solo tu podrías leer esta clase de libros sin bostezar.-toma el libro -¡woah! ¿Entiendes ruso?

-Pfff, pos claro. Mi madre me ha leído Prestupléniye i nakazániye desde la cuna.

 _¡Yuriooooo, no! ¡Se supone que estabas leyendo la versión en inglés para la escuela! ¿Por qué trajiste la versión original rusa, por Kami-sama?_

- _¡Prefiero leerla en mi idioma nativo, cerdo!_

-¿Cómo? Tenía entendido que tu familia es de origen japonés.

\- Ah! Si , si, todos los sábados veo el sasageyo con mi oka-san. Y también los llolloz.

-No entiendo ¿Tu madre es rusa o japonesa?

 _¡japonesa!-_ le gritaba Yuuri.

 _¡Rusa!-_ Exclamaba Phichit.

 _¿Qué carajos Phichito? Tiene que decir que es japonesa._

 _Yuuri, ya es tarde, mejor que diga que es rusa pero su papá es japonés._

-Tengo una mamá que es rusa y otra que es japonesa. _¿Contentos?_

 _¡KHÉ!_

-¡Vaya! Esa información no me la habías contado Yuuri.

-Es que no soy de los que hablan mucho de mi vida personal.

 _Al fin dices algo cierto, Yuratchka.-_ dice Phichit entre risas.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta tu nombre, Yuuri?

\- Si, si me gusta. Es que cuando voy a la pista de hielo me gusta que me llamen Tigre.

\- Por lo que veo te gustan mucho los felinos, Yuuri.

\- ¡Son mis animales preferidos! Siempre quise tener un gato, pero no me dejan. Y ahora tendré menos posibilidades de adquirir uno porque mi abuelo me trajo un perro.

-¡Yo también tengo uno! Se llama Makkachin y es un caniche muy regalón. ¿Cómo es el tuyo?

-¡uyy! ¿el mío? Se llama el Chilaquil y sospecho que es el chupacabras o el can Cerbero.

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿oíste el nombre del perro de Yuri, Yuuri? No eres el único que le pone nombres de comida a las cosas o mascotas. ¡Ojala ninguno de los dos sean padres! No quiero ser padrino de un niño que se llame Katsudon o Sashimi. ¡Están viendo mucho Dragon Ball, chicos!_

 _–_ _cállate tailandés de mierda que me vas a dejar sordo._

-¡ja, ja ja! Que buen nombre, Tigre. Algún día podríamos ir a pasear juntos con los perros. Pero ahora a lo que nos convoca ¡El Ice Castle!

-¡SIIII! Por fin dices algo divertido, pelón.

-¿Perdón, como me llamaste?

 _¡Yurio, retráctate!- exigió Yuuri, azorado._

- _además de pelón, sordo._

\- Dije Peh – long, es un… horrorifico… perdón… honorifico… que significa … cariño …en japonés antiguo … seh … amor mucho amor- repetía Yuri lo que le dictaba Phichit, quien tomó las riendas de la situación y reaccionó rápidamente para enmendar el desatino del menor.

 _No tenías que decir eso último, Yuri._

- _Mierda_.

\- ¡Que dulce eres Yuuri!

 _Uy sí, con esa boquita come pan, Vitya –añade burlón Phichit._

 _-cállate, puto tailandés._

\- Ya, vamos antes que se nos haga tarde y se llene el lugar. La vamos a pasar bien, Yuuri. Te lo prometo.

 _Por qué mejor se la metes. Al otro Yuuri, claro._

 _-Phichit! –_ Gritan ambos Yuris al unísono.

-¡Salud! Que gracioso tu estornudo, Yuuri- tigre.

 _Espera, ¿KHé?_

-Cómo digas, Ezel.

 _-¡Su nombre es Viktoru! –_ añade Yuuri al borde de la exasperación.

-Perdón, quiero decir Viktoru.

Esta iba a ser una jornada larga e infructuosa. El japonés ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido que el ruso le hiciera semejante favor. Hubiera preferido que Vitya se desilusionara de él por ser gordo que por tener boca de camionero.

* * *

En el exterior, Viktor Nikiforov aparentaba ser un sujeto relajado y alegre, incluso un tanto ingenuo y bobalicón. Pero bajo esa mascara de hombre afable, se hallaba una persona sumamente sagaz e intuitiva. Y como no, se estaba dando clara cuenta de que lo estaban engañando. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que ese muchachito rubio y flaquito podía ser Yuuri Katsuki? Saltaba a la vista que era un mocoso malhablado y además compatriota suyo. Hasta donde sabía, su Yuuri con suerte distinguía los nombres de los patronímicos ¡El pobre creía que Vitya era nombre de mujer! En cambio este niño (lo consideraba como tal) pronunciaba Prestupléniye i nakazániye con soltura y fluidez de un hablante nativo ruso.

En síntesis, Viktor creía que había gato encerrado. Cerdo encerrado, corregiría Yuri de tener la facultad de leer mentes. Pero por el momento no haría nada, quería saber que tan lejos llevarían la mentira. Ya luego lo encararía y le exigiría las explicaciones correspondientes. Aunque no podía evitar que todo esto le doliera un poco. ¿Tan estúpido lo creían? Necesitaba apoyo moral y en una distracción del falso Yuuri, mensajeó a Chris.

* * *

-Bien nenas. Llegamos al Ice Castle.

\- ¡Eres un sol Taneshka! –agradece Mila una vez que Tanya estacionara el auto.

-Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto, cariño. ¡Suerte en tu trabajo, Miloshka! No olvides que eres grandiosa, mi niña.

-¿Por qué no entran y patinan con Sara y Gosha? –propone Mila –Como mis invitados tendrán un buen descuento.

-¡Linda con gusto, pero tendrá que ser otro día! Se supone que Chris me contrató por Uber para llevarlo ¿A dónde era?

Suena una alerta de mensaje. Chris desbloquea rápidamente su móvil y teclea unas breves palabras.

-¡Cambio de planes mi preciosa chofer! Mi amigo me acaba de citar aquí mismo ¿Qué coincidencias, no?

-No se diga más- añade Sara –Nos vamos a divertir y vamos a estar felices los cuatro.

-Cinco. Nos tienes que presentar a tu amigo, Chris. Si es la mitad de guapo que tú lo querré conocer. ¿Quién sabe si necesitara una chofer? También le haré descuentos. –alza las cejas sugestivamente.

Todos juntos con alegría hacen ingreso a este recinto de recreación tan popular, sin sospechar siquiera las extrañas coincidencias que se darían lugar.

* * *

"¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?" reflexionaba el pequeño Yuri mientras se deslizaba suavemente en el hielo. "¿Por qué entre todos los putos lugares me tendría que encontrar con Otabek precisamente aquí?"

Otabek discurría en semejantes pensamientos, aunque quitándole una o dos groserías. Muy Brayan parecerá, pero en lenguaje era tan formal como un Lord. Le cayó como balde de agua fría -a lo Ice Bucket Challenge- la llegada de lo antes fuera **su gatito** con ¡el profesor Nikiforov! Por lo menos la esquiva fortuna le jugó a favor con la oportuna llegada de Mila, quien fue la que los atendió.

Mas no pudo evitar que sus miradas –verde contra negro- se encontraran y se reconocieran. El contacto no duró más que unos segundos puesto que el ruso inmediatamente corrió su rostro y fingió no verlo. Esto le generó al pobre Beka un molesto nudo en el estómago.

¿Y que pasaban con nuestros espías del amor? Yuuri estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, encontrarse con gente conocida en el Ice Castle era malo para su misión de guiar a Yurio en la cita. Si ya con su asistencia por auricular el muchacho metía la pata ¿Cómo se las apañaría solo? La fortuna, que los ayudó a él y a Phichit a pasar desapercibidos frente a Otabek y Mila, no les fue propicia cuando se encontraron con el matrimonio Nishigori, viejos amigos que dejara en el Japón y que ahora regentaban el Ice Castle.

La cortesía firmemente inscrita en el ADN de Katsuki le impedía pasar de ellos y tuvo que aceptar los saludos y presentaciones de rigor y a una afectuosa invitación a la cafetería del lugar. Así que momentáneamente perdieron el objetivo.

Sin embargo, Otabek, como si hubiera trabajado en complicidad con ellos, no perdía de vista a la inusual pareja de rusos que patinaban grácilmente en la pista. Bien se podría describir su incómoda situación con estos versos del gran Vicente Fernandez: "estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen"

Yuri, aunque no lo admitiera nunca ni bajo tortura, observaba de reojo a Otabek entre vuelta y vuelta de la pista, casi que ignorando a Viktor. Total, sus fastidiosos Pepes Grillos no estaban para decirle que hacer ya que misteriosamente habían desaparecido. Mucho mejor, un rato más con esa cosa en la oreja y necesitaría un implante coclear con urgencia.

* * *

Viktor por su parte buscaba con la mirada a Chris. Juntos planeaban encarar al niño gato –asi lo apodó- y obligarlo a decir la verdad y por ende revelar el paradero del verdadero Yuuri. Mientras que en apariencia se deslizaba beatíficamente a través del liso hielo, craneaba maneras de sonsacarle la verdad al mocoso y trataba de dilucidar por qué su amado Yuuri le estaba haciendo esto, cuáles fueron sus motivaciones.

Todo, a simple vista parecía salir a la perfección en lo que respecta a la cita entre estos dos compatriotas porque estando en el hielo no había necesidad de entablar una conversación seria. De igual modo, Yuri evitaba llegar a esas instancias ya que sin el apoyo de Phichit y el Katsudon, no sabría qué cosas decir ni que temas instalar. El abismo de las diferencias de edades provocaba que sus intereses discurrieran por senderos paralelos. Lo único común entre ellos era su nacionalidad rusa y el amor al hielo, pero lo primero era algo que se suponía que el mayor debía desconocer.

Pero todos los planes descabellados fruto de la desesperación tienen un fin igual. Confiar en un adolescente temperamental y voluntarioso no fue lo más sensato y esto, nuestro querido cerdito no lo sabría hasta mucho después, cuando todo se fue al mismísimo carajo.

La felicidad de Yuri en el hielo poco le duró. Ya se había reconciliado con la idea de pasar la tarde con el pelón Viktoru. Lo que le faltaba de cabello no le faltaba en cordialidad: después de patinar le dijo que comerían unas riquísimas hamburguesas con queso. Y como ya han visto con anterioridad, el muchachito se vendía muy fácil por comida. El buen estado de ánimo en el que estaba sumido por realizar su actividad favorita y la promesa de comida pronto se enturbió.

Una linda cabecita pelirroja que charlaba afablemente con Otabek desató la tragedia. Cuando fue atendido por ella no la asoció con la misma persona que besó a su Beka, pero ahora, desde esa distancia… todo le quedaba más claro. Le haría saber a Otabek que ya lo había superado y que sus sentimientos eran cosa del pasado. Y al pasado pisado.

Un maligno plan cobró forma en su rubia mollera. Que mejor manera que devolver el agravio con la misma moneda. "Bien, veamos que tanto te dura esa sonrisita cuando me veas cariñoso con el calvo"

Situándose pues estratégicamente cerca de donde se encontraba Otabek, llama la atención de Viktor gritándole desde el otro lado de la pista. Y este se acerca, preguntándose qué querrá el mocoso. "Quizá ya tendrá hambre "

-Aquí voy Yuuri, ¿Ya tienes ganas de ir a co…?

No alcanzo a terminar de formular su pregunta cuando es callado violentamente con un beso. Y es violento porque el muchacho lo estaba ahorcando con sus delgados bracitos debido a las diferencias de estatura existente entre ambos. Porque para alcanzar sus labios, Yuri rodeó el cuello de Viktor con sus brazos cual koala al árbol. Éste último quedo sin reacción. Se lo atribuimos a la falta de oxígeno producto de una asfixia.

Una señal mundialmente conocida que te indica que ya valiste verga es la temible exclamación de tu madrecita llamándote por tu nombre completo y una versión rusa de Soraya Montenegro gritando ¡qué haces besando a la lisiada! Pero cambiando esas palabras por:

 _-¡Que haces besando a mi bebé, viejo pervertido!_

Mas la caprichosa fortuna tuvo piedad de nuestro rubio favorito: todo eso Tanya lo gritó en ruso.

* * *

-¡Yuuri, abortar misión, abortar misión! – grita frenéticamente Phichit y sacando raudamente al japonés de la cafetería en donde todos compartían un café y delicias varias.

\- Disculpen señores Nishigori. Sara, Georgi, nos vemos en la universidad. ¡Recordé que con Yuuri tenemos un trabajo que se entrega mañana! Perdón por irnos tan rápido, pero el deber llama. ¡Están todos invitados a la fiesta de lanzamiento de Finder! – grita ya situado en la puerta agarrando firmemente el brazo de su amigo.

Los que estaban sentados en la mesa se miraban extrañados. Aun mas intrigados quedaron al oír el grito digno de telenovela por parte de Tanya Plisetskaya. Sara y Georgi hacen amago de levantarse cuando aparece muy agitado un trabajador:

-¡Jefes, una clienta se cayó en el hielo! ¡Necesitamos el botiquín! Mila ya la está atendiendo.

-Takeshi, ve a buscarlo, está en la oficina. Acompáñalo, Kenjiro-kun – indica Yuuko –iré a verla.

-¡Señora Yuuko! Georgi y yo somos estudiantes de enfermería, podemos ayudarla.

-Vengan conmigo.

* * *

-¡Phichit! ¡Phichit! ¡Phichitooo! ¡No podemos dejar solo a Yurio! ¿Estas escuchándome?

El tailandés en ningún momento soltó el férreo agarre de su mano al brazo de Yuuri. Acelerado corría con el nipón a su zaga resoplando, dirigiéndose a una furgoneta donde estaba instalado Leo de la Iglesia con la música a todo dar, cantando a todo pulmón:

- _Anoche, anoche soñé contigo, soñaba que te besaba y te acorralaba. Anoche, anoche soñé contigo, soñaba que te besaba y te acorralaba. Y ahora dale sin miedo hasta que se rompa el suelo y dalee sin miedoo (2)_

-¡Leo pon el acelerador que nos largamos de aquí!

-¡A la orden jefe!

-¡Phichit que pasa con Yurioo! ¡Y el plan!

-¡Rápido Leo! ¡Antes que nos delaten!

-¡Chulanont! ¡Exijo una explicación!

-Yuuri, te lo diré todo después, primero alejémonos lo más pronto posible de este lugar.

* * *

Llegados a este punto seguramente se preguntarán como todo se desbarató de tal manera que contamos con el saldo de un herido, dos fugitivos y un posible asfixiado por cuasi-estrangulamiento. Bueno, pues nuevamente les pido que me acompañen a leer esta triste historia.

Al encontrarse Yuuri con sus viejos amigos en el Ice Castle, también coincidieron con su vecina Tanya, que muy feliz por el encuentro se acerca a saludarlos. Sara, al reconocer a su sensei del perreo lo saluda efusivamente y le presenta a Georgi. Y entre saludo y saludo el matrimonio Nishigori los invita a todos a la cafetería como buen anfitriones que son, con el propósito de conversar tranquilamente con el estómago lleno.

Rato después Chris se retira diciendo que irá a patinar con su amigo que lo espera en la pista y expresa su deseo de verlos pronto a todos allí. Divisando a Viktor en la pista le hace señas de que irá pronto y se coloca los patines.

Luego Tanya expresa su deseo de ocupar los servicios higiénicos. Amablemente Yuuko le indica que tiene pasar por la pista y doblar a mano izquierda.

Chris terminaba de abrocharse los patines cuando vio una larga cabellera rubia corriendo desaforada hacia la pista exclamando " ¡Yuri Nikolaievich Plistetsky! Y gritando otra cosa en ruso que no entendió. Pero si que entendia que si corres en una pista de hielo sin el calzado adecuado, irremediablemente terminaras besando el suelo.

Y eso es lo que efectivamente ocurrió. Por lo menos logró evitar que se azotara la cabeza contra el hielo cuando acudió a socorrerla.

* * *

Todo esto se desarrolló ante los atónitos ojos de Phichit, quien fue a observar los progresos de la cita. Primero vio el rostro contraído de Beka, que dejo de escuchar a su bella interlocutora. Siguió la dirección de su mirada. ¡OMG! ¡Yurio está besando a Viktor! Lo peor vendría después. ¡La madre de Yurio los descubre y corre a separarlos! Aunque su alma de paparazzi se muere por saber en que termina todo el chisme, su lealtad como amigo le advierte que tiene que sacar a Yuuri de allí antes de que el escándalo los alcance a ambos. De por medio esa también proteger el frágil corazón de su amigo, que se rompería si presenciara la traición de su vecino.

* * *

Y así es como terminamos con Chris de pasajero a chofer en el auto azul, con Tanya sentada en la parte trasera con las piernas apoyadas en el regazo de su hijo y fulminando con la mirada a un Viktor avergonzadísimo sentado en el otro extremo de asiento.

-Asi que tú, Yura, te abalanzaste hacia Viktor…

-Petrovich

-Hacia Viktor Petrovich ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Yura por dios?

-Mira quien lo dice, la que entra a la pista de hielo con zapatos taco aguja –replica Yuri en un tono burlesco.

-¡Más respeto muchacho si no quieres quedar castigado! ¿Y usted, Viktor Petrovich, no le da vergüenza besuquearse con menores de edad? ¿No sabe acaso que lo puedo acusar de estupro?

-Ya le dije. De la nada él se me abalanzó y no pude evitarlo. ¡Casi me ahorca!- replica Viktor alterado.

-Uy si pobrecito –ironizó Tanya- Quiero que le quede claro Viktor Petrovich que este niño no está solo y llegaremos hasta las últimas consecuencias si usted no se aleja de él. ¡Mírelo que saliendo con niñitos!

-¡Su hijo afirmaba que tenía 23 años!

-Pero como tan ingenuo por favor. Mírele la cara, se ve que apenas es capaz de limpiarse los mocos.

-¡Madre!

Viktor sentía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla surrealista. ¡Como mierda iba a explicar a una madre furibunda que él esperaba a un Yuuri japonés y llega uno ruso con cara de gato estreñido! ¡Ni el mismo se la creía! Para colmo ya lo amenazaba con llevar todo esto a tribunales. ¡Jamás tuvo intensión de propasarse con el mocoso! Solo quería sonsacarle la verdad, desentrañar el misterio de los Yuris.

-Tanya, calmémonos por favor –dijo Chris conciliador –estas equivocada en señalar a mi amigo como responsable de todo esto. Es más, diría que es todo lo contrario.

-¡Qué! Explícate.

-Mi amigo aquí de cuerpo presente entabló una relación a través de la aplicación Finder con un tal Yuuri Katsuki de veintitrés años, estudiante de cuarto año de matemática y estadística. Ambos de común acuerdo y a través de WhatsApp se citan en el Ice Castle para verse por primera vez en persona. Pero llegado el día se encuentra con este chico afirmando ser Yuuri y por propia voluntad yendo con Viktor a patinar. Mi amigo se da cuenta del engaño pero finge creerle para poder después confrontarlo. Justamente cuando ibas a llevarme a mi casa, recibo el mensaje de Viktor pidiéndome ayuda. Raya para la suma: hay un complot entre Yuri Katsuki y tu hijo quizá para hacerle qué cosa a mi amigo, probablemente estafarlo. Como está ahora de malo los tiempos…

Simplemente Chris Giacometti es un genio, pensaba Viktor. En un instante logró volcar la historia a su favor situándolo de viktimario a viktima. Visiblemente más aplacada, Tanya acalla los reclamos de Yuri ante la insinuación de estafa y más calmada se dirige a Viktor:

\- ¿Tú eres el Vitya de Yuuri?

-Así es.

Silencio.

Poco a poco el rostro de Tanya se cubre de rojo y sus ojos nuevamente refulgen de furia, pero ahora contra su hijo.

-No puedo creerlo. Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ROBARLE EL NOVIO A TU UNICO AMIGO! ¡¿Acaso te crié con esos valores?! Yuuri, el que cada tarde se desvive para que aprendas matemáticas, que te da de comer, que se preocupa por tí ¿Y así le pagas? ¿Besuqueando a su novio prácticamente en sus propias narices?

-¿Perdón, que quiere decir con eso? –preguntó impresionado Viktor con aquella información.

-Sí, Yuuri estaba con nosotros en la cafetería, nos encontramos con los demás chicos que de casualidad ya lo conocían y nos fuimos a comer algo. Chris te lo puede confirmar, ya que también estaba conmigo.

-¡Tenias enfrente tuyo al verdadero Yuuri y no me dijiste! –replica medio dolido.

-Te lo iba a decir pero el mocoso te acaparó y ya sabes… estamos aquí, llevando a esta familia para su casa y enterándonos que toda tu desgracia se debe a la traición de Yuri contra el otro Yuuri. Digna historia de la rosa de Guadalupe.

Yuri estaba indignado en grado sumo. ¡Ahora resulta que lo tachan de mal amigo y traidor! ¡y todo por la culpa de la cobardía del cerdo! Ya no puede guardarle el secreto del plan que desde un principio estaba destinado al fracaso que empero aceptó por despecho y por gula a pesar de estar consciente de ello. Los katsudones gratis no lo valen. Decide defender su honra.

-¡Patrañas! ¡El puto cerdo cobarde me pidió que lo suplantara! ¡Y yo muy idiota acepté para sacarles celos a Beka! ¡y patinar gratis! No fue mi propósito llevar esto tan lejos.

-¿p-p-por qué mi Yuuri haría esto?

-¡Porque el muy bobo está muy acomplejado con su cue…!

-¡Ya llegamos! –interrumpe Chris.

-Pero Chris, esta no es mi casa.

-Excusame Tanya preciosa, me tomé la libertad de ir a dejar primero a Viktor. Demasiadas emociones pasan factura, comprenderás…

-Toda la razón. Antes de que te bajes, perdóname Viktor Petrovich, a mí y a esta bestia que tengo por hijo. Lamento haber sido una bruta contigo. Un día conversaremos largo y tendido sobre esto.

Por toda respuesta Viktor asiente. En su rostro se lee la pena de haber sido engañado. Sin más, se baja del auto y entra en el edificio con el corazón acongojado.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki no puede conciliar el sueño. Brevemente Phichit le comentó que el plan se fue a la puta, la cita no funcionó y que el profesor Giacometti los iba a delatar. Un fracaso con todas sus letras.

Trémulo, esperaba que Vitya se conectase a WhatsApp para explicarle todo y ofrecerle disculpas. Esperó, esperó infructuosamente con el teléfono inteligente casi que pegado a sus ojos hasta que un mensaje de él por fin llegó.

Era un audio. Le dio play.

 _Yuuri… no se cuales fueron tus intenciones que te llevaron a no ir a nuestra cita y enviar a otro en tu lugar… no sé qué pasa por tu mente o que problemas tengas que te llevaron a hacerme esto … pero si no querías salir conmigo, conocerme en persona …. Debiste habérmelo dicho Yuuri… somos adultos… ¿íbamos muy rápido? Yo te hubiese entendido y esperado… porque me gustas Yuuri … no sabes cuánto … y por eso mismo me duele lo que me hiciste … me metiste en problemas … casi fui acusado de estupro… me tuve que aguantar la ira de una madre, con justa razón porque expusiste a su hijo, a un menor de edad… aunque me duela Yuuri, lo mejor es dejar lo nuestro hasta acá … si no hay confianza entre nosotros para decirnos las cosas… esta relación no va a funcionar … y después de esto que pasé créeme que de confianza queda muy poca… yo no puedo seguir así… ya he tenido suficiente de mentiras en mi vida y no quiero más… adiós Yuuri._

Nunca había escuchado su voz. Era hermosa, varonil y con marcado acento ruso. La primera y única vez que tendría el privilegio de escucharla, ya no existirían para él otras ocasiones.

Porque todo se acabó entre ellos.

Intentó responderle de vuelta para aunque sea pedirle perdón y reparar en algo el perjuicio que sus estúpidas decisiones le provocaron, pero Vitya había bloqueado su número.

"¡Idiota, mil veces idiota Katsuki Yuuri!- se recriminaba duramente a sí mismo. "Te mereces todo esto que te está pasando por mentiroso, por hacerle daño con tus estúpidos engaños"

"Perdiste tu más cercana oportunidad para amar y ser amado. No volverás a tener semejante suerte nunca más"-decretó estoicamente.

Acto seguido borró todo tipo de red social. Por el bien de los demás mejor no intentaría relacionarse con persona alguna. A nadie le beneficiaria juntarse con él, una persona capaz de hacer daño y tirar por el caño una genuina relación por cobardía.

Un imbécil de tomo y lomo.

* * *

(1) Crimen. canción de Gustavo Cerati, que en paz descance.

(2) Canción antiquísima de Wisin y Yandere, digo, Yandel.

* * *

 _Y en el próximo capitulo..._

 _Yuuri modo zombie y Yurio preocupado._

 _Phichit reprobando cálculo._

 _Y Viktor tratando de expiar sus culpas._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Estoy ad portas de mis ansiadas vacaciones así que me demoraré menos en actualizar ¡Yay! Siéntanse libres de comentar (siempre con respeto). ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mucho cloro? Tranquilidad, pronto se viene lo chido como dice un meme que he visto circular en varias páginas.**

 **Ahora respondiendo revius.**

 **Rojaima:** me enkokora que te encanté el fic 3 Por supuesto que lo continuaré, ahora con mis vacaciones no habrá quien me pare muajajajajaja.

 **Isacoyotl:** ¡aw, gracias por desearme suerte en la uni! me fue super asi que actualizaré sin culpas. Me tranquiliza que los capitulos se sientan cortos, a veces temo pecar de latera. Yura corazon roto es apapachable. ¿a poco no?

 **Haneko:** jajajja ste Yurio y sus ideas escatologicas. Lo del calcetín se me ocurrió porque me acorde de una canción que me daba mucha risa y que se llamaba ataque de caca. Respecto a Yuri y Beka, pronto se arreglaran porque se aman y Otabek va a ir a recuperar lo suyo, a su gata rusa no lo toca nadie. Palabra de brayan. am3n.

 **Fannynyanyan1912** : la policía se robó la atención! okno. Tubo-kun hará su aparición estelar en los próximos capítulos. Tendrás tu satisfacción bien gay con mucho perreo, juegos de azar y Yuuri actuando como mujerzuela ¡Lo juro por las nalgas de Viktor!

 **Guest:** espero seguir alegrándote las noches :D . Me alegra mucha saber que te haya parecido entretenida.

 **Ellinora:** que comes que adivinas! justo aquí te traje servido la cita de Viktor y Yuri en las narices de Otabek. ¡Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!


	6. Agridulce

**¡Saludos gente! Como ven, les traigo un nuevo y sensual capítulo a sus pantallas ¡porque al fin estoy de vacaciones! que maravilloso, ahora espero actualizar más seguido. Como siempre, estoy agradecida de los comentarios recibidos (siempre son bienvenidos) y que responderé al final del capitulo.  
**

 **Algunas precisiones antes de la lectura: aparecerá en escena un curioso objeto llamado samovar. Este es un artefacto del hogar típico de Rusia, en donde preparan el té. Es muy precioso, pueden buscar imágenes para hacerse una idea (aquí no se pueden pegar u.u)**

 **Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de Kubo sensei y Yamamoto sensei. La historia si me pertenece. Cualquier detalle ortográfico que observen, lo hizo el mismo hechicero de los capítulos anteriores.**

 **PD: tengan a mano su copita de cloro y otra de vodka. ¡salú!**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

No hubo llanto. No hubo gritos ni ataques de pánico. En tres meses Yuuri Katsuki se convirtió en un autómata, una cascara vacía. Y eso lo tenía muy inquieto a su vecino Yuri Plisetsky, quien no vio señales de vida del japonés hasta tres días después cuando intempestivamente se presentó en su casa e hizo un dogeza frente a su madre pidiendo disculpas por involucrar a su hijo en un plan tan descabellado. Luego de eso, no supo más de él.

Un mes después de aquel suceso, volvió a tener información de él. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz de su madre:

-… se desmaye así. Yuuri está muy delgado Hiroko ¿Está comiendo bien?

-Dice que come en la universidad, pero en casa apenas toca el katsudon – dice Hiroko sollozando.

"Dafuq, ¿el katsudon se quiere matar?", pensó Yuri horrorizado. "Tengo que decirle al niño Thai". Phichit y Yuri habían acordado informarse sobre su amigo común, bueno el término más apropiado sería "espiarlo". Después del desastre, el japonés no respondía ninguno de los Whatsapp de Phichit, no asistió hasta una semana después a la universidad y con el tiempo dejaron de almorzar juntos, ya que el tailandés no lo encontraba en el lugar de reunión de siempre. Yuri no corría con mejor suerte: en escuetas palabras le cancelaron sus clases de matemáticas.

-Tranquila querida, debe ser el fin de semestre que lo tiene así. De todas maneras te daré estos suplementos de hierro para que se los pases a Yuuri. Y por favor, insístele a que vaya a ver un médico, aunque ya te dije, sospecho que es un cuadro de anemia.

-Así lo haré. Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti ¡estaba tan asustada cuando lo vi inconsciente en el suelo!

"De seguro pensó que el suelo es katsudon jajaja. ¡Estúpido Yuri, no es tiempo de hacer chistes, tenemos que interrogar a mamá!"

Una vez que se hubiera retirado Hiroko, Yuri entra en la cocina donde estaba su madre lavando las tazas de té que se tomó con la mamá de Yuuri.

-¿Qué le pasó al cerdo?

-Que feo es espiar conversaciones ajenas, Yura.

-Iba de salida, solo escuche de casualidad.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir jovencito sin mi permiso?

-Voy a ver a Guang a su universidad, ya te lo dije.

-¿No estabas enojado con él?

"Iba a interrogar y acabé siendo interrogado, demonios." Rezongaba Yuri en su fuero interno.

-Iré a suplicarle ayuda en matemática, porque de nuevo quedé sin tutor y tú no quieres pagarme uno nuevo, desconsiderada.

-¿Por qué no vas a chuplicarle a Beka mejor? Anda, yo te presto las rodilleras.

-¡Cállate mejor!- exclamó Yuri rojo como un tomate- Mejor guárdate eso para tus sucios fics, pervertida. Además dudo que me quiera ayudar, después de lo que paso en el Ice Castle…

El recuerdo de ese día lo perseguía como el coyote persigue al correcaminos. En el fondo de su ser se sentía culpable del sufrimiento de Yuuri. Si no hubiera aceptado formar parte de ese circo… No, si no hubiese tomado el teléfono del cerdo y haber concertado la cita sin consultárselo, Yuuri no estaría en ese estado. No lo culpaba por retirarle el saludo, bien merecido se lo tenía por tener el atrevimiento de besar al calvo. Pero la mirada de decepción que Beka le lanzó antes de retirarse de la pista, eso, eso no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Le carcomía por dentro.

-Ve hijito, pero vuelve temprano para que saques a pasear al Chilaquil.

-Que lo haga el viejo, es **su** perro.

-Papá ya no podrá hacerlo, ahora se enganchó de una telenovela turca y no hay quien lo saque de allí. Y yo no puedo, estoy en pleno fin de semestre y aun no me recupero de mi lesión.

-¡Ya, ya ya, yo sacaré de paseo al demonio de tazmania! Me largo, ya me está esperando Guang.

-Envíale mis saludos y dile que venga a tomar té con nosotros. ¡Vamos a estrenar el samovar!

-See, yo le digo. _Paká._

-Hasta luego también, bebé.

-¡No soy un bebé!

* * *

-Bueno Yuri este es Seung Gil Lee, el que acaba de cerrar la pestaña del porno.

-¡No estaba viendo porno, Ji! ¿Y que hace este mocoso aquí? ¿Acaso crees que esto es una guardería?

-Voy a enseñarle inecuaciones a mi amigo. No te sulfures, no haremos ruido ¿cierto Yuri?

Guang hong recibió a su antiguo amigo como si nunca se hubieran distanciado. El corazón del chino no conocía el rencor y estaba inmensamente feliz de que Yura lo volviera a contactar después de mucho tiempo. Dispusieron de esa sala de tres paredes y una mampara (la que conocimos en el capítulo 3) para la lección de estos antiguos amigos.

El chino le dejó a Yuri una cantidad de ejercicios para resolver con la idea de soltar la mano, según él. Muy concentrado el rubio los iba resolviendo todos hasta que un ¡Hola Beka! por parte de Ji, mandó su concentración de paseo a la China (más bien a Kazajistán)

-Hola Ji, hola Lee… Hola Yuri.

Apena oyó su voz, el mencionado agachó su cabeza y no despegó la vista de la hoja.

"Vamos tigre, ¡salúdalo, salúdalo! Di algo interesante, que no se note que estas nervioso, que no se note que estas NERVIOSO"-se azuzaba Yuri a sí mismo.

-Estoy que me cago ¿Dónde hay un baño, Guang?- dice finalmente Yuri, levantándose rápidamente.

Ya nos lo dijo el abuelo y la madre, este niño es un pendejo.

-Sales al pasillo y en el fondo lo encontrarás. Cuidado con la puerta, a veces se cierra sola.

-Está bien. ¿Me prestas tu calcetín?

* * *

Sentado en una de las tazas del baño, Yuri se mesaba sus dorados cabellos sin saber qué hacer. No podía ver a Otabek a los ojos, no después del incidente del Ice Castle, no después de que su madre se riera en su cara cuando este le contó que Beka salía con la pelirroja:

-¿Beka con Mila? JA JA JA JA ¿Qué sigue, Viktor con Barney? ¿Armin con Shrek?

-¡Los ví besándose en la puerta de la universidad! ¡Iban muy juntitos en la moto!

-Yura, estoy casi segura que nunca te dejé caer de la cuna. No me explico de donde sacas tantas mamadas, hijo, de verdad, ni que fueras político.

-¿me vas a negar que esos dos están juntos?

-Claro que sí, tontín. O sea soy una de las mejores amigas de Mila y ella me lo contó todo todito. Beka solo la salvó de un idiota que la acosaba. Mila lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y nada más. Solo en agradecimiento. Eso es. Besaste a Viktor por nada, pendejo.

-¡Mamá!

Y ahora, Yuri vivía con la vergüenza de haber juzgado mal a su ex novio, de haberle cantado la canción de Mon Laferte, de besar a Viktor frente a él. Esperaría aquí hasta que el kazajo se fuera y volvería como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando que su vergüenza se la llevara el retrete.

No contaba que por debajo de la puerta del cubículo en donde estaba, una mano se asomara y le tendiera un calcetín. Anonadado, solo atinó a recibirlo y a mirarlo con ojos de huevo frito, como si de un objeto de otro planeta se tratase.

"Bien Yuri, tienes otra oportunidad de decir algo ingenioso y salir dignamente de este baño"

-Yuri ha recibido un calcetín de su amo ¡Yuri es un niño libreeeeee! – dicho esto abre la puerta rápidamente preparándose para correr, pero…

¡PAF!

-¡Beka!

El pánico se apoderó del ruso cuando la sangre escurrió copiosa desde las narices del kazajo, sin que este pudiera detenerla con sus manos, que quedaron manchadas de carmesí. Como una iluminación el adolescente pensó: "Agua, necesito agua" Y miró el retrete. No lo pensó más.

* * *

Guang estaba satisfecho del desempeño de su amigo. La mayoría de los ejercicios que propuestos estaban bien desarrollados, aunque no todos con respuestas correctas, pero evidenciaba que Yuri tenia nociones de la materia y tenía buen razonamiento. "Yuuri ha hecho un buen trabajo con Yura" pensaba complacido.

Pero no pudo manifestar su conformidad dado que el mencionado salió disparado del baño hecho un bólido, haciendo caso omiso del chino que lo llamaba ya que se iba sin sus cosas que estaban en la sala. Decidió ir a investigar al lugar de los hechos, porque hubiera esperado al enviar a Otabek con el calcetín, una reconciliación entre esos dos, ya que a pesar de todos los problemas por los que han pasado, seguían amándose. De eso estaba seguro Guang Hong Ji y secretamente se prometió volverlos a juntar. Sería su cupido secreto.

En el baño solo vio a Beka lavándose el rostro en el lavabo. Al preguntarle por Yuri no dijo palabra alguna y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Beka me tengo que ir, mi clase comienza en 10 minutos ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

El kazajo asiente por toda respuesta.

-¿Podrías ir a dejar las cosas de Yuri a su casa? Se fue corriendo sin ellas y no alcanzo ir a dejársela.

Otro mudo asentimiento.

-¡Gracias! Ahora podré ir más tranquilo a clases. ¡Nos vemos Beka!

Mientras ocurría esto, Yuri corría y corría sin parar hasta llegar a su hogar. Estaba avergonzado, nervioso, pero… contento, porque para el muchacho no había prueba de amor más grande que recibir un calcetín en momentos de necesidad. Le recordaba esos tiempos de la escuela, cuando un día fue al baño y no había papel. Ese día había llamado a Guang –por suerte traía el teléfono consigo – para que lo salvara de esta situación. Lamentablemente, el chino no podía salir del salón de clases ya que el profesor no le había dado permiso. Sin embargo le dijo que le avisó a Beka, ya que este se encontraba en la clase de deportes. Yuri no había querido molestar a su novio, le daba vergüenza que lo viera en esta incomoda y estúpida situación.

Y así como ocurrió hoy, ese día una mano se asomó con un calcetín por debajo de la puerta. Perdóname Yura – le dijo – no encontré papel en todo el colegio así que te traigo este calcetín que traje de recambio. Úsalo con sabiduría.

Entonces se preguntaba, mientras corría como desaforado, si acaso ese gesto en el baño de la universidad significaba que ya lo había perdonado. Yuri estaba dispuesto a conformarse a ser su amigo con tal de volver a estar junto a él. Todos los errores que cometió, desde terminar con su Beka hasta meter en líos al katsudon le hicieron reflexionar y a la postre a madurar. Ya no podía seguir así, cometer pendejada tras pendejada generando desgracia a la gente cercana a él. Por eso tomó la resolución de contactar al chino, cuyo contacto perdió por considerar un acto de traición que éste lo abandonara por ir a la universidad. El siguiente paso era ir a disculparse con Otabek, por los malos ratos que le hizo pasar… pero ¡ay! Eso último iba a ser difícil, por los sucesos recientes. No creía que Beka quisiera ser amigo de quien le dio un portazo en la cara.

* * *

De pie ante esa puerta, cuyo umbral cruzara miles de veces en el pasado, estaba Otabek con la mochila de Yuri en uno de sus hombros, sin atreverse a tocar. Hubiera permanecido horas allí sin decidirse si no fuera por el ladrido de un perro que lo despertó de sus cavilaciones y una voz muy familiar que le pregunta:

-¿Otabek? ¡Tanto tiempo muchacho!

-¡Señor Plisetsky!

\- Aquí me ves chico, paseando al Chilaquil ya que el ingrato de mi nieto no lo hizo. Llegó y se encerró en su habitación y no hay quien lo saque de ahí. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-A Yuri se le quedo su mochila en la universidad y Guang me pidió que se la fuera a dejar.

-¡Pasa muchacho, pasa! ¡Que vamos a estrenar el samovar que mi hija me regaló!

Nikolai, con leves empujones hace entrar al kazajo, mientras que Chilaquil sube disparado hacia la escalera.

-¡Tanya, hija, mira a quien te traje!

-¡Beka! – la mujer corrió a abrazarlo con efusividad – Cariño ¿te quedarás a tomar té con nosotros, verdad? Vamos a estrenar el samovar.

-Sí, si me contó el señor Plisetsky – respondió Otabek tímido.

-Entonces no se diga más. Ayúdame con las tazas, Beka. Y dime, ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? Se te ve un poco inflamada.

-Choqué con la mampara. Pero ya estoy mejor, solo me sangró un poco la nariz.

* * *

La mesa estaba tan silenciosa que la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo oxidado. Yuri, tenso y sentado en la silla contigua a la de Otabek, apenas probaba bocado. Por su lado, el kazajo comía en silencio. Solo se escuchaba los gemidos del Chilaquil que por debajo de la mesa rogaba por un pedacito de pan a Yuri, a pesar de haber ya comido su ración.

Otabek carraspeó.

-Gracias Tanya por el té. Muy exquisito todo, lo agradezco. Lamentablemente me tengo que ir, dejé la moto en la universidad.

-Gracias a ti, Beka por acompañarnos. Eres siempre bienvenido, querido. Yura, acompáñalo a la calle.

-¿Yo qué? –Yuri estaba en la luna, no escuchó nada de lo que decían.

-Acompaña a Beka a la calle, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ya que trajo tus cosas. De paso saca al Chilaquil a que haga sus necesidades.

-Ya voy.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio hacia la verja. Hace un rato, Yuri soltó al perro para que hiciera del 2 en el jardín de los vecinos. El Chilaquil era un perro sumamente astuto y al terminar su aseo, entró por la puerta de la cocina, dejando solos a los antiguos amantes.

Mas Yuri no aguantaba estar callado por más tiempo. Necesitaba decir algo, pero algo en serio y no las estupideces que soltó hace unas horas atrás. Sentía que le debía eso a Beka.

Se detuvieron en la acera, en la misma donde el rubio cayó llorando por su amor perdido. Yuri se plantó frente a él y con mirada decidida le dijo:

-Perdón. Perdón Otabek, lo único que he hecho es hacerte daño.

-Yura…

-Déjame terminar. Perdóname por creer que no me querías y terminar contigo por eso, perdóname por hacerte un escándalo por teléfono, por decirte esas palabras hirientes, por creer que me cambiaste por otra, por sacarte celos, sacarte sangre y tratar de meter tu cabeza en el inodoro… no pido más que tu perdón y que de vez en cuando vengas a tomar el té con nosotros... solo eso.

Otabek iba responder cuando el ruido de unas pisadas que salían de la casa de al lado, les hicieron girarse para ver de quien se trataba. Era Yuuri, notoriamente más delgado, que salía de su casa usando pantalón deportivo y una sudadera y disponiase a trotar con audífonos en sus oídos. El kazajo lo reconoció como el chico de la fiesta y el que últimamente iba cada fin de semana a patinar en el Ice Castle cuando la mayoría del público partía a sus casas. Como amigo de los dueños tenía el privilegio de tener la pista para él solo.

Al girarse vió la preciosa carita de Yuri arrasada en lágrimas silenciosas.

-Beka… aunque me duela decir esto –decía con esfuerzo, tratando de que su voz sonara firme, aunque sin éxito –creo que estas mejor sin mí. Mira al cerd.. a Yuuri, ahora es la sombra de lo que fue, todo por mi culpa, yo y solo yo soy el causante de su actual sufrimiento … solo sé hacer daño a los que me rodean, Beka… por eso vete y olvida que me conociste alguna vez, por tu bien hazlo y conoce a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz porque yo… yo –ya no podía seguir fingiendo, se le quebró la voz –yo ya no pude hacerlo –solloza –Adios Otabek… aunque te lastimé en todos los planos posibles… hay algo que nunca ha cambiado y es el hecho de que te sigo amando… y porque te amo te protejo de mí mismo… haz que esto valga la pena y se feliz, porque si tú lo eres, lo seré yo también…

Tras ese discurso, Yuri hace el amago de retirarse corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa a llorar su pena en la soledad de su habitación cuando percibe que lo retienen de brazo.

-¿No crees que yo tengo algo que opinar al respecto Yura?-le espeta Otabek.

Lo tironeó hacia sí, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Tomó delicadamente su blanco rostro con sus grandes manos, con sus pulgares secó sus lágrimas tan incontenibles como la sangre de sus narices hace horas atrás, juntó su frente con la suya y le susurró:

-Pues te elijo a ti Yura, sin importar cuantas veces me des con la puerta del baño o trates de meter mi cabeza en el retrete para detener una hemorragia nasal. Te elegiría una y mil veces mi gatito arisco, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento vivido. Porque ya te he perdonado y sobre todo… porque te amo… te amo… te amo…

Y termina de reducir el pequeño espacio que mediaba entre sus rostros, acercando sus labios a los de él y sellando sus palabras con un beso lleno de sentimientos acumulados por meses de separación. Se besan despacio, suavemente como si se estuvieran saboreando y reconociendo nuevamente.

Con una de sus manos toma la nuca del muchacho, enredando sus dedos en las doradas hebras de cabello de su Yura y profundiza el beso, que se torna más ansioso, más hambriento… tan Yuri.

Tan embebidos estaban el uno del otro, que no se percataron que una silueta femenina los observaba tras los visillos, con lágrimas de profunda emoción.

-Hija ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta Nikolai, acercándose hacia la ventana donde su hija permanecía hace ya largos minutos.

-¡Ay, pa! –respondió entre hipidos –míralos… se han reconciliado… mi bebé ha madurado… había renunciado a Beka pero él eligió perdonarlo, volver a estar juntos ¿No es conmovedor esto?

-¿Cómo sabes que ocurrió todo eso? Desde aquí no se escucha nada.

-Sé leer los labios, papá. ¡Estoy tan feliz por mi Yura! – se suena la nariz ruidosamente con las cortinas.

-Mi Yuratchka por fin se comporta a la altura de las circunstancias –comentó Nikolai conmovido por la escena –por fin dejó de comportarse como pendejo. Pero no le cuentes que dije eso, Tanya. Conviene que siga creyendo que es pendejo ¿Cómo va a cambiar sino?

-Tienes razón papá. Se nos puede poner vanidoso si se entera que es menos tontito que ayer. Esto quedará entre nosotros, pa.

-Ahora hija, saca mi mejor botella de vodka, la que no alcanzó a tomarse Yuratchka y bebamos a la salud de esos dos. Esto amerita celebración ¡Me temía que mi nieto se pasara el resto de su vida recibiendo solo los besos del Chilaquil!

* * *

¿Qué hay de Yuuri?

Trató de volver a su antigua rutina antes de conocer a Viktor. Digo trató porque en su casa no se la ponían tan fácil. Cada tanto su hermana y sus padres le preguntaban por el ruso, que cuando lo iba a invitar a la casa o al restorán familiar. Meses antes se había emocionado tanto cuando vio el rumbo que tomaba su relación con Vitya que no pudo contenerse en comentarles su nueva situación amorosa. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía ahora! ¿Qué les iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué por imbécil lo perdió?

A pesar del sordo dolor que se instaló en su corazón, Yuuri comprendió la decisión de Vitya de cortar la relación y la aceptó. Repudiaba la mentira y el engaño tanto como él, sin embargo recurrió a esas artimañas por ser la vergüenza mucho más grande.

Así pues, tomó la determinación de enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma, ya que el recuerdo de estos lo carcomía y lo atormentaba. Guardó en la caja fuerte de su memoria aquellas conversaciones que duraban toda la madrugada, hablando de todo y de nada, aquellos primeros te quiero acompañados de emojis de corazones, las recomendaciones y discusiones literarias, los comentarios sobre el Grand Prix Final que veían simultáneamente y sobretodo los divertidos memes que compartían entre clase y clase.

Se prometió no salir de su habitación hasta tener bajo control sus emociones y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Durante tres días realizó un duelo por el fin de su romance, donde se permitió llorar –discretamente- y recordar por última vez los bellos momentos vividos con Vitya, antes de olvidarlos para siempre. También reflexionó sobre sus actos llegando a la conclusión que esta ruptura la tenía bien merecida y que sería un descaro de su parte autocompadecerse. Le quedaba asumir lo que ocurrió, pedir disculpas, volver a levantarse y tratar de vivir como pudiera.

Con esto, pasado tres días fue a casa de su vecina rusa y empleando la máxima expresión de arrepentimiento de su cultura –dogeza- pidió disculpas por involucrar y arriesgar la integridad de Yurio –un menor de edad- y anunció escuetamente que ya no se haría cargo de enseñarle matemática por las tardes. Y esa fue la última vez que habló con él. Decidió alejarse, no porque estuviera enojado con el chico, sino que su presencia le recordaba el error que le costó su relación con Vitya.

Sin embargo, el adolescente hizo intentos de acercarse a él. Yuri fue a visitarlo un día acompañado de una botella de vodka arguyendo que tenía un método infalible para pasar las penas de amor, que aprendió de su madre. Pero no quiso recibirlo. Mejor dicho, ya no le interesaba recibirlo. A él ni a nadie, ni siquiera a Phichit –su mejor amigo- quien también hizo el intento de verlo, siendo ambos rechazados por Mari, quien fue la que excusó a su hermano menor.

No tenía nada en contra de sus amigos, simplemente perdió el interés por el contacto humano. Tras esos días de duelo, lo embargó una densa apatía que se transformó en su constante compañera. El mundo se volvió un lugar aburrido y sin sentido. La paleta de colores que iluminaba su vida desde que conoció a Vitya ahora solo eran escalas de grises. La comida perdió su sabor y ya no constituía una necesidad. Si comía, era solo por inercia y para evitar que su madre se preocupara.

Cuando sentía que sus sentimientos y emociones se desbordaban y eran imposibles contenerlas, salía de su casa y corría hasta que se les acalambraran las piernas. Descubrió que el cansancio físico sofocaban las manifestaciones emocionales que surgían en los momentos en que su mente estaba desocupada –cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño- y cuando su familia le preguntaba por Vitya. Esto último ocurrió en la cena y tan discretamente como pudo, salió de su casa con sus audífonos. Le parecía ver a Yurio con alguien, pero no se detuvo a indagar quien y se fue corriendo.

En su vida diaria, Yuuri procuraba evitar los tiempos muertos ya que eran esos momentos donde le acometía la debilidad de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Se juró ser firme y se refugió más que nunca en sus estudios. Y cuando terminaba de estudiar, corría y cuando ya terminaba de correr, patinaba, sobre todo los fines de semana, donde tenía demasiado tiempo libre y por ende, corría peligro de volver a sentir.

Ya nada le importaba. Actuaba como en piloto automático. Sus calificaciones subieron como la espuma y sin siquiera darse cuenta ni mediar dieta alguna, fue perdiendo peso. Pero no le importaba nada. Se enfrentaba al espejo y no veía a nadie en el reflejo. Podía sentarse en el sillón con su hermana y ver comedias y tragedias románticas sin que se levantara ni un solo pelo ni que su corazón se agitase. Ya no le afectaba el nombre de Viktor ni las muestras de cariño que Yuri y Otabek manifestaban fuera de la casa. Veía todo aquello con indiferencia y con el correr de los meses dejó de añorar el cariño y el amor.

Había ganado. Estaba muerto por dentro.

A veces tenía la sensación de ser observado, como una especie de incomodo cosquilleo en la nuca –se aseguró de que no fueran piojos- que lo acompañaba tanto en la universidad como en el restorán, donde volvió a trabajar para dar garantías de que estaba bien a sus padres.

¿Qué más daba si alguien lo espiaba o no? Total no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

* * *

-Viktor, deja de observar cada cinco minutos el maldito teléfono que me estoy sintiendo ignorado.

-Chris, creo que cometí una estupidez.

-¡Que novedad! Cuéntate una nueva, amigo-respondió Chris con sarcasmo. Estaban ambos amigos tomándose un café, cortesía del suizo, motivado por el hecho de que el ruso ya no estaba rindiendo en el trabajo como antes. Varias veces lo descubrió mirando hacia la nada, golpeándose la frente y agarrarse de sus grises mechones de cabello. Algo lo inquietaba hace ya un par de meses y eso no hacía más que incrementar de manera exponencial con el tiempo. Así que entre tazas de café, esperaba sonsacarle su inquietud, aunque intuía que ello tenía nombre y apellido, made in Japan.

-Voy a ignorar tu intento de sarcasmo para pedirte que vayas a echar un vistazo a los chicos de Finder. Solicitaron una reunión para discutir la segunda parte del trabajo, pero no podré ir.

-Mejor dí que no quieres ir porque no quieres encontrarte con el mocoso.

-Si no fuera porque Otabek me agrada y por ser un buen estudiante, yo lo echaría de allí. Se pasa todo el tiempo metido en la sala de la mampara.

-Ese niño no pierde ocasión en fastidiarte. Pero no le culpo, terminaste con su amigo, el Yuuri verdadero y esta molesto contigo por hacerlo sufrir.

-Está bien. Entiendo eso, pero no justifica que cada puta vez que me ve comience a cantar esa canción de Mecano. O en su defecto la coloque en su celular.

-¿Cuál?

Viktor lo mira serio.

-¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? Estabas allí, sabes perfectamente cuál es, no te hagas el ignorante Chris.

-¡Oh, ya recordé!- se aclara la garganta- _entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo, con tendencia a quedarse_ _ **calvo**_ _deee tanto recordaaaar_ (1) ja, ja, ja, hay que admitirlo, esa canción te queda como guante.

-¡Es como echar limón a la herida! Me cuesta tanto olvidar a Yuuri y esa canción solo me recuerda mis intentos infructuosos –dijo con un puchero.

-Yo lo decía por lo calvo, Viktor. Creí que ya habías olvidado a Yuuri. Que ya lo habías superado.

-También lo creía Chris. Pero no es para nada fácil romper ese vínculo de la noche a la mañana. Con Yuuri sentía una conexión muy especial que con nadie más experimenté, a pesar de que nos separaba una pantalla. Y cada día que pasa extraño lo que teníamos, sus mensajes, nuestras conversaciones de madrugada, los detalles que tenía para conmigo…

-Entonces por amor a Jebus, ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

-Porque estaba cansado. Cansado de que siempre termine siendo engañado, Chris. No creo necesario recordarte las veces que llevé más cuernos que un séquito de renos.

-¡Pero este no es el caso pues hombre!

-Obvio que no. ¡Pero Yuuri no fue sincero conmigo! Envió al niño gato para que lo suplantara ¿De verdad creía que me podía engañar así? ¿Tan imbécil cree que soy que me puedo tragar semejante mentira? Si no quería verme, tenía que decírmelo y no montar este circo innecesario. Cuando me acuerdo de esto me invade una ira… pero después me pregunto si habrá tenido una razón poderosa para hacer esto y pienso que debí darle derecho a réplica, una oportunidad para explicarse.

-Pero en vez de eso lo bloqueaste.

-¡No estaba en mis cabales! Me deje llevar por la ira y la decepción. Sentí miedo de sufrir otra vez. De que valió, si terminé por sufrir igual- añade en voz baja, cabizbajo.

-Es el karma Viktor. Por despreciar al mesero por ser gordito.

-¿Y vas a seguir con eso del mesero? Meses y meses que me lo sacas en cara ¿Tienes una obsesión insana por él, acaso?-pregunta el ruso, cabreadísimo.

-Para nada. Si te lo echo en cara es porque tú desataste la tragedia en la que hoy vives. En otras palabras, tú eres el autor de tu propio sufrimiento y el de él.

-No te comprendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho que haya tratado de gordo al mesero y mi ruptura con Yuuri? ¿En qué pinta todo eso tu dichoso mesero?

-Te lo dije mil veces, pero eres un escéptico. Pero ahora cuento con pruebas que afirman la veracidad de mis palabras. Cuando vi al mesero por primera vez, me recordó mucho a alguien quien conocí en una fiesta, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera él, los orientales son tan iguales… aun así persistía en mi esa sensación de que lo conocía de algún lado, precisamente en esa fiesta de Chulanont, pero no calzaba su imagen actual con la de ese entonces… pero decidí salir de dudas.

-¿Y qué más? ¿No fuiste a hablar con él al día siguiente?

-Lo hice pero estaba con licencia así que no fue a trabajar. Entonces fui donde Seung Gil Lee para que confirmara mis sospechas. Estaba casi seguro de que era el mismo sujeto. Y estaba en lo cierto: eran la misma persona, tal cual.

-¿Quiénes eran la misma persona? –preguntó el ruso cada vez más confundido.

-Yuuri Katsuki y el mesero de Yutopia.

Viktor casi escupió su café.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –su cara parecía un poema y su expresión pareciera decir _no manches wey como van a ser los mismos._

-Cuando me contaste que estabas en una relación con un tipo que se llamaba Yuuri Katsuki, algo dentro de mi memoria se removió. Ese nombre me sonaba muy familiar… recordé la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chulanont ¡Bingo! Me lo presentó como su mejor amigo. Muy tímido al principio, ¡uf! pero con alcohol… Y se dio la casualidad de que tú y yo fuimos a cenar al Yutopia y aparece este mesero… que me recordó tanto a Katsuki, pero con algunos kilitos de más y averiguando con el coreano, efectivamente sus padres son dueños del restorán. Conclusión: Trataste de gordo al que fue tu Yuuri.

-No Chris no me digas eso –comentó cubriéndose los ojos con sus delgadas manos.

-Si, Viktor. No me puedes negar que después de esa cena algo cambio entre ustedes. Tú mismo me comentaste lo extraño que se portó Yuuri, como evadía los intentos de conocerse en persona. Es obvio que si escuchas de los propios labios de tu pareja que no le agrada los gordos y que de plano descarta esa característica en ella, impedirás a toda costa que se decepcione al chocar con la cruel realidad de que tu novio es un gordo.

-¿Estas implicando que es mi culpa? ¿Que yo fui el responsable que todo acabara como acabó?

-Tú lo dijiste. Tus palabras insegurizaron al muchacho, el pobre se habrá figurado que tú te desilusionarías al conocerlo y como no, si tenías la imagen de un Yuuri más esbelto porque practicaba el patinaje. Según supe después lo dejó por la universidad… ¡hey Viktor! ¿A dónde vas?

* * *

-Qué bueno que te pillo a solas, Seung Gil Lee.

-Profesor ayudante Nikiforov. Si viene por el pack de Katsuki, ya se lo pase todo al profesor Giacometti, así que le pido encarecidamente que no me moleste con ello.

-¿De qué pack me hablas?

-¡Los de la maldita fiesta de Chulanont! De veras si quiere saber algo más pregúntele a Chulanont y déjeme trabajar tranquilo.

-¿Llamas trabajo el ver vídeos de coreografías de k-pop?-comenta con una pequeña sonrisa.

En respuesta, el surcoreano voltea su silla hacia el ruso.

-Dígame que quiere de mí.

-Algo simple, información sobre Yuuri Katsuki.

-Insisto, pregúntele a Chulanont o en su defecto al profesor Giacometti, a él le entregue toda la información. ¡tch, detesto tener que repetir lo mismo! ¿Qué me ven cara de FBI acaso?

-Ni Phichit ni Chris son personas muy discretas. Si les pido una foto, comenzaran a elucubrar e imaginarse cosas que con toda seguridad decantaran en bromas y quisiera evitar esto. Por eso tú eres el ideal para proporcionar lo que yo quiero, pues eres una persona discreta e inteligente, o sea nada vas verme entrar y ya sabías a lo que venía.

-Si lo pone de ese modo… -responde complacido Seung –Katsuki es de matemáticas, suele almorzar en el casino del lugar. Cuando el tiempo está bueno, estudia en unas bancas que están al aire libre, si no, se refugia en la biblioteca. Si se acerca un poco a la pantalla, esta es una de las ultimas fotos que se sacó, está con Chulanont. Se la envié a su mail. ¿Satisfecho?

-Completamente. Como agradecimiento por tu valiosa ayuda, puedo arreglar que cierta personita no ande rondando por esta sala. ¿Te parece bien?

-Es usted también una persona inteligente, profesor Nikiforov. Así se entiende la gente –le tiende la mano para estrechársela.

Y así fue como Yuri Plisetsky quedó vetado de ingresar a la sala de tres paredes y una mampara teniendo que trasladar su lugar de estudio ya sea a su casa, la de su amigo o como última opción, el departamento de su novio.

* * *

El descubrir que sus palabras dichas de forma irresponsable causaron esta serie de hechos lamentables que desembocaron en una ruptura amorosa, desazonó profundamente a Viktor. Prácticamente aorilló a Yuuri a hacer lo que hizo, solo porque no cumplía con la imagen que se había hecho de él. De tal forma el ruso se había imaginado como era su precioso amor, que cualquier cosa que se saliera de dicha imagen la rechazaba tajantemente como falsa. De ahí el hecho que no admitiera que el mesero de Yutopia podía ser su Yuuri. No era gordofobia, como lo acusaba Chris.

Pero Viktor Nikiforov no era de esos caracteres que se entregan a la desesperación. Apenado si estaba, arrepentido mucho. Su conversación con su amigo le hizo ver lo injusto y ciego que fue pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo inconsecuente y estúpido que era. Tanto que criticaba a las personas que se acercaban a él solo por su atractiva apariencia, tanto que decía que prefería el interior de las personas ¿Y qué pasó? Se comportó de la misma manera que a los que criticaba y despreciaba. "Te convertiste en lo que juraste destruir, Nikiforov", se reprochaba.

No queda más que tratar de enmendar las cosas. Ya tenía un plan en mente apenas salió de la sala. Buscar a Yuuri y pedir su perdón era lo primero que iba a hacer.

Guiándose por la fotografía, buscó al nipón por entre las mesas del patio de la facultad de Matemáticas. En la más alejada de todas lo halló, solitario, rodeado de apuntes y libros, muy concentrado.

Sigiloso Viktor se acercó hasta donde más pudo, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol cercano para observarlo mejor y escoger cuidadosamente las palabras que pensaba dirigirle. Comparó la fotografía con el real y notó preocupantes diferencias. El Yuuri que estaba en su Smartphone tenía un rostro lozano de adorables y apretables mejillas redonditas teñidas de un ligero color rojo, ojos rasgados y brillantes de color chocolate y una tímida sonrisa en la que no se veían sus dientes. La versión real estaba notablemente más delgado, su rostro demacrado y con grandes ojeras que enmarcaban unos ojos cansados, opacos. Poseía todo el aspecto de alguien enfermo o en plena lucha con el fin de semestre.

"¿Por qué estará tan solo? Bueno, mejor así puedo hablar tranquilamente con él" Tenía su nombre en la punta de los labios cuando alguien se le adelantó. Un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño claro y barba del mismo color lo interpeló, diciéndole:

-¡Yuuri, la clase comienza en cinco! Para que no te quedes fuera como la otra vez je je je.

-Gracias Emil- su voz sonó enronquecida, como si hace mucho tiempo no hiciera uso de ella. Guardó con premura sus cosas y entró al edificio. El chico de barba tomó el lugar de Yuuri en la mesa junto con sus acompañantes. Viktor estaba a punto de retirarse –dado que no alcanzó a hablar con Yuuri- cuando el contenido de la conversación que iniciaban el grupo de muchachos le llamó la atención.

-Emil ¿Por qué aun le hablas a Yuuri? ¿No sabes como le dicen ahora? Pues Yuuri Katzombie, ja ja ja ja.-algunos del grupo le ríen la gracia.

-Ustedes no tienen el privilegio de conocer al verdadero Yuuri, no saben de lo que hablan –replica Emil.

-¿Y tú sí? –le pregunta uno de ellos.

-¡Claro! Estuve allí, en vivo y en directo presencie el duelo de baile k-pop y aprendí como se perrea hasta el -20 –responde orgullosamente Emil.

-¿En serio? Wow, yo apenas alcancé al ver el video "Lecciones de perreo hasta el -20" cuando ya lo habían bajado. Lo que pasó en esa fiesta fue legendario.

-Jamás me imagine eso de Katsuki, que bailara tan bien, con lo tranquilo que se ve… incluso lo llegaron a llamar Katsexy.

-Pero ahora parece poco menos que un muerto.

-Debe ser el fin de semestre.

-¡Uy! De ser así para Katzombie todo el semestre es fin de semestre. Un mes más y va a quedar en los huesos. ¿Será bulímico?

-Probablemente, pero según yo él no estaba tan gooordo… solo lo normal en un universitario promedio. Solo miren la panza que me gasto, podría pedir asiento preferencial en el transporte público ja, ja, ja.

-Oye Karl, salimos para que te fumaras tu cigarro y terminamos hablando de Yuuri cual centro de madres. Me retiro a clases –anuncia Emil.

-Emil, no gastes tu saliva en preguntarle algo a Katzombie porque te va a clavar el visto. Apenas le habla a alguien, esta intratable –dice al que Emil identificó como Karl.

-Es cierto, antes te ayudaba si tenías dudas de la clase, pero ahora apenas termina, se va. Ya ni se junta con Chulanont.

-¿Se habrán peleado?

-Paren con esto chicos, que no es programa de farándula y mejor entremos a clase.

-Como digas, Emil.

* * *

Viktor estaba impresionado. Con semejante disparidad de percepciones no podía sacar nada en concreto en lo que respecta al carácter de Yuuri. A simple vista no quedaba nada de aquel con el que mantenía ingeniosas conversaciones, ni aquel que bailara en las fiestas, según esos chicos. "¿será ese el famoso pack?" se preguntaba.

Poco conforme con su primera pesquisa, tomó la decisión de observarlo en la hora de almuerzo, para así preparar terreno para sus disculpas. Lo único que pudo sacar en limpio era que el japonés era un animal de costumbres porque tal como le indicó el surcoreano, almorzaba en el casino de su facultad.

Y como esa vez en las mesas, estaba solo. Jugueteaba con la comida, sin llevársela a la boca en ninguna ocasión. Mantenía la cabeza gacha en todo momento, indiferente a lo que le rodeaba. Era propicio acercarse, con su sándwich previamente comprado y sentarse a su lado discretamente. Pero apenas una de sus nalgas tocó el asiento, Yuuri se levantó de súbito y se encaminó hacia la salida, dejando atrás su bandeja de comida, intacta. Viktor no podía dejar que se fuera así como así y le dijo:

-¡Hey! Olvidaste tu bandeja.

Por un instante el ruso creyó que Yuuri iba a dar la vuelta, ya que al oír su voz éste se paró en seco. Mas, siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, dejando a un Viktor desconcertado. "¿Me ignoró?" preguntabase con inquietud. Nuevamente fracasó en su intento de acercársele y en recabar información útil para la construcción del perfil del Yuuri real que comenzaba a formular en su mente.

Tendría que recurrir a una nueva estrategia. Descartó el casino y el patio. Le quedaba todavía la biblioteca. Apenas pudo desocuparse de sus obligaciones, se dirigió hacia allá. Tomó un libro al azar y se sentó a esperar. Pasaron diez minutos cuando Yuuri llegó con sus libros y cuadernos y se ubicó en una mesa cercana a la de Viktor, al que no vio porque cubrió su cara con el libro, cuyo título no se podía leer ya que estaba al revés.

Asomándose por el borde del libro, Viktor se dedicó a estudiar con más atención los movimientos del japonés. Su mano de deslizaba presurosa en el papel, donde consignaba extraños símbolos matemáticos. Cada tanto consultaba a la calculadora científica, o algún dato en los textos que traía consigo. Su rostro lucía agotado, blanquecino y que contrastaba fuertemente con el negro de sus ojeras, aún más pronunciadas que la vez anterior. Parecía que tuviera la mirada perdida, como si sus ojos miraran sin ver realmente.

Esto le encogía el corazón a Viktor. El aura de Yuuri despedía tristeza, desazón, como si el vivir era un mero trámite que tenía que cumplir a falta de otra opción mejor. El ruso se levanta determinado a hablarle, ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban en la biblioteca. Este nuevo intento se constituyó en un nuevo fracaso, pero esta vez a causa del propio Yuuri, que yacía completamente dormido sobre sus apuntes.

Viktor no quiso interrumpir el sueño del nipón, tan apacible se veía y su respiración tan acompasada, lo que significaba que estaba realmente descansando. Lo contemplaba como una madre a su retoño, aguantándose unas risitas cuando el bello durmiente emitió unos no tan discretos ronquidos. "¡Ay, no puedo despertarlo! A leguas se nota lo mucho que necesita dormir… además no ha comido nada en todo el día, me consta. Le dejaré este dulce de anís y me retiraré lentamente…"

* * *

Hace semanas acompaña a Yuuri la sensación de ser observado. No sabe quién puede ser ni tampoco le interesa. Vive su día a día como si estuviera rodeado de una espesa niebla y realiza sus quehaceres diligentemente. ¿Comer? Lo hacía cuando sentía desfallecer.

Pero algo más extraño ocurría. Cada vez que se quedaba dormido tras una dura jornada de estudio, a su lado hallaba –al despertar- unas golosinas tales como caramelos de anís, frutas como naranjas y bananas, incluso un café y un sandwich a medio morder. Ignoraba el origen de tales alimentos aunque de todos modos lo aceptaba. Quizá él mismo se compraba esas cosas, pero en la confusión de los sueños pudo haberlo olvidado.

Rindió con éxito sus exámenes finales. Estaba satisfecho de sí mismo: no dejó que la pena lo consumiera, pudo sobreponerse a eso y obtener excelentes calificaciones. Sin embargo, tras terminar sus responsabilidades universitarias, lo acometió un cansancio que se apoderó de sus miembros. Todo ese agotamiento acumulado lo golpeó como un hachazo en la nuca y casi casi lo tumba. Mas se sobrepuso a aquello también, porque si pudo doblegar sus emociones hasta hacerlas casi casi desaparecer, lo propio haría con el cuerpo.

Decidió pues, colaborar activamente en el restorán familiar. Con la llegada de las vacaciones, su tiempo libre aumentaría y quería a toda costa evitar ese escenario. Ocuparía esas horas en trabajar hasta cansarse.

Cargaba una bolsa llena de basura para depositarla en los basureros al costado del recinto cuando la vista se le nubló súbitamente hasta hacerlo tambalear. Pudo apoyarse en la pared y estabilizarse, retomando su labor. Pero no pudo avanzar más allá puesto que alguien se interponía en su trayectoria.

-Esa bolsa se ve muy pesada, permíteme que la cargue por ti.

¡Esa voz! Algo –que creía enterrado y olvidado –se removió dentro de él, provocando que se le acelerara los latidos de su corazón. Creyó haberla oído antes en el casino, pero pensó que era su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Pero esto no podía soslayarlo, el dueño de esa voz estaba frente suyo, aunque no pudiera identificar quien era: sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso de nuevo. No obstante se las apaño para responder:

-Yo… yo puedo hacerlo solo, es mi trabajo.

-¡Yuuri!

Esa voz lo llamaba insistentemente, pero cada vez se oía más y más lejana… hasta convertirse en un eco remoto. No veía nada a su alrededor, sentía el cuerpo ligero como si flotara... y de repente una calidez lo envolvió como a una manta calentita.

Y se entregó a aquella sensación con todo su ser. Solo por el día de hoy se daría permiso para volver a sentir, para aferrarse al bello sonido de esa voz que clamaba su nombre, esa voz perteneciente a quién alguna vez lo amó.

Su Vitya.

* * *

(1) Me cuesta tanto olvidarte, canción del grupo español Mecano.

* * *

 ** _En el próximo capitulo..._**

 **Perla Altin toma la determinación de arrancarle a Beka la puerta de su habitación, por actividades reñidas con la ONU.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Viktor busca congraciarse con sus futuros suegros para granjearse el cariño de Yuuri, quien esta siendo alimentado con suero.**

 **Phichit planea una nueva fiesta y Chris no quiere facilitarle a Viktor el pack de Yuuri del mambo anterior.**

* * *

 **Nuevamente mis agradecimientos por leer y seguir esta historia :) Estaré muy atenta a sus comentarios, criticas constructivas etc.**

 **Respondiendo reviews del capitulo pasado:**

Fannynyanyan1912: Y bien a la pirozhki que se fue la cita, es que este Yurio no se sabe gobernar. No me dejes u.u que se vienen partes rikolinas, el cloro será cosa del pasado, lo juro por la virgen de la papaia. Un beso al calvito equivale a un pelito, lo agradecerá mucho :v y el Chilaquil... hará un desmadre un día de estos, con semejante amo...

Minako Gou: Quien no usó un árbol genealógico al leer Cien años , no tuvo infancia (?) No podía faltar el señor Darcy si de buena literatura hablamos,es the besto husbando. Siempre me imaginé que para cantar esa canción de Mon,tenia que ser ebrio y pensé en Yurio porque siempre hace locuras ese chiquillo. Seguiré escribiendo largo, porque no me puedo detener ajajjaja. Se viene otra fiesta donde veremos el eros de Yuuri y el poledance, Viktor se le va a caer la baba. Y la cita fue un desastre, al pobre Chris no le pagaron por ser chofer u.u. ¡wow te has leído todo de un tirón! Me honras :´) !Te envío un gran saludo! Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

KuroCat239: si, la cita se fue al carajo como mi futuro jaja okno. Hay que estar siempre listas con un coctel de cloro, por si las dudas. Aww me emociona que me ames a pesar de todo el cloro 3 Un abrazo :)

Guest: ja ja ja espero que no hayas quedado afonico/a estimado/a guest. A veces trato de escribir cosas sad, pero me sale humor ja. No nos queda mas que compadecernos de Yuuri. Saludos :)

Haneko: ¡ay! a mi me dolió escribirlo porque no hay nada más triste que te corten por mensaje. See ese Viktor por muy dios griego que sea (todo por su culo)es el origen del mal, por rechazar la grasita que le puede calentar en invierno. Yurio es lo mejor, jamas decepcionará con sus pendejadas, es mi niño favorito ¿quien no lo amaría?. Saludotes y nos leemos :D

Conurbagilr:¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Escribo este fic con todo el cariño para divertir y hacer procrastinar a la gente. Me alegra saber que a pesar que la trama sea bizarra, haya podido mantener la esencia de los personajes porque mi intención al momento de escribir era eso, que los personajes fueran fieles a lo que es el anime, pero en un nuevo y loco escenario. Vaya, tus palabras referente a mi manejo de memes es el mejor cumplido que he leído, hace que pasarse todo el día mirando memes valga la pena :´) Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia. ¡Nos vemos!


	7. ¡Tadaima!

**¡Al fin actualizo a una hora decente! ¡siii! Aqui les traigo un nuevo y cada vez más sensual capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews (respuestas al final del capi) me dan muchos ánimos para seguir :) Ahora si podemos abandonar nuestras botellas de cloro y darle la bienvenida a los limones, una pequeña sorpresa de ese tipo encontraran en este capitulo.**

 **Ya tu sae Kubo y Yamamoto son dueñas de la mayoría de los personajes, menos el Chilaquil que es real y la loca mamá de Yurio, que es producto de mi imaginación al igual que la trama.**

 **Cualquier detallito ortográfico fue porque la nación del hechicero atacó.**

 **¡Disfruten de su lectura!**

* * *

-¡Abrió los ojos! ¡Quiere levantarse! –dijo una voz

-¡Creo que quiere ir al baño! –secundó una segunda voz.

-Si lo llevan denle esto, le servirá. –aconsejó una tercera voz

-¿Un calcetín? –cuestiona la primera voz.

-¡Yurio, basta! Chiste repetido sabe a podrido –sentencia la segunda voz

\- ¿Crees que esto es un puto chiste?- dice la tercera voz, enarbolando la prenda –Es que no sabes nada tailandés de mierda. Esto, escucha bien y tú también pelón…

-¡Hey! ¿También seguirás con eso, mocoso? ¿Quieres que te vete de la universidad también?

-¡Así que fuiste tú, calvo! Ya verás, ya verás… a lo que decía… esto es más que un calcetín, esto simboliza que los verdaderos amigos estarán contigo en la adversidad, que cuando estés en problemas te apoyaran… si le entrego esto al cerdo es porque lo estoy aceptando en la hermandad del calcetín.

¿Hermandad del qué? ¡uf, estaban fuertes los medicamentos! No pudo abrir más los ojos debido a que el sopor se apoderó nuevamente de su sistema, haciendo que esas voces se oyeran más y más lejanas…

* * *

Perla Altin entró al departamento que compartía con su hermano con ánimo radiante, silbando la melodía de la canción del marcianito mientras abría la puerta. No se preocupó al no ver a Otabek en la sala matando el tiempo viendo el televisor ya que la fuerte música proveniente de la habitación de este indicaba que estaba allí. Sin prestarle mayor asunto a aquello, sacó un vaso de jugo del refrigerador y se tiró cómodamente en el sofá, deshaciéndose de los zapatos de tacón en el proceso.

Estaba muy contenta, logró terminar con anticipación su trabajo por lo que el jefe la autorizó a retirarse más temprano como premio. Comenzaba a relajarse y disfrutar de su descanso cuando escucho unos curiosos sonidos provenientes de la pieza de su hermanito.

Puso más atención para descartar que fuera su imaginación. Lo primero que escuchó fue el continuo chirrido de los resortes de la cama, como si alguien estuviera saltando en ella a modo de juego. No le prestó mucha atención, le ganaba el cansancio. Pero un segundo ruido capturó nuevamente la atención perdida. Ahora escuchaba como si empujaran la misma cama una y otra vez contra la pared, cada vez con mayor frecuencia y fuerza, poco menos que quisieran romperla.

El tercer ruido logró definitivamente hacerla levantarse del sofá. Lo que estaba oyendo eran… ¡gemidos!

Sigilosa se acercó a la puerta de Otabek. La música se había acabado, por lo que los ruidos que escuchara anteriormente, se oían ahora con mayor claridad.

-mmm… Beka… mmm… sigue ah... ah… más rápido… mmm sí así ¡oh sí!... ahí mi amor… ahí… ah… ahí… mmm… tan rico… ah… ah ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Oh! ¡Ahí es! ah… ah… mmm… Beka… Beka…¡BEKA!... oh sí… así … mmm…. Que rico como me la mmm... metes…

"¡Ah no señor, toca entrar!" pensó Perla al oír lo último. Planeaba realizar una entrada dramática pateando la puerta y gritando ¡Tadaima!, pero aún quedaba la posibilidad de que Beka estuviera jugando al Twister. Así que despacito, suave, suavecito abre la puerta.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Abrió por completo la puerta.

En el piso estaba regado de prendas de ropa, en las que se podía distinguir un uniforme escolar. Siguiendo el caminito que dejaron, sus ojos se toparon con una escena que jamás de los jamases esperó presenciar.

En la cama vio a su hermano desnudo, con la sábana apenas cubriendo donde la espalda pierde su nombre, metido entre las piernas de un muchachito, agarrándole con ambas manos la cadera y embistiéndole como si no hubiera un mañana, en un frenético vaivén, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas ante cada gemido del chico –al que identificó como Yuri –cuyo rostro estaba colorado de fogoso placer. Sus gestos denotaban lo mucho que gozaba el acto y gemía aún más fuerte sabiendo lo mucho que eso excitaba a su novio, quien respondía con estocadas más profundas.

Para provocarlo y sentir más su piel, el chico haciendo gala de una gran elasticidad, deposita ambas piernas en los hombros del moreno. Esto encendió al mayor, quien aceleró el ritmo de las estocadas, penetrándolo con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Sus pieles chocaban haciendo un ruido obsceno que los excitaban aún más. Yuri, como pudo se agarró a los barrotes de la cama para evitar golpearse la cabeza contra la madera, ya que Beka le estaba dando duro y parejo, sin parar.

-Yura… me vengo… -gemía Otabek, con el cuerpo sudoroso por el intenso esfuerzo.

-Ah… acaba dentro… dentro de mí… –decía entre gemidos el muchachito, con sus rubios cabellos esparcidos en la almohada y su torso cubierto de chupetones –…quiero tu leche…

Esto último fue la sentencia de Yuri. Le dio una última y profunda estocada que hizo ver estrellas al ruso y se corrió copiosamente en su agujero. No alcanzaron a recuperar el aliento cuando la cama hizo ¡crack!, rompiéndose sus patas y cayendo al suelo con sus ocupantes.

Perla aplaudía parsimoniosamente.

-Bravo, bravo. Te quedaste sin cama y también sin puerta, Brayan Otabek Nepomuceno Altin.

* * *

Tanya, con el uniforme de enfermera practicante, llegó a su hogar agotada por la larga jornada en la clínica universitaria. No esperaba para nada encontrarse a su padre, a su hijo, con su novio y la hermana de este con el Chilaquil en su regazo, esperándola sentados en el sofá.

-Vaya, parece que me estaban esperando. ¡Perla, tanto tiempo querida!

-Tanya, vengo a hablarte de algo muy serio. Vengo a pedirte en nombre mío y el de mi hermano que por favor ¡no lo denuncies a la ONU!

Yuri rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Perdón, que ocurre acá? ¿Papá, sabes algo?

-No soltaron prenda, esperaban a que tú llegaras para contarlo.

-Tanya, descubrí a Beka y a Yura… _haciéndolo_.

-¿haciendo… qué? –con el cansancio, Tanya apenas podía hilar las ideas.

-Pues… _eso_.

-¡Nos pilló haciendo el amor! ¡aish tantas vueltas para decirlo!-exclamó el joven, perdiendo la paciencia.

A Tanya casi se le cae la quijada al escuchar la noticia de su hijo. En su mente pugnaban dos fuerzas contrapuestas: la mamá responsable, quien debía reprender a su hijo y preguntarle si utilizó protección y la fujoshi quien celebraba el gran acontecimiento y moría por saber los detalles más suculentos del acto.

La lucha se veía reflejada en su rostro y Yuri lo percibía y esperaba con nerviosismo cuales de esas dos partes iba a manifestarse. En su interior rezaba con que la parte fujoshi ganara.

Como si meditara las palabras, Tanya preguntó suavemente:

-¿Usaron condón?

-Solo teníamos para la primera ronda –respondió Yuri tímidamente, ya que comprendió que la mamá responsable ganó la batalla.

-¡Qué! ¿Lo hicieron más de una vez? ¡Con razón se rompió la cama! –exclama una sorprendida Perla.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? –preguntó Tanya con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión -¿rompieron qué?

-La cama. Y como castigo, hice que Beka quitara la puerta de su habitación para evitar que se produzcan estas situaciones cuando se supone que deberían estar estudiando. ¡Ay, lo lamento tanto Tanya, me siento tan irresponsable por dejar que esto…! ¿Tanya? ¿Tanya? No te quedes callada y dime algo por favor, nos tienes preocupados.

-Iré… un momento… a la cocina… ya vuelvo.

Se retira presurosa, cubriéndose la boca como si estuviera conteniéndose. Cierra la puerta con premura y lanza una carcajada tan potente que se escucha como a diez cuadras a la redonda.

-¡WAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! ¡No puedo creerloooo! ¡ja, ja,ja, ja! ¡Mi Yura es un rompecatre! ¡Y Beka un rompeculos! ¡Que hilarante! ¡ja, ja, ja, ja ,ja!

Demoro alrededor de cinco minutos en controlar la risa, enjugarse los ojos y volver serenamente con los demás, bajo el mando de la mamá responsable. Los demás, en tanto, la miraban como si estuviera desquiciada porque evidentemente escucharon todo. Yuri estaba colorado y temblando de ira.

-¡Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky, como carajos se te ocurre tener sexo sin protección! ¡Y tú, Beka eres el mayor, donde estaba tu cordura! –toma aire por unos segundos –bien, ya los regañe, ahora prométanme que se cuidarán. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –responde la pareja al unísono.

-Yura, seguiré el ejemplo de Perla y por precaución también arrancaré la puerta de tu habitación.

-¡Y qué hay de mi privacidad, madre desconsiderada! –reclama muy enojado el afectado.

-No seas exagerado, te puedes jalar el ganso en el baño. Ves que pienso en todo, hijito.

-¡Madre! Y muchas gracias Garnet, por darle brillantes ideas a mi mamacita querida.

-Yura, lo lamento pero no pienso en permitir que ustedes dos conviertan el departamento en un hotel del amor. Lo hago por consideración a mis muebles –afirmó Perla.

Retirados los Altin con la garantía de que la ONU no irrumpirá en su departamento, Tanya se dispone a hablar seriamente con su hijo. Abuelo y madre se sientan frente al adolescente y lo miran fijamente. El muchacho les sostiene la mirada con rebeldía, transmitiendo el mensaje "no me arrepiento de nada" que se traslucen en sus verdes pupilas.

-Yura, hijo. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero es momento de que, como familia, tengamos _la charla._

-Mamá, ya no soy un niñito virgen. No le veo la utilidad a esa charla que por cierto, el abuelo se anticipó a dármela hace tiempo.

-¿Papá, ya lo hablaste con Yura sin consultarme?

-Pues claro, hija. Yuratchka llegó un día con dudas sobre el sexo y sentía mucha vergüenza en preguntarte a ti, así que me las confió a mí. Sabes que como hombre puedo comprender mejor sus inquietudes y darle respuestas acordes.

-¿Qué hiciste, entonces?

\- La duda de Yuratchka era bastante simple: quería tener sexo por primera vez con Beka. Entonces lo que hice fue mostrarle todos tus fics yaoi hard +18 e hice que los leyera para que sacara ideas y aprendiera allí como hacerlo. Se puede decir entonces que indirectamente tú también participaste de _la charla_ , así que no te preocupes que te ahorre trabajo, hijita.

-¡Pero papá! ¿Qué clase de educación sexual es esa?

-Así es mamá, por el abuelo supe que escribías fanfic yaoi sobre mí y Beka y otros personajes que no identifiqué. Pero te perdono, porque me han sido de mucha utilidad para no parecer un mocoso virginal y disfrutar ¡por fin!, del sexo con mi novio.

-Me rindo. Ustedes ganan, ya no hay charla. Pero no cambio de opinión respecto a la puerta, esa se va. Sin peros –añadió al ver que Yuri hacia ademanes de protestar contra la medida –levántate Yura que vamos a la farmacia a comprarte condones. No pienso arriesgarme a que vuelvas a tener sexo sin protección. No en mi guardia muchachito.

-¡Puedo ir yo solo!

-Iré a sacar la silla de ruedas.

-¡Mamáaaa!

* * *

Estaba desorientado. Miraba a todas partes, buscando respuestas en las desnudas paredes blancas, en su brazo donde por un delgado tubo transparente ingresaba suero. Estaba claro que estaba internado en el hospital, pero era incapaz de recordar como carajos llegó a parar allí.

Acudió a su memoria, mas no tuvo respuestas. Su pasado reciente estaba envuelto en una nebulosa, no conseguía sacar algo en limpio de allí. Lo poco que recordaba eran retazos de sucesos pocos interesantes de su vida como zombie. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento dio con la causa que lo llevó a ese estado: el fin de su relación con Viktor por audio de WhatsApp. Sin querer se agolparon todos esas emociones reprimidas tanto tiempo y lloró como no nunca lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera cuando ese fatídico mensaje llegó a sus oídos.

Tanteó en la mesita de noche buscando algo con que sonarse la nariz. Halló sus gafas, se las colocó y al lado de estas encontró algo que lo enterneció e inquietó a partes iguales. Era un calcetín con estampados de gatitos, con dos botones cocidos a modo de ojos y que portaba un mensaje que decía: _Recupérate pronto, katsudon._

Nuevas lagrimas brotaron, pero esta vez de emoción. Porque el rudo y esquivo Yuri Plisetsky estaba demostrando que tenía un lado tierno y amistoso. Nunca había expresado su amistad de forma material o concreta, pues solía disfrazar su cordialidad bajo una capa de rudeza y modales bruscos.

"¿Habrá sido un sueño lo de la hermandad del calcetín?" se preguntaba Yuuri, contemplando la prenda. Cruzó por la mente del japonés el último y único sueño que tuvo en aquel periodo en la que ejerció una cruel represión de sus sentimientos, en donde escuchaba la voz de Vitya llamándolo y sentía la calidez y seguridad de sus brazos que lo sostenían firmemente.

Un bello y cruel sueño, que irrumpió en la cárcel de sus emociones y le recordó aquello que había perdido. Porque no era posible, que después de todo lo sucedido, el Viktor real lo haya buscado. Pensar en eso último lo deprimió y se preguntaba como seguiría ahora en adelante. No tuvo mucho tiempo en meditar aquello ya que la puerta se abrió, ingresando por ella un hombre alto, apuesto, buen porte, preciosos ojos azules y cabellera gris graciosamente desaliñada.

-¡Yuuri, despertaste! –exclamó el hombre. -¡Cuánto me alegra!

Con la alegría pintando sus facciones, el hombre se acerca y lo estrecha fuerte y cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Satisfecho por el acto, luego él procede a examinarle detenidamente el rostro, casi rozándose las narices, lo que ruborizó violentamente al enfermo, escasamente acostumbrado a una invasión de su espacio personal.

Viktor –porque obviamente de él se trataba –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Porque vio brillo y vida en los ojos de Yuuri en donde antes había opacidad y tristeza. Era un buen signo de que el periodo zombie acabó.

-¡Estas coloradísimo! ¿Tendrás fiebre? –preguntó solícito. Con delicadeza toma el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y acerca sus labios a la frente y mejillas de este, tratando de constatar por este antiguo método alguna variación interna de la temperatura. Aprovechando esta ventajosa posición, Viktor comienza a depositar pequeños y candorosos besitos en toda la cara del nipón, sobre todo en aquellos lugares que delataban que este previamente había llorado, buscando borrar sus pesares.

Sin embargo, el ruso comenzó a entusiasmarse por lo que sus besos fueron cada vez más fervorosos. Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a sus labios, la mano de Yuuri cubrió su boca, impidiendo el inminente contacto.

-Basta por favor, no sigas. Si eres un sueño por favor desvanécete. Tu amabilidad me está lastimando. –dijo Yuuri, quebrándosele la voz.

Viktor se aleja de inmediato, dolido por las palabras de Yuuri.

-Avisaré _a mámenka_ y a Mari. Con permiso. –dijo con gesto adusto y mirándolo con tristeza en su semblante.

Inquieto quedó el enfermo ante el brusco cambio de ánimo del ruso. El trato cariñoso de Viktor hacia su persona lo abrumó por completo. No se condecía con lo último que recordaba… no tenía sentido su comportamientos si entre ambos no mediaba una relación amorosa. Pero su abrazo… era la misma sensación que sintió en ese sueño…

No hubo tiempo para lamentaciones porque Yuri Plisetsky en persona apareció ante su vista.

-Yurio.

-Ya veo que ya recibiste mi regalo, katsudon. Vaya que tardaste cerdo dormilón, poco nos faltó para acampar aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo? –preguntó espantado. Aún no había dimensionado el tiempo que permaneció en la inconciencia.

-¡Uf, ni te imaginas! Y lo primero que haces al despertar es echar a patadas a tu esposo, no creas que no los oí. No pude evitarlo.

-¿E..esposo?

-¿Es que no recuerdas nada? Sí que te pegó fuerte el coma –murmura para sí.

-No entiendo lo que pasa Yurio, ahora no puedo recordar nada.

-Bueeeno, tendré que hacerte un resumen de lo que fue tu vida en los últimos meses…

-¡¿Meses?!

-Escucha cerdo. Tú y el calvo se reconciliaron, fueron cursis hasta decir basta, me dio diabetes por su culpa, el viejo te pidió en matrimonio, se casaron y en la luna de miel tuviste tu incidente.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo paso eso? No recuerdo…

-Pon atención cerdo. ¿No escuchaste cuando tu pelón dijo que iba a buscar a mámenka y a Mari?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-A cualquier persona no llamas mámenka, forma rusa de decir mamá que uso particularmente cuando quiero conseguir algo de la loca de mi madre. Si el pelón llamó así a doña Hiroko es por algo ¿no?

Yuuri examinaba la información dada por Yurio. Dado los sucesos anteriores, el actuar de Viktor tenía bastante sentido. Su algarabía al verlo despierto, la forma en que lo estrechó entre sus brazos, como besaba con candor su rostro… eran cosas que haría un esposo preocupado y devoto, quien debió haber sufrido mucho al ver a su ser amado en ese estado. "¡tonto, tonto Yuuri, mira lo que hiciste! A ver como lo arreglas ahora."

-Yurio, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Ve a buscar a Vitya y tráemelo de vuelta ¿podrías?

-Por un tazón de cerdo gratis, con gusto.

-Considéralo hecho.

Tan rápido como entró, se fue con la cara llena de risa. El cerdo cayó redondito en su broma y obtuvo katsudon gratis, platillo que extrañó mucho debido a los meses que ambos se dejaron de hablar. Desde que vio en la televisión como hacían creer a las personas que despertaban de un prolongado desmayo que había pasado mucho tiempo en coma, abrigó el sueño intentar hacer la misma jugarreta, resultando esta un rotundo éxito. El carácter crédulo del cerdo fue una enorme ayuda. Ahora solo tenía que poner en antecedentes a los demás para que fueran cómplices.

Pero primero es lo primero: traerle el pelón al cerdo.

* * *

-¡Hey calvo, estás sordo o qué! –paró para recuperar el resuello. Atravesó todo el campus universitario corriendo en dirección a los estacionamientos, donde con seguridad sabía que encontraría al pelón. Era una rutina que se repetía desde que el cerdo cayó al hospital de la universidad.

-Di rápido lo que quieres, tengo prisa pues me esperan la familia de Yuuri para irlos a buscar.

-Diles que esperen o que vayan por su cuenta, el cerdo te reclama en sus habitaciones. Me pidió que te trajera a toda costa y no me iré a hasta conseguirlo.

-Pero… parecía muy alterado de verme… no creo que sea bueno que vaya ahora…

-¡Que estúpido eres! ¡Obvio que se iba a alterar! Despierta y lo primero que haces es violar su espacio personal, ¿es que no conoces el carácter reservado de los japoneses?

-Tienes razón… -dijo Viktor dándose leves golpecitos en los labios, meditando la explicación del muchacho -… no había considerado eso ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Gracias mocoso! Ya me decía Chris que soy demasiado impetuoso que llego a asustar. ¡Pues allá voy!

-Pues me debes una, viejo. Una muy grande, ya verás. Me lo vas a agradecer de rodillas. Pero me conformo con que me dejes usar nuevamente la sala de la mampara, con eso me doy por pagado.

-Considéralo hecho, mocoso.

* * *

Yuuri esperaba impaciente la llegada de su… esposo. Aun le costaba creer en eso, pero ya como era así el estado actual de las cosas, no quedaba más que asumir y procurarse el perdón del ruso. Ya sabía más o menos como hacerlo para lograrlo.

-Yuuri ¿me llamaste? Justo iba a casa, ya avisé a la familia que despertaste y vienen para acá en lo que demoren en cerrar el restorán –explicó Viktor desde el umbral de la puerta, cauteloso.

-Ven Vitya, acércate –dijo Yuuri palmoteando un espacio vacío de la cama junto a él, indicando al ruso que se sentara allí, colorado hasta las orejas. –Perdóname, fui muy brusco y grosero contigo, estaba desorientado y asustado, no entendía mucho lo que sucedía.

Al oír esas palabras dichas con suavidad, Viktor se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Yuuri, abandonando toda cautela y mucho más relajado, recuperando el buen semblante de siempre.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Perdóname tú a mí! Estaba muy ansioso y me alegré tanto cuando te vi despierto que me descontrolé y solo pensé en tenerte entre mis brazos y mimarte y…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un repentino e inesperado beso por parte del japonés. Por un instante se congeló, incrédulo ante lo que estaba pasando, pero el pensamiento de _no preguntes solo gózalo_ lo impulso a corresponder al beso como dios manda. "Aprovecha el bug, Viktor" se aconsejaba a sí mismo el ruso.

Le causaba ternura la notoria falta de experiencia del japonés en el arte de besar y admiración porque a pesar de ello, Yuuri tomó la iniciativa. Le correspondía ahora a él –Viktor- instruirlo en dicho arte, con mucha paciencia y deleite.

Tomó la nuca de Yuuri para sentirlo más cerca y profundizar así el beso. Hasta el momento, solo habían restregado sus respectivos labios, sin ir más allá. Lentamente Viktor jugueteó con el labio inferior de Yuuri, succionándolo, dándole suaves y sensuales mordidas, provocando suspiros y gemidos por parte del japonés.

Aprovechó eso para introducir con cuidado su lengua. Si señores, Viktor Nikiforov iba con todo. Por su parte, Yuuri comenzó a hiperventilar cuando sintió la humedad de otra lengua, recorriendo su boca, saboreando su propia lengua cual si fuera un delicioso caramelo tanto tiempo anhelado. Las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes y el beso más demandante e intenso.

¡Click!

-¡Epa! ¿Qué está pasando doctor García? –pregunta la muy familiar voz de Phichit Chulanont, quien sacaba fotos como desquiciado.

-¡Señor Nikiforov, debió avisarme que despertó el paciente! –regañó el doctor García, quien entró junto con el tailandés para un chequeo de rutina.

-¿Esto significa que se han reconciliado? ¿Volverán a ser novios? –preguntó Phichit con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Volver a ser qué? Yurio me dijo que… ¡Joder! –exclamó Yuuri, cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas. Cayó en cuenta que su joven vecino le jugó una broma. – ¡Déjenme solo!

-Señor Katsuki, tengo que revisarlo, ha estado casi tres días completos sedado.

-¡Han pasado solo tres días! –exclamó Yuuri horrorizado bajo las sábanas.

-Les pido a ustedes dos que se retiren y me dejen a solas con el paciente, por favor. Señor Nikiforov no me porfíe o me veré en la necesidad de prohibirle las visitas. De hecho debería hacerlo pues ha provocado que se alterara el señor Katsuki –dijo muy serio el doctor García.

Ante aquella advertencia del doctor, a los dos no les quedó de otra que abandonar la habitación de Yuuri.

* * *

Seung Gil Lee se dirigía muy satisfecho hacia la sala de la mampara. Acababa de terminar una larga jornada de evaluar exámenes orales en el curso en el cual era ayudante. Sentía un placer indescriptible ver las expresiones de desaliento de sus ayudantados cuando, inexorable, les decía de que estaban reprobados.

"Adoro los finales felices" pensaba contentísimo de si, ya que era un gozo para él en dejar en su lugar a los idiotas y flojos, castigarlos por su pereza durante todo el semestre y aplastando sus ilusiones de poder salvarse a última hora con el examen. El surcoreano no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia, ni menos piedad con aquellos hijitos de papi que creían que comprándolo todo, hasta calificaciones podían conseguir todo lo que querían.

Pero el karma golpeó muy duro a este coreano de corazón frio, en la forma de un muchacho rubio de brillantes ojos verdes, con los pies apoyados arriba de la mesa como si fuera dueño del lugar y mirándolo con una sonrisa sardónica y una expresión que gritaba con todas sus letras _¡Surprise motherfucker!_

-Hola Lee Min Ho.

-¡Que haces tú aquí! La guardería está del otro lado, niñito. Y me llamo Seung Gil Lee, para tu información. –indicó molesto el coreano.

-Como digas Kim Jong Un. Para tu información estoy esperando a mi mamá que me va a enseñar biología. ¿Cómo la ves? El pelón levantó el veto y ya puedo volver a ocupar la sala.

-¿Por qué no se largan a estudiar a su casa?

-Nos es imposible, después de que el Chilaquil se comió mi tarea. Además aquí es mucho más cómodo, así puedo vigilarte para que no mires tanto a MI novio. –dijo Yuri con tono desafiante.

¡Maldición! Desde que a Phichit se le escapó el rumor de que el crush de Seung era Otabek, Yuri comenzó a comportarse insoportable con el coreano, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad de besar apasionadamente a Beka frente a sus narices. Era cierto que el surcoreano admiraba a Otabek, que su seriedad, su porte varonil y su eficiencia en el trabajo lo atraían, que incluso se cruzó por su mente convertirlo en su pareja, pero jamás intentó algo por el estilo y cuando supo que volvió con su novio, lo aceptó de buen talante aunque un poquito decepcionado. Otabek era una de las pocas personas que consideró dignas de estar junto a él y ser su compañero sentimental.

Pero tolerar al noviecito era harina de otro costal. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, consiguió prohibirle la entrada gracias al profesor Nikiforov. Tendría que recurrir nuevamente a él y sabía cómo comprarlo: darle el dichoso pack de Yuuri, el que se salvó de la purga del tailandés, quien borró todo por insistencia del japonés.

Estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas si era preciso e iba a hacerlo, pero fue interrumpido por una presencia femenina que ingresó al lugar.

-¡Perdoname Yura! Me atrasé, es que fui a ver a Yuuri ¿sabías que ya despertó?

-Sí, mamá vengo de allí, ya lo pasé a saludar.

-¡Que alivio más grande! ¡Hiroko va a estar contentísima!

El coreano miraba espantado a la mujer. Le intimidaba demasiado las mujeres en general, por lo que procuró evitar cualquier contacto con ellas. Odiaba sentirse inferior e indefenso ante estas, por lo que con el tiempo les tomó manía y asco.

Pero no podía quitar los ojos de ella. Vestía el uniforme de las estudiantes de enfermería, que se amoldaba muy bien a su figura. Si, odiaba a las mujeres pero era un admirador de la belleza en todas sus formas y esta mujer era objetiva e indiscutiblemente bella. Cutis liso y blanco, preciosos ojos verdes almendrados y un cabello rubio reluciente como el oro atado en una coleta alta. La admiraba y la envidiaba también. No creía encontrar rival para su belleza, él, Seung, que se preciaba ser el más guapo y esa mujer en segundos lo estaba opacando.

-¡Tú debes ser Seung! Mila y Sara me han comentado mucho sobre ti. Vi el duelo de kpop antes de que lo bajaran de Youtube y me fascinó mucho ¡Eres tan genial! Por cierto, me llamó Tanya y soy la madre de este monstruito que ves allá –dijo señalando a Yuri.

Empezaba a agradarle esta tal Tanya, debía ser una mujer muy juiciosa y de buen gusto para reconocer que él fue mejor que Katsuki en el baile. Celebraba por dentro de que tratara al mocoso como mosntruito, era algo del que estaba plenamente de acuerdo.

-Yo… mejor me… me retiro –dijo Seung. Odiaba lo que provocaban la presencia de las mujeres, él jamás titubeaba al hablar y lo estaba haciendo precisamente ahora.

-¡No es necesario! No te molestaremos por mucho tiempo –dijo Tanya con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su hijo, dice –y tú ¡baja tus mugrosos pies de la mesa, que esta no es tu casa jovencito! No creas que no descubrí que untaste con salsa la tarea para que se la comiera el Chilaquil, ya hablaremos luego de eso. ¿Qué esperas? Saca tus cosas, no te iras aquí sin que te sepas al revés y al derecho todo sobre el ADN. ¡Rapidito!

Es definitivo, a Seung le agradó Tanya. Ver como ella ponía en su lugar al rebelde muchachito y como este se portaba dócil como cachorrito con ella lo tenía fascinado. Una mujer capaz de dominar a caracteres tan fuertes e indomables como el de Yuri sin amedrentarse y su indiscutible belleza, la hacía merecedora y una buena candidata para pertenecer a su exclusivo círculo de amistades. Si la tenía de su lado podría tener bajo control a la bestia que tenía por hijo. Por todo eso, el surcoreano era capaz de soslayar el hecho de que ella perteneciera al sexo femenino, al que temía y detestaba a partes iguales.

* * *

-¡Vicchan ha sido tan amable con nosotros, hijo! Él fue quien te llevó a la clínica cuando te desmayaste y a partir de allí no se separó más de tu lado. Además como es ingeniero, nos ayudó a ordenar las cuentas del restorán ¡es tan inteligente!

Tras recibir las caricias de su hermana y sus padres, Yuuri tuvo que oír varias veces contar a su madre Hiroko la historia de cómo Viktor lo salvó de estamparse contra el suelo cuando fue a sacar la basura del restorán, como se hizo cargo de los gastos de la clínica y la cantidad de horas que se quedó acompañándolos. La familia Katsuki tenía en un altar a Viktor Nikiforov, simplemente lo adoraban y en pocos días ya lo consideraban parte de su familia.

-Además es un buen partido Yuuri, yo que tú haría las paces con él –aconsejó Toshiya, siempre considerando los beneficios para su familia.

-¡Oto-san!

-Hermanito, se nota a kilómetros lo mucho que te ama. No se separó de ti en ningún instante. Como quisiera yo que se preocuparan de mi con tanta devoción.

-Mari-neechan, no sé… aún estoy un poco aturdido, confundido. Cometí muchos errores que me costaron muy caros, hasta la salud. Quiero tomármelo con calma, si es posible. Tengo mucho que pensar.

-¡Hijo, gracias por confiar en nosotros! –exclamó Hiroko con emoción. Por primera vez Yuuri se explayaba acerca de sus sentimientos. Toda su vida, el japonés se caracterizó por ser una persona reservada, siempre guardándose para sí sus pensamientos. En su época de Katzombie, la situación empeoró: se había cerrado completamente a su familia, casi al punto de no hablarles, respondiendo con monosílabos a los intentos de comunicación por parte de su familia.

La prisión en donde guardó todas sus emociones explotó y en consecuencia, mostrándose Yuuri mucho más expansivo y comunicativo. Se prometió nunca más reprimirlos ya que fue una de las causas que lo llevaron al hospital. Si era necesario atenderse con un psicólogo, lo haría, todo para no volver a preocupar jamás a su familia. Respecto a lo que haría con Viktor…ya lo pensaría después.

-Yuuri, el negocio nos reclama, así que hemos de partir. Nos alegra profundamente que ya estés recuperándote, iremos mañana con Vicchan a retirarte –informó Toshiya.

-Dile a Vicchan que lo esperamos el domingo para almorzar con nosotros. Le prepararé katsudon, su platillo favorito. Podemos invitar también a los Plisetsky, sé que al pequeño Yurio también le fascina el katsudon.

-¡okaasan, vas a terminar por invitar a todo el vecindario!- le reprocha Mari.

-No me culpes hija, ¡estoy tan feliz que quiero compartir mi felicidad con todo el mundo!

-Ya, vámonos okaasan, dejemos a mi hermanito descansar, hay tenido muchas emociones por hoy.

Efectivamente. Yuuri ya se le estaban cerrando los ojitos, abandonándose de esa forma a los brazos de Morfeo de forma natural.

* * *

Madre e hijo caminaban hacia la salida del campus, tras una intensa jornada de estudio en la que por fin Yuri podía pronunciar ácido desoxirribonucleico sin que pareciera estar invocando al diablo ni confundir a Watson con Emma Watson ni pensar que Crick era un grillo.

El jovencito sentía su cerebro fundido. Su madre era una maestra eficaz, pero exigente. Por añadidura tuvo que aguantar sin rechistar las miradas burlonas que le dirigía el coreano cuando se equivocaba en algún concepto. No estaba Beka para premiarlo con besitos cada vez que acertaba ni tampoco su amigo Guang alentándolo y prometiéndole noches de videojuego si terminaba bien su tarea.

-Sara tenía mucha razón, Seung tiene un parecido a Jungkook de BTS.

-¿A quién dices madre? ¿Al joven Llancuc?

-¡Basta Yura! ¿Tú también? Me equivoco una vez en la pronunciación de un nombre y las chicas me lo restriegan en la cara toda la vida. Y ahora tú, mi propio hijo.

-Es que fue tan chistoso cuando me lo contaste ja ja… ¿escuchas eso?

Unos ladridos se oían de forma insistente. Era un perro que gruñía a unos gatitos bebés escondidos en unos matorrales. Uno de ellos, de aspecto atigrado, se enfrentaba al can gruñéndole de vuelta y amenazándole con sus garritas, mientras el otro, de color blanco, tiritaba y lloraba de miedo.

Yuri, al notar esto, lanza una piedra al perro para espantarlo. Luego se acercó a los mininos y los acogió entre sus brazos, acunándolos y susurrándoles tiernamente que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando de gatos se trataba, Yuri bajaba la guardia suavizando su expresión normalmente enfurruñada, endulzando su voz, normalmente colérica.

-Mámenka, ¿pu-puedo quedármelos? Si los dejamos aquí, van a morir. M-mira… -señaló entre los matorrales dónde se percibía rastros de sangre y pelos.

Tanya no pudo decirle que no. La visión de su hijo, quien le corría unas silenciosas lágrimas por los gatitos muertos, la conmovió hondamente. Ver como Yura acariciaba las cabecitas de los gatitos sobrevivientes, como abrió su chaqueta para meter a los pequeños dentro ofreciéndoles su calor, como estos asomaban sus tiernas caritas desde el cierre de la misma chaqueta, le reveló a Tanya un aspecto de su hijo que pocas veces se mostraba públicamente: la ternura y pureza de su corazón.

-Está bien Yura, solo si prometes que serás responsable de ellos y los cuidarás muy bien.

-Lo prometo, mamasha –juró solemnemente.

-Además ese gatito atigrado es como tú, Yura. Así eres en la vida, enfrentándote a los problemas sin importar lo grandes que sean o que tan pequeño eres tú. ¿Ya tienes pensados algunos nombres? –preguntó rato después mientras continuaban caminando silenciosos por el campus dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida.

-Siempre quise tener gatos, así que ya tenía desde antes pensados algunos nombres. Pero ninguno me convence del todo.

-A ese le pondría Yuri junior –apuntó Tanya.

-¡Madre ese nombre está ocupado, así llamo a mi pene! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le pondré un nombre de pene a mi gatito?

-¡Que iba yo a saber que le tenías nombre a tu pene, hijo por dios! ¿Y cómo le llamas al de Beka? ¿Bekaconda? ¿Mister 19 cm?

-¡Mamá, eso es privado!

-Como quieras. Entonces ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

-Sostenme al blanquito. A este –dijo alzando con ambas manos al gatito de rayas al estilo Rey León –lo llamaré Puma Tiger Scorpión, pero de cariño le diremos Pyocha. Y a este otro pequeño –dice, repitiendo el gesto con el gatito blanco –lo bautizaré como ¡Joven Llancuc!

-¡Yura, hasta cuando!

- _Laaaa cigüeñaaaaaaa, no era na´mi papáaaaaa._

 _El ciiiiclo sin fin que nos mueven a todooooooos, y aunque estemos soloooos, debemos buscaaaa aaaaaar hasta encontraaar nuestro gran regaloooooo, en el ciiiicloooo, el ciclo sin fiiiiiin. Tutu tututut tututu_

\- em… Yura, estas llamando mucho la atención –señala Tanya.

Un grupo de gente –en su mayoría estudiantes y docentes –miraban curiosos y risueños como Yuri sostenía a Joven Llancuc como si fuera Simba, mientras cantaba la canción del Rey León a todo pulmón, con mucha emoción. El gatito maullaba de vez en cuando como demostrando su conformidad, provocando expresiones de ternura en los espectadores.

-¡Y ustedes que tanto me miran! ¡Vamos, mamá! –exclamó azorado el adolescente.

Madre e hijo partían a su hogar con dos nuevos e inesperados integrantes de la familia y pensando cómo se tomaría el abuelo la noticia, ajenos al hecho de que un hombre alto de gafas –que estaba en el grupo de espectadores –los seguía atentamente con la mirada.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Viktor conocerá por primera vez los celos._

 _Beka va al centro comercial junto a Yuri para comprar una cama nueva._

 _Los gatitos estrenan caja de arena y el Chilaquil se convierte en su ñiñera._

 _Ahora si Phichit y compañía planean la próxima fiesta._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Si se preguntan, lo de la mala pronunciación del nombre de Jungkook ocurrió en la realidad. Vi un video cuando BTS vino a Chile y entrevistaron a una señora que vendía unos morrales con los nombres de cada integrante. Entonces la señora para vender su mercancía, le mostraba al youtuber que la entrevistaba uno de los morrales y le decía "Este es el del joven llancuc" Me dio tanta risa que vi ese momento varias veces jajaja. Y eso.**

 **A continuación, respuestas a los reviús (si comentaste en el capi pasado, encontraras una respuesta para ti)**

rin okane: Espero que el capitulo haya resuelto tu duda :) muchísimas gracias por considerarme como tu escritora favorita, me alegré mucho al leer eso. Trato de equilibrar los momentos alegres con los sad, que mucho cloro puede dañar el kokoro. Un abrazo!

chissclap: saludos lectora fantasma, valoro y aprecio mucho que te hallas animado a comentar :) Vaya, espero no convertirme en tu asesina, por si acaso comenzaré a juntar dinero para el ataúd jajjaja okno ¡que lindo que me quieras a pesar de que te mato (de risa). Gracias a tí por comentar, espero sigas disfrutando esta historia :D

Minako Gou: También envidio el metabolismo de Yuuri, en mi caso igual pasé por algo similar, no bajé de peso pero si subieron mis calificaciones (algo es algo no :v)La familia de Yuri es muy comprensiva y solo quieren su felicidad, son adorables aunque lo molesten por ser pendejo. Yuri es de os que creció con Harry Potter, en su lugar habria hecho lo mismo jajajajja. Ya luego se viene la fiesta eaeaea ¡Saludos a tí!

NickyTurunen: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Como estoy en modo vacaciones estoy actualizando muy seguido. ¡saludos!

isacoyotl: Jajaja sii, ese Chilaquil tiene la misma cara de Yurio enojado. Amo a ese perro tambien :) ¡Saludos!

Fannynyanyan1912: o sea que ste men ya se chingó ajajajajaj,el karma de Viktor será quedarse calvo si no en esta historia, en otra! Si no te he matado es porque espero que sigas leyendo la historia (?) jajaja un abrazo.

Erzebeth K: desde que leí que Otabek tiene amigos pandilleros se me vino la mente un Brayan, además que el corte de pelo que tiene... jajaja ¡saludos!

Haneko: Yurio es el personaje que disfruto mucho en escribir. Prácticamente se me ocurren solas todas las locuras y pendejadas que hace este niño. El calcetín es la vieja confiable de nuestro Yurio, porque lo marcó profundamente en su bida. Viktor va a tener que trabajar duro para salvarlo. ¡Nos leemos!

Serenity usagi: Saludos y muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te haya gustado la historia :) me verás seguido actualizar. ¡saludos!

Rojaima: Lo metodos de Yuri son tan poco ortodoxos jajaja pero era la desesperación de ver sangre que lo hace cometer locuras. Yuuri ya no sufrirá más, espero. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, te doy un calcetin virtual (?) jajaj saludos

NelIra: Yuuri necesita todo el apapacho del mundo para dejar de ser zombie. Viktor tambien ha sufrido pero el mismo provocó toda esta serie de eventos desafortunados, que se aguante el nalgas (?) Cuidadito que el Viktor se puede poner belico y te puede robar a Yuuri je je je, ya verás que hará méritos para conquistar a su cerdito y serán felices :) ¡nos leemos!


	8. Sorpresas y Altibajos

**¡Lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar! El fin de semana pasado cayó nieve por primera vez en mi ciudad ¡fue tan hermoso! Pero no tanto porque se cortó la luz u.u Cuando por fin tuve la posibilidad de ponerme a escribir, me llevan a un funeral ¡Ay!. Bueno pero aquí estamos, con un nuevo capitulo que es la antesala de la fiesta eaeaea. Quedó largo eso si, pero proporcional a los días en que me demoré en actualizar. Las que querían ver sufrir al Viktor... aquí lo tienen muajajajaja.**

 **Leed y disfrutad. Respuestas a los revíus al final.**

 **pd: el viktuuri es canon! ¡bien ctm!**

* * *

Con lo ahorrado por su trabajo de medio tiempo en el Ice Castle, Otabek disponiase a comprar una nueva cama dado el incuestionable hecho que el sofá le estaba provocando dolores de espalda y cuello. Le pidió a su novio que lo acompañara a elegir una cama, dado que también era parte interesada en la adquisición de un lecho en donde echar pasión.

Pero esta inocente compra tenía un motivo oculto: Apartar al cumpleañero de su hogar, donde familia y amigos le preparaban una sorpresa. Una de las particularidades de Yuri Plisetsky era que desde que tenía uso de razón olvidaba que estaba de cumpleaños, solo se acordaba en el instante en que su cara terminaba embarrada de pastel por acción de su queridísima madre.

-Perla y yo estamos muy contentos de tener a Joven Llancuc con nosotros –comentó Otabek.

Debido a que Nikolai solo permitió que uno de los gatitos se quedara en casa, Otabek tomó la decisión de adoptar a uno de ellos. Después de todo, Yuri le dijo que ambos gatitos eran como sus hijos, así que puede decirse que Joven Llancuc se fue a vivir con uno de sus padres.

-No dejo a mis hijos con cualquiera. El hecho de que te haya entregado a uno de mis gatitos es la prueba del amor que siento por ti –repuso Yuri, sonrojándose.

-Claro que lo sé Yura y te admiro más por haberlos rescatado –dijo Otabek, robándole un beso, que el jovencito recibió gustoso y sorprendido. Sorprendido porque el kazajo no solía mostrarse cariñoso en público. Aunque de un tiempo a esta parte, desde que conversaron seriamente y comenzaron a tener sexo, Beka mostrabase más expresivo y cariñoso con él. Pero particularmente hoy, dado que le tomaba de la mano, caminaba a su lado rodeándole la cintura con su brazo y le robaba besitos a cada tanto. Todo esto de camino al centro comercial y también dentro de este.

-Que cariñoso estas, Beka… no es que me queje, pero antes no hacías esto en público.

-Y eso se transformó en un problema que detonó a nuestra ruptura. Nunca te demostraba todo el amor que sentía, no me extrañó que llegaras a dudar de que yo te amara. Por eso, ahora quiero dejar todas esas dudas atrás y hacerte saber en todo momento todo el amor que te tengo, gatito.

-Beka, no te pongas en plan cursi, que me sonrojo –expresó Yuri bajando la vista, coloradísimo.

-Te ves tierno así, me dan ganas de devorarte –comentó con voz ronca Otabek, dando un pequeño mordisco en el cuello de Yuri.

-¡Ah, Beka! Dejemos eso para la ca… ma. Cuéntame qué tal se ha portado el Joven Llancuc.

-Resulta que con Perla lo llevamos al veterinario y al parecer no sería Joven Llancuc, sino que Joven _Llancuca_.

-¡Era gatita!

-Exacto. Nos da pereza cambiarle el nombre así que para abreviar la llamamos Cuca.

-Ja ja ja como a la zarigüeya " _a la grande le puse Cuca_ " –dijo Yuri imitando la voz de Homero Simpson.

-Extrañaba tus referencias a Los Simpsons, Yura. Mira, entremos a esa tienda de camas y colchones.

-Tenemos que probar cada cama, no nos vaya a pasar lo del reverendo en Los Simpsons, no podía hacerlo con su esposa en el colchón nuevo.

-mmm… interesante propuesta Yura. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Asi, la feliz pareja iba probando una a una las camas disponibles en la tienda, procurando que no los vieran algunos de los trabajadores y los regañaran.

-¿Qué opinas de esta, Yura? –preguntó Otabek.

-El colchón está muy duro, para eso mejor duermes en el piso –comentó Yuri, sentándose en el dichoso colchón, al lado de Otabek.

-Una duda, ¿Por qué no aceptaste la propuesta de Tanya a que me quedara a dormir en tu casa? Me sentí un tantito despreciado…

-No, no se trata de eso Beka. Es que la cochina de mi madre solo quiere pillarnos cogiendo. El lado fujoshi le gana y créeme que estaba verde de envidia al saber que tú hermana nos descubrió en la cama y vio todo el acto. No pienso darle en el gusto, es capaz de grabarnos.

-¿No te excitaría eso? –preguntó el kazajo susurrándole en el oído, insinuante.

-¡Veamos más colchones! –propuso Yuri, levantándose súbitamente, con las mejillas encendidas. Había notado, que aparte de estar Beka más cariñoso, también estaba comportándose más atrevido, sobre todo en el plano sexual. El muchacho estaba confuso al respecto, no sabía cómo actuar frente a esto. En el pasado, el kazajo era demasiado reservado referente a esos temas y rechazaba cualquier insinuación del jovencito.

En cambio ahora… no era que no le gustara, es más le fascinaba que su novio adoptara esa actitud tan… sexy. Pero no dejaba de ser impresionante ¿Sería el hecho de que ya se han acostado lo que ha permitido a Beka a mostrarse de esa manera?

Quizá era un poco de eso, pero el motivo principal era que por fin la ONU ya no le respiraba en la nuca al pobre kazajo. Con un Yuri legal, Beka estaba más que dispuesto a descargar sus más bajas pasiones en el muchacho, desquitándose por todos los años en los que tuvo que contenerse debido a la edad de su pareja. Ahora ya no tendría piedad, se sentía libre para dar rienda suelta a todas sus fantasías, quería hacer feliz a su novio en todos los aspectos y no cabía duda que en lo sexual estaba en deuda. Deuda que se encargaría de saldar a la brevedad, como un buen Lannister.

-Pss, Yura ven. –lo llamó Otabek desde una de las camas más alejadas y escondidas del lugar.

"Fuck, ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede parado como idiota?" pensaba el muchacho, despertando de sus cavilaciones.

-Creo que me gusta esta ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó el kazajo, acostado en ella –ven, recuéstate a mi lado y dime qué opinas. ¿La vas a probar o no? –repuso al ver a Yuri dubitativo.

-Se ve muy usada… que te apuesto que los trabajadores la utilizan para echarse una siestecita. –comentó, mientras se recostaba al lado de su novio.

-No los culpo, es muuuy cómoda. Aunque nosotros… le daremos un uso más recreativo ¿No crees? –dijo Otabek, comenzando a acariciar el abdomen de Yuri por debajo de su playera, deslizando suavemente su mano hasta llegan a los sensibles pezones.

-Ahh… Be..Beka ¿Q-q-que ha-haces?

-Pues probando la cama que deseo comprar. No quiero otra que se rompa cuando estemos follando –sentenció Otabek, situándose encima de su pareja, procurando no depositar todo su peso en el delgado cuerpo del ruso.

-¿Estás insinuando… que follemos aquí? –preguntó el jovencito impresionado, bajando la voz.

-¿Cómo si no vamos a saber si esta cama es la ideal o no? Hay que comprobarlo empíricamente para no llevarse un chasco.

-Pero ¿en un lugar público? ¿Qué pasa si uno de los trabajadores nos descubre? –repuso Yuri, preocupado y extrañamente… excitado.

-Solo será un rapidito, apenas si notaran que lo hicimos. Para estar más tranquilos, cubrámonos con estos cobertores… eso es… ahora acostémonos en cucharita… muy bien.

-Un momento Beka, no entiendo que es un rapidito…

No hubo respuesta. Tampoco Yuri volvió a preguntar al sentir como eran bajados sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, quedando su trasero al desnudo y en consecuencia siendo sus nalgas acariciadas por una grande y cálida mano.

-Chupa –ordenó Beka, metiendo el dedo índice y medio en la boquita de su novio.

* * *

El vendedor de la tienda de camas y colchones pronto olvidó a los clientes que habían ingresado al local. Era una hora de poca afluencia de público, así que dio por sentado o que nadie entró o que esos jóvenes se habían largado sin comprar nada. Lo único que quería era ir a recostarse a esa rica camita del rincón, donde sus compañeros de turno aseguraban que se podía conseguir una buena siesta o una placentera sesión de sexo.

No existía ningún trabajador de aquella tienda quien no haya dado uso a esa cama en cualquiera de sus modalidades, era prácticamente una tradición institucionalizada del local. Y él –Emil- como nuevo trabajador de la empresa, ansiaba probar esa famosa cama para tomar una siesta, aprovechando que el local estaba cerrado por horario de colación y que sus otros compañeros fueron a almorzar fuera.

Contento ante la perspectiva de poder dormir un poco, se dirige hacia el rincón, saboreando de antemano las bondades de tan connotada cama. Pero su plan se fue por el caño: la cama ya estaba siendo ocupada. Emil se sintió estafado por sus compañeros de turno, le habían dicho que iban a comer algo a los locales de comida rápida y sin embargo se hallaban allí, retozando de lo lindo.

Emil no era para nada ingenuo. Era evidente que bajo del edredón estaban dos personas teniendo sexo. El constante crujido del colchón, resoplidos y gemidos contenidos era evidencias de ello. Sin dejar de mencionar que era perceptible hasta para el más corto de vista, los frenéticos movimientos de cadera y trasero que señalizaban el acto de la penetración.

Pero en algo se equivocaba el desilusionado trabajador: la identidad de los amantes.

Pues como ya ustedes saben, lo que se encontraban debajo del cobertor eran nada más ni nada menos que Yuri y Beka, este último enseñándole empíricamente al primero lo que era un rapidito.

Otabek embestía a Yuri sin darle respiro, en un desenfrenado mete y saca, concentrándose en entregar todo el placer posible en una mínima cantidad de tiempo sin sacrificar la calidad del acto.

Con una mano tapaba la boca a Yuri, silenciando de esta manera sus gemidos, ya que es de todos conocido lo expresivo que era el joven ruso en la cama, incapaz de ahorrarse expresiones de placer e incitantes palabras sucias durante el sexo. Con la otra mano, le masturbaba el miembro erecto para hacerlo acabar más rápido.

-mmm… tan delicioso… -susurró sensualmente el kazajo. Trataba de acallar sus propios gemidos mordiendo desesperado el cuello de Yuri, sin dejar de penetrarlo.

-ya casi… ya casi –dijo, dándole las ultimas estocadas.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Yuri, cuando su boca fue liberada.

Se recostaron boca arriba, acomodaron sus ropas y sacaron sus cabezas antes cubiertas por el edredón, respirando agitados. Yuri emergió de las mantas con el cabello alborotado y el rostro sudado y enrojecido por la reciente actividad.

-¡Uf, estuvo rico! –exclamó satisfecho el ruso.

-¿Estas bien, Yura? –preguntó el kazajo con preocupación, dándole un casto beso en los labios. –creo que fui un poco brusco.

-¡Tonterías Beka! Me calienta mucho que me des así de duro.

-Te dejé marcas…

-Y las llevaré con orgullo para que todos sepan lo rico que me coge mi novio. No soy un niñito frágil para que te preocupes asi Beka.

-Me alivia escuchar eso. Ven, vamos a comprar esta cama –dijo, tomándole de la mano.

-¿En efectivo o en cuotas? –preguntó Emil desde un par de camas de distancia, emocionado por su inminente primera venta.

* * *

-¿De casualidad eres hijo de Petya? –preguntó Nikolai, dirigiéndose a Viktor.

Con motivos del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Yuri, la familia Plisetsky organizó una gran comida sorpresa invitando a sus amigos y cercanos. Se hallaban en la casa de los rusos toda la familia Katsuki, quien como agasajo al cumpleañero trajeron deliciosos y variados platillos japoneses, estaba también Guang Hong y Phichit, Perla con Cuca, Makkachin con el Chilaquil y Puma Tiger Scorpion. Y por supuesto Viktor, quien no se separaba del lado de Yuuri desde que recibió el alta del hospital.

-¿Disculpe?

-Preguntaba si eres hijo de Piotr Semiónovich Nikiforov.

-¡Oh si, si lo soy! Me llamo Viktor Petróvich Nikiforov. ¿Conoce usted a mi padre, Nikolai Ilich?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Cómo olvidar al viejo Petya de la escuela de leyes, ese color de cabello es inconfundible!

-Entonces es usted el Kolya Plisetsky del que tanto habla papá ¡que coincidencia! Se alegrará cuando le cuente, Nikolai Ilich.

-¡Deja las formalidades muchacho! Dime tío Kolya. Con tu padre nos une una antigua amistad, lo quiero como a un hermano. Como lo extrañé cuando se fue de Moscú a Petersburgo por Viktoriya Románovna… aunque jamás dejé de ir a visitarlo con mi Sóneshka y Tanya, hasta que ustedes se marcharon muy lejos. ¡Hija! ¿No te acuerdas del tio Petya?

-¿El tío Petya de Petersburgo? ¡Claro que sí! Aún recuerdo con cariño cuando nos llevó a pasear en el Neva con tía Vika… -rememoró Tanya desde la cocina, donde emplataba los últimos platillos con los Katsuki.

-No vas a creer que este muchacho es su hijo.

-¿Viktor Petróvich es hijo de tío Petya? ¡No puede ser!

-Pero hija ¿no lo reconociste por el patronímico? ¿Por el apellido? ¿por el cabello?

\- ¿Qué cabello? No le pregunté por el apellido ¡Ahora con mayor razón le debo unas disculpas, Viktor Petróvich!

Mari Katsuki, con Pyocha en los brazos se acercó a Perla y le preguntó:

-¿Sabes de que tanto hablan? No entiendo ni jota de lo que dicen.

-El abuelo de Yura y el papá de tu cuñado eran viejos amigos de la universidad.

-Wow, ¿entiendes ruso? –preguntó Phichit –yo apenas reconozco algunas palabras…

-Los nombres –comentó risueño Guang Hong.

-El ruso es el segundo idioma oficial de mi país, así que entiendo todo lo que hablan. Ahora Viktor le cuenta que sus padres viven en el campo criando cabras y los invita para allá… Yo que tu voy a rescatar a tu amigo, Phichit, el pobre tiene cara de no entender nada ja ja ja.

Yuuri estaba entre medio de los rusos con la misma cara que colocó Yurio cuando le explicó la teoría de la relatividad. Reía tímidamente y fingía que comprendía todo lo que se conversaba, mientras acariciaba a Makkachin.

-Se están demorando mucho los chicos, Tanya –observó Perla, observando la hora en su teléfono.

-Yura no me responde.

-Y dudo que lo haga –comenta misteriosamente Phichit.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Phichit? –Preguntó Yuuri, viendo como su amigo a duras penas contenía la risa.

-Llamaré a mi hermano para que se apuren, que me muero de hambre. –Perla salió hacia el antejardín para realizar la llamada. Todos pudieron observar desde la ventana las expresiones de la kazaja: sorpresa, indignación, preocupación y algo parecido a la risa. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que se produjera tal festival de emociones en el rostro de una persona?

Entró por fin Perla y anunció lo siguiente:

-Los chicos tardaran un poco en llegar a casa, pero están en camino.

-¿Pero que les pasó, Perla querida? No me digas que se fueron a un motel a encamarse…

-Tanya, el bobo de tu hijo se fue preso.

-¿KHÉ! –exclamaron todos los presentes.

-¡Y en el día de su cumpleaños! Es que lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar –exclamó Tanya furiosa.

-Tranquila, si ya lo soltaron. Vienen para acá así que preparémonos para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz.

-Que feliz cumpleaños ni que nada, ¡una nalgada le voy a dar a este chiquillo de mierda! ¿Ahora qué carajo hizo?

-Algo muy Yuri, eso hizo –repuso Perla misteriosamente.

\- ¡ja, ja, ja! Vamos Perla, dile si ya todo el mundo lo sabe, está en Youtube –dijo Phichit, estallando en risa acercándose a los invitados y mostrándoles un video titulado " _Pelea Dr Simi vs niño con música de Linkin Park de fondo"_

-¿Ese no es Yuratchka? –preguntó el abuelo Nikolai colocándose sus gafas y señalando al muchacho rubio que estaba encima del doctor Simi propinándole una paliza en el video.

-Woa que rápidos para hacer el video –exclamo Guang al ver la rapidez con la que se hizo viral la pelea de su amigo.

-Bueno, no es primera vez que lo hace. Cuando niño le pegó una patada a Barney… algo tiene en contra de esos disfraces este chico –recordaba Tanya.

-Bueno hija tendremos que esperar un poco más ¿Quién quiere pirozhki?

Todos se le abalanzaron hambrientos.

* * *

-Maldito Simi hijo de perra, me las va a pagar ¡Y también esos imbéciles que solo se dedicaron a grabar! –despotricaba rabioso Yuri a la puerta del jardín de su casa.

Tras arrancar de la tienda de camas y colchones sin comprar nada, la pareja se dirigió a la farmacia para comprar un analgésico para el menor, quién terminó adolorido tras la candente escena que protagonizaron en la tienda. De paso, aprovecharon de adquirir más condones.

Todo estaba tranquilo, ambos satisfechos y contentos, hasta que al salir de la farmacia, Yuri sintió una risa a sus espaldas. Era el doctor Simi del lugar que con probabilidad se burlaba de su forma de caminar, o eso le pareció a él. Y vio todo rojo. Lo último que recordó fue ver que los policías se llevaban detenido a ¡Otabek!

-¡Pero que verga! ¡¿Por qué se lo llevan preso, malditos?! ¡Suéltenlo, él no hizo nada! –gritaba el rubio indignado por la injusticia cometida por los representantes de la ley y olvidándose de su pelea con doctor Simi, fue corriendo tras ellos. La ira invadía su delgado cuerpo porque se daba perfecta cuenta que se llevaban detenido a Otabek solamente por su aspecto sospechoso y brayanistico, en cambio a él lo dejaban en paz por el hecho de tener piel clara y cabellos rubios. Si había algo que odiaba Yuri, era la injusticia y la discriminación y concentrando toda esa rabia en su pierna, propinó una patada a uno de los policías que retenían a su Beka.

-¡Vámonos a la verga wey! Dashi run, run, run –gritó.

No alcanzó a dar ni dos míseros pasos cuando otro oficial de policía lo pezcó del brazo y lo arrojó sin delicadeza a la patrulla. Por lo menos había caído en los brazos de su novio, que estaba esposado. Y sin más se fueron a la estación de policías.

* * *

-Desorden en la vía pública, desacato a la autoridad y agresión física a un oficial en servicio. Joven, me temo que he de formalizarlo y encarcelarlo.

-No pueden hacerlo, soy inimputable –replicó ufano el muchacho.

-No, según su carnet de identificación, señor Plisetsky. _No sos inimputable, hermano_ –respondió burlonamente el jefe de policía. –Ah, y feliz cumpleaños.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ya soy legal? ¿Dónde está mi novio?

-Si se refiere al joven Altin, está tras la puerta, libre de cargos.

-¡Déjeme ir con él! ¡Tengo derecho a una llamada!

-Use el teléfono de allá –le indicó el oficial.

"¿A quién puedo llamar?" se interrogaba el joven parado frente al aparato. Si llamaba a su madre, era seguro que lo esperaría con la chancla. Si llamaba al abuelo, probablemente lo dejaría tirado en la celda por pendejo… "el cerdo puede servir, por lo menos para pagar la fianza. Después de todo me lo debe, si no fuera por mí nunca habría besado al calvo"

A punto estaba de levantar el auricular, cuando la figura de un hombre alto de gafas y vestido de pulcro traje ingresó a la oficina.

-Soy el abogado del señor Plisetsky _y vengo a negociar_.

-Como diga, doctor Strange. Aunque si fuera usted no me molestaría en defender a este jovencito, le dejó su pie marcado en la espalda de mi subordinado y es un delito muy grave, ¿sabe?

-Pero con plata baila el monito ¿sabe? –dijo el hombre, depositando un bajo de billetes en la mesa del jefe de policía.

-El soborno también es un delito grave, se lo advierto.

-Es la fianza, so burro.

-Insultar al jefe también es gravísimo. No me hagas sacar las esposas.

-Déjate de juegos Charles y suelta al chico –repuso el hombre sonriendo.

-Mitka, acabas de llegar y ya me estás dando órdenes, caray. Si no fueras un viejo amigo, te metería al calabozo. Lo liberaré solo porque es tu protegido, pero el dinero se queda. Gastos médicos para mi subordinado, ya sabes.

-Gastos médicos mis pelotas, pero gracias amigo. El miércoles iré a cenar a tu casa. _Dasvidaniya._ Vamos, Yuri. – indicó el abogado y acto seguido lo llevó hacia la puerta, tomándolo por los hombros.

Yuri no podría creer. Del cielo le cayó un abogado muy amigo del jefe de policía que en menos de cinco segundos lo sacó de la cárcel sin cargos y pagando su fianza. Además, por su acento era ruso como él. "¿Habrá solidarizado conmigo por eso?"

-Eres libre Yuri. Y feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Y tú quién eres, vejete? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó receloso.

-Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, soy Dmitri Mijaílovich Karenin, abogado.

-Ja ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido? Si claro y yo me llamo Yuri Tolstoi, si como no.

-Eres Yuri Nikoláievich Plisetsky, me lo dijo tu novio cuando entré. Y no estoy mintiendo, Karenin mi apellido, en serio. Siempre me pasa esto que nadie me cree, por eso prefiero usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre en mi profesión. Me presento nuevamente: Me llamo Dmitri Mijailovich Berezutski, abogado, como verás en esta tarjeta que te estoy pasando con mi número si necesitas contactarme, ya sabes _si llama usted, entonces voy…_

-Viejo verde, ¿está coqueteándome? No le pienso pagar en carne, ¿me oyó?

-Ja, ja ¡por dios no! Yo podría ser hasta tu padre, ja, ja, ja –dijo el abogado, riéndose de su propia ocurrencia –además ese novio tuyo, siento que en algún momento me va a sacar la navaja si intento algo contigo, je, je, je. ¡Hey, joven Altin! Aquí le traigo a su gatito sano y salvo- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Otabek, que esperaba sentado en la escalinata de la comisaria, fumando.

-¡Yura! –exclamó Beka, corriendo hacia Yuri, dándole un abrazo.

-Te dije que lo sacaría en menos de cinco minutos. Conozco a todos estos sujetos que trabajan acá como a la palma de mi mano.

-No soy tan ingenuo para creer que esto lo haces gratis, Karenin o Berezutski, como sea que te llames, anciano. ¿Cuánto te debo? –preguntó Yuri, desconfiado.

-Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños, Yuri. Miren, allí está mi auto ¿les doy un aventón? –ofreció Dmitri.

-No se preocupe señor Berezutski, iremos en transporte público. –rechazo cortésmente Otabek.

-Además, no pienso subirme en auto de extrañ… ¡Wow! –exclamó el rubio, brillándole los ojitos como faroles, pues acababa de ver en el auto último modelo de abogado como los asientos estaban tapizados completamente en animal print. -¡Muchas gracias por llevarnos!- exclamo y acto seguido subiéndose al automóvil sin permiso de nadie. Beka no tuvo más remedio que subirse con él.

-Bien, chicos. ¿Dónde los llevo? Seré su Uber por hoy, en honor al cumpleañero –preguntó el abogado, ocupando el asiento del conductor.

-Déjenos en la plaza –indicó Otabek.

-Pero Beka, que nos vaya a dejar a la casa. ¿No decías que nos esperaban impacientes y hambrientos?

-En la plaza, señor Berezuski. No se moleste.

-Pero Bekaa! –rezongó Yuri.

-En la plaza dije ¿va a conducir o no?

-Está bien, está bien, esperaba que se pusieran de acuerdo. A la plaza vamos.

El kazajo desconfiaba del abogado, a pesar de que cumplió su palabra de liberar a Yura y el dejarlos a ambos en la plaza. Había sospechado, desde que dejaron el centro comercial hasta llegar a la farmacia del doctor Simi, que el tal Dmitri los iba siguiendo pocos metros atrás. La sospecha se convirtió en certeza cuando lo vio entrar en la estación de policía, inmediatamente después de ellos. Reconoció el auto como el mismo que los había escoltado hasta la misma estación. Algo se traía entre manos ese tipo y pensaba averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho observaba desde el asiento de conductor como se alejaba la pareja.

-Tiene el mismo carácter endemoniado de Táneshka –pensaba divertido.

* * *

Un tintineo del chocar la cuchara contra la copa, llamó la atención de los comensales en el hogar de los Plisetsky. Se oyó un carraspeo.

-Bueno, quisiera decir algunas palabras antes que el postre absorba toda vuestra atención. Hace 18 años recibí la noticia más inesperada: iba ser mamá. No voy a mentirles, tuve mucho miedo, era una jovencita inexperta e inmadura. Iba a ser mamá a una edad donde las chicas aun soñaban con su príncipe azul y su única preocupación era rendir en la escuela. Así de pronto, sin anestesia, pasé de la adolescencia a la adultez. Gente cercana me decía a la cara que había arruinado mi vida para siempre, pero que aún estaba a tiempo de enmendar mi "error". Por supuesto hablaban de abortar y en mi desesperación consideré esa posibilidad. Mámenka –que en paz descanse –era menos radical, me proponía darlo en adopción. Lo criarían ella y papasha como su hijo y así yo podría retomar mis estudios en el extranjero y continuar con mi vida de una adolescente normal. Era la mejor opción que tenía, estaba sola después de todo. Y acepté.

Tanya tomó un sorbo de jugo y continuó con su relato.

-Pero cualquier decisión que haya tomado antes se fue al caño cuando vi el pequeño rostro lloroso de mi Yura al nacer. ¡Como chillaba! Tenía unos pulmones, que su llanto se llegaba a escuchar por todo el hospital. ¡Daba tanto que hacer a las enfermeras, ja,ja,ja! Pero cuando lo colocaron en mi pecho, cesó de llorar y sus ojitos verdes conectaron con los míos. En ese preciso momento lo supe: ese pequeñito era mi bebé y yo tenía que ser su mamá para protegerlo y darle todo mi amor. ¿Qué iba a perder mi adolescencia, mis oportunidades de estudiar y surgir? Probablemente sí. Pero no me arrepiento. Yura será terco, pendejo, arrebatado, impulsivo, sarcástico, sin embargo es sincero, leal, valiente y con el alma más pura y buena que conozca. Y estoy profundamente orgullosa de ser su mamá, porque lejos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida.

Concluyó su discurso. En las últimas palabras su voz temblaba y salían entrecortadas, por la emoción que la embargaba. No pudo contenerse más y hacia el final de su discurso estaba francamente llorando, abrazando a su padre que estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa.

Los oyentes no estaban en condiciones diferentes: una que otra lagrimita se le escapó a Hiroko y a Toshiya. El resto luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Entonces Yuri rompió el silencio.

-Mamá, siempre te pones llorona en estas fechas. Ni para año nuevo lloras tanto.

\- Ja, mírate a un espejo Yura, también estas llorando. Sigues siendo el bebé llorón de mamá.

Efectivamente, el joven estaba llorando. Porque, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, las palabras de su mamá lo conmovieron en lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba consciente lo mucho que se postergó Tanya para darle a él todo lo que necesitara, todas las noches en vela en las que ella estudiaba mientras que en el día lo cuidaba a él. En su hogar, aunque faltó un padre, jamás falto el cariño y el amor.

-Yyyo no estoy llorando… e-e-estoy sudando por los ojos –replicó el muchacho, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ven para acá, que te voy a sacar los mocos como cuando tenías cuatro años y te los comías.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estamos comiendo! –de igual forma se acercó a su madre, se fundió en un abrazo con ella y murmuró en su oído: -yo también estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo. Te quiero mucho mámasha, gracias por soportarme.

-Aw, esto es tan tierno que amerita foto. –dijo Phichit, sacando fotos del conmovedor momento.

-¿Me las podrías enviar después, Phichit? Así luego las imprimo y las coloco en mi álbum de Yura. Su pack.

Un destello pasó por los ojos del tailandés.

-Tiene que mostrarlo. O creeré que es fake –exigió Chulanont

-Si gustan pasar a los sofás, se los mostrare a todos.

Tras comer abundantemente, los invitados se ubicaron frente al televisor, donde Tanya proyectaba fotos de Yuri desde su más tierna infancia hasta el presente mientras que el protagonista de las imágenes fulminaba con la mirada a su progenitora.

-… ¡Miren esta! Es Yura de cuatro añitos, cuando actuó en _Sueño de una noche de verano_ como una de las hadas ¡es una ternurita!

-¡Kawaii! ¡Se ve realmente precioso! –exclamó admirada Mari.

-Si mi Yura siempre ha sido tan bonito ¿cierto mi bebé? –preguntó Tanya pellizcándole las mejillas a su hijo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Planeas avergonzarme como castigo por ir a la cárcel? Te falta no más mostrar mi pelea con el puto del doctor Simi –recriminó el muchacho

-Solo porque es tu cumpleaños no proyectaré el video. Soy una diosa generosa. ¡oh, esta foto es de mi Yura bebé cuando manchó las paredes con caca! Un año de vida y ya estaba haciendo maldades este niñito. Aquí sale llorando porque lo regañé ¡casi se me partió el corazón! Pero debía ser fuerte si quería disciplinarlo. Esta es mi favorita. Yura estaba tan arrepentido que se sacó un calcetín y comenzó a limpiar las paredes ¡Pero esparció más la caca!

-¡Mamá! ¡Cómo puedes mostrar esas fotos! De haber sabido que ibas a mostrar eso, mejor le hubiera dicho al vejete de Karenin que no me sacara de la cárcel.

-¿Karenin? –preguntó Tanya, empalideciendo de golpe.

-El abogado ese que me pagó la fianza. Ese viejo cree que soy estúpido que me voy a creer que se llama así. ¿Mamá, te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida –preguntó, inquieto.

-¿Karenin? ¡Es una broma! ¿Quién puede llamarse así? Ja, ja, ja .Y claro, seguro te dirá que tiene una esposa que se llama Ana ja, ja, ja. ¿A quién intenta engañar? Todo buen ruso ha leído por lo menos algo de Tolstoi –afirmó Tanya.

-¿De casualidad no te dijo que usaba el apellido de soltera de su madre, Berezutski si no me falla la memoria? –preguntó Viktor.

-Si, el mismo, de hecho me pasó su tarjeta –respondió Yuri, sacando la tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón – ¿acaso lo conoces, Viktor?

-Por supuesto. No podría olvidar un apellido tan curioso. Tampoco le creí al principio, pero me lo recomendaron como el mejor abogado. Hizo un excelente trabajo en defender la causa de papá y no lo hubiéramos contratado de no ser porque afirmó que tío Kolya fue su mentor.

-¿Abuelo tú le enseñaste a ese tipo? ¿Es cierto entonces que se llama Karenin?

-Dmitri Mijailovich. Trabajó conmigo un tiempo en el bufete. –respondió Nikolai sin entusiasmo.

-¡Veamos otra foto! Aquí esta Yura en su primer día como mayor de edad durmiendo abrazado a Pyocha…

El sonido del timbre interrumpe la exposición de la rusa. Yuri corre presuroso a abrir la puerta, tratando de alejarse del lugar donde lo estaban dejando en vergüenza.

-¿Es usted el señor Yuri Plisetsky? –preguntó un hombre de traje negro.

-El mismo.

El hombre de traje le pasa unas llaves.

-Vengo de parte de la Automotora para traerle su regalo. Firme aquí que recibió conforme. Muchas gracias. Feliz cumpleaños señor Plisetsky.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿ES PARA MÍ?

Todos salen a indagar el origen de los gritos eufóricos del ruso.

-¡Mamasha, abuelo, gracias! ¡Esta de lujo! –gritó Yuri haciendo sonar el claxon de un Volkswagen beetle.

Tanya y Nikolai se miraban mutuamente atónitos. Ninguno de ellos había sido el autor del regalo.

* * *

Dejemos pues a nuestro gatito aprendiendo a manejar su nuevo automóvil y fijemos nuestra vista a cierta pareja ruso-japonesa.

Viktor, durante toda su existencia fue un niño mimado de la fortuna. Tuvo una infancia feliz, llena de cariño y sonrisas, jamás tuvo que competir contra un hermano por el amor de sus padres. En cada actividad que emprendía, destacaba siempre entre los mejores. Al igual que Guang Hong Ji, Viktor era un niño genio y dado que se aburría mucho en la escuela, sus padres optaron por contratar los mejores profesores y recibir educación en casa.

Piotr y Viktoriya temían que su hijo le costara socializar en la universidad, al no relacionarse con mucha gente de su edad durante su infancia y adolescencia. Pero la belleza y el encanto de Viktor lo situaron inmediatamente en el lugar más alto de popularidad y múltiples novios y novias comenzaron a desfilar ante los ojos de sus progenitores, quienes se preguntaban cuando le presentarían al novio/novia definitiva.

Es que Viktor se aburría fácilmente de sus parejas. No negaba que lo pasaba bien, que disfrutaba del sexo, pero comenzó a darse cuenta que sus relaciones eran muy superficiales, que estaban con él por su apariencia y buen nombre. Fuera de la cama, sus parejas eran francamente… aburridas. No tenían temas de conversación interesantes, hablaban la mayor parte de banalidades o le lanzaban indirectas muy directas acerca de formalizar la relación en miras a un posible matrimonio. Y en esos momentos era en donde cortaba con ellos.

Luego llegó Yuuri a su vida. En tan solo una conversación en chat, se dio cuenta que tenía a alguien muy valioso. Porque Yuuri era cariñoso, atento, de gran ingenio y sentido del humor. Con él podía tocar diversos temas y hablar hasta la eternidad de lo que sea, desde filosofía hasta lo que comieron el día anterior. Por fin pudo encontrar a alguien con el que podía explayarse y mostrarse tal cual es. Con sus antiguas parejas tenía que reprimirse ya que se sentía abrumadas cuando sacaba a relucir su lado erudito o se aburrían mortalmente. No lo comprendían.

Inevitablemente se enamoró del japonés, sin conocerlo físicamente. Percibió que el joven era tímido e inseguro de su aspecto, así que no lo presionó para que mandara fotos. Optó por mandarle él su pack y por primera vez agradeció haber nacido atractivo, pues así se aseguraba de tener cautivado a su Yuuri.

Por culpa de sus torpes palabras casi lo pierde. Era un genio en casi todo, pero en lo tocante a relaciones interpersonales era tan pendejo como Yuri en matemáticas. Y por primera vez en su vida tenía que esforzarse para conquistar y agradarle a alguien.

También por primera vez conoció lo que eran los celos.

Viktor juró y requetecontra juró a Hiroko que procuraría que Yuuri tomara sagradamente sus tres comidas diarias. Almorzaría con él todos los días en la universidad y si no podría, Phichit lo haría.

Sus celos fueron puestos a prueba en la misma mañana del alta de Yuuri. Cuando llegó a la habitación del nipón, se encontró con que este conversaba alegremente con la enfermera de turno.

-¿Entonces si iras a ensayar con nosotros Yuuri –sensei? Sería un honor contar contigo.

-Por supuesto Sara. Al parecer di mi palabra a Emil, no recuerdo muy bien como ocurrió eso pero si iré.

-No es necesario que bailes en los primeros días, podrías aconsejarnos y cuando te sientas más repuesto te nos unes. Como buena futura enfermera debo resguardar tu salud.

-Gracias Sara, me alegro que alguien conocido haya cuidado de mí –dijo Yuuri, tomándole la mano en gesto de agradecimiento.

-Fue una afortunada coincidencia que me asignaran al doctor García. –comentó, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Viktor, incomodo por la confianza que parecían tenerse esos dos, irrumpió en la habitación sin avisar.

-¡Yuuri! ¿ya estás listo para partir a casa? Mamá Hiroko nos espera con almuerzo MI AMOR –dijo Viktor, recibiéndolo con un beso en la boca y haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Te dejo en buenas manos Yuuri –sensei. Te avisaré por mensaje lo de las reuniones. Con permiso –Sara se retiró con discreción.

-¡Al fin solos! –exclamó Viktor. Y tomando la barbilla de Yuuri con delicadeza comenzó a besarlo. Sus inquietas manos acariciaron la espalda del japonés, hasta que una de ellas, la mas traviesa,bajó lentamente hasta posarse en una de las nalgas de este. La masajeó con deleite, a la vez que el beso se tornó más candente y demandante. Atrevido y caliente, Viktor utilizó su otra mano para meterla de lleno debajo del pantalón de Yuuri y acariciarle el bulto que comenzaba a formarse entre sus piernas.

Yuuri estaba totalmente entregado al beso, no podía resistirse. Sin embargo se sobresaltó ante la mano intrusa que toqueteaba sus partes íntimas e instintivamente interpuso una distancia entre él y el ruso.

-Vitya, por favor aquí no –pidió jadeando.

-¿En tu casa si? –preguntó Viktor emocionado –te prometo que seremos discretos.

-¡Tampoco! Si te besé así ayer es porque Yurio me hizo creer que tú y yo estábamos casados. Era mi forma de disculparme por mi torpeza, pero en modo alguno significa que te haya permitido tocarme de esa manera tan… tan íntima. No entiendo Viktor. Hace meses terminamos, luego caigo en el hospital y cuando despierto me tratas como si… como si …

-Como si volviéramos a ser pareja. Fui cruel el terminar así, pero cuando me enteré que hiciste lo que hiciste por mi culpa, me arrepentí mucho. Te busqué para que volviéramos y te encontré mal, con la salud quebrantada. Vi a Hiroko muy angustiada cuando te hospitalizaron y me sentí pésimo. Los ayudé con el restorán porque necesitaba ser perdonado. Ahora Yuuri te necesito a ti, a mi lado. Dame una oportunidad, por favor. No me apartes de ti, que personas como tú no encontraré en mil años –le dijo el ruso, tomandole ambas manos y mirándolo suplicante.

-Vitya, quiero estar contigo, quiero volver a intentarlo y esta vez hacer las cosas bien. Pero te pido que vayamos más despacio porque… eh… soy virgen –dijo esto último muy bajito.

-¡Yuuri! Gracias mi amor, sé que no me lo merezco, pero gracias. No te arrepentirás, te lo juro, te haré feliz, muy muy feliz –extasiado lo besó en toda la cara.

-¡Vi-vitya! ¿¡Siempre eres así de efusivo!?

-Solo con mi sensual novio japonés –respondió el ruso sin dejar de besarlo.

El error de Yuuri fue admitir su castidad a Viktor. Este, al enterarse de esa información, lejos de impresionarle, lo encendió más. Iba a ser el primero en gozar de su cuerpo y esa idea lo tenía en las nubes del placer. Pero iría despacito, seduciéndolo poquito a poquito hasta conseguir que se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma. Lo amaba y quería estar con Yuuri en todas las formas posibles. Si eso implicaba soportar al mocoso amigo de su novio, lo haría.

No se había dado cuenta lo popular que era su novio. No le extrañó, Yuuri era una persona amable y la mayoría de las personas que lo saludaban y se alegraban de su regreso eran gente a la que Yuuri le hizo clases particulares de matemática. Mas, la raíz original de toda esa popularidad eran fruto de esos famosos virales del japonés perreando y enfrentándose a un duelo de baile, registrados en la fiesta del tailandés. El famoso pack que ni Phichit ni Seung les quiso facilitar, por mucho que suplicara.

-Lo lamento profesor Nikiforov, usted perdió la posibilidad de tener ese pack en el minuto en que dejó entrar nuevamente a Plisetsky a esta sala. Ese mocoso no tiene respeto por nada ¡Tuvo sexo con Altin en MI escritorio, el muy desgraciado! –reclamó el surcoreano.

-¿Los descubriste en el acto? Si es así, podría hacer algo… -sugirió Viktor.

-¡No! Pero encontré envoltorios de condones en mi mesa y también algunos fluidos corporales de dudosa reputación.

-Dios, como los envidio… -murmuró Viktor entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Si no hay más pruebas que esa, no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento, Seung.

Probó suerte con Phichit.

-Viktor, qué más quisiera yo que tuvieras ese pack, pero Yuuri me mataría. No sabes cómo se enojó conmigo cuando su baile se volvió viral. ¡Me dejó de hablar por un mes!

-Vamos Chulanont, no seas así. Te pago 200, 100, lo que querai te pago. Es injusto que solo yo, su novio, no haya visto su pack.

-Pero Viktor, ¡circuló por semanas los videos! ¡Salió hasta en las noticias!

-Estaba en el campo con mis padres. Me desconecté de todo para estar con ellos. ¡Por favor! Solo será para uso privado, eres mi única esperanza Phichit. Traté de hackear el computador de Lee, pero no resultó.

-No puedo. Quiero pasar cálculo, ahora que Yuuri resucitó y está ayudándome nuevamente. Mira, te ofrezco algo mucho mejor: asiste a la fiesta que estoy organizando con mi equipo para el lanzamiento de Finder. Tú trae a Yuuri, yo pongo el alcohol y ¡bam! Tendrás entre tus brazos a Yuuri Hotsuki perreandote hasta el inframundo.

Viktor meditaba la propuesta y llegó a la conclusión que obtendría algo muchísimo mejor que unos videos. "Puta que ofertón" concluyó.

-Está bien, cuenta con ello. Lo traeré como sea o me dejo de llamar Viktor Petróvich Nikiforov.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki por fin retomó su vida tal cual era antes del desastre de cita. Bueno, no tal cual, porque contaba a su lado a Vitya, _su novio. ¡_ Cómo se regodeaba en esa palabra! ya que no podía creer la suerte que tenía de poder por fin conocerlo y haber congeniado tan bien igual como cuando hablaban por chat. Ahora podían conversar de todo cara a cara, perderse en sus preciosos ojos celestes, besarlo…

Viktor era un hombre demasiado meloso, siempre demostrándole afecto. Le encantaba caminar de la mano con Yuuri por el campus, abrazarlo cuando lo veía por las mañanas, besarle en el cuello cuando estaban a solas… Por añadidura, ha sido paciente respecto a _hacerlo_ … demasiado para el gusto de Yuuri. Como persona insegura que era, estaba dudando de sus encantos personales. Es cierto que le pidió ir más despacio en su relación debido a su virginidad, pero el hombre se estaba realmente tomando su tiempo. Después del suceso de la clínica, no intentó propasarse nuevamente y eso que ocasiones sobraron, pues sus padres, cómplices, los dejaban solos todo el tiempo. "¿Será que no me desea sexualmente?" se preguntaba atribulado. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que me desee?"

Phichit le aconsejó cambiar el look y comprarse ropa, toda la que necesitara. Ahora que estaba más esbelto producto de la nueva rutina de salir a correr –única actividad que rescató de su época de Katzombie –podía lucir su cuerpo sin pudor. Así lo hizo. Pero lo que consiguió fue llamar la atención de muchos extraños que se lo quedaban mirando babosos, un agarrón de nalgas en el transporte público y poner a Viktor celoso y aprensivo. Ignoraba el detalle de que también lo puso caliente, resquebrajando su decisión de respetar su virginidad hasta que se sintiera preparado.

Sin embargo, la perseverancia tiene su merecido premio. Un día viernes, mientras estudiaba, Yuuri recibió un mensaje de Viktor:

 **Vitya:** Amor, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi departamento y vemos alguna película en Netflix? Estoy solito con Makkachin, necesitamos que nos apapaches.

"Viernes en la noche… Netflix… Makkachin… ¿será que por fin…?" especulaba Yuuri. Pero algo no cuajaba en esa ecuación, Makkachin. Quitando el elemento perro del mensaje, el resto parecía señalar…

Para salir de dudas, le preguntó a su mejor amigo. Este le respondió de vuelta:

 **Phichit:** ¡ALARMA DE TALADRO! ¡ALARMA DE TALADRO!

 **Yuuri:** ¿Pero qué diablos, Phichito? ¿Qué significa?

 **Phichit:** pregúntale a Yurio ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) él sabrá mejor que yo como resolver tus dudas.

Acudió entonces a Yurio. Le preguntó exactamente lo mismo, recibiendo idéntica respuesta.

 **Yurio (gato rabioso):** ¡ALARMA DE TALADRO!

 **Yuuri:** Yurio ¿tú también? Solo explícame si el mensaje de Vitya significa lo que creo que significa.

 **Yurio (gato rabioso):** ya te lo dije, cerdo. Eso es alarma de taladro.

 **Yuuri:** Esa respuesta es muy tangananá.

 **Yurio (gato rabioso):**?

 **Yuuri:** No explica ná, Yurio.

 **Yurio (gato rabioso):** ven a mi casa, que esto no se puede explicar por mensaje.

Fue para allá.

El jovencito le suministró una bolsa de papel con un contenido secreto.

-No lo abras, hasta que llegue el momento. –advirtió Yuri.

\- Chotto matte, Yurio ¿Qué quieren decir tú y Phichit con eso de alarma de taladro?

-Lo descubrirás por ti mismo esta noche, cerdo. No pienso arruinarte la sorpresa. Si quieres te voy a dejar en el departamento del calvo en mi nuevo auto. Mamá lo haría, pero está trabajando de Uber en estos momentos.

-Que amable Yurio ¿sabes conducir?

-Claro que sí, cerdo desconfiado. Me enseñó mi abuelo cuando niño…

 _-¡No me entendes carajo! ¡Soy tu abuelo, préstame atención a mí! Puta madre que los reparió, todos los días enseñándole a manejar – exclamaba colérico Nikolai a un Yuri de 10 años._

 _-¡Buaaa! Abuelooo! –lloriqueaba el niño, sorbeteándose los mocos._

-See, aprendí del mejor- señaló Yurio tras evocar ese recuerdo –Vamos antes de que me arrepienta, katsudon.

* * *

-¡Tierra, por fin! – exclamó Yuuri aliviado, besando el suelo.

-¡Por dios, que exagerado!

-¿¡Aprendiste a manejar con el GTA acaso!? ¡La calle no es una pista de carreras, Yurio!

\- No he chocado ¿y qué?

\- ¡Pasaste con cinco semáforos en rojo! ¡Cinco! ¡Podríamos habernos estampado contra un árbol o una pared!

-¡No hay obstáculo que detenga a mi Rallo macuin! –exclamaba orgullosísimo de su auto.

-¡En primer lugar rayo es con "y" no con "ll"! ¡Y en segundo lugar es McQueen, no "macuin"!

\- Y en tercer lugar es leviosa, no leviosá –remedó Yurio -¡claro que lo sé cerdo, no soy tan estúpido! Pero no puedo escribir así su nombre por esa estupidez de derechos de autor, ¡puto Disney!

-¡Como sea! Subiré, Vitya ya me está esperando. Sé más sensato al volante y por favor no provoques un accidente de tráfico, por kami-sama.

-ni priviquis in iccidinti di trifiqui ¡Pero que quejica, cerdo! No te llevaré nunca más, mal agradecido.

-Cuando tenga ganas de matarme, te llamaré. Adiós.

* * *

Recostados y abrazaditos en la cama de Viktor con Makkachin a sus pies, la pareja miraba una película. Aunque sería más preciso señalar que estaban destrozando una película. Se reían de los pésimos efectos especiales y los clichés en los que incurría la cinta.

-Típico que aparece el papá después de años ja, ja,ja. ¡Oh no! Perdió al bebé al caer rodando por las escaleras ¡No lo veía venir! –comentaba Viktor entre risas, acariciando la cabellera de Yuuri con las yemas de sus largos dedos, mientras que el japonés se arrimaba más hacia el pecho del ruso, debido al frío que sentía.

"No encendiste la calefacción. Eres brillante Nikiforov" pensó Viktor, muy pagado de sí.

-¿Y si nos metemos por debajo de los cobertores? Se está poniendo algo helado, ¿no te parece, mi amor?

-Es una buena idea Vitya. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Yuuri al notar que Viktor se estaba desnudando.

-Suelo dormir desnudo. Pero por consideración a ti, solo me acostaré con boxers.

-E-entiendo –dijo Yuuri, imitando a Viktor, acostándose solo en ropa interior –Ya sé porque lo haces, eres demasiado cálido, como una estufa –comentó el japonés al sentir el inmenso calor corporal que irradiaba su pareja.

\- Yuuri, quiero hacer algo sucio.

 _Cinco minutos después._

-¿Comer helado de vainilla en la cama es tu idea de hacer algo sucio? –preguntó Yuuri, escéptico. Se había imaginado _otra cosa._

-Claro, se ensucian las sábanas con comida ¿A que no te sorprendí con estas paletas que tenía guardadas?

-Me sorprendió más que tuvieras un refrigerador exclusivo para los helados, ni en una heladería he visto semejante cantidad.

-El helado es mi debilidad y más si es acompañado de vodka… mmm delicioso. ¿Qué trajiste en esa bolsa de papel?

-ni idea, ni yo la he visto –abrió la bolsa que le dio Yuri para curiosear su contenido. La cerró rápido a la vez que se le subieron los colores. Era un pote de lubricante y condones. –¡No es nada!

-¡Te pusiste rojo! Oh, se cayó un papel. Lo voy a recoger.

"¿Por qué no me re-coges a mí Viktor baka?" pensó Yuuri. Estaban prácticamente desnudos y ni aun así el ruso intentó toquetearlo. El pobre japonés estaba llegando a la triste conclusión de que no era sexualmente atractivo para su novio. Para intentar acallar esa penosa idea, se manda un buen trago de vodka de la botella que tenía Viktor a su lado.

-Kit de emergencia para alarma de taladro – leyó el ruso – este mensaje es muy tangananá… ¡no explica ná!

-¡Oh, eso mismo le dije a Yurio! ¡Estamos sincronizados Viktoruu!

-¡Hey, no te acabes la botella! ¡Déjame un poquito, no seas malo! –reclamó Viktor al constatar que Yuuri se había bebido un poco más de la mitad de la botella.

-Tranquilo, ya te devolveré tu biberón. Sigamos viendo la película, mira que la protagonista quedo ciega ja, ja, ja ¡ella sí que no lo veía venir!

-¡Yuuri, que malotee!

El alcohol tenía la particularidad de hacer emerger a Eros en el tímido y dulce Yuuri. Con media botella fue suficiente para que hiciera acto de presencia, no de forma total como en la fiesta pero si lo necesario para hacerse oír.

 _"_ _Yuuri, lame la paleta de helado como si fuera la Viktorconda, a ver si reacciona"_ dijo Eros al nipón.

-ja, ja, ja Viktorconda. –comentó en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo mi amor?

-Me encanta la mezcla de helado con vodka, está muy rica. Mmm… sabriculento.

Comenzó a lamer la paleta de forma sugerente, metiéndola y sacándola de su boca una y otra vez, imitando el acto de la felación. De la comisura de sus labios comenzó a chorrear restos de helado, cubriendo parte de su mentón. Viktor tragó saliva en seco.

-mmm… mmm… tan deliciosooo mmm… -decía el japonés a la vez que ponía cara de intenso placer -¿por qué me miras así, Viktoruu?

"¡Más encima lo pregunta, estúpido y sensual Yuuri! Estoy respetando tu virginidad, pero no me la estas poniendo fácil" pensaba Viktor atormentado. Hacía tiempo que deseaba poseer el cuerpo de su novio, pero entendió que este quisiera ir más lento por su inexperiencia en esas lides. Con mucho tiempo y paciencia procuraría que Yuuri se acostumbrara a su cercanía hasta llegar a lo inevitable…

-Yuuri, pásame la botella. ¡Deja de lamer así ese helado!

-Baia ¿estás celoso de una paletita? ¿O es que prefieres que tu polla ocupe su lugar en mi boca?

Viktor abrió los ojos a más no poder, impactadísimo. " _¡santos cielos Iuuri!"_

-¡Suficiente! Presta esta botella para acá. Dame ese helado también.

-Pues quítamelo –lo desafió Yuuri coquetamente.

Quitarle la botella fue cosa sencilla, estaba vacía. Con la paleta de helado, hubo que forcejear, porque el nipón no quería soltarla y aun, entre risitas, hacía intentos infructuosos de seguir lamiéndola. Hasta que sin más la dejó caer en el abdomen del ruso.

-¡Que torrpe soy! Tendré que limpiarte –dijo el japonés, lamiéndose los labios y colocándose en horcajadas sobre Viktor. Con su lengua limpió los restos de helado que cayeron en el torso de su novio, sin dejar ningún rincón sin lamer. Y esas lamidas se transformaron en besos, y esos besos en chupones.

-Este es… para mi… el significado… de hacer… cosas… sucias –explicaba Yuuri entre lengüetazos.

"Que me perdone dios que yo no lo puedo hacer. Aguanté todo lo que pude, pero así no se puede, no se puede. Yuuri se lo buscó, que conste" De esta forma Viktor capituló. Eros triunfó.

Tomó a Yuuri de la cintura, volteando de forma que ahora él quedara encima del lascivo japonés.

-Ahora Yuuri voy a hacer un truco de magia. Voy a hacer que veas estrellas, sin utilizar un telescopio –anunció Viktor, enfebrecido, sacándose lo que le quedaba de ropa.

* * *

-Oooooh ahora quien si no soy yo, me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpidoo, ilogicoo… ahora quieeeeeeen (1) –cantaba a viva voz Tanya mientras se dirigía al domicilio de la persona que solicitó su servicios en Uber. Tocó el claxon.

Se subió al auto un hombre de gafas oscuras con un maletín.

-Dígame a dónde lo llevo, patroncito –preguntó la mujer, conduciendo hacia la avenida.

-A un lugar dónde podamos conversar tranquilamente tú y yo, Táneshka.

Frenazo brusco y súbito. El hombre se golpeó con el asiento delantero.

-Dmitri.

* * *

Yuuri despertó al día siguiente sintiendo un dolor punzante en las caderas y en el trasero. Sintió la garganta seca y la boca pastosa. Olía a jabón y usaba un pijama de ositos que no recordaba habérsela colocado. Miró la hora en su teléfono. Las 10:00 am. ¡En una hora más tenía una cita con la psicóloga!

Rápidamente se levantó. Cayó al suelo. ¡Dolía caminar!

-¡Mi amor! Ya despertaste, mi bello durmiente –entró Viktor, alertado por el ruido producido por la caída de Yuuri. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, huevos con jamón.

El japonés vio la botella de vodka tirada a un lado de la cama. Ahora se explicaba esa sed dolorosa. Había bebido. Quizá que cosas hizo en ese estado para que le llegara a doler el culo al punto de no poder caminar.

-¿Qué mierda hice? –se preguntaba cubriéndose los ojos con vergüenza -¡Vitya perdóname si hice algo indebido! ¡Cuando bebo hago estupideces!

-¡Tranquilo! Solo bebiste de más y vomitaste todo, todo. Después te di un baño de tina porque te ensuciaste con tu propio vómito

-¿Por qué me duele el trasero?

Silencio.

-Emmm… al salir de la tina, te resbalaste y caíste de culo. Eso es.

"Te vas a ir al infierno, Nikiforov. Por mentiroso y por aprovecharte de tu novio ebrio" se recriminaba.

-Vitya, no puedo caminar y en una hora tengo mi cita con la psicóloga. Tengo que hallar la manera de llegar.

-Te llevaré a la cocina, tomaras un delicioso desayuno y un buen analgésico y en mi auto te llevaré a tu cita. Súbete a mi espalda.

-¡Eres el mejor Vitya! ¡Me has salvado! –exclamó aliviado, besándole la coronilla.

"No, Yuuri, soy lo peor. Lo que hice es imperdonable. Eso fue casi una violación. No me merezco tus besos ni tu agradecimiento. Y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento, te lo volvería a hacer en todas las posiciones del kamasutra. Tener sexo con la persona que amas es impagable, una experiencia inolvidable, si estas sobrio, claro. ¡Que estoy diciendo! Dejé casi inválido a mi Yuuri, eso no es motivo de alegría. ¡Nikiforov, sosiégate!"

* * *

No era psicóloga. _Era psicólogo._ Yuuri lo miraba sin entender. Claramente en el papel y en recepción le dijeron que lo atendería una tal Sha Chihoko y en cambio se encontraba con este compatriota que lo miraba comprensivo y expectante ante lo que tenía que decir.

-Eres el primero que pone esa cara al conocerme. No me extraña viniendo de un coterráneo, pues solo un japonés se daría cuenta que tengo un nombre de chica.

-Bu-bueno, admito que es un poco extraño y… y confuso…

-Efectivamente. Pero ya está. Cuéntame que te trae a mi consulta.

-Estee… pues el doctor García me lo sugirió y-y aquí estoy yo.

-Me interesa saber tus motivos, Yuuri –san, no los del doctor García ni del vecino.

-Bueno, hace poco atravesé por una crisis más o menos importante…

A grandes rasgos, Yuuri le refirió a Chihoko el periodo de su vida en la que enfrentó su mayor pena, reprimiendo sus sentimientos, convirtiéndose en un muerto en vida, descuidando su salud hasta el borde del colapso. Le costó mucho al principio narrar aquel episodio pero poco a poco se fue relajando, ya que el psicólogo emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y paciencia que le infundía confianza.

Dicha confianza se elevó a la enésima potencia cuando Chihoko comentó que era originario de Hasetsu, que de hecho, hace poco venía de allá, visitando a sus padres y reuniéndose con viejos compañeros de escuela. Eufórico de encontrar a gente de su tierra, Yuuri comentó contento que también era nacido y criado allí. Inevitablemente la conversación derivo a temas acerca de los cambios del pueblo, gente conocida en común, como Nishigori Yuuko, en donde Yuuri se apresuró a contarle de que ésta, junto a su marido, se instalaron hace poco con una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, el Ice Castle. El profesional expresó sus ganas de ir a visitarla, Yuuri le propuso ir a verla a la pista, dado que este iba cada fin de semana a patinar, así que los tres podrían reunirse a hablar acerca de los viejos tiempos y de Hasetsu.

Y pasó volando la hora. El psicólogo le indicó que en las siguientes sesiones trabajarían el tema de su autoestima. Yuuri salió de la consulta reconfortado y alegre. Nunca antes le había ocurrido que pudiera hablar tan abiertamente con un conocido y que a los minutos después ya lo considerara como a un viejo amigo.

Desde ese entonces los celos de Viktor tenían nombre y apellido.

* * *

Chihoko, Chihoko, Chihoko. Hace semanas que Viktor solo escuchaba hablar a Yuuri sobre Chihoko. Que era hombre, no mujer ni trapito. Que era de Hasetsu como él. Que ambos conocían al matrimonio Nishigori y que fuera del horario de las citas se reunían con Yuuko a patinar y a conversar. ¡Un momento! ¿Patinar? ¿Juntos?

-Yuuri, creí que Chihoko solo era tu psicólogo, pero más bien parece tu amigo. –comentó Viktor durante el almuerzo en su oficina. Le molestaba esa dinámica entre los japoneses, el poco profesionalismo del psicólogo al tratar tan familiarmente a un paciente al punto de reunirse con este fuera de las sesiones. Pero no se atrevía a pedirle a su novio que lo dejara de ver, ya que desde que asistía a terapia, Yuuri experimentó un cambio positivo. Se mostraba mucho más abierto, más seguro de sí mismo, más cariñoso y conversador con él. Ya no tenía reparos en darle un beso en lugares concurridos, se sinceraba con él, le comunicaba sus inquietudes y recientemente le informó que ya se sentía preparado para hacer el amor.

"Solo por eso es que me agradas Chihoko" pensaba el ruso.

No por mucho tiempo. Algo encendió las alarmas en Viktor. Cada día era más frecuente que Yuuri le dijera que no lo esperara a cenar que iría a inserte lugar con Chihoko y Yuuko. Lo preocupante era que no lo incluía en sus panoramas con sus amigos japoneses, con la excusa de que "solo hablaríamos de cosas en Hasetsu, no entenderías mucho porque preferimos conversar en japonés, no te sientas mal Viktor, te prometo que un día nos juntaremos todos"

El colmo era que hasta en los momentos que estaban juntos, Viktor era desplazado o ignorado a causa de Chihoko. Estaba la pareja besándose apasionadamente en el diván de la oficina de Chris cuando una llamada entrante suena.

-ah…Vitya… mmm… tengo que contestar…

-Ignóralo –le ordenó, mientras le besaba el cuello posesivamente.

-Debo… ah… responder… uf… es importante. Moshi moshi? ¡Chihoko, Hola! –se separó bruscamente de Viktor, caminando hacia una ventana para mantener la conversación en privado –sí, estaba almorzando ¡No me digas! ¿En serio? ¡Es que hay que ir! ¿Ya le dijiste a Yuuko? ¿Qué ya compraron los boletos? Si, ¡por supuesto que estaré allí! ¡Nos vemos!

Viktor lo miraba enarcando una ceja.

-Chihoko otra vez ¿no? Creo que te lo comenté en el almuerzo, parece más tu amigo que tu psicólogo.

-Vitya, en la sesiones es mi psicólogo, afuera de ellas es mi amigo ¿Te molesta que lo sea?

-No es que me moleste, es que no me parece ético su actuar, desde el punto de vista profesional –replicó Viktor.

-No tiene nada de malo si separa las aguas y es eso lo que hace. No mezclamos las cosas, tenemos claro nuestros roles dentro y fuera de su consulta. Mientras sea así, no está faltando a ningún código ético.

-Permíteme el beneficio de la duda.

-Suéltalo ya Viktor. No te agrada mi relación con Chihoko –replico Yuuri, molesto.

-No se trata de eso Yuuri. Tengo entendido que vas a terapia para mejorar, no para hacer vida social.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Es que no puedo juntarme con otras personas además de ti?

-Claro que puedes hacerlo, ese no es el punto.

-No claro que no. El punto es que estas acostumbrado que toda la atención esté puesta exclusivamente en ti y como ahora tienes que compartir mi atención con Chihoko, eso te desagrada porque se sale de tus esquemas.

-Es que ya no comparto tu atención con Chihoko, ¡él se la lleva toda! –Dijo Viktor alzando la voz –de un tiempo hasta esta parte todo se trata de él, te la pasas saliendo con él. Ni almorzar tranquilo podemos, porque él o te llama o te envía Whatsapps. ¡Me tiene saturado! ¡Estoy hasta las pelotas del tal Chihoko!

-¡Bien! ¡Si no quieres oír más de Chihoko, será mejor que dejemos la conversación hasta acá, porque te guste o no él es mi amigo! ¡Y lo seguirá siendo, así que te aguantas! –furioso se retiró de la oficina.

"Chihoko tenía razón. Viktor solo busca acapararme. En su afán egoísta no deja que amplié mi círculo social, por esa necesidad compulsiva de querer ser el centro de todo" reflexionaba amargamente el japonés.

"Puto Chihoko, mil veces maldito Chihoko hijo de tu puta madre que te parió, me cago en ti Chihoko, ojala Yurio sea tu chofer de Uber y te mueras" de ese tenor eran los pensamientos del ruso, ya que intuía que el psicólogo estaba interfiriendo en su relación. Ese sujeto tenía un interés en Yuuri más allá de lo profesional.

No estaba equivocado. Así lo pudo comprobar al día siguiente.

* * *

Phichit le hizo entrega de las invitaciones a la fiesta, encargándole por sobre todas las cosas que llevara a Yuuri. Perfecto. Tenía la ocasión servida en bandeja de plata para limar asperezas con su amado y disfrutar juntos de una bella velada con resultados sexuales.

Tomando las invitaciones de su escritorio, enfila sus pasos hacia la cafetería de la universidad, donde sabía que encontraría a Yuuri con Emil o Sara, o ambos. Pero no. Estaba Yuuri, sí. No con Emil. Sí con Chihoko. Parecían tener una conversación intima. Se ubicó a una distancia prudente para escucharlos.

-Yuuri, ha sido un placer tenerte como paciente. Has progresado muchísimo y eso me tiene orgulloso. Pero ya no puedo seguir atendiéndote, porque –le tomó ambas manos –porque me enamoré de ti. Y como profesional no es ético que siga siendo tu psicólogo si tengo sentimientos por ti. Te amo Yuuri y sé que también sientes algo por mí o si no, no dudarías tanto en acostarte con Viktor.

El ruso no pudo contenerse.

-Yuuri ¿es cierto eso? Me has dicho lo contrario. ¿Qué respondes a su confesión? –preguntó Viktor, con dolor en sus celestes ojos.

Yuuri estaba mudo. No tenía palabras, su cerebro no realizaba sinapsis.

-No, no me digas nada ahora Yuuri. Por lo que ha pasado en este último tiempo, me queda más que claro tu respuesta. Toma –le arrojó la invitación a la mesa –es para la fiesta de Phichit, si aún quieres ir conmigo, claro. Aunque lo dudo mucho, es el mismo día que tu evento con Yuuko y este idiota aquí presente. Habida cuenta de los antecedentes, es cosa sabida con quien prefieres pasar el tiempo ampliando tu círculo social –añadió esto último con un toque sarcástico. –me retiro para salvaguardar la poca dignidad que me queda –concluyó.

Con salvaguardar lo que le quedaba de su dignidad, el ruso se refería a evitar que lo vieran llorar.

Apenas pudo alejarse de allí, rompió en llanto.

* * *

(1)Canción de Marc Anthony

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _La fiesta en donde todo puede pasar. Un duelo pendiente y un tubo de pole dance._

 _Demanda por pensión alimenticia para Dmitri._

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta acá solo diré gracias por la paciencia y por leer. En serio. Por la dedicación de leer esto que resultó mas largo que el mapa de Chile je je je. Si pudiera, les regalaría calcetines y gatitos para todos, o calcetines de gatitos o gatitos de calcetines... Ahora ando en busca de música para incluirla en la fiesta de Phichit, porque esta mierda se va a prender que ni el Supertanker lo va a poder apagar. He dicho.**

 **Ahora si respuesta a revius (aun no aprendo a utilizar del todo esta página )**

justshuls: Me alegro que te rías con la historia esa es la idea ;) Lo de los gatitos, en la vida real me ha tocado verlos muertos u.u así que quise que Yurio hiciera lo que yo no he podido hacer. Saludos!

Kurosagi-chan: Acabas de dar con mi talón de Aquiles, los acentos. Siempre se me olvida tildar las palabras me pasa hasta en las pruebas jajajaja, pero gracias por recordarmelo, pues asi puedo estar atenta a la próxima vez :) Me agrada que este aquí comentando, a pesar del internet y claro que seguiré con esto, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, si empiezo algo lo termino. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! Un abrazo para ti.

rin okane: Me emocioné, soy la favorita de alguien! jajajaja, lo de Yurio y los calcetines es todo un tema para él. Tiene una fijación ese niño. La fiesta se ve suculenta, solo diré que va haber ¡alarma de taladro! Un abrazo y un calcetín virtual para ti :D

Serenity usagi: ¡Ay, lamento haberme tardado tanto! espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia ¡saludos!

NickyTurunen: Es inevitable que se me escapen algunos chilenismos, me salen solitos jejeje. Aquí tienes a Viktor sufrien2, karma is a bitch xd. Estoy aprovechando a concho estas vacaciones pa ir con las pilas recargadas pa este semestre. El Otabek tiene esencia de brayan, mi instinto de madre leona me lo dice.¡Saludos! :D

Conurbagirl: los memes son mi pan de cada día. Luego pensé que sería un gran detalle que existiera de verdad el doctor García en la historia para hacer real al meme ja ja ja. espero que tu gato no se haya asustado mucho xD ¡saludos!

Rojaima: Ya era hora que le tocara al gatito si ya es todo un hombre rompecatres con Beka. A Yuri solo le falta instaurar una religión en torno al calcetín y sería el sumo sacerdote jajajaj. Yurio solo quiere ver feliz a Yuuri por eso le echa una manito, es un buen chico. Comparte este calcetin virtual y no te faltaran amigos y gatitos jajajja okno. Saludos :D

isacoyotl:Tienes razón, sin Yurio, el cerdito se queda virgen forever jajajaj. un saludo para ti :)

Fannynyanyan1912: Vaya que si probaron los colchones este par de libidinosos. Baia baia así que has roto una cama ¿eh? ¿habrá sido algún brayan otabek por casualidad? Ese Viktor suplicando por el pack de su cerdito sin resultados puta que sad. No le rompió la cama pero si el trasero ¿algo es algo no? jajajja morí con esso hashtags, son dignos de Phichit, con eso Emil vende todos los colchones. Saludotes :D

Haneko: Viktor no desperdicia oportunidad alguna, esa frase calzaba justo para el momento, o sea no todos los días tu cerdito despierta creyendo que eres su esposo :v Mi sueño es que cuando tenga una mascota hacer el bautizo a lo rey león y bueno de alguna forma Yuri lo hizo por mi :) trato de escribir cosas sad pero no me sale jajajaja, que bueno que este fic contrarreste los fics sad. Me alivia leer que te haya gustado la escena de Beka y Yura, la verdad es que primera vez que escribo algo como eso y no sabía como iba a resultar. Nos leemos :D

Guest : mi familia odia que me gaste mi dinero en libros así que entiendo perfectamente. Leer es un buen vicio, no lo dejes. Es un honor para mí que el fic te haya hecho llorar de la risa y no de tristeza :D Un saludo para ti querida guest :)

Anon: efectivamente soy chilena :) no podía faltar la frase del escudo nacional, siento que se puede aplicar para varias situaciones... jejeje saludos :D

Anonimo: si te digo que aparece ese men malnacido, gente así no falta, creen que el cariño se compra solo con dinero y regalos. Pero paciencia, antes de matarlo, veamos como se desenvuelve este personaje en la historia, su aparición tiene sus razones. Comprendo que te sientas resentida, a mi tambien me molesta mucho esa clase de "padres". Saludos :D


	9. Se prendió esta mierda, señores

**Después** **de ocho largos capítulos aprendí como responder reviews y ya respondí algunos por interno ¡yay! Cuando comience a responder revius quiere decir que nuevo capitulo is coming. Ya tu sae. Igual me sentí media aweoná por no saberlo antes jajajaja Responderé abajo los comentarios de los guest.**

 **En este capitulo tenemos a gente ebria haciendo el ridículo, mejor dicho a cierto ruso. Ya se está haciendo costumbre jejeje, no es mi fic si ninguno de los personajes protagoniza un viral. Eso ya es ley xd**

 **¡Por fin tenemos la fiesta! no tan salvaje pero con muchos sentimientos y reggeaton del viejo, después de todo con Yuuri tenemos la misma edad así que supongo que le gustaría bailar esas canciones recordando la juventú jajaja (si, soy una anciana. okno)**

 **Como siempre, gracias por seguir la historia, solo algunos personajes son míos, el resto es de Sayo sensei y Kubo sama, etc etc.**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

-Anda, discúlpate con Seung, Yura.

Tanya Plisetskaya literalmente arrastró a su hijo a la sala de la mampara al enterarse por boca del coreano que el muchacho había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Beka en su escritorio. Incluso, Seung le ofreció pruebas probaban la veracidad de su acusación tales como el envoltorio de un condón y la grabación que registraron las cámaras del lugar. Ante eso último la rusa le prometió que obligaría a su hijo a pedirle disculpas si le facilitaba el video. El surcoreano aceptó.

-No me arrepiento de nada porque a Beka le gusta hacérmelo en lugares públicos.

-Hijo para eso tienes tu casa para hacer esas cosas, por dios. Te dije, discúlpate o te quito el auto –amenazó Tanya.

-¡No puedes hacerlo, soy mayor de edad!

-Te quito el teléfono que te regalé y te corto el internet.

-Perdóname Kim Taehyung, digo, Seung Gil Lee, no lo volveré a hacer nunca más en tu escritorio, lo prometo.

-Más te vale mocoso. Acepto tus disculpas solo porque me agrada tu señora mamá.

-Eres un sol, Seung.

El coreano tenía en alta estima a la mujer rusa, ya que desde que comenzó a juntarse con ella, incrementó su popularidad. Tanya lo defendía de sus ayudantados que buscaban venganza o lo difamaban por redes sociales; lo invitó a patinar junto a sus amigas en el Ice Castle entre otras cosas más.

De repente, se oyó en la sala de al lado una voz que vociferaba:

-¿Qué se creen al traerme esta mierda de trabajo? ¡Quiero que mañana a primera hora me lo traigan corregido! ¡O los repruebo! ¡ME ENTENDIERON!

Viktor estaba fuera de sí. Ni Seung en sus peores días se comportaba de aquella manera tan despótica. Los estudiantes se retiraron espantados del lugar. Tanya y Yuri seguidos de Seung entraron para saber que le ocurría a su compatriota.

-Viktor cálmate, ya has rechazado cinco trabajos –aconsejó Chris, quien había presenciado la rabieta del ruso.

-Odio la mediocridad. ¡Estamos en la universidad, por favor! ¡No pueden traerme porquerías a esta altura del semestre!

-¡Cállate pelón histérico, algunos queremos estudiar! –reclamó Yuri.

-¡Yura! –exclamó su madre.

-Lo secundo –añadió el surcoreano.

-No me hablen, no quiero ser maleducado con ustedes. Les pido que se retiren de mi sala.

-¿Qué te pasa Vitya? No sueles ser así –preguntó preocupadísima Tanya.

-No le tocó hoy, ma. Eso es. –sugirió Yuri.

\- ¿Y qué? A ti Beka te toca todos los días y sigues igual de insoportable –opinó Tanya.

-¿huh?

-Chihoko lo tiene así, le quiere robar a Katsuki –refirió Chris.

-¡El amigo psicólogo de Yuuri! ¡Vaya! Después de todo Phichit tenía razón, ese hombre se aprovecha de su trabajo para conquistarlo. ¡Tienes que hacer algo Vitya! ¡No permitas que te levanten a tu hombre! ¡El Viktuuri no puede morir! –exhortó Tanya.

-¿Viktuuri? ¿Desde cuándo que hablas con Phichit, mamá? –pregunto Yuri.

-Desde tu cumpleaños. Resulta que tenemos tantos amigos y temas en común ¡increíble que no hubiéramos hablado antes! Intercambiamos chismes y memes ¡ese chico sí que está al día con todo! Lo mejor de todo es que amó mis fics. En resumen es un buen muchacho.

A Viktor estaba que le estallaba la vena de la sien.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡No toleraré que me conviertan mi vida privada en un chisme barato! _¡No soy na material de lo weones yo!_

¡PAF! Una fuerte bofetada de parte de una mano con una cuidada manicure, acalló por fin al histérico ruso.

-¡Nadie aquí me viene a levantar la voz, carajo! ¡Sosiégate Vitya por favor, no ves que hay niños chicos! –le gritó Tanya a Viktor, quien se tocaba el área afectada, haciendo muecas de dolor y mirándola fijamente, con sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¡Mamá si quieres lo termino de sosegar yo! –sugirió muy solicito Yuri, arremangándose la camisa.

Chris decidió intervenir, antes de que se desatara una batalla campal de bofetadas.

-Vamo a calmarno ¿ok? Propongo que vayamos a relajarnos a algún bar karaoke para botar tensiones. Conozco uno muy bueno ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Si! apoyo la moción con toda violencia –exclamó Yuri, citando a los Simpsons - ¡Yo los puedo llevar en mi auto!

-¡NO! –gritaron todos.

* * *

Seung Gil Lee no entendía que hacía él en ese karaoke, como fue que se dejó arrastrar por su profesor y su amiga. Luego recordó que esto era la instancia perfecta para observar cómo se comportaban Chris y Viktor en un contexto diferente a la sala de clase. Tenía que admitir que era gracioso como Yuri sacaba de quicio al ruso mayor con las canciones que elegía y dedicaba.

-Nooo, no es amooor, lo que sientes por el cerdo se llama obsesióoooon, una ilusiooooooooon en tu pensamiento que te hace hacer cosaaas, así funciona el corazooon (1) –cantaba Yuuri, con el alcohol subiéndosele por la cabeza.

Un par de cervezas después…

-Hey pelón, esto es lo que Chihoko le dice al cerrdo en su consulta –el jovencito se aclara la garganta y comienza a cantar:

- _Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido, tu que eres fogata y el tan frío, dice tu hermanita que es celoso no quiere que sea tu amigo, sospecha que soy un pirata y le robaré su floooor … No te asombres si una noche entra Chihoko y te roba a tu cerdita, ya no le gustan los pelones, el egoísmo de ser dueño…_ (2) ay ya se me olvidó la letra –dijo Yuri, lanzando un eructo que hizo reír a la gente que atestaba el lugar.

-Tanya, controla a tu mocoso –le dijo Viktor, fulminando con la mirada al muchacho que bajaba tambaleante de la tarima, cediéndole el turno a Chris.

-¡Ay déjalo, canta tan bonito! Lo tiene todo para ser un idol pero el muy menso quiere estudiar leyes para ser un abogado igual que su abuelo…

\- y su padre –añadió Viktor, mirando a la rusa con la mano apoyada en su mentón.

-No preguntaré como sabes eso –dijo Tanya, dando un sonoro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Me retiro, ya tuve suficiente dosis de ridículo –anuncia Seung –Plisetskaya, si ese sujeto del otro día vuelve a molestarte, me avisas. Nos vemos. – se retiró realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Ese Berezustki no se rinde ¿eh?

-Vitya, no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Por qué no vas a cantar mejor?

-Con cinco copas o más canto lo que sea. Pero no me cambies el tema, Tanya. Mira, por lo poco que conozco a Dmitri Mijailovich, sé que no es el tipo de persona que se rinde tan fácil, si lo que quiere es hablar contigo, lo va a intentar hasta conseguirlo. Si no lo logra, ira tras el mocoso, digo, Yuri. Tiene la excusa para acercarse a él. ¿Me equivoco?

La expresión de la mujer se tornó sombría.

-Para nada, acabas de describirlo muy bien. No tengo opción más que saber que carajos quiere –dijo Tanya resignada.

-¿Y no piensas decirle nada de esto a Yuri?

-¿Decirme qué, calvo? –preguntó Yuri, quien se sentó al lado de ellos tras ir al baño.

-Que pares con las bromas hacia mi persona –respondió rápidamente Viktor.

-¿Piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras te roban al katsudon? No se cómo soportas que ese tal Chihoko esté cerca del cerdo ¿No ves que se lo quiere faenar?

-No puedo hacer nada si Yuuri se niega a dejar de frecuentarlo –dijo el ruso amargamente –Necesito algo fuerte para beber.

Tres doritos después...

Tal como dijo Viktor, tras cinco copas del brebaje más fuerte que disponía el bar, subió a la tarima a cantar, mejor dicho, Chris lo arrojó allí. Prácticamente se apoyaba con todo su peso en la estructura que sostenía al micrófono y con esa postura disponiase a cantar.

- _… vete con él, espero y te sea feliz, pero el día que te lastimen, lo voy a felicitar a él… ¡Miren mi corazón ya es de hierro! Estoy llorando ayayayayay, estoy llorando ayayayay… mi mi mi miren, me duele mucho, empiezas con la Y de yoyo_ –hace una "y" en el aire con sus dedos – _está bien te lo digo tu nombre ¡YUURI, YUURI, YUURI, YUURI!_ –las demás personas comienzan a corear la palabra "Yuuri" acompañando a Viktor – _ayayyayay se me quiebra la voz porque saco todo el dolor… bien me lo dijiste tu Chris, el amor es para pendejos y si lo reconozco soy un idiota no importa…(3)_

Cantaba Viktor, con voz desgarrada por el alcohol y la pena, a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, frente a todas esas personas que lo acompañaban en su canto.

-Chris, mejor saquemos de allí a Vitya, antes de que siga haciendo el ridículo –sugirió Tanya muy preocupada por el cariz con las que se tornaba la situación -¡Yura ya deja de grabar!

-¡No lo haré! Esto vale oro puro –Yuri muy entusiasmado no paraba de filmar, muerto de risa –agradece que no lo estoy transmitiendo en directo, mamá.

-¡Que considerado! ¿Me lo podrías enviar después? –pidió el suizo.

-¡Chris!

\- Ya, ya, llevémonos a Viktor antes de que haga alguna tontería más.

* * *

-¡Mari, Yuuri! ¿Vieron el video que mandó Yurio? –exclama Phichit, irrumpiendo en la cocina de los Katsuki, en donde los hijos del matrimonio desayunaban. Como el mejor y más antiguo amigo, Phichit tenía pase libre a la casa, con la única condición de que se sacara los zapatos antes de entrar.

-Oh si… ¡Pobre Vitya! ¡Mira como lo tienes hermanito! –le recriminó Mari.

-Claro, él puede perfectamente salir a emborracharse con sus amigos y nadie le dice nada, pero cuando yo salgo con mis amigos a él le molesta. ¡Mira qué lindo! –expresó Yuri, resentido, cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdóname que te lo diga Yuuri, pero Chihoko es cualquier cosa menos tu amigo. Se nota a kilómetros que él muere por tus huesos –comentó Phichit.

-Es cierto hermanito, no entiendo porque aun continúas juntándote con él ¿no me contaste que se te confesó el otro día? –interrogó Mari.

-Era mentira, Chihoko dijo eso solo para molestar a Viktor porque se dio cuenta que estaba espiando nuestra conversación, nada más. –respondió Yuuri muy confiado.

-Claro y yo soy Brad Pitt. Espabila Yuuri por favor, no puedes continuar engañándote así –rogó el tailandés.

-Phichit, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No que tenías clases a esta hora? –preguntó Yuuri muy irritado.

-Se hizo viral.

-¿Qué se hizo viral Phichit? –interrogó la mayor de los Katsuki.

-¡El video de Viktor en el karaoke! ¡Yurio me prometió que no lo iba a subir a youtube!

Entonces el tailandés mostró un extracto de la grabación que cientos de sus contactos le enviaron como lo último en memes y contenido viral. Pulsó play y el final de la canción que cantó Viktor se reprodujo en el teléfono de Phichit:

- _Y les digo así simple, soy un idiota no importa. Está bien, simplemente quiero tener a mi perrito, es el único que me acompaña, me seca mis lágrimas, lo abrazo fuerte y conmigo llora, conmigo llora y ora…._ YUURI NO ME DEJES IOO TE AMOOOO , LAARÉ TODOS LOS PLATOS, 200, 100 PLATOS LO QUE QUIERAS TE LAVO PERO NO ME DEJESSS NO ME CAMBIES POR CHIHOKOO, YUURIIIII NO TE QUIERO PERDER OTRA VEEEEEZ.

Los hashtags #YuuriNoloDejes #OieNoChihoko #ZorroNoTeloLleves #LavatóndePlatos #200PlatosdeAmor fueron tendencia en Twitter durante ese día. Mientras en Youtube, el video obtenía miles y miles de views y cientos de comentarios solidarizando con el ebrio, ofreciéndole ayuda para lavar los platos y así conseguir que Yuuri no lo dejara. Desde ese entonces se consideró el lavar los platos el acto de amor más grande que alguien pudiera hacer por otro.

Y para regocijo de Yuri, el video de su pelea con el doctor Simi pasó al olvido ante el nuevo fenómeno. Sin embargo, el joven ruso no fue el autor de dicha grabación, ya que para ese entonces había dejado de filmar. Además como muy bien hizo notar Mari, el vídeo estaba grabado desde otra parte del bar, diferente al vídeo que recibió su hermano y Phichit.

-¿Por qué se pondrán idiotas los rusos cuando se alcoholizan? – preguntaba el tailandés, recordando aquella vez que Yuri borracho le cantó a Otabek la canción de Mon Laferte.

-¡Por Kami-sama! Qué vergüenza, Viktor no podrá pisar la universidad. Hermano, eso le pasó porque lo dejaste solo mucho tiempo. No lo culpo porque se emborrache, o sea, lo tienes abandonado porque prefieres ir a ver esa obra con Chihoko y Yuuko en vez de ir con Vitya a la fiesta.

-¿Perdón? ¿Escuche bien? Amigo por favor no me digas que no iras a la fiesta, dime que es mentira Yuuri –suplicó Phichit afligido. Y con razón. Era un evento importante para su carrera universitaria: el lanzamiento oficial de su proyecto. Necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos. Además mucha gente asistiría con la secreta expectativa de ver a Yuuri bailar.

-Phichit, lo siento mucho pero ya me comprometí con los chicos. Chihoko compró las entradas con anticipación… es un espectáculo que esperé mucho ver…

-Pues llega más tarde a la fiesta, te esperaré pero ven por favor.

-No alcanzaría a llegar aunque quisiera. Lo lamento Phichit, no puedo fallarles a Yuuko y a Chihoko, les di mi palabra que no faltaría.

-Pero a mí sí me puedes fallar ¿no? –replicó dolido el tailandés –estas prefiriendo una amistad de pocas semanas en vez de nuestra amistad de años. No puedo creerlo, tú entre todas las personas… ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

-No te lo tomes tan personal Phichit, no se trata de que prefiera a uno por sobre el otro, solo me comprometí a otro evento antes, eso es todo. Si hubiera sido al revés, declinaría la invitación de Chihoko, en serio –se defendió Yuuri.

-Lo dudo amigo. Dejas de lado a Viktor, ahora haces lo mismo conmigo –le reprochó –Pero bueno ¿Qué se puede hacer? Respeto tu decisión pero no la comparto para nada. Me has decepcionado Katsuki Yuuri, de cualquiera lo hubiera esperado, pero no de ti. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Adiós.

Con la cabeza gacha y desolado, Phichit abandonó la estancia tremendamente desilusionado de su amigo. Comprendía muy bien a Viktor, ahora sabía de primera mano lo que se siente ser desplazado por Chihoko.

* * *

-Yuuri-kun, no has probado tu katsudon ¿Te pasa algo?

El japonés miraba quedamente el tazón de cerdo, como si buscara respuestas en el arroz, sin prestar atención a su antiguo psicólogo que estaba sentado frente a él disfrutando el mismo platillo en Yutopia.

-Discutí con mi amigo Phichit. No se lo tomó muy bien el que yo no vaya a su fiesta. –contestó Yuuri alicaído, jugueteando con la comida.

-Bueno Yuuri, si de verdad te complica acompañarnos con Yuuko… entenderé que no puedas ir. Después de todo Phichit es tu mejor amigo, es comprensible que prefieras estar allí con él. –dijo Chihoko.

-No es justo que les dé el plantón a ustedes, sobre todo si me comprometí con anticipación. Pero Phichit no entiende eso, prácticamente cree que lo estoy traicionando pero no se trata de eso. Yuuko también es una antigua amiga…

-Igual entiendo porque se porta así tu amigo. Siempre te tuvo a su entera disposición, hacías lo que él quería, estando siempre allí en sus locuras por más que te sintieras incómodo. Hemos hablado de eso Yuuri, tiendes a postergarte para darles el gusto a los demás y piensas muy poco en lo que tú quieres. Tú mismo me has dicho que no te gustan las fiestas, porque cuando bebes te transformas.

-No es eso Chihoko. Phichit es mi mejor amigo, es natural que lo apoye en todo como él lo ha hecho conmigo. –replicó Yuuri.

-Por lo mismo que es tu mejor amigo, debería entender que también tienes otros amigos, que prefieres una obra de teatro a una fiesta. No debería presionarte de esa manera.

-¡No sé qué hacer! ¡No puedo desdoblarme ni tampoco tengo un giratiempo para ir a ambos eventos! –explotó Yuuri frustrado. Estaba ante un complicado dilema que no podía resolver.

-Calma. Haremos lo siguiente: te libero del compromiso para que pienses muy bien lo que quieres hacer. No pasará nada si vas a la fiesta y no te preocupes de la entrada, no tienes por qué devolverme nada. Solo me interesa que sea el evento que elijas, lo hagas porque deseas estar allí, que lo hayas escogido porque tú quieres y no para cumplir las expectativas del resto. ¿Comprendes?

-Gracias por entenderme –suspiró aliviado.

El psicólogo sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Mostrándose comprensivo y paciente inclinaría la balanza a su favor y por ende incrementaba las posibilidades de ser elegido. Chihoko era un hombre poseedor de una gran determinación y lo que quería, lo conseguía, sin medir consecuencias. Porque un corazón enamorado jamás lo hace y deseaba mucho a Yuuri. Lo cautivó desde el instante que pisó su consulta, su pálida piel, sus dulces ojos, su timidez. Todo de él.

Cayó enamorado por completo a medida que conocía más de él, su personalidad, su carácter. Ser ambos originarios de Hasetsu los unió más y esa información fue decisiva para que el psicólogo diera el primer paso para conquistar a su paciente. Decidió acercarse como amigo para conocerlo mejor en otros ámbitos fuera de la consulta médica. El segundo paso sería pedirle que salieran juntos, sin Yuuko ni Takeshi y en esa cita confesarle su amor.

Pero no contaba con la existencia de Viktor, el novio. Cuando vio una foto del ruso, se quería morir: el tipo era guapísimo, demasiado. Se consolaba creyendo que lo que tenía de bonito lo tendría de estúpido. Error. Era un jodido genio, así lo supo después de googlearlo.

Con semejante espécimen de hombre, él no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Pero encontró una brecha. Pronto descubrió que el ruso fue el detonante del estado zombie de Yuuri y por esa misma razón se comportaba aprensivo e inseguro. El temor de volver a perderlo rondaba en su ánimo. Utilizó la inseguridad de Viktor para provocarle celos. La posesividad de la que hizo gala el de cabellos plateados fue de gran ayuda para sus propósitos, este estaba quedando mal y en cambio él, como alguien comprensivo, un buen amigo. Era cosa de tiempo que Yuuri comenzara a verlo con otros ojos.

* * *

Aunque le repetían mil veces que no corriera por los pasillos del hospital, ella hacía caso omiso de dicha indicación. No podía hacer otra cosa cuando Mari la llamo para avisarle que su padre tuvo una descompensación. Nikolai estaba solo cuando experimentó un agudo dolor de pecho. Trató de marcar el número de su hija, pero el teléfono resbaló de sus manos.

El Chilaquil estaba inquieto y al ver a su amo en el suelo inconsciente, salió de la casa y comenzó a ladrar en dirección a la casa de los Katsuki, en busca de ayuda. Mari, quien se hallaba en casa estudiando para un examen, se asomó para averiguar la causa de los desesperados ladridos del perro. Este la llevo hacia la cocina y pudo ver el motivo: el señor Plisestky estaba desmayado.

Llamó a la ambulancia y junto con el Chilaquil y Pyocha, lo llevaron al hospital. No hubo modo de sacar al perro de allí, ya que gruñía a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente para echarlo. Nadie pudo separarlo de su dueño.

Como se esperaba, al abrir la puerta Tanya encontró a su padre sentado en la camilla con el Chilaquil a su lado.

-Eres un testarudo Nikolai Ilich Plisetsky. ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar de tomar las pastillas para la presión alta!

-Ya, hija no me regañes más y ayúdame a ir a casa. On ta mi pinshi bastón pa irme.

-Ni lo sueñes. Te quedarás aquí a esperar que revise el doctor García. Sin peros –replicó Tanya al ver que su padre quería poner reparos.

-Esta bien hijita. Pero ni se te ocurra llevarte al Chilaquil. Ya ha intentado morder a dos médicos que querían sacarlo. Si no fuera por él y Mari, podría haber muerto –añadió Nikolai, acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza del perro.

-¿Me prometes que te vas a cuidar, que harás caso en todo lo que te diga el médico?

-Si, si. Anda a almorzar, no quiero que pierdas tu turno por mi culpa. Estaré bien, el Chilaquil me cuidará.

Lo abrazó tiernamente como despedida.

-No te portes mal, papasha. No quiero perderte.

* * *

Comía muy a gusto su ensalada, pero debía apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde a sus clases. Miró su reloj y como estaba sola, comenzó a tragar su comida de una manera… digamos que poco elegante.

-Qué manera de tragar, mujer –comentó un hombre que se sentó frente a ella.

Tanya le escupió toda la lechuga al reconocer su voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pedazo de idiota? Te dije que no quería volver a verte –dijo furiosa Tanya.

-No tienes tus zapatos de tacón para amenazarme –dijo cantarinamente Dmitri con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con brusquedad.

-Táneshka, ya te lo dije antes de que me sacaras a patadas de tu auto. ¿Es que tengo que repetirlo? Me da pereza.

-Entonces vete ¿no ves que estoy almorzando?

-Me queda más que claro, aún tengo algo de tu almuerzo en mi cara –respondió Dmitri, quitándose un poco de lechuga de su mejilla.

-Fuera de aquí, tu presencia me causa indigestión.

\- No me iré hasta que me concedas una entrevista contigo y con mi hijo.

-Ahora te acuerdas que tienes hijo, justo cuando cumplió dieciocho años ¿Qué conveniente no? –dijo la mujer sardónicamente.

-¡No es mi culpa que se los tragara la tierra! ¡No sabes cuánto los busqué! Pagaré todos los años de pensión que le debo a Yuri, pero por favor déjame hablar tranquilamente con ustedes ¡es importante! –dijo el hombre exaltado.

-Me largo. Tengo clases. Me vale tres hectáreas de verga tu petición – se levantó con dignidad, acomodándose su uniforme de enfermera. Su retirada fue interferida por una mano que aprisionó a su muñeca.

-Si aún te queda algo de amor por mí, dame la oportunidad de hablar con mi hijo.

-Suéltame. Déjame en paz, multiplícate por cero –dijo Tanya, tratando de zafarse.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo en no querer verme más, lo comprendo. Pero no puedes decidir por Yuri. Si no quiere saber de mí, que me lo diga él mismo a la cara. Que él decida si quiere conocer a su padre.

-¿Y tú crees que va a decir que sí? No seas iluso Karenin, Yura se las ha arreglado perfectamente sin ti estos dieciocho años.

-¿Y tú, Táneshka? ¿También te las has arreglado bien sin mí? –preguntó en un susurro, tomándola de la cintura.

-Suéltame si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia –dijo Tanya entre dientes, temerosa de provocar un escándalo a plena luz del día.

-Bueno, pues me tendré que conformar con Anya y Yura… -dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, casi rozándose las narices. La rusa preparaba su pierna para el golpe sin embargo…

-¡SUELTA A MI MAMÁ VIEJO PERVERTIDO!

Y una patada voladora cortesía de Yuri Plisetsky separó a los antiguos amantes. Aunque no consiguió tumbar a Dmitri, puesto que era mucho más alto y fuerte que el adolescente.

-Wow, eso no lo veía venir. En serio no veo nada –comentó Karenin, palpando el piso en busca de sus gafas que salieron volando a causa del impacto -¡oh, aquí están! –alegremente se los colocó.

Yuri temblaba de ira. No era la primera vez que ciertos hombres buscaran congraciarse con él para tener la oportunidad de seducir a su madre. Después de todo, a sus 33 años, Tatiana Plisetskaya era una de las mujeres más bellas de la ciudad y era tan llamativa por su hermosura y carácter como lo era Viktor.

Ninguno de los tipos a los que Yuri espantó, terminaron muy bien. Bromas pesadas y duros golpes eran todo lo que obtenían de su parte. Mas ahora el enojo de Yuri era mucho más pronunciado, debido al incidente de Mila. El joven, desde la distancia, creyó que su madre estaba sufriendo la misma suerte. Lo iba a evitar como fuera, porque nadie, NADIE puede tocar a la mamá de Yuri Plisetsky sin salir indemne.

-Yura… vámonos… tenemos que ir a buscar al abuelo –sugirió Tanya, temerosa de la postura ofensiva de su hijo. Estaba en una disposición de pelea.

-Vengo de allí. El doc dijo que el abuelo tendría que quedarse esta noche, para hacerle unas observaciones –respondió Yuri, sin mirarla. Tenía la vista fija en Berezutski, que lo observaba expectante.

-Yuri, haz caso a tu madre, sabe mejor que tú lo que te conviene –le indicó el hombre.

-¿Qué te crees tú cuatro ojos, para darme ordenes?

-Ummm, pregunta difícil, así que paso. Pero si estas intrigado, podemos ir los tres a comer a ese restorán japonés, el Yutopia, sirven unos sushis que están para chuparse los dedos…

-Lo único que vas a comer va a ser el polvo, de la paliza que te voy a dar –amenazó Yuri, cólerico ante la tranquila y descarada actitud del sujeto. No demostraba temor ni arrepentimiento, es más, parecía que se estuviera riendo de él… y eso le hervía la sangre de una manera…

-Calma las pasiones One Punch Man. Me agradas, muchacho. Me doy cuenta que estás hecho todo un tigre, por la manera que defiendes a tu madre. Primero que todo quiero que sepas que no tengo malas intenciones con ella, todo lo contrario. Segundo, soy cinturón negro por lo tanto el que con más probabilidad va a quedar mordiendo el polvo serás tú. Pero mi intención no es hacerte daño jovencito, sino más bien que hablemos de hombre a hombre, tú y yo, y tu madre si también quiere. Tenemos asuntos que tratar los tres, es mi principal razón de mi visita a esta ciudad. ¿Qué dices?

El joven ruso abandonó todo intento de ataque. No era estúpido, sabía que tenía las de perder si peleaba con el hombre. Este resistió bastante bien su patada, no logró derribarlo con ella. Y era cinturón negro, por lo demás. Era diferente a los otros tipos a los que se enfrentó por su madre. El abogado era mucho más astuto. Astuto porque apeló a la esencia gatuna del chiquillo para aplacarlo: el halago y la curiosidad. El chico, que estaba acostumbrado que lo confundieran con una chica o que aún lo vieran como a un niñito, el que fuera considerado como un hombre, como un tigre, le alimentaba el ego. No lo golpearía, porque quería saber porque él y su madre era el motivo de que el abogado estuviera allí.

Volvió a reconsiderar la propuesta de ir a comer sushi al Yutopia.

Tanya decidió intervenir cuando percibió que su hijo estaba sopesando las palabras de Dmitri y dispuesto a escuchar lo que este tuviera que decir. Y era algo que tenía que impedir.

-Yura, vámonos. No tenemos nada de qué hablar con él –tironeó de su mano, arrastrándolo lejos del sujeto.

-Hey, espera quiero saber qué es lo que…

-¡SI TE DIGO QUE NOS VAMOS, NOS VAMOS, CARAJO! –gritó fuera de sí ante la resistencia de Yuri a marcharse con ella. Este, espantado, obedeció. Jamás, en los dieciocho años de su vida, su madre le había gritado así, con las manos temblando y los ojos vidriosos.

Dmitri no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos marchar así como así. Disparó su última flecha.

-¡Yuri! ¿Te gustó el auto que te regalé?

Tanya se quedó de piedra.

* * *

Yuuri no quería despertar. Estaba tan cómodo en su camita, se sentía tan calentito y a gusto allí… la gran almohada –un dakimakura- a la que dormía abrazado era muy cálida y envolvía su cintura protectoramente, le magreaba suavemente el cabello, acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza… Un momento… ¡las almohadas no hacen eso!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. No reconocía la estancia. No era su cuarto. Tampoco el departamento de Viktor. ¿En dónde diablos estaba? Sentía los ojos irritadísimos por dormirse con las lentillas puestas. Estaba completamente desnudo, sin nada de ropa y con su cuerpo lleno de lo que parecía ser picaduras.

Agitó su mano frente suyo para asegurarse que no estaba fue peor. No podía creerlo. En su dedo anular tenía puesto un anillo dorado.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Katsuki Yuuri?" se preguntaba consternado.

Miró al costado de la cama. Lo que había creído que era una almohada, resultó ser Viktor, quien lo miraba lleno de amor. Y al igual que él, portaba un anillo del mismo color en el mismo dedo.

-Ya despertaste del sueñum mi amor –lo saludó Viktor con un beso cargado de deseo.

-Vitya ¿en dónde estamos?

-En un hotel. Fue todo muy rico mi amor. Estuviste muy candente cariño ¡vaya que tienes aguante, amor! Nunca antes tuve una pareja tan demandante en la cama. ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

La mente de Yuuri comenzó rápidamente a recuperar los recuerdos de la noche pasada, sin embargo, todos se le aparecían sin orden ni concierto: un teatro, una botella de vodka en su bolso, baile mucho baile, un tubo… ¿una boda? El hotel… el cuerpo de Viktor…Se sonrojó violentamente.

-Por tu expresión y tu carita de tomate parece que si lo recuerdas –afirmó el ruso.

-Tengo toda una ensalada en mi cabeza, recuerdo hechos aislados…

-Con un buen baño de tina y un suculento desayuno podrás poner orden a tus ideas. Aunque para serte sincero, apenas puedo mover los músculos con la maratón de sexo que tuvimos.

-Ma…¡maratón!

-Mejor dicho nuestra noche de bodas.

-Vitya, habla más claro.

-Anoche nos comprometimos.

Viktor Nikiforov no se iba con rodeos.

* * *

Para dar fin a este misterio, retrocedamos algunas horas atrás y situémonos junto a un indeciso Yuuri, que aún se debatía si ir con Chihoko o con Viktor y Phichit.

-Aun no has decidido donde ir ¿cierto, hermanito?

\- No sé qué hacer Mari-neechan. Sea la elección que haga, alguien va salir lastimado igual. No estaré tranquilo en ninguno de los eventos, tampoco me sentiré bien no voy a ninguno. Eso es lo que dicta mi corazón. –se desahogó el menor de los Katsuki.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte Yuuri, es una decisión que nadie más que tú mismo puedes tomar. Sin importar a donde elijas ir, te daré este encarguito de Yurio –metió una botella de vodka en el bolso de Yuuri –no sabía si te iba a encontrar en la fiesta así que me lo pasó a mi para que te lo hiciera llegar.

-Gracias Mari-neechan.

-Una última cosa Yuuri, antes de que te vayas. Si vas a elegir a alguien, asegúrate que valga la pena. Por lo menos para mí, las personas que si valen nunca te apartarían de tus amigos y sobre todo, jamás te harían elegir. Piensa lo que te digo y tendrás la respuesta a tu dilema.

Durante el viaje en autobús, Yuri meditó las palabras de su hermana Mari. Trató de dilucidar el significado de éstas. Pudo deducir que llegaría a una solución si se hacía las preguntas correctas "¿Quién jamás se atrevería a apartarme de mis amigos? ¿Quién nunca me ha puesto en la situación de tener que elegir?"

Cuando pudo dar respuestas a dichas interrogantes, supo a dónde tenía que ir.

Y con quien estar.

* * *

-Viktor cambia esa cara de funeral que tienes ¡estamos celebrando el éxito de nuestros alumnos! –lo exhortaba Chris. El ruso no hacía más que mirar una cajita, arrumbado en la barra, negándose a participar de las celebraciones.

-Es la única que tengo, Chris. Es mejor que vuelvas a la pista y disfrutes el baile porque estas malgastando el tiempo conmigo –dijo sombríamente.

-¿Sigues plagiando a Mr Darcy?

-Yuuri me hubiera contestado lo mismo –soltó una risa desganada –pero no está aquí.

-¿y esa cajita? –pregunto el suizo para tratar de desviar el tema.

-Son anillos. Amuletos anti –Chihokos para que él no nos separe nunca ni en un chilión de años. Mira, aquí tiene una inscripción que dice _Yuuri te amo con la intensidad de mil soles._

\- ¡Que charlatán eres! ¡Esa es lengua negra de Mordor y ese el _Anillo Único_ del _Señor de los Anillos_!

Viktor hizo un gesto de silencio con su dedo.

-No le cuentes a Yuuri, guárdame el secreto.

-Se va a dar cuenta igual. De seguro que fuiste a comprar los anillos ebrio.

-¡No tomaré ni una sola gota de alcohol después de lo del vídeo! Tuve suerte de que no me reconocieran, hubiera sido mi fin.

-¿No leíste los comentarios? Todos encontraron muy romántico tu propuesta de lavar platos, decían que hombres así ya no habían en la tierra ja, ja,ja.

-No es gracioso, Chris. Ni anillos ni platos cambiarán el hecho de que me quieren arrebatar al amor de mi vida. Ese Chihoko se está saliendo con la suya y no puedo evitarlo, si intento algo, el imbécil lo revierte en mi contra.

-Pero no llores –pidió Chris al ver que se humedecían los ojos de su amigo – mejor bebe y solo por hoy olvida tus problemas.

-Me quedaré aquí, y por favor si estoy borracho, impide que cometa alguna locura.

-Cuenta conmigo, Nikiforov.

* * *

Hace diez minutos que una tipa insistía a Viktor para que la sacara a bailar. La mujer le conversaba, agitaba coquetamente sus pestañas postizas y hacía su escote más pronunciado, todo esto sin resultados porque el ruso la ignoró olímpicamente. Entonces la chica se retiró furibunda, mascullando acerca de la descortesía de los hombres de hoy.

Una morena, más perspicaz, esperó a que el ruso ingiriera más alcohol para hacer el intento de sacarlo a bailar. Le preguntó directamente si quería bailar con ella y Viktor emitió un sonido ininteligible que la mujer interpretó como un sí. Tal como había supuesto, las copas de whisky que el ruso bebió lo tornaron más dócil. Y como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista.

Bailaban a gusto, mejor dicho ella ya que el hombre apenas se movía. Presumía su éxito a sus amigas, sobre todo a la mujer anterior, quien había fracasado. Pero la alegría le duró poco: fue bruscamente apartada por un jovencito de rasgos orientales. Juraría que en ese momento había escuchado _Quítate tú que llegó la caballota, la perra, la diva, la potra (4)_

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi hombre, zorra –amenazó. Y Vitya, si vas a bailar con alguien, mínimo que sea alguien que lo haga bien.

-¡Yuuri! –exclamó sorprendido. Su aparición le espantó la borrachera, a menos que fuera su propia mente que le estuviera haciendo una jugarreta.

-Ese es mi nombre nene, no lo gastes. Bueno si, pero que sea en la cama –dijo sensualmente.

-¡Yuuri!, ¿estas ebrio?

-No, son los demás que están demasiados sobrios, cariño. Vamos al centro de la pista, allá se pasa mejor.

Viktor aun creía que estaba alucinando, preguntándose si era cierto que Yuuri estaba allí, llevándolo de la mano al centro de la pista. Él ya se lo imaginaba en el teatro con Chihoko y el matrimonio Nishigori. No aquí con él.

Las dudas se fueron cuando Yuuri subió al escenario donde el Dj mezclaba y le dijo algo al oído. Luego tomó la palabra e increpó a los asistentes.

-¡Acaso esto es un funeral! ¿No han aprendido nada del sensei? –gritó

Varios exclamaron eufóricos el nombre de Yuuri. Su aparición simbolizaba que el rey de la fiesta había llegado, que había diversión asegurada. Adoraban verlo bailar, era su modelo a seguir. Phichit resplandecía y Otabek… él estaba en el baño con Yuri concretando… importantes negocios.

-¡Aquí llegó su sensei! ¡Vamos a perrear hasta que se rompa el suelo, carajooo!

Vítores y gritos de aprobación se escucharon ante la propuesta.

-Pero tradiciones son tradiciones. Hay que encender algunos faroles… vi algunos muuuy apagados y eso no puede ser. ¡Está prohibido que en mi presencia haya gente sobria! ¿Quién será bautizado por la sagrada Iglesia del Ron?

-¡Ofrezco a mi hermano en sacrificio! –gritó Sara, arrastrando a un remiso Michele al escenario. Quería deshacerse pronto de él puesto que no la dejaba bailar a gusto con Seung, quien por alguna extraña razón, estaba ebrio como una cuba.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Otra vez? –preguntaba histérico el aludido.

-¡Aqui tengo el embudo sensei! –exclamó Mila, quien no había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Yuuri en la fiesta.

-Traigan todo aquí. Michele Crispino –dijo Yuuri cuando lo tuvo al frente –te bautizo en el nombre del agave, del ron y el delicioso vino blanco. Amén –bendijo, derramando el licor en la boca del pobre italiano, quien no tuvo más alternativa que beberlo a través del embudo. –Doy por inaugurada esta fiesta y ¡que se prenda esta mierda!

Entonces, el Dj por indicaciones del japonés, comenzó a tocar las canciones de reggaetón favoritas del nipón.

Al ritmo de _Rakata_ , Yuuri comenzó a moverse alrededor de Viktor sin rozarlo en ningún momento. El ruso estaba vuelto loco, se moría por manosear a su novio, que a cada instante lo provocaba con esos movimientos subidos de tono al son del reggaetón. Yuuri no se dejaba tocar, pero lo más bien que se acercaba al ruso para robarle un beso húmedo y reírse de los intentos de este de pegarse a su cadera. Lo estaba castigando por atreverse a bailar con otras personas que no fueran él.

Y como si fuera una mala broma del DJ, comenzó a sonar _Sexy Movimiento_ para recordarle lo desesperado que estaba por sentir el pecaminoso cuerpo de su pareja. Yuuri, haciendo honor al título de la canción, deleitaba al ruso con su mejor arsenal de perreos regodeándose en las miradas lascivas, cargadas de deseo que éste le lanzaba. Yuuri lo miraba como queriendo decir "¿te gusta lo que ves?" y se mordía el labio fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía.

En una de esas en la que Yuuri se volteó, Viktor pudo capturarlo y pegarse a él, restregando su pelvis en el trasero del nipón, excusándose con motivo del baile. Yuuri solo reía: era eso lo que estaba buscando. Y desde esa postura podía sentir lo excitado que estaba su novio.

-mmm… esta duro allá abajo –comento Yuuri, pícaro.

El ruso acariciaba todo el torso de Yuuri por debajo de la camisa. Luego se lo llevó a la zona de descanso para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y besarlo a gusto, para desquitarse todos aquellos días en los que no se vieron. Le devoraba el cuello con hambre cual vampiro y le sobajeaba el muslo con dedicación. Toda su mente estaba en blanco, solo se concentraba en acariciar a su sensual japonés hasta que una traviesa mano se coló entre sus pantalones, tocándole su entrepierna. Eso lo devolvió al presente. Claro que quería cogerse a su novio, pero no en un lugar público, Viktor no tenía la vena exhibicionista de Otabek y Yuri, quienes se encerraron en el baño hacía ya mucho rato.

-Ah… Yuuri, tengo que darte algo –dijo entre jadeos.

-Qué esperas para darme con esto –repuso Yuuri apretándole la entrepierna.

-Es… ¡ah!… otra cosa. –Abrió la cajita con las argollas.

-¡No puede ser… es el Anillo Único! La versión de aniversario, ¡no sabes cuánto la busqué! –comenzó a sollozar emocionado, olvidándose momentáneamente de la calentura anterior. Años y años que añoraba tener ese anillo como buen fan de Tolkien, pero era raro de encontrar y muy costoso. Frente suyo tenía nada más ni nada menos que dos de esos anillos en las manos del ser al que adoraba. No podía evitar emocionarse con eso.

Entonces Viktor se arrodilló –para dar más solemnidad al acto – y dijo:

-Yuuri, acepta estos anillos como prueba de mi amor por ti, como un amuleto para que ningún Chihoko nos separe –le colocó una de las argollas en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y le besó la mano con devoción.

-Vi…Vitya… debió costarte mucho dinero… esto es demasiado… -repuso Yuuri entre hipidos.

-Yuuri, por ti haría una maratón de las tres películas de El Señor de los Anillos solo si eso significa estar contigo, compartir algo que te gusta. Porque te amo.

-Dame tu mano –le colocó el otro anillo –Yo también te amo Vitya y esta sortija simboliza que eres el único para mí.

Phichit se dirigía a donde estaba su amigo para saludarlo, cuando advirtió la escena recién descrita. Viktor arrodillado sosteniendo una cajita, colocando un anillo en la mano de Yuuri, este llorando de emoción. No se precisaba ser un genio para saber que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-¡OIGAN TODOS! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO SE VA A CASAAAAR!

Un corro de gente se acercó a la pareja para felicitarlos por el gran acontecimiento. El DJ, leyendo la situación, baja el volumen de la música y coloca una melodía más romántica para acompañar el feliz suceso.

-Siempre un paso adelante Viktor. No esperaba menos de ti, amigo –le palmoteaba el hombro Chris, satisfecho por el hecho de que por fin el hombre estaba sentando cabeza. Súbitamente tuvo una genial idea.

-Phichit, ya que tenemos el tubo con nosotros podemos aprovechar de hacer la despedida de soltero ahora mismo.

-¡Buenísima idea Profesor Giacometti! Pero nos faltan bailarines.

-Pues reto al futuro señor Nikiforov a un duelo de pole- dance –los duelos de baile eran marca registrada de las fiestas organizadas por el tailandés.

Yuuri, cuya borrachera se le estaba espantando y por ende, también el Eros que lo poseyó en su estado etílico, miró hacia todos los lados preguntando ¿kien, io?

-Vamos, tienes que mostrarle tu pack a tu futuro esposo. ¿O no te atreves? –lo instó el suizo.

-¡Tú puedes Yuuri! Haz valer esas clases de pole dance y todo el ejercicio que has hecho –lo animó Phichit.

Necesitó muchas copas de espumante y los servicios de Mila con el embudo para reunir el valor suficiente y enfrentarse a Chris, quien ya deleitaba a los presentes con su performance en el tubo. Su cuerpo escultural, piel tostada y un perfecto baile provocaba suspiros y miles de grabaciones y fotos, que con total seguridad eran para una importante tarea de la universidad. Así lo afirmaban por lo menos los asistentes a aquella celebración.

Entró nuevamente en calor. Se sacó los pantalones que apretaban y relevó a Chris en el tubo. Viktor –sentado en una silla exclusiva para él –tenía listo su teléfono para grabar el momento y por fin tener el pack de su amor.

Se oyen los primeros acordes de la nueva versión _Crazy in love_ y Yuuri caminó directo a Viktor para susurrarle "lo que haga en el tubo es lo que deseo hacerte a ti" Dicho esto, le dio un leve mordisco en el lóbulo su oreja y trepó el tubo con agilidad. Bajó lentamente usando solo la fuerza de sus piernas, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y la lanzaba hacia su novio. Hubo gritos como respuesta.

Giraba en torno al tubo sin dejar de mostrar sus atributos físicos, como una versión sexy de un bombero. Todos coincidirían después que Yuuri parecía estar haciéndole el amor al tubo por la forma en la que se restregaba en este , como lo lamía y se deslizaba hacia abajo con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza estirada hacia atrás como si lo embistieran.

Lo mejor fue cuando Chris se sumó a la rutina del japonés, sirviéndole de base para que Yuuri bañara a la audiencia –especialmente a Viktor –con champagne. Algunos comentarían posteriormente, que ese acto simulaba una eyaculación. Otros afirmaría, tras ver sus grabaciones personales, que ver bailar a Yuuri era como mirar porno.

A punto estuvieron los bailarines en finalizar la danza con un beso, más el ruso actuó rápido y se llevó a su pareja a uno de las habitaciones del hotel cuyo salón ocupaban.

-¡Van a tener su noche de bodas anticipada! Y solo significa una cosa: ¡Alarma de taladro! -exclamó Phichit

-Ojala no ocupen el otro baño, Altin y el mocoso se atrincheraron en uno y no dejan entrar a nadie -comentó Seung -¡estoy que me hago, maldita sea!

* * *

Saborear su blanquecina piel era la gloria misma, mejor que lamer paletas de helado de vainilla. Adoraba ver como se marcaban, colorados, los chupones que le hacía, como se estremecía el japonés ante cada toque y cada beso.

-Yuuri ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Me puedo detener… -consultó Viktor.

-Como si lo fueras a hacer. Vitya.

Quitandose la ropa interior, Yuuri se colocó en cuatro sobre la cama.

-Sé gentil. Cuida de mí –dijo Yuuri en un tono suave como la seda de las sabanas.

No se diga más. Viktor embardunó el trasero de Yuuri con vaselina, al igual que su propio dedo, para prepararlo adecuadamente.

Yuuri estaba completamente entregado.

Viktor fue gentil tal como lo prometió. Entraba y salía de su novio con delicadeza, cual si el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él fuera fina porcelana. Yuuri lanzaba gemidos ahogados, absteniéndose de gritar y aferrándose a las sábanas, rasgándolas cuando Viktor tocó aquel punto de placer.

De pronto el ruso fue el que quedó debajo.

-Vitya… quiero montarte… asi puedo sentirte mucho mejor…

Yuuri se había documentado al respecto y memorizó varias posturas para alcanzar el orgasmo. Su fuente principal de información fue su joven vecino, Yuri, quien aportó con sus propias experiencias sexuales y con los fics yaoi escrito por su madre.

Se subió encima de Viktor, guió el falo de él hacia su propio ano para insertárselo. Costó un poco que entrara hasta que lo consiguió y se dejó caer abruptamente.

-¡AH! –gritó. Su agujero albergaba completamente el miembro del ruso. Esperó un poco para recuperar el aliento robado por el toque a su próstata al autoinsertarse el pene de su pareja.

Cuando estuvo listo comenzó a moverse despacio, subiendo y bajando lentamente, apoyándose en sus manos que estaban a los costados del cuerpo de Viktor. Con mas confianza, Yuuri acometió una feroz y candente cabalgata que hacía rechinar los resortes de la cama, gimiendo como perra en celo, totalmente poseído.

-Oh… Vitya… se siente taaan bien…. ¡Ah!… ¡ah!... ¡ah!

-mi… bello amazona… mmm…

El ruso advirtió luego:

-Amooor… ya me vengo… sal de ahí… no quiero mancharte…

-Acaba en mi cara –exigió el nipón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Eso me pediste, cariño –dijo Viktor, dándole una mordida a su tostada. Explicaba uno de los últimos sucesos de la noche, antes de que cayeran rendidos por el placer orgásmico y el alcohol.

En el restaurant del hotel donde consumían un sustancioso desayuno, la pareja reconstruyó lo acontecido. A medida que Viktor narraba, Yuuri recordaba los detalles. Asi pudieron establecer la secuencia de hechos en su orden correcto en los que se produjeron.

Su memoria llegaba hasta donde cabalgaba a su pareja, mas no recordaba el suceso particular de _esa_ sucia petición. Sentía mucho pudor, apenas podía mirar a los ojos a su Vitya. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada. Pensándolo bien, lo haría de nuevo.

-Aun dormías a pata suelta cuando llamaron mis padres. No sé cómo, pero se enteraron de nuestro "compromiso" y piden, no, mejor dicho, exigen conocerte –informó Viktor.

-¿Qué haremos, Viktor? Todos ya lo dan por hecho esto del compromiso de matrimonio… ya es tarde para retractarse –arguyó Yuuri, consternado.

-Es cierto, no podemos desmentirlo. Me han inundado de mensajes con enhorabuenas, Chris y Phichit ya están haciendo la lista de regalos de boda…

-¡Pero si no ha pasado un día!

-No me extraña viniendo de esos dos, es como si lo estuvieran esperando, al acecho. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Solo seguir adelante con esto.

-Pe…pero Viktor ¿En serio quieres casarte? Son muchos gastos… ¡No hemos planeado nada! Por kami-sama, solo me estabas regalando el Anillo Único ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?

-Yuuri, si esto me conduce a estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días, yo feliz de seguir adelante con esto. Es cierto que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que somos pareja, ni siquiera un año, a lo más unos meses. Pero en ese intervalo de tiempo me has hecho sentir sensaciones que con ninguna pareja de años experimenté jamás. Me has obsequiado dos cosas de las que carecía: life and love, que se han convertido en mi mayor tesoro.

-Entonces casémonos. Sigamos adelante con esto –repuso Yuuri, tranquilizado por las bellas palabras de su ahora prometido.

-No te inquietes por la fecha. No es necesario que sea ahora ya… podemos esperar a que acabes la universidad… bueno cuando estes listo. Yo te esperaré.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo, Viktor?

-No en tu idioma natal.

Se acercó a su oreja y le susurro dulcemente un te amo en japonés, mientras que con su mano le robaba discretamente una tostada.

-¡Oye! Tramposo, ¡me robaste mi pancito! Lo haces a propósito pilluelo, sabes que soy incapaz de negarte nada –reclamó haciendo mohines. El japonés adoraba que su novio hiciera esos gestos de niño malcriado.

Se limitó a sonreír y a saborear su botín.

-Ñam, sabe mas rico cuando es robado.

-¡Yuuri!

* * *

(1) Obsesión, canción del grupo Aventura.

(2) Eres Mía, canción de Romeo Santos, al que suelo confundir con Prince Royce.

(3)Soy un idiota, no importa, autotune del freestyle de Drako, del canal de Youtube Soy tan sutil.

(4)Quitate tu pa ponerme yo, de los 12 discipulos con Ivy Queen, la caballota.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo_

 _Yuri exige la verdad y la pensión que le deben. Beka afila su navaja. Chilaquil sale en las noticias por su acto heroico._

 _Yuuri se prepara mentalmente para conocer a los suegros_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Todos los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos mientras sean con respeto si po jejeje. La hermandad del calcetín y la Sagrada Iglesia del Ron aceptan donativos. Nos vemos en el próximo cap :D**

 **Respondiendo comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

 **Guest:** No podía faltar la aparición del padre, veremos como se comporta y que intenciones tiene. No recibió chanclazo pero si una patada jajajajaj . El maldito Chihoko solo se encaprichó de la cerda. Viktor necesitaba sufrir un poco pa saber como se siente, y justo recibió una cachetada pero no de Yuuri precisamente jejeje. Gracias a tí por leer esta historia de laaargos capitulos. Beka le gusta enseñar trucos nuevos a su gatito y no hablo de Cuca ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) Saludos para ti :D

 **Guest ale:** Saludos compatriota! genial saber que gente de mi tierra sigue este humirde fic. Que bueno que te gusten los capítulos largos porque no tengo capacidad de sintesis D: jajajaj El pobre Emil solo quería realizar su primera venta. Respecto a esos dos personajes, ya los iremos conociendo sobre todo al papito corazón de Yurio. ¿Sabes? ¡Yo también me imaginaba esa pista del Vespucio cuando escribí el capitulo del Ice Castle! Mi referencia para los lugares de la universidad es el campus San Joaquín que es donde estudio , es inmensa esa weaaa jajaja (por eso siempre llego tarde a clase). Baia, estaré atenta a esas caracteristicas siempre que no vaya aplastada contra la puerta del metro jejeje. Yo suelo usar un gorro de P-chan, pero soy terrible enana no se si me pillaras xD


	10. Dulce niño mío

**Hello, it´s me con nuevo capitulo. Se terminaron mis vagaciones T.T así que tardaré un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, pero ojo, NO abandonare la historia porque lo que yo empiezo, lo termino. Lo juro por la Hermandad del Calcetín y la Sagrada Iglesia del Ron.**

 **En el presente capitulo conoceremos un poco de los orígenes de Yuri, Beka sacando la navaja y la aparición de la suegra de Yuuri. chan chan chan. Dejamos atrás al reggaeton para dar paso a un poco de rock.**

 **Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes son propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo y Kubo sama, excepto la madre de Yuri, el donador de esperma y algunos otros que aparecerán por aquí. Alguna falta de horrografía es porque un hechicero lo hizo.**

 **Se me olvidó advertirlo en el capitulo pasado, pero aquí también hay #AlarmaDeTaladro. O sea #ViktorcondaAttack (hashtag cortesía de Fannynyanyan1912)**

 **Ahora si, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Nuevamente fue regañado por el director Felstman por dormirse en plena clase de historia. Y nuevamente llamarían a su madre, entonces ella… Yuri no sabía que pensar. Tanya llevaba días en un extraño mutismo, evadiendo sus múltiples preguntas desde que supo quién fue el que le regalo su Rallo macuin. "¿Tanto le afectó el encuentro con ese imbécil, que incluso desistió de ir a la Phiesta?"

Recordó la tarjeta. Ya que su madrecita decidió callarse cuanto más necesitara que hablara, contactaría a ese Karenin y le exigiría explicaciones. No quiso molestar a su abuelo, dado que acababa de salir del hospital y podía importunarlo con sus interrogantes.

Envió un mensaje de Whatsapp al número impreso en la tarjeta, a pesar de que Tanya le prohibió categóricamente que lo hiciera.

Esperó la respuesta apoyado en la pared que separaba el establecimiento de la calle. Miraba a gusto un video de gatos que se asustaban por culpa de un pepino cuando su visión fue interferida por un cuerpo extraño quien lo aprisionó como un pulpo.

-¡Eres tan lindo como en las fotografías! –oyó exclamar una chillona voz de mujer.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡Suéltame loca! –la apartó con rudeza.

La miró de pies a cabeza. Era una mujer alta, aparentemente atlética, de largos cabellos castaños y gafas hípster. Lo contemplaba con genuina alegría.

-¿Eres Yuri? Si, debes ser tú, eres idéntico a tu madre. ¡Qué suerte que heredaste su belleza!

Yuri la miraba ceñudo.

-¿Podrías irte? Estoy esperando a mi novio, no quiero que me vea contigo,cof,cof hípster, cof cof.

-Brayan Otabek Nepomuceno Altin López se encuentra en estos minutos rindiendo un examen, es imposible que lo estés esperando jovencito – dijo la extraña como si estuviera recitando un reporte.

-¡Quien mierda eres! ¿Una stalker? – esa loca sabia mejor que el mismo los horarios de Beka.

-¡Que soy torpe, no me he presentado! Soy Anna Dmitrievna Karenina, detective. Pero me puedes llamar Anya –le tendió la mano amistosamente y sonriéndole con ternura.

Dmitrievna… Dmitrievna…

-¿Eres hija del anciano cuatro ojos? –preguntó finalmente.

-Por supollo.

-Dile al vejete ese que no me clave el visto, que se cree…

-Papá te dio mi número, así que la que te clavó el visto fue yo, ¡Ups, lo lamento! Pero me alegro mucho que nos contactaras, esperábamos mucho que lo hicieras… moría de ganas de verte en persona, ¡papá ha hablado tanto de ti!

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? Nadie quiere decirme nada. ¡Ya no soy un niño, joder!

-No creo que lo seas Yuri. Es más, considero que eres suficientemente mayor para conocer la verdad de una vez por todas.

-¡Uy, tanto misterio! ¡Suéltalo ya! –el joven estaba exasperado por los rodeos que se daba la mujer.

-Yuri… que difícil decir esto… Yuri, yo… yo… soy tu hermana mayor… ¡uf, al fin lo dije! –exclamo aliviada, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

El ruso tenía una expresión que podría sintetizarse con la frase "¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpida?"

-¿Qué te fumaste? Yo no tengo hermanas, ni menos una con nombre de libro – negó agitando su cabeza, apartándose de la mujer.

-Es difícil asimilarlo al principio, yo me enteré hace poco también…. Hum… no nos queda más que aceptar este hecho de que tenemos el mismo padre…

-No pienso aceptar nada. ¡YO NO TENGO PADRE, NI QUIERO TENERLO! -gritó.

Huyó del lugar terriblemente consternado por la revelación. Sentía la cabeza estallar… la sangre afluir con velocidad por su cuerpo… la rabia se acumulaba en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas que no procuró contener.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! –lo llamaba "su hermana". La ignoró.

-¡Yuri, tú casa está del otro lado!

* * *

Karenin o Berezutski, como prefiriera llamarse, esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Anya y Yuri. Los había citado en la casa de su buen amigo Charles, el jefe de policía, en donde estaba alojando actualmente. En su regazo acariciaba a su fiel compañero Leónidas, su gordo gato birmano, quien ronroneaba a gusto por la atención recibida de su humano. Miraba con inquietud la hora en el reloj de pared. Estaban tardando demasiado.

-Oye Padrino, el reloj no va a desaparecer si lo dejas de mirar –observó Charles, notando la inquietud del ruso, que incrementaba cada vez que el minutero daba la vuelta completa.

-Charlie, Charlie no imaginas lo nervioso que estoy. Mi muchacho pidió hablar conmigo ¿lo puedes creer? Ahora podré explicarme adecuadamente… esta Anya que se demora…

-Mitka, todavía es temprano, el chiquillo debe estar aun en clases.

-Ya debió salir -Me dijo que saldría a las diez pues utilizaran su colegio como sede de votaciones.

-¿y qué hora es?

-Son las once

-¡Chúpala entonces! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Charles Noirtier madura ¿ok? Ya no estamos en la escuela, hombre ya vas para los cincuenta años y todavía con las bromas de secundaria –dijo, fingiendo indignación.

-Y todavía sigues cayendo en la misma broma de hace más de veinte años. Sigues siendo ingenuo, Karenin –se enjugó una lágrima provocada por la risa.

-Leónidas, estoy seguro que Yuri te va a adorar apenas te vea. ¡Eres precioso! Si todo sale bien, conocerás a Puma Tiger Scorpion y al Joven Llancuc, y podrás jugar con ellos ¡ya verás que la pasaremos todos muy bien!

-Eso, eso, ignórame Mitka, cámbiame por tu gato –le reclamó divertido el policía viendo como el abogado le hablaba al gato con cariño, como si de un niño se tratara e ignorándolo a él deliberadamente.

-Habla con mi mano –le dijo, mostrando la palma, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Esperemos Leónidas –Dijo Charles, dirigiéndose al gato –que el Joven Plisetsky no sea igual de pendejo que su padre, aunque ya voy perdiendo las esperanzas… o sea no puedo esperar mucho de alguien que le pone Puma Tiger no-se-que a su propio gato.

\- Tú que vas a saber de gatos, Noirtier –le dijo con desprecio.

-Vaya, ¿no que me estabas ignorando, Mitka?

Dmitri chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

-Tampoco es que tú sepas mucho de nombres para gatos, te recuerdo que al tuyo lo bautizaste como Leónidas Thor Trescientos. Bendita fortuna que a tus hijos sus madres les escogieran el nombre, quizá como se hubiera llamado la pobre Anya…

-Cómo si mi ex esposa lo hubiera hecho mejor… ¡la llamó Anna! A sabiendas que con mi apellido el bullying era seguro. La pobre ha tenido que cargar con el estigma de llamarse Anna Karenina, la gente cree que bromea cuando le preguntan su nombre. Yo la hubiera llamado de otra forma.

-Peor que esa, te creo capaz –afirmó el policía, convencido –mejor ni imaginar cómo hubieras nombrado al chico…

-¿Sabes algo, Charles? Lo hubiera llamado de la misma manera. ¿No me crees, verdad? Años atrás le comenté a Táneshka que si algún día yo fuera bendecido con un niño, le pondría el nombre de Yuri, como mi héroe de la infancia…

-¿El astronauta?

-Exacto. Yuri Gagarin, el primer hombre en viajar al espacio exterior. Me maravilló mucho saber que Táneshka, a pesar de todo, no olvidara ese pequeño deseo mío…

El abogado no dijo nada más, perdiéndose en los recuerdos del pasado y pensando como afrontaría el futuro, sin dejar de acariciar el lomo de su mascota. El jefe de policía, acostumbrado a los repentinos ataques de mutismo de su viejo amigo, lo miraba pacientemente mientras fumaba su cigarro, aprovechando la ausencia de su esposa. Esperaba sinceramente que a Mitka le resultaran al fin las cosas, ya que después de tanto tiempo sometido al yugo familiar, se daba el permiso de hacer lo que sentía.

* * *

En el parque donde por primera vez Otabek Altin confesó sus sentimientos, un particular gatito de ojos verde agua estaba encaramado en una de las ramas gruesas de un antiquísimo árbol. A los pies del mismo, tiempo atrás, se besaba con su novio, toqueteándose por debajo del uniforme escolar ya que en ese minuto su relación era un secreto para el mundo.

Yuri acudió nuevamente a ese árbol, su árbol al que consideraba como su refugio particular, el lugar donde talló con la navaja del kazajo el testimonio de la perpetuidad de su amor, escribiendo _Beka y Yura x 1000pre._ La marca seguía allí y la repasó con sus delgados dedos, recordando cuando Beka le dijo:

 _-Emmm… Yura, creo que hay un cero de más allí, si lo que querías escribir allí era "siempre"_

 _Yuri adoptó una postura seria ante el cuestionamiento de su pareja._

 _-¿Qué número es más grande, el cien o el mil?_

 _-Pues el mil –respondió el kazajo sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta._

 _-¿Ves? Nuestro amor va a durar más que los pendejos que colocan "100pre" Ponte verga Beka –dijo, tocándose la sien con el índice._

 _-Yura ¿Qué clase de explicación es esa? –cuestionó Beka entre risas._

 _-¡No te rías!_

Yuri se sonreía al recordar eso, puesto que se inventó esa excusa para no admitir que se había equivocado en tallar la cifra. De todas formas, su explicación era mejor y más romántica.

-Parece que Katsuki también dejo su marca aquí –oyó una conocida voz. Un brazo cubierto de cuero negro señalaba la inscripción _Viktor y Yuuri x 10_ ^ _2_ _pre_

-¡Malditos, se atrevieron a mancillar mi árbol! Seguro que fue el pelón ese… ya verá…

-Por la forma nerd de escribir cien apuesto a que lo hizo Katsuki, él es el matemático.

-Si… tienes razón Beka, tuvo que ser el cerdo. Ya verá si tendrá ganas de seguir escribiendo estupideces en mi árbol cuando cambie la configuración de su calculadora a radianes antes de su examen, muajajajaja–prometió Yuri, riendo ante lo que creía ser una terrible venganza.

-Qué alivio verte más sosegado Yura. Me preocupé mucho cuando me llamaste, te escuché muy afectado, dime que pasó.

Bajando de un salto, Yuri tomó asiento en una de las raíces del árbol, imitándolo Beka.

-La hija de Berezutski se apareció en la puerta de la escuela y me dijo que éramos hermanos.

Otabek no reaccionó ante la noticia, tenía más bien una cara de póker.

-¿No entiendes Beka? Ese anciano cuatro ojos posiblemente sea mi padre.

-Ya lo sabía Yura –dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué? ¡Por que no me lo dijiste Beka! ¿Es que también estas en plan de no decirle nada a Yuri, al igual que mamá y el abuelo? –cuestionó el muchacho duramente.

-No me enteré por ellos, si eso te tranquiliza. No esperaba ni buscaba saber eso…

-Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme como te enteraste o comenzare a borrar ceros.

* * *

Llevaba semanas con la sensación de ser espiado. A donde sea que fuera con Yura tenía esa impresión. En un principio creyó que era Tanya la que los seguía, en busca de pillarlos in fraganti en el acto sexual. Mas, con la detención de Yura en el día de su cumpleaños se esclareció la identidad del espía.

Entonces le planteó esa inquietud a Nikolai Plisetsky. Luego le preguntó si ese abogado tenía algo que ver con ellos, algún asunto pendiente tal vez, porque era evidente que lo conocían y hasta podría afirmar que temían algún encuentro con él. El abuelo desecho sus temores, bajándole el perfil a esa extraña situación, pero despertó la suspicacia del kazajo. El tipo era tenaz y no les perdía el rastro en ningún momento y eso era algo que le reventaba los cojones a Otabek, ya que la constante vigilancia le impedía arrendar con la tranquilidad y privacidad necesaria, una habitación para hacer el amor con su pareja.

Fue el colmo cuando pilló al sujeto acechando en la entrada de la escuela de Yuri. Vio su auto estacionado un par de cuadras más allá y tuvo el impulso de pincharle los neumáticos, pero necesitaba saber primero que es lo que pretendía el abogado con esas actitudes extrañas.

-De nuevo por aquí, señor. Déjeme decirle que como espía usted se moriría de hambre –espetó Otabek provocando que el adulto respingara de la impresión.

-Joven Altin, ¡que coincidencia!

-Coincidencia mis pelotas ¿Qué quiere de Yuri? –lo increpó en duros términos.

-¡Vaya! Pregunta directa que merece una respuesta de la misma índole: que te importa.

-Me importa y mucho porque soy el novio de Yura y hace tiempo usted nos viene siguiendo el rastro y créame que me está hartando todo este misterio. Dígame lo que quiere de una vez por todas.

-No puedo decírtelo. Mis asuntos con Yuri son estrictamente de índole familiar, por ende son privados, por ende, no te incumbe joven Altin –respondió con acritud el hombre mayor.

-No dejaré que se acerque a mi novio sin conocer sus intenciones primero. Como no quiere decirme nada, tendré que pedirle que se vaya a joder a otra parte.

-Lamento no poder acceder a su amable petición pero no está en mis planes hacer lo que otros me ordenen que haga, menos si provienen de jovencitos a los que doblo en edad y porque no decirlo, en altura también, joven Bajin –respondió el abogado mofándose de la estatura del kazajo.

Error. Si algo no podía soportar Otabek Altin, eran las burlas a su baja estatura, ni menos los juegos de palabras con su apellido. No pretendía hacerlo, pero la burla sufrida invocó al Brayan que llevaba dentro y que era su primer nombre, que jamás usaba para evitar que lo estigmatizaran.

"Para los amigos abrazo, para los imbéciles, navajazo" era su lema en su época de pandillero y no esperaba emplearlo en la actualidad, pero había sido provocado.

-¡Hey tranquilo! No es necesario que me apuntes con esa cosa… po-podemos arreglarlo conversando –sugirió Dmitri intimidado por la navaja del kazajo que estaba inconvenientemente cerca de su cuello.

-Qué bueno que se volvió razonable señor como-se-llame.

-Cualquiera lo haría con una navaja en la carótida, joven Altin.

-Vayamos a un lugar más privado para que me cuente sus intenciones sin que nos interrumpan.

El hombre tragó saliva, pues esas palabras sugerían más bien que fueran a un lugar donde no hallarían rastro de su cuerpo ensangrentado por múltiples apuñaladas.

* * *

Finalmente, Otabek sin dejar de mostrar la navaja, guio a Dmitri a un restorán. El joven tenía más hambre que dinero y no dudó ni un segundo en desplumar al abogado pidiendo el menú más caro de la carta. Karenin no replicó, era su precio a pagar, era su cuello o su billetera y prefería sacrificar esta última.

-Espero que te guste la comida… tienes un paladar exquisito –comentó Dmitri adulador.

-Al grano, Berezutski –ordenó Otabek, sin despegar los ojos de su plato.

-Ni que fuera Asepxia –murmuro a lo bajo.

-¿Perdón, que dijo? –preguntó el kazajo apuntándolo con el cuchillo.

-Tengo dislexia –Otabek incrédulo enarcó una ceja ante la afirmación de Dmitri -¿Qué? Todos los disléxicos somos persianas.

-Déjese de estupideces y cuénteme que quiere de Yura.

-Primero come toda la comida, que bien cara me costó. Me has sacado tanto o más dinero que mi ex esposa…

-Que quiere de Yura y sea conciso –insistió Altin.

-Soy su padre.

"¡No tan conciso!" Otabek se lo quedó mirando como si al hombre le hubiera salido un tentáculo o un tercer brazo.

* * *

-Le pedí con mucha amabilidad que me explicara porque te buscaba tanto y conversamos amenamente en un restoran y allí me reveló que era tu padre –contó Otabek en breves palabras.

-Beka, ¿Le sacaste la navaja al anciano? –preguntó Yuri mirándolo con sospecha.

-No. Solo se la mostré para que viera lo bonita que era. Si eso posibilitó que ayudara a que hablara… ahí no sé nada yo.

Yuri se arrojó a sus brazos y capturó sus labios.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué harás Yura? No puedes ignorar el hecho que apareció tu padre y una hermana.

Yuri pensó por un largo rato, apoyado en el regazo de su pareja, quien jugueteaba con sus dorados cabellos. Suspirando ruidosamente, finalmente dijo:

-Tengo que hablar con mamá primero.

Yuri Plisestky ha madurado.

* * *

A Viktor Nikiforov le dio un ataque de melosidad en pleno ascensor del edificio donde residía. No dejaba respirar al pobre Yuuri con tanto besuqueo y manoseo. Este trataba de sujetarse como podía, no hallando ningún apoyo se aferró a su prometido, aprisionando la cadera del ruso con sus piernas.

Viktor estaba radiante. Venía del Ice Castle a buscar a su cerdito y como no, se encontró con la presencia de Chihoko. "¿No le bastó con el plantón que le dio Yuuri? Me veo en la penosa obligación de dejarlo en su lugar, la Friendzone" Entonces cambió su anillo de dedo, colocándoselo en el medio y entró inflando el pecho, saludando a Yuuko y llamando a su Yuuri, quien acudió corriendo a su llamado y lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

Aprovechando que el japonés no estaba mirando, levanta con burla y presunción el dedo de al medio en dirección a Chihoko, procurando que el anillo se viera todo lo brillante que las luces del lugar lo permitieran y posando su otra mano en una de las nalgas de Yuuri como queriendo decir este culito es mío. Sus ojos brillaban con un destello de burla y sonreía socarronamente , mientras que en su mente se imaginaba que sonaba _I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch._

"Eso debe bastar" pensó satisfecho.

-¡Felicidades por su compromiso! Me alegro tanto por ustedes, hacen tan linda pareja… –dijo amablemente Yuuko.

-Por supuesto que tú y Takeshi están cordialmente invitados a la boda. Ah, y tú también Chihoko. ¿Cierto, cariño?

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió Yuuri con gran alegría, ya que veía en ese gesto de Viktor una demostración que los celos que sentía hacia el psicólogo eran cosa del pasado.

-Vámonos MI AMOR que voy a prepararte… un sabriculento platillo ruso. Da svidaniya!- se despidió Viktor agitando la mano como si fuera reina de belleza, con el propósito de lucir una vez más su anillo. La cara de Chihoko –colorada era decir poco – lo valía. ¿Qué importaba si lo fulminara con la mirada? Eso no lo sacaría de la friendzone ni en un trillon de años. #InyourFaceChihoko.

-Yuuri… no aguanto… hagamoslo aquí –dijo Viktor jadeante.

-¿Estás loco? Ya estamos llegando a tu piso.

Llegaron a la puerta y Viktor no soltaba a Yuuri, al que abrazaba por detrás.

-Vitya, abre la puerta.

-Abre tú –le pasó las llaves sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

Los recibió Makkachin, abalanzándose hacia Yuuri, lamiendo su rostro con cariño y meneando su rabito con rapidez. El japonés quedó atrapado entre dos frentes.

-Makkachin, suelta a tu madre que tengo que darle su lechecita.

-¡Vitya! Será mejor que alimentes al pobrecito ¡Míralo! Tiene hambre. ¿Cierto Makkachin? –preguntó Yuuri acariciando los suaves rizos del perro.

-Pero Yuuri, quiero que tengamos sexo sin alcohol. Sabes que quieres, aquí abajo no miente –le dijo tocándole la entrepierna.

-A la noche Vitya, espera a la noche, ahora quiero comer, muero de hambre y Makkachin también.

Comida: 1 – Viktor: 0

-Está bien –concedió el ruso haciendo un pucherito –pero me tienes que dar un besito como adelanto porque tengo hambre de mi Yuuri.

De puntitas, el japonés posa sus labios en los de su pareja. Atrevido como él mismo, Viktor no perdió ocasión en entrelazar su lengua con la de Yuuri, pervirtiendo el casto beso inicial. No pudieron seguir intercambiando ADN mitocondrial ya que un inoportuno timbre sonó.

El dueño de casa abrió la puerta, molesto por la interrupción. Entonces la molestia dio paso a la sorpresa.

-¿Mamá?

* * *

Sentados en la mesa, con sendas tazas de té en sus manos y el samovar al centro, madre e hijo se disponen a charlar acerca de un importante asunto.

-Así que tu hermana vino a verte a tu escuela –habló Tanya tras un incómodo silencio.

-Si –respondió Yuri lacónicamente.

\- Anya debe estar hecha toda una mujer.

-Es detective.

-Vaya. Ahora entiendo cómo nos pudo encontrar.

-Madre ¿No crees que me merezco alguna explicación? O sea… de la nada aparece una mujer que dice ser mi hermana y que nuestro padre es el kilómetro parado.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Yura?

-¡Pues todo, mujer! ¿Por qué ese idiota se atreve a aparecer después de tantos años? ¿Qué mierda quiere, jugar a la familia feliz? –preguntó impaciente.

-No sé lo que quiere, ni que pretende. Tampoco me interesa averiguarlo. ¿No le preguntaste a él o a Anya? Vi que te fuiste con ella en el auto…

-SI, fui a devolvérselo. Cree que puede comprar mi cariño con un auto, pero ya le demostré que se equivoca.

-Entonces asunto concluido. Demos vuelta la página y hagamos como que esto jamás sucedió. Sigamos como antes.

-¿Pretendes ignorar esto que pasa? No puedo creerlo ¡Tatiana Plisetskaya escondiendo la cabeza como un avestruz! Madre tú misma me enseñaste que hay que hacer frente a las cosas, no fingir que nada pasa –espetó Yuri.

Tanya solo inclinó su cabeza, mirando la taza de té a medio tomar.

-Yura… recordar duele… duele mucho –la superficie del té se vio perturbada por unas ondas producidas por lagrimas que caían desde unos ojos verdes.

-Pues inténtalo… hazlo por mí –dijo Yuri, suavizando su tono de voz al percatarse que su madre lloraba –es mi derecho saber la verdad. Toma, suénate la nariz.

-No se te ocurra pasarme un calcetín, muchacho –dijo Tanya, más recompuesta.

-¡Es una servilleta, vieja loca! –estalló Yuri.

Tanya se rió.

-Mi Yura actuando tan maduro, ya me estaba asustando, ja,ja,ja.

-¿Me vas a contar o no?

-¿Estás preparado para escuchar esta triste historia?

-¡Habla ya!

* * *

"Tenía tan solo 15 años cuando lo vi por primera vez en el buffet de abogados que comandaba papá. Tu abuela Sónechka me pidió que lo fuera a buscar para evitar que se quedara trabajando a altas horas de la noche. Llegué y no estaba, ya se había ido hace media hora atrás. Pero estaba él, Mitka. Pálido y ojeroso, su cara gritaba por un descanso urgente y para no hacer mi viaje en vano, me quedé charlando con él un rato. Pero se nos hizo tarde y me ofreció llevarme a mi casa, ya que afuera estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

No te voy a mentir, Yura, quede fascinada por ese hombre. Podía conversar con él horas y horas y no me aburriría nunca. Era gracioso, caballeroso y un loco amante de los gatos. Pronto descubrí que esa sonrisa y esa alegrías que parecían perennes en Mitka, solo era una fachada para enfrentarse al mundo, en el fondo era un ser profundamente infeliz e insatisfecho con la vida.

De joven contrajo un matrimonio más arreglado que elecciones presidenciales, con una mujer a la que no quería en lo absoluto. Aceptó sin chistar ya que era su destino emparejarse con la hija de alguien influyente siendo él hijo de otro alguien también influyente. Típico de telenovela.

Pero poco a poco ese matrimonio comenzó a pesarle como un lastre y su vida se hacía día a día insoportable. Hasta que llegue yo, que según él, le di sentido a su existencia. Al principio no le creí mucho, pero terminó por hechizarme en cuerpo y alma, como diría Mr Darcy.

Comenzamos una relación clandestina. Estuvo mal, lo sé pero en ese minuto creía que estaba siendo lo correcto, porque veía que su sonrisa era más grande y su alegría, verdadera, todo gracias al amor que nos prodigábamos. Y a los 16, me entregué a él. Quedé embarazada de ti y como ya sabes, papá me echó de la casa. Entonces recurrí a Mitka y arrendó un departamento en la ciudad para que fuera a vivir contigo.

Los primeros meses fueron tranquilos. Dejé la escuela y él me iba a visitar un ratito todas las tardes y cuando podía, me acompañaba al médico. Pero sus visitas fueron disminuyendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Claro, sus padres se habían enterado de lo nuestro. Pero yo estaba tranquila, Mitka me había prometido que iba a divorciarse para casarse conmigo y formar nuestra familia.

Un día su madre, una vieja de mierda, vino a visitarme y a tratarme de puta, de trepadora, de rompehogares… solo imagínate a Soraya Montenegro para que te hagas una idea de cómo era. Todo eso me dijo frente a Dmitri, que se quedó callado, sin mover un puto dedo para defenderme, ni siquiera cuando esta me lanzó billetes para que abortara, que ellos cubrirían todos los gastos. Me negué por supuesto. La vieja estaba que reventaba de ira ante mi negativa. Me ignoró y le exigió a su hijo, textualmente: "Llévate a esta puta y a su bastardo lejos de aquí, si se entera Katya de tu desliz, estaremos arruinados ¿me oíste?"

Él asintió, dominado por ella. Me di cuenta que no iba a tener futuro con él. Dmitri me escondería en alguna provincia perdida de por allí, con suerte nos visitaría para tu cumpleaños y alguna llamada telefónica para navidad. Viviríamos tú y yo en la clandestinidad, solos. No quería eso para ti, mi Yura, vivir en la oscuridad con el título de bastardo sobre tus hombros. Me armé de valor y me largue de allí, antes de que me llevaran a quizás donde.

Nunca me buscó. No supe más de él. Se había rendido"

* * *

Una mirada celeste lo escrutaba de arriba hacia abajo. Examinaba su rostro con atención, como si estudiara una escultura.

-Mámasha, deja de mirarlo, no va a desaparecer.

-Vitya, córtala con tus celos o si no mi hermoso futuro hijo te va a dejar por otro. Con ese despampanante trasero que tiene, puede conseguirse a alguien con facilidad.

-¡Madre, no avergüences a mi Yuuri! –exclamó Viktor al ver a su novio colorado hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Silencio niño. Y no es tu Yuuri, no es una cosa que puedes tratar como tu propiedad. Disculpalo Yuuri, Vitya suele ser muy territorial, te apuesto que es celoso hasta de Makkachin. Soy Viktoriya Fiodorovna Nikiforova, un placer. Se pronuncia como la palabra victoria, pero para no complicarnos me puedes llamar Vika o mamá.

-Uuun gusto, seño… mamá. –saludó Yuuri, con una inclinación. No se atrevía a llamarla Vika, lo consideraba falto de respeto, ni tampoco por su nombre de pila ya que no logró memorizarlo del todo, así que optó por la opción más fácil: decirle mamá.

-¿En dónde está papá?

-Está con Kolya recordando viejos tiempos en el restorán de tus suegros, Vitya. Yo me pasé para acá porque extraño mucho a mi bebé…

-Mamá, tengo 28 años, ya no soy un bebé –repuso Viktor avergonzado. Su madre no había cambiado para nada: seguía con la costumbre de hacer visitas sorpresa a las horas más insólitas, arrastrando consigo a su padre, un hombre de costumbres pacíficas. No ha cesado tampoco de llamarlo con los más ridículos epítetos.

-¿Va a almorzar con nosotros, mamá? –preguntó la suave voz de Yuuri –Con Vitya vamos a cocinar un platillo ruso, si nos quiere acompañar.

-Querrás decir que tú lo cocinaras Yuuri, porque lo que es Vitya… se le quema hasta el agua fría –comentó la señora Nikiforova.

-¿A qué hora te vas mámasha? –preguntó impaciente el cariñoso hijo.

-¿Qué cómo a qué hora me voy? Lindo, con tu padre nos quedaremos una semana para que todos juntos como familia tratemos el asunto de la boda, que a todo esto, me enteré por terceras personas –dijo esto último con reproche.

-Te dije por teléfono que hablaríamos de eso cuando yo vaya a visitarlos en el campo –repuso Viktor un pelín exasperado. Vika Nikiforova era una mujer de pensamientos y acciones rápidas, no le gustaba dejar nada a manos del azar. Apenas se enteró del matrimonio comenzó a planificar en su mente todos los pormenores del evento, presupuesto, barajar fechas, reunirse con los padres del novio… porque en el fondo sabía que Viktor dejaría pasar el tiempo o lo improvisaría.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí así que me tendrás que aguantar ¿te ayudo en algo querido? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Yuuri.

-Emmm… ¿podría lavar y picar esas verduras, por favor? –pidió Yuuri, mientras se colocaba el mandil.

-¿Y yo que hago mi amor? –preguntó Viktor, deseoso de ayudar también.

-Tú lavaras los platos Vitya – intervino Viktoriya antes de que el japonés pudiera emitir respuesta –lo prometiste ante todo el país, _hashtag 200 platos de amor._

-¡No me digas que viste ese vídeo!

-También vi el dance off de Yuuri v/s Seung, estuvo muy de moda en el pueblo. ¡Hubieras visto como los niños se retaban unos a otros a duelos de baile! ¡Amazing!

Viktor estaba atónito con mayúsculas. SU madre, su propia madre había visto el pack de SU Yuuri antes que él mismo. "¡Esto es el colmo! La decepción, la traición hermano"

-¡Mamá, pero si dijiste que ustedes no tenían wifi y que había mala señal para el internet móvil! –reclamó indignado, creyéndose viktima de un cruel engaño.

-Te dijimos eso para que no pasaras pegado a la pantalla y nos ignoraras, no seas exagerado, hijo. Ahora se un niño bueno y alimenta a Makkachin –ordenó su madre mientras pelaba una patata.

La señora Nikiforov era cosa seria. Una mujer de gran iniciativa y acostumbrada a salirse con la suya cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, como en el caso del futuro matrimonio de su hijo unigénito. Después de ver desfilar un sinnúmero de parejas que pretendían ganarse el corazón de Viktor y amarrarlo a una boda –sin éxito claramente – el hecho que de propia voluntad se comprometieran, le producía gran curiosidad, sobre todo por conocer a la persona que cautivó a su hijo a ese extremo.

Lo que vio le agradó mucho. A golpe de vista le pareció un hombre de atractivo natural, de una inocencia seductora y adorables mejillas apretables y sobre todo un buen culo. Pudo vislumbrar en el japonés al Eros que llevaba dentro y que solo salía a relucir con alcohol. En resumidas cuentas, le interesó mucho profundizar el conocimiento acerca de su futuro hijo y determinó quedarse un par de semanas para analizar su carácter. Pero ya intuía que a pesar de la aparente timidez de Yuuri, este era el que llevaba las riendas de la relación. Y era justo lo que su bebé necesitaba.

* * *

Dos cabecitas rubias reposaban una contra la otra en el gran sofá. Tanya quedó rendida tras contar las circunstancias que antecedieron al nacimiento de Yuri. Era una historia que a pesar de los años transcurridos, aun le dolía rememorar. Se decepcionó del hombre al que amaba, tuvo que sobreponerse a los sentimientos que la vinculaban a él para dar a su hijo un futuro donde no fuera repudiado por sus orígenes. Contar eso no fue cosa fácil, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que hacerlo, porque Yuri estaba en su derecho saberlo.

Yuri pensaba en todo lo que escuchó, mientras jugueteaba distraído con los cabellos de su madre, como solía hacer cuando niño en los momentos que sentía tristeza o miedo. Tanya dejó a su criterio la decisión de tratar a su padre o negarse a conocerlo, no pensaba influenciarlo de ninguna manera En este peliagudo asunto por fin lo trató como a un muchacho maduro y sensato. Agradecía mucho eso.

De pronto, echó de menos los arrumacos de Pyocha, quien siempre se le arrimaba cuando andaba en casa. No alcanzó a formular la pregunta cuando un mensaje llegó a su teléfono:

 **+56963033XX:** El gatito también es parte de la devolución del auto?

Una foto adjunta mostraba a la detective sonriente y sosteniendo a Pyocha pegado a su mejilla.

* * *

Una especie de pudor se apoderó de Yuri a medida que se acercaba a la casa donde se hospedaba Dmitri. Creía que era patético de su parte volver tras haber devuelto el auto de forma tan dramática, apretando el claxon de forma exagerada, logrando los reclamos de los vecinos. Además, no sabía que pensar acerca de la historia de su madre, no la asimilaba del todo. Pero si tenía claro dos cosas: la primera, que su padre fue un grandísimo cobarde e hijito de mami y la segunda, que su madre fue una mujer muy valiente y fuerte.

Tocó el timbre y una mujer de mediana edad le abrió la puerta.

-Tú debes ser Yuri, pasa, pasa –le dijo, empujándolo hacia la sala –Disculpa por el desorden…

Lo que vio allí casi le contracturó la quijada de la impresión. Dmitri estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con Pyocha. Apuntaba la pared con un puntero láser y cada vez que el minino intentaba atrapar esa lucecita con sus zarpas, la movía hacia el otro lado. La cosa era que el tenaz gatito se enfrascaba en la tarea de atrapar esa luz como de lugar, siendo recompensado posteriormente con una golosina.

Por otra parte, Anya arrojaba ovillos de lana a Leónidas para que se entretuviera, aunque al gato más bien prefería ser cepillado. Arrojó un último ovillo que vino a dar en la cara de Yuri.

-¡Yuri, que sorpresa! Me imagino que vienes por tu gatito –dijo Anya, poniéndose de pie.

El muchacho tuvo el impulso de salir y fijarse si la fachada no tenía el letrero de manicomio puesto.

-Nos volvemos a ver joven Plisetsky. Le recomiendo que de vuelta a su hogar no tome la avenida principal, me dicen por interno que es el territorio de Peppa Pig y no quisiera llevarte detenido por pegarle también –aconsejó el dueño de casa, Charles, que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito observando como sus amigos se entretenían con los gatitos.

-Yuri, no escuches a Charlie, busca provocarte –indicó Dmitri, mientras acunaba entre sus brazos a Pyocha –Mira, cuidamos bien a tu gatito y le dimos de comer algo livianito para tu tranquilidad.

-Eh… solo vine a buscar a Puma Tiger Scorpion… -tendió sus brazos para recibirlo.

La mujer que lo recibió en la entrada asomó su cabeza para anunciar la cena. Yuri juzgó prudente retirarse con su gatito y apunto estaba de hacerlo, cuando la dichosa mujer lo interceptó.

-¿Dónde vas, jovencito? Es hora de cenar, el comedor está del otro lado, vamos… -señaló la mujer, tironeándolo de la manga de su sudadera animal print. Lo único que quería el dueño de Pyocha era irse lejos de allí. No sabía cómo actuar frente a su padre y hermana, y hasta no tenerlo claro, prefería no tener contacto con ellos. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero su mente aún estaba sobrecargada de información. No estaba en condiciones.

-Me voy, solo fui a buscar a mi gato, no a hacer vida social ni colarme en cenas ajenas. Con permiso, me largo, bai.

-Preparé Borsch.

-¿Dónde me dijo que estaba el comedor?

Si en algo no ha cambiado Yuri Plisetsky era lo fácil que se vendía por comida.

* * *

Tres platos llenos se zampó Yuri ante la maravillada mirada de la cocinera, quien seguía ofreciéndole más porciones. Le alegraba el corazón ver que el joven apreciaba su cocina, devorando los platos con variadas interjecciones que denotaban el placer que experimentaba su paladar.

-Caroline te felicito, tu borsch ha tenido un rotundo éxito. Ha quedado de primera –alabó el marido, Charles, entre cucharadas.

-Tía Caroline, con su permiso iré a servirme otra porción –pidió Anya, quien se prestaba a consumir su cuarto plato de la noche.

Al escucharla, Yuri la miró serio. _¿Acaso estás retándome?_

-También quiero más –exigió el joven, con ánimos competitivos.

-Lo siento mucho, esta es la última porción –anunció Anya, sentándose con el plato a rebosar de la rica sopa.

-¡Te echaste casi toda la olla, morsa comilona! –reclamó Yuri con razón. Con lo que se sirvió la Karenina, alcanzaba para otro plato más.

-¡Que llorón! Acepta que se pierde y se gana en la vida, no puedes ir contra eso jovencito –dijo con tono solemne, mientras elegía filtro para aplicarlo en la foto que sacó del platillo.

-Vamos Anya, no seas glotona y convídale un poco a Yuri –sugirió Dmitri, conciliador. No quería que se estallara una civil war en plena mesa ya que el muchacho estaba que estallaba de indignación.

-Está bien pápasha, solo porque se trata de mi hermanito…

Esa última palabra le causó náuseas a Yuri.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono y disimuladamente se fijó en el remitente de la llamada. Era su madre. Le contestaría solo para pedirle que no lo molestara porque estaba comiendo. Bien sabía que si ignoraba la llamada, su madre no cesaría de marcarle hasta recibir contestación. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando la voz de su madre que gritaba para hacerse oír a través del ruido generado por música estridente.

 _-¡Yura ven urgente al Yutopia! Tu abuelo, el señor Toshiya y tío Petya se emborracharon mucho ¡está quedando el desmadre aquí!_

 _-Mamá, no seas aguafiestas, deja que los viejos disfruten aunque sea una vez en su vida. No interfieras ¿alguien está grabando esto?_

 _-¡Yura! ¿Quieres soportar al abuelo con resaca? ¿De veras quieres eso?_

 _-Voy en cinco._ El abuelo era el triple de gruñón en ese estado.

Cortó.

-Ya oyeron todo, me imagino –dijo Yuri refriéndose a los comensales –tengo que ir a acarrear bultos, así que permiso y gracias.

Yuri atrapó del aire unas llaves que Dmitri arrojó en su dirección.

-Lleva tu auto. Lo necesitaras. Más tarde puedes ir a buscar a Pyocha.

No podía negarse tampoco. Tenía que saber llegar rápido, ya que su madre estaba perdiendo tiempo de estudio para su examen por ir al Yutopia para tratar de llevarse a Nikolai para la casa.

* * *

Yuuri enterraba sus uñas en la ancha y fornida espalda de Viktor, dándole a entender que lo quería sentir más profundo en su cuerpo. Los dos cuerpos estaban sudados por la intensa actividad que los mantenía placenteramente ocupados esa mañana. En la habitación solo se podía escuchar los jadeos de ambos, entregados al acto de fundirse uno con el otro, ignorando los rasguños de Makkachin a la puerta, exigiendo ser alimentado.

Una hermosa vista tenía Viktor del cuerpo bajo el suyo: labios hinchados, boca apetitosa que gemía su nombre cada vez que se enterraba en él y el pálido torso lleno de chupetones, cuya piel jamás se aburriría de lamer y morder como si se tratara de su golosina favorita. No había nada más erótico que oír a Yuuri exigirle que le diera más y más duro a la vez que sus piernas rodeaban su cadera, por lo que incrementó la velocidad y frecuencia de sus estocadas hasta oír el ruido producido por el choque entre sus pieles.

-Ah… Vitya… si… si… no te detengas… dame más…más

-Te voy a dejar en silla de ruedas –dijo Viktor, el chico de las poesías.

Dicho esto comenzó a embestirlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Culminado el acto, Viktor se recostó al lado de Yuuri, mientras éste recostaba su cabeza en el pecho agitado del ruso. Sentir sus latidos lo relajaba de sobremanera. En esa postura permanecieron durante varios minutos, contentos de lo que acababa de pasar. Al fin pudieron hacer el amor sin alcohol de por medio… y fue asombroso.

Después de desayunar y alimentar al caniche, la pareja se preparaba para asear el departamento, que harta falta le hacía, para recibir a los padres de Viktor. Pero barrer se convirtió en una tarea titánica para Yuuri, ya que por un lado, Makkachin trataba de morder la escoba, y por el otro, Viktor lo abrazaba por detrás, inmovilizando sus brazos.

- _Hooold you in my arms i just wanted to hold you in my arms._ _Myyy life, you electrify my life (tenerte en mis brazos, solo quería tenerte en mis brazos. Mi vida, tú electrizas mi vida)….(1)_ –cantaba Viktor, moviéndose al son de Starlight, estrechando aun con más fuerza a Yuuri, que hacía vanos intentos de mover la escoba.

-Vitya, déjame barrer, debo preparar después el almuerzo antes de que lleguen tus padres.

- _But I´ll never let you go if you promised not to faaade away, never faaade away (pero nunca te dejaré ir si tu prometieras no desvanecerte)_ –siguió cantando el ruso, ignorando la petición de su novio.

El japonés tuvo que esperar que terminara la canción, pero no contó con que Viktor usurpara la escoba para utilizarla como micrófono y cantar la siguiente encima del sofá

\- _I´ll wait a thousand years, just to see you smile away (2)…_ Para que sepas Chihoko … _love is our resistanceeee (Esperaré mil años con tal de verte sonreír otra vez … fuck you Chihoko… el amor es nuestra resistencia)_

-¡Vitya! Baja de allí te lo pido –solicitó Yuuri, aguantándose la risa. Pero le dio la razón a Viktor: hacer el aseo con música era mucho más divertido y hacia la labor más llevadera, también consideró una idea muy creativa colocarle unos trapos en las patas de Makkachin para que limpiara el piso mientras se paseaba por el departamento.

Ojala tuviera el mismo entusiasmo para lavar los platos.

* * *

-Voy contigo a buscar a Pyocha porque eres débil ante la comida –anunció Tanya subiéndose al auto con Yuri, tras suministrar a Nikolai remedios para la resaca.

-Mentirosa, tú también quieres comer el borsch de la señora Noirtier.

-¡Claro que no! Por eso estamos yendo después de almuerzo y antes de la cena para que no te seduzcan de nuevo por comida. ¡Yura, como puedes ser tan fácil de convencer!

-¿No te acuerdas que fingí ser el cerdo por dos platillos gratis de Katsudon? Pero no te preocupes, voy por Pyocha y me largo, así que bájate que puedo ir solo. No tienes por qué ir.

Un destello de luz iluminó los verdes iris de Tanya.

-¡Aww! Yura, ¿me estas cuidando acaso? Eres como un coco.

-¿Un coco? No me digas que también te embriagaste – preguntó Yuri, extrañado por a curioso símil.

-Duro por fuera, pero dulce y blandito por dentro.

-Estás loca de remate, se nota que no dormiste nada por quedarte a estudiar. Hazme caso y quédate en casa, con esa cara de zombie vas a espantar a la gente.

-Callate y _súbele el mambo pa que mis gatas prendan los motore_

-Ya, ya. Pero no pongas reggaetón.

-¡Que desconfiado! Iba a colocar algo de los Guns ´n´Roses.

Madre e hijo parten en el auto con _Welcome to the Jungle_ sonando a todo volumen.

* * *

Estaba tranquila Anya Karenina revisando algunos expedientes en la sala de los Noirtier, junto al gordo Leónidas que acicalaba a Pyocha a los pies de Dmitri, quien leía el periódico con atención, cuando desde la calle se escuchó una potente melodía de rock proveniente de cierto auto que ya conocemos.

-OOOOOOOOUUUOOOOOOOOOOH SWEET CHILD O´ MINEEEEE (3) –cantaban a dúo madre e hijo.

-¡Guitarra de aireeee! – exclamó Yuri emulando el riff de la canción con una guitarra que solo él podía ver.

Salió Anya a recibirlos.

-¡Yuri! ¡Tatiana Nikolaievna! Pasen por favor, los estábamos esperando.

-No demoraremos mucho –dijo Tanya adoptando una postura seria.

Entraron los tres y los recibió esta vez Charles.

-Hola Yuri, buenas tardes señorita Plisetskaya, ¿viene del set de The Walking Dead?

-Son los estudios, señor comisario y este niño que no se duerme nunca –respondió Tanya sin poder ocultar las ojeras y sus ojos agotados. Aunque la música logró hacerla revivir un poco.

-Ja, ja, ja. Pasen, el gatito está en la sala. –indicó el dueño de casa.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo Tatiana Nikolaievna –saludó Anya.

-Solo dime Tanya, no seas tan formal conmigo, querida. Has crecido mucho.

-Mamá, no te sorprendas de lo que puedes encontrar allí. Ya te conté lo que ví ayer –advirtió Yuri.

Dmitri se colocó inmediatamente de pie al verlos ingresar a la sala. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Su hija no le había advertido.

-Táneshka, Yuri… no esperaba verlos aquí… -dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su chaleco.

-No, los vas a rayar –dijo Tanya preocupada.

-¿Qué?

-Solo venimos por Pyocha ¿Dónde está el gato? –demandó la mujer.

-¿Por qué estas apuntándome con una banana?

-Que bruta eres, confundiste tu teléfono con una banana –se burló Yuri. Era común en Tanya confundir los objetos cuando se desvelaba por estudios.

-Yura cállate y toma al gato que nos vamos.

Yuri tomó a Pyocha que estaba dormido echado a un costado de Leónidas. Se aprestan para salir lo más rápido posible pero nuevamente son interceptados por la amable señora Noirtier, que surgía desde la cocina donde preparaba nuevas delicias para su negocio.

-¡Tanya querida! Hace tiempo que no te veo en mi pastelería.

-Perdoname Caroline, estoy a dieta –se disculpó Tanya, quien era una clienta asidua de la pastelería de Caroline Noirtier.

-Ayer tuve el placer de alimentar a tu hijito ¡es un niño muy bueno, se comió toda la comida y más!

-Nadie se puede resistir a tus preparaciones querida Caroline, cocinas como los dioses. Bueno, nos retiramos, tenemos cosas muy urgentes que hacer.

-¿Tan luego? –preguntó Anya decepcionada.

-No se pueden ir sin antes de probar mi nueva versión del pie de limón. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones antes de venderlo en la pastelería.

-Vamos, no pueden negarse a las exquisiteces de mi Caroline –trató de convencerlos Charles –Mitka, diles algo.

-El pie es gratis. –fue lo único que dijo, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tanya.

-Lo lamento, me duele más a mí que a ti, Caroline. Me quema, me lastima, pero la dieta es la dieta. Con permiso. Vamos Yura.

-Gracias por cuidar de Pyocha. Adiós Leónidas, señores Noirtier, glotona hípster y cuatro ojos –se despidió Yuri.

-Es bajo en grasa –añadió Caroline.

Tanya giró su cabeza en 360°cual niña del exorcista.

-¡Con gusto te daré mi opinión de tu pie de limón! ¿A dónde lo comeremos?

-¿Huh? ¿No que teníamos cosas "urgentes" qué hacer? –preguntó Yuri, impresionado de la forma de retractarse de su mamá.

-Yura, hijo, es de mala educación rechazar la comida ofrecida amablemente, sobre todo si nos piden nuestra opinión sobre ella. Ya, partiste a lavarte las manos. –ordenó Tanya.

Yuri bufó indignado. Horas antes su progenitora lo acusaba de venderse tan fácil por comida y he aquí que ella ahora cayó en el mismo truco. ¡qué cinismo! Pensaba el joven.

* * *

Viktor tuvo que dejar en claro a su madre de que no se entrometiera más de lo necesario en la planificación de la boda. Vika protestó puesto que por su cuenta ya había pedido fecha en el registro civil, pero Piotr, el padre de Viktor, con su sempiterna actitud relajada defendió la decisión de su hijo.

-¡Pero Petya! Ya sabes cómo es Vitya, va a pasar años para que decida celebrar la ceremonia, va a hacer esperar a Yuuri.

-¡Que exagerada eres, mujer! El muchacho dijo que iba a esperar a que Yuuri termine la universidad – dijo Piotr, tratando de calmar las aguas y su jaqueca de la resaca.

-Yo soy el que se va a casar, así que soy yo, junto con mi prometido, los que decidiremos la fecha adecuada-afirmó Viktor enfáticamente.

-Me niego a aceptarlo –dijo la madre, cruzándose de brazos.

-Apuesten. El ganador decide la fecha y el lugar. ¿Qué tal una carrera de caballos? Pensaba ir con Kolya y Toshiya ir al hipódromo decidamos pues la cuestión allí, así se dejan de pelear que me estalla la cabeza. ¡Tu suegro es genial, Vitya!

-Acepto – Viktor sonreía. La especialidad de Yuuri eran las estadísticas y la probabilidad. La victoria estaba de su parte.

* * *

Dos trozos de pie de limón consumió Tanya. Se disponía a comer un tercero cuando Anya entró agitada con Pyocha en sus brazos.

-¡Papá! ¡Algo le pasa a Leónidas, no para de llorar y maullar!

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala, donde vieron al enorme gato tirado en la alfombra y expulsando algo de su cuerpo.

-¡No se acerquen! ¡Está en labor de parto! –advirtió Tanya, percatándose que lo que Leónidas estaba expulsando era un gatito recién nacido.

-¿¡Qué!?

* * *

(1) Starlight, canción de la banda británica Muse

(2) Resistance, canción también de Muse.

(3) Sweet Child O' Mine de Guns ´n´ Roses

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo._

 _Carrera de caballos ¿Quien ganara? ¿Viktor? ¿Viktoriya? Hagan sus apuestas._

 _Yuri tiene nuevos hermanitos gatos. Aun no cobra la pensión de alimentos. Anya se comió el ultimo trozo de pie._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Sus reviús me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Mi idea sobre el papá de Yuri era plasmar no a un villano de telenovela, si no que a un tipo que tomó pésimas decisiones y sumiso ante la autoridad familiar. En esencia, a un pendejo cobarde. Tampoco la idea es justificar lo que hizo (o lo que no hizo), solo quería mostrar el otro lado de la moneda. Eso.**

 **Respondiendo review anónimos:**

 **Yami:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alivia saber que no alteré las personalidades de los personajes puesto que es un riesgo que se corre cuando se sitúa la historia en un universo alterno. Procuré respetar las características de los personajes y lo que hice fue extrapolar sus carácteres, preguntándome como actuarían ellos en distintas situaciones de acuerdo como ellos son. Viktor ya dejo al maldito Chihoko en su lugar así que no podrá generar mas problemas. O sea, lo mandó a laar. Que bien que te haya hecho reír, ese es uno de mis propósitos, hacer una historia graciosa para procrastinar. Saludos :D


	11. Decisiones y Locuras

**¡Actualización! Por fin. Ya avisé que iba a tardar pero aquí está :D. Estamos cerca de la recta final de la historia :O, luego vendrán algunos extras. Este capitulo ha salido breve y quizá no tan cargado de humor como me gusta pero si interesantes en acontecimientos , les agradezco de antemano por leerlo :)**

 **Ya responderé luego (espero) los revius del cap pasado por interno, quise darle prioridad a la actualización. Y el resto ya lo saen.**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

 **pd: una pizca de #AlarmaDeTaladro.**

* * *

Nikolai Plisetsky caminó a paso firme hacia la casa del jefe de policía, en donde estaban su hija y su nieto en la peligrosa compañía de ese nefasto sujeto. Estaban tardando más de lo normal, por lo que se preocupó ya que le habían informado que solo iba a tardar unos minutos, en lo que demoraban en tomar al gatito e irse.

Tocó el timbre. Abrió la puerta una joven de gafas, que al reconocerlo, lo llevó directo a la sala. Alli estaba su hija, Tanya, durmiendo a pata suelta en el sofá, con Pyocha en su regazo. Alguien tuvo la delicadeza de cubrirla con una manta, seguramente Caroline. Sintió una punzada de culpa, ya que por irlo a buscar en el Yutopia, Tanya tuvo que sacrificar horas de sueño para estudiar.

Luego vio al traidor de su nieto comiendo unos pirozhkis y charlando alegremente con el imbécil ese y con Charles.

¿Cómo es que se llegó a esa situación?

Tras haber presenciado el alumbramiento de los gatitos y haber llamado a un veterinario, Caroline con ayuda de Anya prepararon unos sabrosos pirozhkis para celebrar el acontecimiento.

-No me cabe en la cabeza como no te diste cuenta que tu gato era gata –comentó impresionada Tanya – o sea como tan pendejo, Karenin.

-Para mí es irrelevante el sexo de mi Leónidas, ahora lo que importa es que haré con mis cinco nietos.

-Lo que sea menos abandonarlos y aparecer 18 años después sin pagarles la manutención –repuso Yuri venenosamente.

-Golpe bajo, Yuri. Cruel pero cierto. Si les parece arreglemos el asunto de la pensión aquí y ahora, ya que estamos los tres reunidos en esta mesa. Charles será nuestro mediador. –propuso Dmitri, siempre preparado para tales eventualidades.

-De acuerdo. Antes quiero aclarar que el pedazo de chatarra que le diste a Yura por regalo no cuenta como parte de la pensión –dijo Tanya.

-Demonios.

-A ver, a ver ¿quieres hacerte el pillo y pagar menos? –preguntó la rusa acusatoriamente.

-Para nada, es más, aquí preparé una propuesta con ayuda de mi buen amigo. Por favor examínenla y díganme que les parece –solicitó el abogado, deslizando un papel en dirección a la mujer y el joven.

Madre e hijo examinaron el documento atentamente y cuchichearon entre ellos. Terminado aquello, Yuri se aclaró la garganta y añadió lo siguiente:

-No me parece mal, pero lo aceptaría si se contemplaran un par de cositas que omite el documento.

-¿Cuáles?

Con tono solemne, Yuri responde:

-Habida cuenta de que usted hizo un regalo en mi cumpleaños n°18, aún le faltan por cubrir los restantes 17 cumpleaños en los que no recibí ninguna especie de su parte. Entonces para aceptar esta propuesta y que sea lo más compensatoria posible, exijo 17 regalos de cumpleaños y 18 regalos de navidad para considerarme plenamente satisfecho.

El joven terminó aquel coloquio con una sonrisa de triunfo, dándose aires de haber hecho la negociación de su vida.

Karenin lo miró con cara de póker.

-Sin duda tus palabras me han sacado más dinero que las navajas de tu novio. No estoy en condiciones de negarme, así que acepto el trato. Tienes talento, muchacho. –elogió el hombre.

-Eso que no consideré día del niño ni tampoco compensaciones por daños y perjuicios hacia mi madre. Soy un dios generoso.

-Bueno, como ambas partes están de acuerdo, les pido que firmen el documento para hacerlo válido –solicitó Charles.

Tanya no participó en esa última actividad. Se había quedado dormida con un pirozhki a medio morder. Dmitri trato de despertarla, moviéndole suavemente el hombro para sugerirle que fuera a tomar siesta al sofá, pero ella le dio un manotazo en respuesta y siguió dormitando en una posición nada cómoda.

Entonces el abogado, rápidamente la cargó en sus brazos y la depositó con cuidado en el sofá, ante las protestas de Yuri exigiéndole que le quitara las manos de encima. La arropó tiernamente con una mantita y se la quedó contemplando durante unos minutos, figurándose que tenía ante sí a la Bella Durmiente. Visión poco romántica tenían Yuri y Charles, que tan solo veían a la mujer con los mechones de cabello alborotados y un caminito de baba que surgía desde la comisura de sus labios.

-Je, je, je le pediré a Phichit que haga memes con esto –dijo Yuri traviesamente mientras sacaba muchas fotos a su madre que dormía con esa expresión poco digna.

-Pobre muchacha… ¡ustedes dos, dejen de sacarle fotos! –regañó el policía.

Terminaron de comer los pirozhkis y en el intertanto, los vecinos reclamaron por la ruidosa llegada de madre e hijo al ritmo de los Guns, a la que consideraban música demoníaca.

-¡Que gente más conflictiva! – se quejó Charles –Yo no ando fastiadiandoles cuando colocan su musiquita religiosa a las nueve de la mañana.

-Educación musical es lo que necesitan tus vecinos, mi estimado Charles. Una buena dosis de AC/DC o los mismos Guns ´n´ Roses a las nueve de la mañana y santo remedio –propuso Dmitri como la solución más lógica para esa situación.

Yuri miraba a ambos hombres incrédulo. No se podía figurar que el jefe de policía y el anciano tuvieran semejantes gustos… tan cool para ser los viejos de mierda que el jovencito imaginaba que eran.

-¡ja! No me digan que les gustan los Guns y AC/CD –repuso el muchachito con una mueca sarcástica que bailaba en sus labios.

-Plisetsky, ¿Qué imagen tienes de nosotros, jovencito? Cuentale Mitka las proezas que hicimos a bordo del Volskwagen – le instó Charles, buscando sacar del joven la imagen errónea que tenia de ellos. El policía se negaba a que lo consideraran un viejo de mierda de gustos arcaicos.

-En ese pedazo de chatarra, como le dijo Taneshka a tu auto, Yuri, en ese pedazo de chatarra Charlie y yo recorrimos el país entero siguiendo a los Guns en su gira.

-¡Wow!, ¡¿en serio?! –exclamó Yuri levantándose exaltado de su silla. No podía creérselo, ¡esos tipos habían realizado una de sus más locos y anhelados sueños! Quería saber más, necesitaba saber más, por lo que los bombardeo de preguntas al respecto, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos de la impresión y los oídos atentos ante lo que contaban los viejos amigos. Casi le dio un soponcio cuando le contaron que hicieron lo propio con AC/DC . ¡Dos veces la misma hazaña! Sin darse cuenta apenas, situó a Charles y a Dmitri en un pedestal.

Los dos amigos respondían con gusto a las interrogantes que el muchacho formulaba con entusiasmo y sed de conocimiento, deleitándose en las candorosas expresiones de Yuri, quien los miraba con una atención digna de un alumno ejemplar. Les encantaba transmitir a las nuevas generaciones sus experiencias de juventud, que Anya se negaba a escuchar por conocerlas al dedillo, de tantas veces haberlas oído relatar.

Un carraspeo los hizo retornar al tiempo presente. Y recién Yuri calló en la cuenta del excesivo entusiasmo que demostraba ante los dos hombres que tenía en frente y que dicho sea de paso, uno de ellos era su padre.

-Abuelo…

-Perdón por interrumpir esta interesante reunión, pero vengo a buscar a MI familia –reclamó Nikolai, destilando sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras y mirando a Dmitri con reprobación. – Yuri, despierta a tu madre y nos vamos –le ordenó, mirándolo con reproche.

Lo llamó Yuri. El abuelo estaba enojado. Ay madre santa.

-Nikolai, déjala que descanse un poco más y ven a probar estos pirozh…

-Nadie pidió tu opinión –dijo el viejo, cortante.

Yuri no quería despertar a su mamá. Aprendió de la peor forma a no hacerlo: sea lo métodos que usara para despertarla, un puño certero iría a dar directo a su quijada.

-¡Que se despierte sola! Ni muerto quiero recibir otro puñetazo de su parte. No, ni mergas. – se negó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Señor Plisetsky, quédese a merendar. Caroline apreciaría mucho si le diera su experta opinión acerca de los pirozhkis que preparó con Anya –sugirió Charles en tono conciliador, esquivando la mirada escrutadora del ruso.

-No me interesa ¿Creen que me harán caer con comida? No me vendo tan fácil como estos dos traidores –dijo señalando a su dormida hija y a su nieto que lo miraba asustado.

-¿Ni siquiera si el pirozhki es acompañado por un vino de Borgoña, cosecha del 99? –preguntó Karenin, mostrando una botella de fino vino que sacó de uno de los anaqueles como si lo estuviera promocionando.

Apenas fue perceptible para los presentes el cambio de actitud de Nikolai Plisetsky.

-¿A que hora meriendan? –preguntó el abuelo, suavizando su voz.

* * *

Un frío sudor cubría su frente y empapaba su cara anonadada. Tres meses. En tres meses Viktor y él se casarían y en ese breve lapso de tiempo tenían que planificarlo todo.

No entendía cómo pudieron perder la apuesta. Yuuri averiguó y cotejó la información acerca de los caballos y calculó las probabilidades de ganar de cada animal, según sus estadísticas. Comprobó sus cálculos con su fiel calculadora científica de bolsillo, compañera invaluable de muchos exámenes y trabajos. Dora jamás se equivocaba con los resultados, confiaba más en ella que en los modernos softwares instalados en su laptop.

Pero Dora –la calculadora – falló. En consecuencia Yuuri también, apostando y haciendo que Viktor apostara al caballo equivocado. A punto estuvieron de ganar _Corre que te pillo_ y _Brisa de verano_ pero no tuvieron oportunidad ante la rapidez y ligereza de _King JJ_ , caballo al que apostó Viktoriya por consejo de su marido.

-Bueno queridos, en tres meses más será la boda ¡Hay mucho que planificar! Vayan haciendo espacio en su agenda, tenemos que pensar en varios detalles… -señalaba Viktoriya a la salida del hipódromo –mmm… tengo que hablar de esto con Hiroko y Mari, estos hombres no nos servirán de ayuda –murmuró la mujer observando lo alegres que demostraban estar Nikolai, Piotr y Toshiya quienes también tuvieron el tino de apostar por _King JJ_ y planeaban ir a celebrarlo a algún lado.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué esa fecha? Es muy pronto para todo lo que hay que hacer –se quejó Viktor, preocupado por lo abrumado de la expresión de Yuuri.

-Vitya, my darling, no hay nada que mamá no solucione. Todo es posible si contamos con la ayuda de Hiroko, Mari y tal vez la adorable Tanya, si se quiere sumar… ¿Has pensado quien va a ser tu padrino, Yuuri hijo mío?

\- Phi…Phichit-kun –respondió Yuuri como un autómata.

-Phichitokun. Lo contactaré. Los dejo, chicos, para que piensen lo de la boda, mientras yo lo hablo con Hiroko. Bye bye my babies. – dijo lanzándoles un beso por el aire.

-Yuuri, amor. No has dicho nada en todo el camino, tampoco has probado bocado. ¿No te parece la idea de casarnos? Puedo detener esto y meditarlo con calma.

Ante la última sugerencia, Yuuri pareció despertar de sus profundas meditaciones. Había algo que lo carcomía, un enigma al que no encontraba respuesta y que lo sumergía en un mar de pensamientos, abstrayéndolo de lo que sucedía en el mundo real.

-Vitya, no puedo entender como pude fallar en el pronóstico… lo comprobé y lo archi re comprobé, revise más de diez veces las estadísticas de los caballos, estados de salud, la habilidad de los jinetes, todo… hasta revisé los datos a mano con Dora, no pudo haberme fallado…

Viktor respiró aliviado. Había empezado a creer que su novio se estaba arrepintiendo del compromiso, pero su preocupación era relativo a su competencia como matemático. Era eso y no otra cosa lo que perturbaba su mente: el haber fallado en los cálculos. El mismo estaba sorprendido, con Yuuri como as de las matemáticas, era altamente probable que le ganaría a su madre determinando con anticipación los posibles caballos ganadores.

Pero la experiencia de Piotr Nikiforov le ganó a la ciencia. Como dicen por ahí, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo…

-Vas a tener que jubilar a Dora, Yuuri. Por su causa nos casaremos un año antes de lo pensado… ¿Qué buscas Yuuri? –preguntó el ruso al ver que el japonés revolvía su morral buscando algo.

-Algo me estuvo dando vueltas… en su minuto no lo pensé ya que estábamos contra el tiempo con la ida al hipódromo… ¡YURIO! –gritó intempestivamente.

Katsuki Yuuri ya dio con la causa de su error.

La calculadora estaba configurada en radianes.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky adquirió la costumbre de ir cada día a la casa del jefe de policía Noirtier. El motivo principal no era por la excelente cocina de Caroline Noirtier, aunque eso influía mucho, tampoco era por estrechar lazos con su recién aparecido padre, con el cual podía mantener cordiales charlas, sino que era por los gatitos recién nacidos, sus sobrinitos, como señalaba Anya.

-Yuri, que bueno que viniste. Me estaba aburriendo aquí solito ¡Leónidas no me deja acercarme a los gatitos! –dijo Dmitri con un puchero.

-No seas llorón anciano. ¿Es que no tienes nada bueno que hacer, además de estar de vago?- le recriminó Yuri, dejando su mochila en una silla.

-Me tomé unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Hace años que no me tomo unas, la ONU me exprimió como quiso…

-¿Trabajabas en la ONU?

-Aun lo hago. Pero el doctor me recetó vacaciones después de que un cuadro de estrés me enviara al hospital… así que muchacho, no te mates trabajando, no lo vale –aconsejó el abogado. Yuri agradecía en su fuero interno no haber conocido a Karenin cuando salía con Beka siendo menor de edad.

-Como quisiera vacaciones ahora mismo… -murmuró el joven -¿te importa que haya invitado a Beka? También le interesa conocer a los gatitos y va a buscar gente interesada en adoptarlos.

-Mientras no me saque la navaja, no me opongo. ¿Vendrá Táneshka también?

-Nel. Está estudiando.

A lo lejos se oye el ruido de un motor.

No es para nada placentero ver como el chico que te sacó la navaja le come descaradamente la boca a tu hijo menor en la casa de tu mejor amigo. Pero Dmitri lo aguantaría por el solo hecho de enviar suculentas fotos de la pareja a Tanya.

Así que disimuladamente agujereó el periódico con un lápiz y enfocó allí la cámara de su móvil para sacar capturas de la cada vez fogosa escena. "Las cosas que hago por amor" pensaba el abogado citando a Jaime Lannister.

Los dos amantes poco les importaban ser espiados. Yuri, sentado a horcajadas de Otabek, solo se dedicaba a besarlo con intensidad y toquetearlo bajo su camisa, recorriendo con sus dedos los abdominales del kazajo. En tanto este le sobajeaba los muslos y lo agarraba de las nalgas para juntar sus pelvis y rozar sus respectivos miembros.

-Ustedes dos váyanse a un motel –interrumpió la voz de Anya.

-No te metas, hípster –replicó Yuri, molesto por la interrupción. Hace días que no tenía un momento íntimo con su pareja a causa de los estudios de ambos, tampoco tenían un lugar cómodo para amarse, lejos de la mirada curiosa de Tanya, que aún no renunciaba al plan de pillarlos en una posición comprometedora.

-¿Papá como permites que ocurra esto? ¿Qué pasa si se ponen a coger aquí mismo? –recrimina la detective.

-Mientras usen condón, por mí que cojan hasta en la plaza. Hija, estás muy estresada, creí que te dirigirías a tu departamento a descansar…

-¡Que descanso ni que mierda! Tengo unos vecinos que follan todo el puto día, ni dejan dormir al prójimo los desgraciados. ¡Ay Viktor dame duro! ¡Oh si Yuuri, tan apretado! –remedó Anya los gemidos –Hasta me aprendí sus nombres de tanto que lo hacen… como me fastidian… comiendo pan delante de los pobres… que se creen… no hay respeto… -refunfuñaba la pobre mujer.

-¿Eres vecina del pelón? –inquirió Yuri, reconociendo los nombres de los vecinos.

-Si con pelón te refieres a un tipo alto de 1,80 m piel clara, cabello gris, ojos celestes y una frente que brilla más que mi futuro, si, es él.

-¡El hijo de Petya Nikiforov! Lo conozco, hace poco tomamos un café y me contó que se va a casar en los próximos meses –comentó Dmitri, rememorando esa reunión.

-¡Ah no! Es que me mudo, me mudo –exclamó Anya aterrada ante la perspectiva de tener a sus vecinos follando todo el día de llegar a realizarse el matrimonio.

-Pues págales con la misma moneda –sugirió Yuri.

-Que moneda hermanito si estoy más sola que dedo pulgar –contestó con tristeza, agachando la cabeza, derrotada.

-Anya, el trabajo te consume. Ve a descansar a mi dormitorio, es una orden de tu pápasha que te ama y que no soporta verte tan renegona –ordenó el abogado con dulzura.

Otabek tuvo una idea en la que todos podrían salir beneficiados y que contribuiría a "pagar con la misma moneda" a los lujuriosos vecinos de la detective.

-Karenina, préstanos tu departamento por unos días –solicitó escuetamente.

-¿Para qu…? Ahhh, ya entiendo… ¡Vas a sacarles la navaja!

Otabek se palmoteó su frente, frustrado.

-No. Con Yura vamos a darles de beber de su propia medicina. Dame un par de días y se dejaran de fastidiar.

-Trato hecho Altin. Pero sin romper mi catre ¿Capisci?

* * *

-¡Oh si Beka! ¡Así, así, así! ¡Tú si sabes cómo darme duro, papi! –gemía escandalosamente Yuri, montado sobre Otabek y empalándose en su miembro una y otra vez.

-Yuraaaa… tan exquisito… que culo tan apretadito –gemía el kazajo con voz ronca.

-Ah… ah… ah… lléname con tu leche, alimenta a este gatito con tu bekaconda. ¡ah! –demandaba Yuri sin dejar de saltar encima de la verga de su novio.

Beka respondió a la provocación de Yura sacando la bekaconda del ano del rubio e insertándola en su cavidad bucal, como si se tratara de un biberón. Y comenzó a follarle la boca, embistiendo contra ella con brutal pasión y calentura. Le sujetaba con firmeza la cabeza agarrándose de los blondos mechones de cabello que Yuri se dejó crecer a propósito, a sabiendas de que el kazajo disfrutaba tironearlos cuando le practicaba sexo oral. Era la forma de asegurarse de que su gatito sería bien alimentado y no desperdiciaría ni una gota de la caliente leche de su dueño.

El kazajo alcanzó el clímax y se corrió abundante y generosamente en la boquita sucia de Yuri. Él, obediente como nunca, se tragó todo sin chistar aunque no pudo evitar que algo de semen escurriera de sus labios. Se limpió los residuos con la lengua de la forma más provocadora posible.

-mmm… delicioso. Te dije que era buena idea que consumieras piña/ananá.

-Eso fue idea de tu mamá, Yura.

-Como sea… igual estuvo todo muy rico –dijo Yuri, recostándose en el pecho de su novio.

Lograron que Anya les prestara el departamento prometiéndole que serían todo lo escandalosos posible para fastidiar a la ruidosa pareja de al lado, que resultaron ser nuestros conocidos Yuuri y Viktor. Mas no se escuchaba movimientos ni ruidos por parte de ellos, tampoco tocaron la puerta para ir a quejarse.

-Parece que ni el profesor Nikiforov ni Katsuki están.

-Que importa. Lo importante es que conseguimos un lugar para coger con tranquilidad ¡Así da gusto tener hermanas!

El departamento tenía todo el aspecto de ser una víctima de un tornado. La entropía del lugar estaba a niveles altísimos. Ya les había advertido ella cuando le arrojó las llaves:"En esta casa se obedecen las leyes de la termodinámica". Claramente era así, el desorden imperaba en el lugar, pero Yuri ni se inmutó, era como estar en su habitacion. Beka miraba con aprobación las diversas armas que la detective guardaba en un armario especial, deteniéndose en la colección de navajas suizas mientras que Yuri flipaba con las pistolas.

-Este lugar es genial, Beka. Me gustaría vivir en un lugar así.

-Parece que ya has aceptado a tu nueva familia –comentó Otabek. Se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud del joven respecto a esas dos personas que aparecieron de repente en su vida. El hecho de que los denominaba con molestosos motes era significativo, no se molestaba en inventar apodos a gente que no le interesaba. Notó también que padre e hijo tenían muchos gustos en común como la música y los gatos, y un rasgo en común –el secreto mejor guardado de Nikolai Plisetsky- ambos podían alcanzar el mismo grado de pendejez en su comportamiento.

Además cabía destacar el talento que poseía Karenin para relatar sus anécdotas de juventud, narraba con gracia, estilo y sin obviar los más perturbadores y picantes detalles. Yuri amaba las historias sin censura. En general, lo que atraía a Yuri era que Anya y Dmitri lo trataban como a un chico de su edad: un joven adulto, algo que les dificultaba a Tanya y a Nikolai, quienes no podían dejar de mirar a Yuri como a un niño. Les costaba asumir a veces que su bebé ya había crecido.

-No son malas personas. A mamá y al abuelo no les molesta que trate con ellos –respondió Yuri en tono indiferente.

-Yura… - reconvino Otabek, escéptico a la fría expresión del joven gatito.

-¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Son jodidamente geniales! Ya entendí porque mamá se enamoró de él…

-¿Y qué hay de esos casi dieciocho años que estuvieron ausentes? ¿Vas a fingir que nunca pasaron? –inquirió Beka.

-No pretendo borrar esos años, crecer sin un padre no fue fácil… digamos que entiendo porque sucedieron las cosas de esta manera. Tuve la posibilidad de tener un papá pero el precio a pagar era muy alto: crecer entre las sombras con el título de bastardo en el seno de una familia que hubiera preferido que me abortaran… el anciano no hubiera podido defendernos pues era un cobarde hijito de papá. Ese hombre nunca fue libre… eso me da lástima. -reflexionó Yuri en voz alta.

-Después de oírte decir eso Yura, por fin puedo afirmar que has madurado. El antiguo tú los hubiera mandado a volar sin considerar su versión de los hechos. Me enorgullece que veas las cosas desde esta perspectiva más… adulta. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero cambiar la calculadora de Katsuki a radianes te quitan puntos de madurez. ¿Sabes que a causa de eso se van a casar en un par de meses más?

-Deberían de agradecérmelo de rodillas y besar el suelo que piso, sobre todo el pelón, ya me debe varias –respondió Yuri sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Por eso ahora serás el niño de las argollas.

-No me importa nada, eso no me quita la satisfacción de la venganza por haber tallado en nuestro árbol –afirmó Yuri, manteniendo su postura.

\- ¿Y has pensado ese asunto que te planteó Karenin? No te queda mucho tiempo antes de la boda.- recordó Beka actuando como su Pepe Grillo.

-Lo estoy pensando… lo estoy pensando…

-Mirando los memes de Tanya en Tumblr.

-Es que ese Phichit tiene uuun talento para el Photoshop –ya se había viralizado la imagen de su madre durmiendo a pata suelta en diversos escenarios. Gracias a la magia de la edición, Tanya Plisetskaya aparecía durmiendo en el metro, en una sala de clases, en la calle, en un monumento, en un moai, en la torre de Pisa, en la torre de Pisa hecha de pizzas y en el escenario con Viktor cantando en el karaoke.

* * *

-Me alegro de que hayan aceptado a reunirse con nosotros, en este local sirven la comida Thai más deliciosa… que pagaré sin la intermediación de una navaja, cabe decir…

-Al grano anciano, que muero de hambre –reclamó Yuri, acompañado del sonido de sus tripas.

-Yura, compórtate – dijo su madre, cerrándole la boca con un trozo de pan. -¿Para qué nos reuniste acá Mit… ejem… Dmitri?

-Sí, pápasha, lo mismo quiero saber – apoyó Anya.

-Anya ya lo sabes.

-¿es por la abuela?

-Esa es una razón. No sé si sirva de algo decir esto pero traté de buscarlos a ambos después de nuestra ruptura Taneshka, ayudarlos desde las sombras para que no les faltara nada…

-Pero la abuela te amenazó con que los haría desaparecer si hacías el amago de buscarlos. Si, la abuela me lo confesó todo en el hospital –explicó Anya ante la cara de incredulidad de su padre.

-Solo tuve tiempo para advertirle a Sonya para que te llevara lejos de las garras de mi madre.

-Mamá… nunca me contó eso –dijo Tanya conmovida.

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera. Incluso le sugerí que adoptara a Yuri si era preciso, para evitar que les hiciera daño.

-Cuento corto: hace un año el abuelo murió y un par de meses después a la abuela le dio un infarto y estuvo a punto de morir. Estar al borde de la muerte la transformó y cambió su modo de ver la vida y le vino todo el arrepentimiento por sus malas acciones del pasado. Entonces me confesó que yo tenía un hermanito fruto de una relación extramatrimonial y me pidió que lo buscara, un niño con nombre de astronauta. Fin. –Resumió Anya –ahora los créditos, tu tu turutu tu tururú tum tum tu tu tum tum tu tu tum tum tu tu tum tum.

-Esto parece un argumento de telenovela barata –opinó Yuri con la boca llena de pan.

-Siempre he creído que mi vida es un chiste de telenovela, una mala broma. Pero es lo que hay. Mi madre quiere conocerte, Yuri, y pedirte perdón, Táneshka –dijo el abogado.

-¿Esa señora se va a morir? Me cuesta imaginármela arrepentida –repuso ácidamente Tanya.

-En realidad está sana como un roble, pero eso ella aun no lo sabe –dijo Dmitri eso ultimo bajando la voz.

-¿Qué opinas Yura? ¿te apetece conocer a la bruja? –preguntó Tanya.

-meh, ¿Por qué no? Aunque si llega a tratarte mal, nos largamos. No, esperen, déjenme pensarlo, hay que consultar esto con el abuelo.

* * *

-Y el abuelo dijo que eso era decisión mía. –terminó de relatar Yuri, aun abrazado a Otabek apenas cubiertos por una sabana. Era del gusto de ambos mantener conversaciones de alcoba, sobre todo después de su anterior ruptura, donde lo que contribuyó a ella fue la falta de comunicación, el sincerarse el uno con el otro. –Entre otras noticias, mamá me dijo que Mila quiere adoptar a uno de los gatitos y Sara lo está pensando.

¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta. Los amantes creían que era Viktor reclamando por los ruidos molestos. Mas para Beka algo no encajaba. Nikiforov era un sujeto de lo más relajado, es más, le daría lo mismo oir ruidos obscenos. El plan del kazajo era apelar al carácter pudoroso de Katsuki para que dejaran de incordiar a la detective con sus gemidos.

-¡Anya! ¡Anya mi amoooor! Sé que ahora vives aquí ¡Te extraño mucho! Hablemos mi amor ¡No he podido olvidarte, mi chiquibaby! ¡abreme la puerta chanchiwawi!–gritaba alguien afuera, mientras daba golpes fuertes a la puerta.

Yuri se colocó encima la camisa de Otabek –que le quedaba grande pues al kazajo le gustaba usar ropa holgada a veces – y fue a abrir la puerta antes de que el sujeto gritón la derribara con sus golpes. "El cráneo te voy a abrir, escandaloso de mierda"

-¡A ver, esto no es na la feria! ¿Popovich? –exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Pequeño Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otabek? ¿Dónde está Anya?

El ruso reconoció al sujeto como el amigo y compañero de universidad de su madre, lo había visto varias veces en casa realizando trabajos para alguna asignatura.

-No vive aquí. Se murió. Chao. – le cerró la puerta en la cara. -¿Qué querrá ese Popovich de la hípster?

-Suena como un enamorado.

-Como un loco de patio, querrás decir. Chiquibeibi.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki estaba manteniendo una pelea contra el tiempo y va perdiendo. Creyo que con la ayuda de su suegra, su madre, su hermana, su vecina y su mejor amigo iba a resultar más sencillo y sin tantos contratiempos para él, que tenían que rendir en sus estudios.

Pero no. A cada rato lo necesitaban para consultarle sobre cualquier detalle estúpido como por ejemplo elegir entre dos manteles de idénticos colores. ¿Qué culpa tenia él por no poder diferenciar entre blanco invierno y color hueso? Ni que mencionar las veces que se ha probado el traje, horas y horas de pie con una huincha de medir en su cuerpo, siendo pinchado varias veces por agujas y alfileres.

Que las flores por aquí, que las invitaciones por allá… lo único divertido fue planificar el menú y elegir el pastel, hasta el momento. Hiroko puso al corriente a Viktoriya sobre la tendencia de Yuuri a engordar y en consecuencia fue sometido a una intensiva dieta por parte de ambas mujeres. Phichit prácticamente armó un reality show en torno a la planificación de la boda, contando todos los pormenores y sacando fotografías al por mayor. El tailandés estaba en su salsa y con Viktoriya se volvieron uña y mugre debido al talento del joven en organizar celebraciones exitosas.

Comenzó a tener pesadillas del tipo que el traje le quedaría mal, que el pastel se caería al partirlo ensuciando su traje y el mantel blanco invierno o color hueso , como sea, que las flores se marchitarían , que Yuri cambiaría los anillos por comida… El estrés llegó a su punto máximo cuando su adorada suegra y madre tuvieron la genial idea de que tanto Viktor y como él no mantuvieran relaciones sexuales hasta después de la noche de bodas.

Intentaron pasar por alto esa sugerencia, pero la organización de la boda absorbía tanto tiempo que ya no había ni siquiera espacio para un rapidito loco. Viktor podía soportar todo aquello con entereza, pues veintiocho años con su madre lo habían preparado lo suficiente para aguantar sus locuras sin desesperarse… mucho.

Incapaz de soportar todo esto sin volverse loco, Katsuki Yuuri, de 24 años, desapareció sin dejar señas tres días antes de la boda.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Misión: Buscando al novio Iuuri._

 _¿Matrimonio? yes, no, maybe, I don´t know. Can you repeat de question?_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! estoy receptiva ante cualquier cosa que quisieran comentar, todo con respoto, digo, respeto. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Pd: Nombraré vicepresidente ejecutivo de la Hermandad del calcetín a aquel/aquella que sea capaz de adivinar que melodía tarareo Anya.**


	12. Matricidio

**Han pasado 84 años... la universidad me secuestró al igual que a Yuuri. Ha sido un periodo bastante duro para mí, la práctica consume mucho tiempo y energía, así que la mayoría del tiempo llegaba a dormir ajajaj. Sin embargo, escribía en cuanta ocasión podía porque jamás estuvo en mis planes abandonar la historia. Y bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, escrito de a goteras, pero capitulo al fin y al cabo. De antemano agradezco la espera :)**

 **Lo bueno es que pronto pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir. Tengo en mente muchas más historias.**

 **Apenas tenga más tiempo, contestaré los reviews. Pero agradezco desde 100pre los comentarios de Guest y sus locas teorías que me sacaron una sonrisa, a Minako Gou, justshuls, Sasame Michaelis, fannynyanyan "hashtags locos"1912, , rin okane, serenity usagi, yami, Rojaima y... si me faltó alguien me dicen. También agradezco a los que solo leen, espero que esta historia haya servido para quitar el estrés, procrastinar etc. Envío muchos saludos y harta fuerza a los afectados por el terremoto en México, como oriunda de uno de los países más sísmicos entiendo lo difícil que ha sido y lo lento que será la reconstrucción. Pero sé también que se podrá salir adelante, así que ¡ánimo!**

 **pd: la melodía que tarareaba Anya era la intro de Game of Thrones jejeje.**

* * *

 _En los capítulos anteriores..._

 _Yuuri eligió a Viktor por sobre Chihoko y fue a recuperar a su hombre al antro donde se celebraba el lanzamiento de la aplicación Finder. Por un enredo de ebrios, el anillo único aka amuleto anti-Chihoko se convirtió en un anillo de compromiso. Así quedó anunciada la boda Nikiforov- Katsuki._

 _La familia Plisetsky en pleno fue sobornada por comida. Yuri ya no podía ignorar la existencia de su padre y hermana. Leónidas, hermano gatuno de Yuri, resultó ser gata y entró en trabajo de parto. Actualmente se busca hogar para esos gatitos._

 _Por culpa de que la calculadora de Yuuri estaba en radianes, la pareja perdió la apuesta y tuvieron que acelerar la fecha del matrimonio. Yuuri no pudo con la presión que acarreaba organizar un matrimonio en tiempo récord y simplemente desapareció tres días antes de la boda, para la consternación de todos sus parientes y amigos._

* * *

-Manejas como anciana, "chiquibeibi" –se quejaba Yuri en el puesto de copiloto.

-Repite eso y te corto las bolas, enano del mal –espetó Anya estresada en el volante.

Como si de una familia feliz se tratara, los hermanos junto a sus respectivos padres, viajaban en dirección al hogar de la matriarca de los Karenin. Acordaron viajar en el auto del abogado, por ser el que mejor resistía a largos viajes, además de que Yuri lo prefería por su tapizado animal print.

Al joven no le hacía mucha gracia visitar a una anciana castradora que ofendió a su madre en el pasado y lo privó de crecer con una figura paterna, pero el ejemplo de Tanya lo motivó a ir y enterarse de una vez que es lo que esa mujer quería de él.

-¿Escuchaste, madre? Me amenazó con cortármelas y sé que es capaz de hacerlo. Hubieras visto el arsenal de navajas que ésta loca tiene, a Beka le llegaron a brillar los ojos...

-Yura, que fisgón. Esas cosas son privadas, niño –regaño su madre.

-¿Tú hablándome de privacidad? ¿TÚ?

-No me gusta ese tonito tuyo Yura, más respeto a tu madre, joder.

El dueño del auto ajeno a la discusión que se daba lugar, se entregaba al mundo de los sueños, lugar del cual le costaba abandonar una vez que se establecía allí. Su hija no se preocupaba del hecho de que pudieran despertarlo las airadas voces de los rubios, ya que el hombre tenía el sueño pesado, tanto así que ni la misma música de System of a Down puesta a máximo volumen lo podrían despertar.

-A que no sabías que la anciana del volante salía con Popovich –dijo Yuri, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Con Gosha? ¿Tú eres esa Anya por la que tanto se lamenta mi Gosha? –preguntó inquisitivamente la mujer al tener conocimiento que la mujer quien hizo sufrir a su amigo se encontraba en el mismo auto.

-No me juzguen a la ligera por favor. Estoy consciente que debo parecer la villana de la historia, pero las cosas no son tan así… créanme… mi historia con Georgi es algo extraña… -se justificaba la detective, titubeando ante la incipiente indignación de Tanya, declarada como una de las mejores amigas del galán desdeñado.

-Explícate querida. Me interesaría escuchar tu versión de los hechos, aunque eso no me hará olvidar los días que pasé consolando a Gosha. El pobre estuvo inconsolable, pasaba llorando por los rincones susurrando tu nombre… ideando una y mil maneras de recuperar tu amor.

-Ya entendí. Las cosas no son tan dramáticas como las pinta Georgi…

* * *

Con sus manos trataba de evitar infructuosamente que los cinco litros de sangre de su organismo no se drenaran por completo a través de la apuñalada que recibió en pleno servicio.

Tras largas jornadas siguiendo las pistas de un sospechoso, logró dar con una prueba que lo incriminaría de forma definitiva. Impulsiva se lanzó en su busca completamente sola, trasladándose en moto hacia el domicilio del delincuente. Juzgó innecesario pedir refuerzos, ya que se trataba de un ladrón de poca monta que robaba cosas para costearse los estupefacientes. Pero últimamente se había vuelto más osado y comenzado a robar con mayor violencia en almacenes y farmacias.

Confiada en sus dotes de combate, fruto de dedicado entrenamiento, y con tan solo un arma blanca, se dispuso a reducir al sujeto para llevárselo detenido y así lo juzgaran las autoridades pertinentes. No contaba con que el tipo se iba a defender y aunque no supiera pelear tan bien como la detective, la desesperación de verse acorralado le dio la entereza suficiente para asestarle una cuchillada en su abdomen y huir presto del lugar.

Anya pensaba en la ironía de la situación: ser atacada por tu propia arma. En el fragor de la pelea no se dio cuenta que este amigo de lo ajeno le extrajo con el sigilo propio de los de su especie, su cuchillo. Luego, como pudo, salió a la calle en busca del hospital, que por lo que había estudiado antes en los mapas, se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar de los hechos.

Arrastraba los pies al caminar, sujetándose el abdomen como si sufriera cólicos y a trompicones enfiló sus pasos hacia el centro médico. A mitad del trayecto besó el suelo.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos muy azules que la miraban con alivio. Por el uniforme que portaba infirió de qué se trataba del enfermero.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Karenina? –preguntó el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

La mujer enarcó la ceja. A punto estaba de darle una respuesta cargada de sarcasmo cuando el dolor en su zona abdominal convirtió sus palabras en un gemido doloroso.

-No se agite, por favor. Acaba de salir del post –operatorio. Le aconsejo que se mantenga tranquila –le dijo serenamente.

-Llevo acostada más tiempo de lo que puedo soportar ¿Cuándo me dan el alta? Hay un delincuente allá afuera al que debo capturar – reclamó impaciente la paciente.

-En esas condiciones lo único que podrá capturar con certeza es un resfriado –señaló el enfermero ante el ademan de la mujer de destaparse para largarse del lugar.

De manera oportuna apareció el médico para chequear el estado de la paciente.

-Me alegro que haya despertado señorita Karenina. Déjeme decirle de que ha tenido suerte, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre cuando Popóvich la encontró. Si no fuera por él y su oportuna atención no estaría usted aquí escuchando mi sermón.

-Eh… ¿gracias? ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-¡ja, ja, ja! No, señorita. Permanecerá esta noche en observación –le indicó el médico, divertido por la evidente necesidad de largarse de Anya.

-¿Qué tanto van a observarme? ¿Acaso les parezco muy bonita para retenerme aquí?

El enfermero sonrojado murmuró un si para la segunda pregunta.

-Por lo menos me darán de comer ¿no?

-Georgi te traerá algo –afirmó el doctor.

Georgi, tal era el nombre del estudiante de enfermería que realizaba las prácticas en ese hospital, se consagró al cuidado de Anya con la devoción de una madre. Le cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos de comida, le acomodaba la almohada y la arropaba con ternura. A Anya le gustaba toda esa atención, ni en su más tierna infancia fue tratada de esa manera. Su madre jamás fue así de atenta, era más bien distante y fría con ella, todo lo contrario a su padre, que era todo sonrisas y abrazos. A modo de broma a Georgi le puso el mote de Nightingale, sin sospechar que tan bien le quedaba ese nombre, ya que en poco tiempo este se enamoró de ella.

Llegó el día del alta y como despedida Popovich tuvo el atrevimiento de besarla en los labios, demostrándole la hondura de sus sentimientos. Luego, con fervor, le pidió una cita. La mujer aceptó. El gesto la tomó por sorpresa pero no halló reparos para salir con él.

Comenzaron a salir. Anya descubrió con el tiempo que era natural en Georgi comportarse comedidamente con ella. La mimaba, la obsequiaba con tiernos regalos, le llevaba almuerzo al trabajo cuando no podía cocinar y sus mensajes eran la oda a lo cursi. Pronto demasiada atención comenzó a cansar a la detective. El hombre se tornó cada vez más demandante, se impacientaba cuando ella no le respondía los mensajes con la misma celeridad que él, se lamentaba de continuo de que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, ignorando que de las 24 horas que tenía el día, Anya pasaba con el 10.

Anya ya no toleraba que Georgi la llamara chiquibaby, chanchiwawi, cuchurrumin y derivados. Su escasa vida social se acabó con él, ya que o se portaba excesivamente meloso con ella cuando salían en conjunto con sus amigos o la acaparaba por completo sin dejar opción para salir.

Cortó por lo sano y terminó con él. Y el drama se desató. Georgi la acosaba continuamente pidiéndole una oportunidad, irrumpió dos veces en su casa y la esperaba invariablemente afuera de su trabajo. Tuvo que pedir traslado y cambiar de domicilio.

* * *

-Y aquí me tienen, huyendo nuevamente con la excusa de mi abuela. –concluyó la joven.

-Gosha es intenso, pero tiene buenos sentimientos.

-Mamá no defiendas lo indefendible. La chanchiwawi lo describió tal cual es: un drama queen.

-¡Deja de llamarse así! ¿O te gustaría que comenzara a llamar Otababy a mi cuñadito?

-No te atreverías…

-¿Por qué no? Es una suerte que lo hayas invitado también, tendré oportunidad de llamarlo así en casa de la abuela…

-¡Mamá!

-Otababy… me gusta.

-¡Traidora!

* * *

No pegaba ojo desde la desaparición de su prometido. Lo buscaba incesantemente por todos aquellos lugares en los que creía que él podía estar. Su futura suegra, Hiroko lo disuadió de estampar la denuncia de presunta desgracia al jefe de policía Noirtier, ya que era común en Yuuri huir cuando se sentía sobrepasado por las circunstancias. No renunció eso sí, a buscarlo, olvidándose de todo lo que concernía a la boda.

Y faltando dos días para la ceremonia, Viktor Nikiforov desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Yuri invitó a Otabek a la residencia de la anciana Karenina como una declaración de intenciones. Quería dejar muy en claro de que no le concertarían un matrimonio arreglado ya que tenía un novio que no pensaba abandonar ni por todas las herencias del mundo.

Beka llegaría en moto. Cuando se encontraron frente a la verja de la mansión, ambos entraron tomados de la mano, seguido por los adultos.

Ya quería ver la cara de espanto de la vieja.

Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Aglaia Karenina quedó cautivada por los modales del kazajo. Se dedicó a charlar con él durante toda la velada, ignorando a los demás.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, la matriarca demostró conformidad, elogiando a Yuri por la elección de su pareja y aprobando calurosamente un futuro matrimonio. Entre bocados, entabló una charla con Yuri, a quien tenía sentado a su lado y lo sometió a un interrogatorio similar al de Otabek. Le gustó el carácter fuerte e independiente del muchacho y hubiera deseado que su hijo hubiera sido como él y no tan cabeza loca e infantil.

Luego se dirigió a Tanya en los siguientes términos:

-Sé que te traté muy mal en el pasado Tatiana Nikolaievna y entiendo perfectamente si no me has perdonado. Pero te agradezco que hayas venido con el muchacho y déjame decirte que lo has criado muy bien, me sorprende mucho que sea así, no te tenía mucha fe que digamos. Lo has convertido en un joven de la cual me puedo sentir orgullosa de ser su abuela.

-Gracias señora –respondió secamente la aludida. No se le ocurrían mejores palabras.

-Me gustaría si me lo permites, resarcir mi error y darle a Yuri todo lo que le faltó por mi culpa. Y eso te incluye a ti, querido Beka. Puede que sea un poco tarde, Tatiana, pero cuentas con mi bendición para que te unas en sagrado matrimonio con mi hijo. ¿Ya tienes fecha, Mitia?

La comida que ingirió Tanya tomó el camino equivocado y se fue hacia la tráquea por culpa de la palabra matrimonio. Anya golpeó su espalda para calmar la repentina tos que le acometió. Por su parte, Dmitri escupió el vino cual guanaco se tratase.

-¿De qué habla señora? – preguntó Tanya en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla –no pienso casarme con nadie. Estoy bien así.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a permitir que traten a mi nieto de bastardo por tu capricho de no casarte? –preguntó contrariada la anciana.

-Ya cumplí con traer a Yura y estoy de acuerdo de que mi hijo establezca lazos con su familia paterna, o sea, con ustedes. Pero en lo que concierne a mi vida, le sugiero que no se entrometa, señora.

-¡Mujer desagradecida! Te doy mi bendición para casarte con mi hijo ¿y así me pagas? ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?

-Eso era hace dieciocho años, señora. Ahora tengo una vida, una profesión y no pienso cambiarlo por un matrimonio.

-¿No te das cuenta que estas perjudicando a mi nieto por tu terquedad? ¿Le vas a negar a tu propio hijo la posibilidad de gozar los beneficios de pertenecer a la familia Karenin? ¡Mujer egoísta!

-¡Está muy equivocada Aglaia Petrovna! Mi Yura puede recibir todo eso que le llama beneficio sin necesidad de que yo me case con su hijo, porque le corresponde por derecho. Puede hacer y deshacer lo que quiera con su familia, pero conmigo no se meta, no se atreva a decirme como vivir mi vida. –exclamó Tanya elevando la voz, temblando entera.

-¡Eres una impertinente! Tienes el descaro de rechazar semejante favor que te hago al darte la mano de mi hijo, no tienes ni idea…

-¡Basta, mamá! –interrumpió Dmitri con tono autoritario–Deja de entrometerte en la vida de los demás, no puedes ni debes obligar a Taneshka a que se case conmigo, es un asunto estrictamente nuestro y no voy a permitir que decidas por nosotros. Yuri es mi hijo, por lo tanto seré yo y no tú, madre, el que se encargue de él ¿entendido?

La anciana asintió en silencio. Dmitri nunca en la vida se había atrevido a contrariarla y confrontarla directamente. Menos en ese tono que el recordaba mucho al de su difunto marido.

-Esta cena se acabó. Anya, prepara el auto. Nos vamos. –dijo el abogado, serio como nunca antes.

Beka partió antes en su moto, para esperar a Yuri en la casa de los Plisetsky. Los demás se subieron al auto, sentándose en los mismos puestos de antes. Mientras Anya peleaba con el motor, con Yuri a su zaga burlándose de ella, Tanya tomó la mano de Dmitri y le dio un leve apretón.

-Gracias.

Nunca antes se había visto tan bella bajo los últimos rayos solares, que arrancaban dorados destellos de su blonda cabellera agitada por la brisa crepuscular.

* * *

Algo aprisionaba su muñeca contra los barrotes de la cama. El ruso estaba desnudo, sin nada de ropa sin saber en dónde rayos se encontraba.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, Viktor. Ahora nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos. –dijo una sensual y sedosa voz.

-¿Yuuri?

-Claro que sí. Pero preferiría que te lo reservaras para cuando me ruegues por sexo, nene.

-Amor, que te pasa. ¿Estás ebrio? –preguntó Viktor. Yuuri se comportaba así de atrevido cuando ingería alcohol. Pero desconocía el dato de que la abstinencia sexual también provocaba que Eros despertara en el tímido nipón.

-Relájate mi amor. Es hora de que me complazcas –dijo mientras se subía a la cama –pero antes debo prepararme para ti.

Se desnudó y de un cajón que estaba al lado de la cama sacó dos objetos. Uno era un dildo y el otro un lubricante. Sacó una buena porción de lo segundo y se embarduno su entrada y el dildo. Luego lentamente se introdujo el objeto, suspirando de placer.

Comenzó un movimiento de mete y saca, figurándose que era el miembro de su novio el que lo penetraba.

-¡Oh Viktor! ¡Como extraño tenerte dentro de mí! –exclamó mientras se masturbaba.

El ruso estaba en su límite. Tironeaba desesperado de las cuerdas, ardía en deseos de hacer suyo al provocador Yuuri y satisfacerlo. La abstinencia también estaba haciendo mella en él. Tan lejos, tan cerca.

El japonés reía de los intentos infructuosos del ruso por liberarse. Lo tenía donde quería y le haría pagar los días que lo mantuvo sin sexo. Apiadándose de él, lo liberó. Sonreía con una mezcla de maldad y travesura. Viktor no sabía lo que le esperaba. Satisfacer a Eros era como llenar agua en un recipiente agujereado.

Quedando un día para el matrimonio, Yuuri volvió como si nada hubiera pasado. Con la misma diligencia y discreción, continuó con los últimos detalles de la boda con una sonrisa beatifica. Con la paciencia digna de un santo, soportó la intromisión de su suegra y las mujeres de su familia. Cuando le preguntaban donde había estado, Yuuri se limitaba a sonreír con misterio. Porque lo que pasó en esa cabaña, se quedaría en esa cabaña.

* * *

Por otro lado, Viktor llegó en calidad de bulto a la oficina que compartía con Chris. El suizo vio a su amigo desparramado en el diván, ojeroso, despeinado y con una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna.

-Viktor ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde te habías metido, hombre por dios?

-Ni preguntes Chris. No querrás saberlo. –respondió Viktor con una media sonrisa.

-Si tiene detalles cochinos y sensuales, si querré saberlo. ¿Tan poco me conoces? –preguntó el suizo con un falso tono de indignación. – Ya, cuéntame porque estas criogenizando a tu futuros hijos.

El ruso largó un profundo suspiro, sin soltar la bolsa de hielo.

-Chris, Yuuri se aprovechó de mí y me usó toda la noche.

-¿Qué? –preguntó anonadado.

-¡Que estuvimos cogiendo toda la maldita noche, sordo de mierda!

-¡Uy, qué estás sensible!

-Mi Yuuri me drenó por completo. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Solo espero poder caminar hacia el altar.

-Vas a caminar como los pingüinos. Me gustaría ver eso. Me pregunto qué tan abierto le habrá quedado Yuuri el …

-Déjalo hasta ahí y tráeme más hielo.

-Se te van a caer las bolas, Nikiforov.

-Por favor, modera ese vocabulario Giacometti, que estás hablando con un hombre casado. –pidió Viktor, haciendo un amago de hablar maduramente.

-¡Ya quítate ese hielo! ¿Acaso quieres tener caminantes blancos por hijos?

-Chris, no entiendo tus referencias de Game of Thrones.

El rubio abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

-No eres digno de mi amistad, Nikiforov. Me niego a ser tu padrino de bodas, consíguete a otro imbécil que haga ese papel –dijo el suizo cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cara, pretendiendo estar muy molesto, sin lograrlo realmente porque no podía ocultar esa sonrisa que bailaba traviesamente en sus labios.

-No me puedes dejar solo en mi gran día – reclamaba Viktor.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe también en tu gran noche, galán?

-Piérdete, Chris.

-En tus ojos, baby.

-¿Te atreves a usar mis propios hechizos contra mí, Giacometti? –preguntó Viktor molesto por la alusión a las palabras que utilizaba para conquistar a Yuuri en su época de cortejo.

Entre discusiones y peleas tontas, Viktor Nikiforov pasó su último día de soltería. Chris lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el ruso no le gustaba la parafernalia de las despedidas de soltero, pero no lo conocía tan bien para darse cuenta que el hombre utilizó el mismo hielo que cubría sus joyas para echarlo en su vaso de whisky.

* * *

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Nervioso y expectante tampoco lo describía por completo.

-Anciano deja de moverte, pareces jalea en pleno terremoto.

#ModoJalea. Ese hashtag lo describe muy bien. En un elegante salón de eventos, Viktor, enfundado en su traje negro, esperaba la llegada… ¡del puto juez que se estaba tardando! Yuuri, en otra habitación en espera de ser entregado a su pareja, estaba igual de inquieto.

Viktoriya se acercó presurosa a su hijo y le informó de algo al oído. Tuvo que sujetarlo, porque al hombre parecía como si le hubiera dado un soponcio.

Los más cercanos a los novios se acercan a averiguar lo sucedido y ver en que podía ayudar.

-¿Tía Vika, que ocurre? ¿Por qué se tarda el juez?

-Tanya, linda, hubo un choque que impactó al auto del juez y ahora está en el hospital. ¡Primero la desaparición de mi futuro hijo y ahora esto! –exclamaba la mujer a punto de llorar. Todo el tiempo invertido para la feliz unión de su hijo, todo esos esfuerzos tirados al bote de la basura por la imprudencia vial del juez.

-Calmémonos y pensemos en alguna solución –dijo Mari. – tenemos en esta habitación a tres abogados: el señor Nikiforov, el señor Plisetsky y al papá de Yurio. Alguno de ellos tendrá algún poder para casarlos ¿o no?

-¡Tienes razón hermanita! ¡Alguno de ellos podrá oficiar la ceremonia! –exclamó Viktor, volviéndole el alma al cuerpo. Casi se derrumba de nuevo cuando su padre y el señor Plisetsky le informaron que no tenían esa facultad. Karenin era su última esperanza.

-¡Qué! ¿Oficiar una boda? ¿Yo? – se preguntaba atónito el abogado.

-¿Puedes o no, Dmitri? –espetó Tanya.

-Como Karenin, imposible…

Suspiraron desalentados. Tendrían que suspender la ceremonia.

-Pero como Berezutski, encantado. Sigo siendo juez, a pesar de mi año sabático.

Viktor a punto estaba de besar sus pies, agradecido.

Y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Celeste con café. El cielo y la tierra. El amor, que pasó muchas pruebas, los reúne en el altar para unirlos y formar una vida en común. Miradas anhelantes y llenos de promesas que se intercambian románticos votos que dejan al pobre Mario Benedetti como poeta de cuarta y al joven Plisetsky vomitando arcoíris. Por poco no vomita encima de la almohadilla donde portaba los anillos y faltaba microsegundos para estampar su desayuno en el perfecto traje negro de Nikiforov. Sin embargo, en lo más recóndito de su ser esperaba que algún día Otabek le expresara su amor de la misma manera, con sus amigos y familia de testigo.

-Yo creía conocer el amor. Pensaba que tenía una vida, llena de éxitos como también de ocasionales fracasos. Pero mi vida era una existencia carente de sentido, vacía, porque me sentía solo. En lo amoroso, claro está, no crean que estoy desmereciendo el cariño de mis padres y amigos, pero llegas un punto en que eso ya no alcanza, no es suficiente. Pasé años buscando eso que me faltaba, aquello que completaría el mosaico de mi felicidad, sin mucho resultado cabe decir. Hasta que llegó mi Yuuri de la forma menos ortodoxa, y allí, recién allí, las palabras vida y amor cobraron sentido para mí. Por eso estoy aquí, para entregarte este anillo junto con mi corazón, aunque eso ya lo tienes desde la primera vez que conversamos. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo mejor desde que Peter Jackson filmó El Señor de Los Anillos, desde que hay ofertas de katsudon 2x1 en Yutopia de lunes a sábado, desde….

Y no pudo completar la frase porque unos labios capturaron los suyos, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones, porque lo que Yuuri no podía expresar con palabras, lo hacía con actos como aquel, abalanzándose sobre su ahora esposo.

-Como por fin se calló el joven Nikiforov, por el poder de Grayskull, perdón, por el poder que me confiere la ley, las naciones unidas, las esferas del dragón, etc, uno a estos dos seres en sagrado matricidio, digo, matrimonio por la eternidad. Lo que una Karenin que no lo separe Chihoko… -el abogado revolvía unos papeles como buscando lo que tenía que decir a continuación – Ah, si la pregunta… ¿Alguien se opone? – dijo en voz alta.

Los invitados se miraban entre sí, esperando a ver quién sería el desalmado capaz de interrumpir la ceremonia.

-¿Nadie? Voy a contar hasta diez…

-¡Cásalos ya viejo decrépito, que tengo hambre! – rugió un hambriento gatito.

-Bueeeno, como nadie se opone, Vitya, Yuuri japonés los declaro marido y…

-¡Yo me opongo! –gritó agitadamente alguien, abriendo las puertas del salón de par en par.

¡Chihoko! Viktor tomó a Yuuri por la cintura protectoramente, mirando con ira al sujeto.

El psicólogo estaba alterado, con el rostro sofocado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Tenía la camisa rota, con algunas manchas de sangre y un vendaje en la cabeza. En su premura por interrumpir la boda, chocó con un auto (el del juez) a la vez que fue colisionado por un tercer vehículo. Apenas le prestaron los primeros auxilios, huyó del lugar para acudir al salón donde Yuuri se estaba casando.

-Oiga joven, la fiesta de disfraces es en el salón seis. Sé que los matrimonios son aterradores pero no confundamos las cosas… ¿en dónde iba?... ¡ah! Los declaro marido y…

-¡Dije que me opongo! –insistió tercamente Chihoko.

-Lo siento, ya di tiempo suficiente para eso – dijo Karenin, ajustándose las gafas – si quiere impedir bodas, llegue puntual e interrumpa cuando sea solicitado, no antes ni mucho menos después…

-¡Pero…!

-¡Pero nada! Déjeme concluir mi trabajo joven, mire que tengo un hijo y 6 gatos que alimentar.

-¡Esta boda no se puede realizar!

El abogado lo miró como si le hubieran proferido un improperio. Se sacó las gafas.

-¿Está cuestionando mi profesionalismo, mi capacidad para llevar a cabo una ceremonia nupcial?

-N-n-no… quise decir eso – titubeó Chihoko ante el tono amenazador de Dmitri.

-¿Ah no? Me parecía que sí. No pienso tolerar que un extraño venga a interrumpir mi trabajo y cuestionar mis prácticas. ¿Acaso usted se quemó las pestañas en Harvard? ¿Le ha dedicado su vida entera a la ONU?

-No, pero…

-¡Entonces váyase a llorar a la FIFA! No pienso tolerar faltas de respeto en mi presencia. ¿Qué se ha creído? –gritó el abogado, herido en su amor propio.

Pero Chihoko se mantenía inamovible en el umbral de la puerta. Entonces Tanya, con su vasta experiencia en escenas como aquella, fruto de una cuidadosa observación de telenovelas, decidió intervenir para salvar la situación.

-¡Oh, señor juez! ¡Ese hombre ehtá loco, se le ha metioh er demonio! – exclamó la mujer con acento similar a la de la doctora Polo, jurando que estaba haciendo la actuación de su vida. -¡Necesita atención médica! ¡Un doctor! ¿Hay algún doctor?

-¡Tú eres una enfermera mamá! – gritó Yuri como si fuera un exasperado director regañando a su actriz por olvidar sus líneas.

-¡Ay, eh verdah! – y se llevó lejos al inoportuno Chihoko.

Dmitri prosiguió con la ceremonia, todavía con rastros de enojo. No podía olvidar tan fácil semejante ofensa.

-Bien. Obviando la escenita anterior, Nikiforov, Katsuki los declaro maridos ante la ley. Anótese, comuníquese, notifíquese y archívese. ¡Caso cerrado! –exclamó, utilizando un ramo de flores como martillo.

Los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos y los recién casados se besaron tiernamente, sellando finalmente su amor.

* * *

No fue la ceremonia perfecta. Parecía más bien una mala escena sacada de una telenovela, con villano incluido. Dmitri terminó confundiendo la celebración con las sesiones del tribunal, pero ese papel, con la firma de ambos estampada, confirmaba su unión legal. Y eso era suficiente para ambos.

Volvieron a besarse, sin importar que Yuri les arrojara arroz como si tratara de apagar un incendio.

La recepción era la parte favorita de los padrinos de boda puesto que era la ocasión perfecta de avergonzar a los recién casados. Phichit, con ayuda de los Katsuki, hizo un hermoso video de la vida de Yuuri, donde repasaba los principales hitos de su vida. Ante los ojos de los atentos invitados desfilaron imágenes de un tierno bebé de gorditas y rosadas mejillas usando un mameluco de cerdito ("cerdo desde la cuna", comentó Yuri atesorando aquella imagen), un niño de revoltosa cabellera castaña deslizándose por el hielo, otra imagen del mismo niñito con la cara embardunada con crema pastelera, escondido bajo la mesa comiéndose una tarta con las manos…

-La infancia de Yuuri fue llena de felicidad y comida – narraba Phichit, micrófono en mano – a pesar de ser un joven discreto, su vida adolescente no estuvo exenta de emociones. Triunfó en los concursos de matemáticas, fue el primero en su clase pero lo más importante, como verán, es un campeón en el baile. Corre video.

En la gran pantalla se reproducía el connotado duelo de baila del japonés con Seung Gil Lee al ritmo de _Blood, swear and tears_. Viktor no podía más de la emoción. Por fin, por fin pudo ver el condenado viral que muchos le habían negado. El preciado pack de su Yuuri. Hubiera preferido verlo en intimidad, pero algo es algo. Miró agradecido al tailandés, considerándolo un excelente muchacho y padrino.

-Pero en romanticismo no hay nadie que le gane a mi amigo –dijo Chris, tomando esta vez el micrófono – ya sea sobrio o en coma etílico, no pierde oportunidad en demostrar cuanto ama a Yuuri, como podrán observar, en un arranque de pasión talló en ese árbol los nombres y la duración de su amor, antesala de esta feliz unio…

-¡Maldito pelón, tú mancillaste mi árbol! –increpó Yuri al reconocer el árbol y la marca "Viktor y Yuuri x 102pre". Otabek, discretamente hizo que se sentara y se calmara. Se sentía con un poco de culpa, después de todo, él había sugerido que Yuuri era el que había hecho dicha inscripción.

\- Incluso, en los momentos más difíciles – continuó Chris – Viktor demostró el inmenso e incondicional amor a su ahora esposo, haciendo una promesa que vale más que mil votos matrimoniales.

Como no podía faltar, Chris reprodujo el video del karaoke del ruso, donde prometió lavar una cantidad no menor de platos. Viktor solo quería azotarse la cabeza contra la mesa, no sin antes defenestrar a Chris con un yunque atado a sus tobillos.

-¡Porque no hay sacrificio más grande que lavar platos! Eso de que te regalen la luna, las estrellas, una isla, esa son bobadas, pura mierda cursi… no hay nada como…

-¡Bailar el vals de los novios! – exclamó Viktor, desviando la atención y tomando de la mano a Yuuri, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de una pista acondicionada para tal fin, rodeada por grupos de mesas en donde se llevaba a cabo el banquete nupcial. – ¡música maestro!

Sonó una fina y delicada pieza de vals, cortesía de los músicos contratados para la ocasión. Viktor tardó cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que la melodía se trataba de una versión elegante de la cumbia del marcianito y ya estaba por reclamar a los responsables cuando su hermoso esposo apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se mecía junto a él como si de un vals de Strauss se tratara. No podía enfadarse si unos ojos brillantes de amor lo miraban con infinita felicidad. ¿Qué más daba? Había bailado con Yuuri los más violentos y sensuales reggaetones old school, no valía la pena enojarse por que el marcianito se hubiera colado en el baile.

Mientras que más parejas se sumaban al vals de los novios, Yuri trataba de convencer a los músicos de que tocaran November Rain. Luego de muchas súplicas, regateos, amenazas y varios billetes, los músicos accedieron. Tras lograr su cometido, Yuri tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidido se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada su pareja disfrutando de un apetitoso filete.

-Hey Beka… ¿Mmme co co concedes esta pieza? –preguntó sonrojándose violentamente, pero sin apartar la mirada.

El kazajo creía que el ruso quería el trozo de carne que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, por lo que ante esa repentina petición, le ofreció aquel pedazo de filete, dirigiendo el tenedor en dirección a su novio.

-Ven a bailar conmigo, Beka idiota. –acto seguido hizo que soltara el tenedor y lo arrastró a la pista, agarrándolo de la mano. Así tenía que hacer las cosas con el kazajo. Posó su mano en el pecho del mayor, dirigió la mano de éste hacia su cintura, mientras que estrechó la otra con la suya propia, adoptando la postura para un baile de salón.

-¿Así más claro o te hago un dibujito? –preguntó Yuri un tanto molesto por ser malinterpretado en sus intenciones –Y por si no te queda claro, después de bailar iremos a follar a mi auto. –añadió para dejar en claro a su distraída pareja que quería zamparse otra clase de "filete".

-Pero Yura esto es un matrimonio, no una graduación. No podemos hacerlo en el auto.

-Beka, Beka, Beka… en mi graduación lo haremos en la sala de música. Mira como tengo todo fríamente calculado. –dijo Yuri pagado de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y que más sigue en su itinerario, soldado? –preguntó Otabek, mientras depositaba besitos en el cuello del rubio.

-Vamos… ah… a tu… mmm… casa a ver… películas… -respondió entrecortado a causa del ataque de besos y chupetones que recibía su cuello.

-Es un buen plan.

* * *

Y llegó el momento más esperado por las personas solteras: el lanzamiento del ramo. Yuri había sugerido que se lanzara un jamón, pero los demás lo consideraron peligroso para las cabezas de los invitados así que descartaron la idea a pesar de que el joven arguyó de que les estaría haciendo un favor aturdirlos en vez de darles falsas promesas de matrimonio por el hecho de atrapar un miserable ramo de flores. Yuri se prometió a si mismo que en su propia boda lanzaría jamones y calcetines. Acto seguido se puso colorado ante el solo pensamiento de casarse.

Yuuri de espalda se aprestaba a lanzar su ramo. A la cuenta de tres lo lanzó con la precisión de un lanzador de jabalina. El ramo describió un amplio arco, terminando su trayectoria en las manos de Tanya, quien acababa de entrar tras ir a dejar a Chihoko al hospital. Iba llegando enfurruñada dado que tuvo que reportar lo sucedido a los médicos, perdiéndose así la cena y el baile, pero su expresión de fastidio cambió por una de sorpresa cuando un ramo de camelias fue a parar a sus manos. Miró alrededor buscando una explicación, pero solo se encontró con la sugerente mirada de Dmitri. Espantada, le transfirió el ramo a su hijo, deshaciéndose de las flores como si se tratara de dinamita.

Todo eso ocurrió tan rápido, que los demás solo vieron que Yuri era el afortunado.

-¡Oh, mi bebé se va a casar! ¡Señores, preparen sus cascos que volaran los jamones! ¡Desistan de regalar calcetines para navidad! –exclamó la "orgullosa" madre.

-¿Pero que mierda? – se preguntaba el jovencito, mirando al ramo como si estuviera indignado porque no se tratase de un jamón.

-¡Yurio, Beka, felicidades! ¿Para cuándo la boda? –preguntó Phichit mientras capturaba el momento con sucesivas fotografías.

Yuri no sabía que responder. Las miradas de todos sobre él lo estaba colocando nervioso ¿Boda? Era una palabra demasiado grande para él, un muchacho de tan solo 18 escasos años.

-Primero Yuri debe concentrarse en sus estudios, después pensaremos en eso – respondió Otabek, salvando al ruso de la incómoda situación en la que lo colocó Tanya.

-¡Bien dicho! – exclamó el abuelo Plisetsky, alabando la prudencia del kazajo.

-Ya lo sabes, mocoso. Esfuérzate en la universidad para que puedas mantener a tu novio. –comentó Viktor en tono de chanza.

Yuri en estos momentos estaba colorado como semáforo en rojo, sus ojos lagrimeaban y se sorbeteaba la nariz.

-Pero oye, guarda tu emoción para cuando te cases con Otababy – sugirió Anya.

Yuri estaba hiperventilando. Aquello hizo hacer un click en la mente de la "orgullosa" madre. Los ojos de Tanya se dilataron y se tapó la boca con las manos. Se había percatado de algo de capital importancia.

Yuri era alérgico al polen.

* * *

-¡Por fin solos! – exclamó Viktor, lanzándose a la cama de dos plazas de la suite presidencial en donde viviría junto a Yuuri su primera noche de casados. –Ven para acá, amor, la cama está deliciosa. ¡Que almohada tan mullida!- Viktor estaba emocionado como niño chiquito.

Yuuri, tímido como suele ser (se abstuvo de beber en su boda), se acostó al lado de su esposo. El ruso tardó menos que Usain Bolt en abalanzarse al japonés, y ávidamente comenzó a devorar su piel. Yuuri respondió acariciando y besando el torso y la espalda del ruso con pasión. Se estaba caldeando el ambiente con el juego previo y las caricias se tornaron cada vez más atrevidas y calientes. Yuuri, cada vez más poseído por Eros, deslizó su mano en dirección a la entrepierna de su esposo para darle la atención correspondiente. Se relamió al notarla dura y erecta. La estaba tocando cuando lo alertó el quejido de Viktor. El juego cesó.

-¿Qué sucede, Vitya? –preguntó preocupado al notar el rostro contraído de Viktor.

-Mmme duele,¡ouch! –respondió.

-¿Qué te duele?

-Mi… mi taladro.

De golpe Yuuri recordó como usó y abusó de la herramienta de Viktor los días previos a su matrimonio, cuando escapó del estrés y se refugió en esa cabaña en la que tuvieron una maratónica sesión de sexo.

-¡Oh por kamisama, Vitya, perdóname!

-Perdóname tú a mí, mi Yuuri. He fallado en el cumplimiento de mis deberes conyugales. No he podido darte satisfacción. No te culpo si te quieres divorciar de mí. – repuso Viktor tan dramático como él mismo.

-No seas tontito. Ya elegí pasar mi vida contigo y no me retractaré. Recuerda que prometí estar junto a ti en la salud y en la enfermedad, así que mañana iremos al médico para que te revise antes de irnos de luna de miel. ¿Te parece?

-¡Pero quería darte duro toda la noche! – replicó Viktor con un puchero de lo más enternecedor.

-Me conformo con dormir entre tus brazos. Despertar a tu lado como tu esposo será lo mejor de mi día y del resto de mis días.

-¡Oh Yuuri! –en respuesta lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho. Y susurró a su oído: - Abrázame hasta que termine Detective Conan.

Yuuri rio ante la ocurrencia de su marido.

-Nunca va a terminar Detective Conan, Vitya.

-Esa es la idea, Yuuri. Esa es la idea. Dulces sueños, mi amor.

-Dulces sueños, Vitya.

-Contigo siempre serán dulces, esposo mío. Si enfermo de diabetes será por tu culpa.

-Será todo un honor Señor Nikiforov –Katsuki.

-¡Yuuri! Me lesionas el taladro y ahora quieres enfermarme de diabe…

Un sorpresivo beso robado de parte del japonés acalló cualquier intento de réplica por parte del ruso.

-Ya duérmete Vitya, que mañana tienes médico. Que tengas salados sueños. –finalizó su despedida con un piquito.

-¡Yuuri, ahora quieres provocarme hipertensión! ¿Qué clase de esposo eres? –preguntó Viktor escandalizado.

-La clase de esposo que te pondrá una cinta adhesiva si no te callas y te duermes.

-Entonces bésame hasta que me quede dormido.

-Te besaré hasta que acabe Naruto.

Viktor sopesó la oferta por unos segundos. Luego abrió los ojos enormemente, percatándose de algo.

-¡Pero si Naruto ya terminó! ¡Yuuri!

El mencionado solo atinó a reírse y decir:

-Buenas noches Vitya – y apagó la luz para que su esposo no pudiera ver como hacía intentos forzosos para aguantar la risa que a toda costa quería apoderarse de su boca. Adoraba sacar esa faceta infantil de Viktor que surgía cuando se frustraba.

Y se durmió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-Señor Nikiforov… - comenzó a decir el doctor con una expresión que no le gusto para nada a Viktor.

-Nikiforov-Katsuki, doc – corrigió el ruso, mostrando su argolla matrimonial.

-Lamento comunicarle que tendremos que amputarle… su miembro.

-¡QUÉEEEEEE! ¡Tiene que haber otra opción que no sea castrarme, doctor!

-Lamentablemente no hay otra opción, si no se lo cortamos, puede morir – repuso el doctor con seriedad.

-No, no, esto va a arruinar mi matrimonio. No, me niego a aceptarlo ¡No quiero parecer un castrati!

-Señor, a los castrati les cortan los testículos, a usted le cortaremos el…

-¡No lo diga! ¡Ni lo mencione!

-¡Oh, Vitya! – exclamó Yuuri, quien apareció de la nada, con su pálido rostro mirándolo con compasión. Viktor se fue a refugiar a sus brazos.

-¡Yuuri, el doctor García me quiere cortar la verga! ¡Dile que no lo haga! – suplicó con sus bellos ojos celestes brillando por las lágrimas acumuladas que intentaba reprimir.

-Ya oiste al doctor, Vitya. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello… bueno, sin ello – se corrigió. – Lo que es yo, no podré soportarlo… así que te pido el divorcio. Me iré con Chihoko.

-Perdiste, Nikiforov – dijo Chihoko, que también de la nada apareció rodeando a Yuuri entre sus brazos. –Yo si podré darle… y no consejos – le guiño un ojo.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO

Un jarro de agua helada ahogó sus desesperados gritos.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la habitación donde pasaron su primera noche de casados y frente a él, Yuuri sostenía un jarro y lo miraba con una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos.

El ruso suspiro de alivio. Había sido una pesadilla. Pero esa sensación de temor no desaparecía.

-Vitya, el doctor no te la va a cortar. –le dijo su esposo, hablándole como si le estuviera explicando a un niño.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No parabas de gritar que te la iban a cortar, que no me fuera con Chihoko. Tontito, no pienso irme con nadie que no sea mi esposo, no lo dudes más. Tampoco te la van a cortar.

-¿Me colocarán un yeso ahí?

-Puede ser. No sé cómo nos las arreglaremos para colocarte los pantalones… - meditó Yuuri, buscando alguna solución.

-Usaré falda. No me importa mientras no me la corten.

-Como sea. Será mejor que desayunemos, luego tendremos la cita con el doctor.

-¿Y mi besito de buenos días? – demandó Viktor cual niño chiquito.

Con una alegría que bailaba en sus ojos, Yuuri se acercó al ruso y con sumo cuidado se sentó en sus piernas, procurando no hacer demasiado peso. Rodeó el largo cuello del ruso con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Buenos días, Vitya.

* * *

Tras el percance de las flores, Yuri amaneció radiante, sin rastros del molesto escozor en su garganta. No podía ser de otra forma, dado el hecho de que durmió abrazado a su novio quien no le importó que babeara su camisa.

Y así, con el buen talante de las personas que han tenido un sueño reparador, se sienta a la mesa con un apetitoso desayuno preparado por Otabek. Los demás miembros de la familia no tenían buen aspecto. Parecían como si una manada de elefantes los hubiera aplastado sin piedad. Pero el buen humor de Yuri ignoró todo eso, a tal punto que ni se cuestionó la presencia de su padre y hermana en la mesa.

Tanya era la que tenía peor aspecto de todos. Todo en su rostro parecía señalar que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Yuri no pudo ignorar eso, la mujer parecía sacada de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto.

-Quita esa cara de culo que estoy desayunando – exigió.

-No seas cruel con ella, Yuri, no durmió en toda la noche por velar tu sueño – repuso Dmitri, conciliador.

-¿Velar mi sueño? No seas ingenuo viejo, ella esperaba pillarme teniendo sexo. No la conoceré yo… - tras eso, dio un gran mordisco a su pan con jamón y queso. -¿y cuál es tu excusa, hípster? – le preguntó a Anya, quien también parecía salida del mismo set de la película de terror que su madre.

La mujer dijo algo que parecía ser palabras.

-Creo que por el mismo motivo que Tanya – respondió Dmitri, el traductor.

-Par de viejas pervertidas. Ya tienen su merecido, eso les pasa por chismosas y voyeristas.

El abuelo no paraba de fulminar con la mirada al abogado, con la secreta esperanza que de sus pupilas salieran rayos que lo borraran de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Y a ti, quien te invitó a desayunar con nosotros?

-Fui el único que no se embriagó. Ya sabes Kolia, conductor designado. Pero también quiero aprovechar esta instancia, ya que estamos todos reunidos en esta mesa, para anunciar que he aceptado una plaza para enseñar en la universidad de aquí.

La noticia hizo despertar por completo a Tanya.

-¡Qué! ¿Vas a irte a vivir acá definitivamente? – preguntó incrédula la mujer.

-Lo que dure mi docencia en la universidad. Me siento muy honrado de que me hayan considerado, no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto. No podía rechazar semejante oportunidad de estar cerca de mis hijos y mis amigos y mis gatos. Así que muchacho – dirigiéndose a Yuri – si te decides a estudiar las leyes, es posible que sea tu profesor.

-Meh, planeo tomarme un año sabático – respondió con sencillez el joven.

-¡ay!

-Papasha, felicidades. Confió en que lo harás bien. Tendremos que buscarte un departamento porque no pienso mantenerte en el mío. Mi privacidad es algo que valoro demasiado para compartirla contigo. –advirtió Anya.

-Con estos hijos para que quiero enemigos… - dijo el abogado con resignación.

* * *

Aliviado de que su hombría no corría peligro de ser cercenada cruelmente, Viktor por fin podría disfrutar de su luna de miel como corresponde a su nuevo estado civil. Con su maleta llena de sueños, anhelos y ropa cara de diseñador, emprendía el viaje rumbo a unas playas paradisiacas de la mano de su adorado esposo.

Yuri estudiaba como esclavo mientras cavilaba acerca de su futuro. Había dicho que se tomaría un año sabático solo para fastidiar al anciano, pero realmente no tenía claro que pensaba hacer. Necesitaba muy buenas calificaciones para poder ingresar a la universidad que quería y que por casualidad es la misma en la que está estudiando su mamá y en la que recientemente entrará a trabajar su padre. Estaba muy preocupado, hasta el momento no le alcanzaba para entrar allí. Su rompimiento y posterior reconciliación con Beka, la aparición de una nueva familia, todo eso provocó que mermara su rendimiento académico. Si su madrecita se enterara…

Ni tonto ni perezoso tomó sus precauciones: escondió muy bien las chanclas de su madre, sobre todo aquellas con tacones tan puntiagudos como rascacielos.

Y Yuuri… simplemente desbordaba felicidad. Se prometió jamás huir ni abusar de la hombría de su esposo hasta el punto de lesionarlo… bueno… solo se aprovecharía un poquito… un poquito mucho… mucho.

Más vale que Viktor haya incorporado una caja de paracetamol dentro de su maleta llena de sueños, anhelos y ropa cara de diseñador.

Y más vale que Yuuri no se haya olvidado del lubricante, porque su amante esposo estaba ansioso de darle y no consejos, para celebrar el hecho de que no se la hayan cortado.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Luna de miel._

 _La chancla voladora impacta en la nuca de un jovencito de rubios cabellos._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Se aceptan reviews o lanzamiento de jamones.**


	13. Especial: Dulces y Travesuras

**Hola gente, les traigo un capitulo especial de Halloween con motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro kazajo favorito. Este capitulo está ambientado varios años después de la boda de Viktor y Yuuri, así que se encontrarán con varias sorpresirijillas. El siguiente capítulo retomará la linea temporal actual, o sea, sabremos sobre la luna de miel de los esposos, el chanclazo de Yuri, el secreto de Seung... etc.**

 **Recuerden que si ven algunos de esos detalles, un hechicero lo hizo. Si observan ausencia de algunas tildes, es porque tengo hambre.**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

Hoy era un día muy importante. No por los dulces, que si le importaban y seguía gozando de ellos a pesar de tener 23 años. Tampoco porque fuera el cumpleaños de su pareja de años, Otabek, que también le importaba y mucho, porque lo amaba más que a los gatos (y eso que adoraba a Puma Tiger Scorpion, a Cuca y a la difunta Leónidas).

Este día era importante porque le pediría matrimonio.

Lo planeó todo cuidadosamente para que Beka no sospechara nada. Reservas a un exclusivo restoran, cuyo contacto lo facilitó Lady Catherine de Bourgh (como su madre solía llamar a su abuela) y a una hermosa suite de hotel en donde le garantizaron que la cama no se rompería ni con un terremoto grado 9. Perfecto. Lo mejor de todo que ni su chismosa madre ni su fastidiosa hermana mayor estaban enteradas de lo que se estaba cocinando a sus espaldas. Y eso que una era detective y la otra la mayor chismosa después de Phichit Chulanont.

Estaba todo a pedir de boca. Confirmó las reservaciones y solo faltaba la presencia del novio. Estaba demasiado nervioso a tal punto que no podía concentrarse en sus apuntes de derecho civil porque miraba cada cinco minutos su telefono, esperando que la hora mágicamente cambiara de las diez a las seis de la tarde, hora que Beka salía del trabajo. Ya le había dejado dicho que lo pasaría a buscar y de paso marcaría territorio para que esas suripantas y suripantos se enteraran que su Beka tenía dueño.

Mas no pudo prever que su plan perfectamente trazado de meses se iría al garete el mismo día de su ejecución.

-Yura, hijo de mi corazón... -comenzó Tanya, asomando la cabeza en la habitación del muchacho.

-Dime que quieres. - Yuri no se iba con rodeos. Cuando su madre se dirigía a él con tono zalamero y condescendiente significaba el 99,9% de las ocasiones que le pediría un favor el 99,9 % desagradable o gravoso para él.

-Prepara tu mejor disfraz porque irás con Sónechka a pedir dulces en el barrio.

-¡QUÉ!

-Te digo que busques un disfraz porque irás con Sónechka a pedir dulces - repitió Tanya con paciencia.

-Podrías haberme preguntado antes ¿No te parece? No puedo tengo planes.

-Yura, cuento contigo para esto. Papá no puede, ya sabes que no puede estar levantado tan tarde en la noche.

\- El abuelo se queda despierto viendo doramas, esa no es excusa válida. Y tú, ¿No ibas a ir con ella?

-Me llamaron de la clínica, tengo que llegar más temprano en el turno de noche así que no puedo.

-¿Por que no le dices a Aña bañaña? Es tan hermana suya como mía.

-Anya no puede, tiene una fiesta con Gosha. Y tu padre tampoco puede, tiene que viajar a la noche para ir a no se donde a un simposio. Ya sabes, cosas de la ONU.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, tengo planes con Beka. -insistió Yuri tercamente.

-Si es por su cumpleaños, no hay problema que celebren aquí. Se lo recompensaremos mañana, lo prometo. Eso si, si quieren hacer sus cositas, esperen a que la niña se haya dormido, no sean indecentes. Vamos Yura, es solo recorrer algunas calles y listo, puedes ir con Beka, él adora a Sónechka. Por favor, eres mi ultima esperanza. -suplicó la mujer, colocando su mejor cara del gato con botas.

Yuri se rindió. Era inútil resistirse ante esa mirada y la fuerza de los argumentos de su madre.

-Me deberás una muy grande ¿Oíste? - le advirtió mientras Tanya saltaba alegre por su triunfo.

-Tienes mi autorización para romper mi cama todo lo quieras.

-¡Madre! ¡Hasta cuando me vas a recordar eso!

-Hasta que te gradúes y seas capaz de demandarme por injurias y calumnias. Pero que no se te olvide que tengo a Mitia para que me defienda, así que no la tendrás fácil.

-Ya, ya, déjame en paz que tengo que estudiar para un examen. - pidió haciendo un gesto con su mano para que saliera y dejara de incordiarlo.

Su plan para pedirle matrimonio a Beka se arruinó y la causa de todo eso era su pequeña pesadilla: Sonya Dmitrievna Karenina, su hermanita de cuatro años.

* * *

Nunca le había confesado a nadie lo feliz que estuvo cuando Dmitri, su padre al que conoció cuando cumplió 18 años, logró conquistar tras arduos esfuerzos el esquivo corazón de su madre Tanya. Feliz porque su madrecita dejó esa insana costumbre de espiar su vida amorosa para obtener material que usar para crear sus fics yaoi, feliz porque por fin podría tener una familia como la que tenían los demás.

Lo decepcionó si, el hecho de que en el matrimonio de sus padres no hubieran contemplado lanzar jamones en vez de un aburrido y poco original ramo de flores. Pero bueno, que podía hacer, despues de todo la boda era de ellos. Ya cuando se casara él, lanzaría sus tan soñados jamones.

A pesar de la unión legal de sus padres, Yuri prefirió conservar su apellido en honor a su abuelo y para que no se perdiera el apellido a falta de herederos varones que lo transmitieran . Sin embargo, decidió cambiar su patronímico, llamándose ahora Yuri Dmitrievich Plisetsky.

Y llegó Sonechka a sus vidas para llenar de risas y arte rupestre el hogar. Nikolai se desvivía por ella, era su nietecita querida, la luz de sus ojos, a pesar de que no soportaba del todo al padre. La consentía en todo, cosa que no hizo con el propio Yuri, con el que fue muy estricto y exigente. A veces Yuri le reprochaba eso en tono entre broma y verdad, diciéndole que la edad lo había tornado blandito. Pero no lo culpaba, la niña era adorable y tranquila, a diferencia de él mismo, que a la misma edad era un torbellino con patas.

Estaba orgulloso de ser el hermano mayor. Para su hermanita, él era su ídolo máximo. Pasaba hablando en el jardín de niños de su hermano Yulli, que estudiaba mucho, que le contaba cuentos (en realidad transformaba los animés que veía en cuentos), que le enseñaba "palabras" nuevas y que le dejaba acariciar a Pyocha y le convidaba caramelos a espaldas de su madre. Todas ellas cualidades que hacían al hermano perfecto.

No todo era perfecto. Un día la pequeña Sonya declaró que cuando fuera grande como su mami y hermanita, se casaría con Otabek. Todos los presentes, incluido el aludido, suspiraron de ternura ante las palabras de la niña, excepto Yuri, que detestaba tener competencia. Pero la cosa fue más seria cuando otro día, la pequeña obsequió al kazajo un anillo de plastilina.

-De mi para ti con todo mi yo -dijo al entregarle la "argolla", tras eso, se fue dando saltitos al jardín para jugar con el Chilaquil.

De ahí en adelante la niña no hacia más que jugar al matrimonio. Se colocaba una sábana a modo de velo, sentaba a sus peluches y muñecas en dos filas y fingía hacer la caminata nupcial. Sus padres y abuelo se preguntaban porque tan de repente Sonya le había dado por jugar a casarse a tan corta edad y a lanzar jamones tras el final de la "ceremonia".

Yuri al principio se sentía amenazado y celoso. Pero luego se percató que él mismo era la causa de que Sónechka tuviera esa repentina afición por las bodas. Como muchas veces se tenia que quedar cuidándola, no pudo evitar en un arranque de alegría contarle a Sonya que iba a casarse con Beka. Como a nadie podía contarle de sus planes, se los contaba a su hermanita a modo de desahogo. Y así, le mostró un catalogo de anillos y de trajes, dejando que ella diera su opinión. Le reveló su deseo de lanzar jamones en vez de flores y le mostró el lugar en donde quería casarse y los platillos que deseaba tener en su boda.

Y como Sonya admiraba a su hermano y quería ser como él, era inevitable que ella lo imitara en todo lo que hiciera. He aquí la causa de esa repentina afición a dicha ceremonia.

Por lo menos, el anillo de plastilina le sirvió para tener las medidas de Otabek para el anillo de compromiso que le iba a regalar esta noche. Iba. Con este brusco cambio de planes, no sabía en que momento podría hacer su especial petición.

* * *

-Yulli apúlate que Masahiro me esperaaaa -gritó una mini Annabelle.

-Te aguantas, Sónechka, que Beka aún no llega - dijo el gato con botas, un poco molesto de que su hermanita pudiera pronunciar correctamente el nombre del hijo del pelón y el katsudon y no el suyo. ¿Desde cuando Masahiro era más fácil de pronunciar que Yuri?

-Yulli, quiero pipí.

-No se dice así, se dice "te meo dijo el barsinso". Anda, ve a decirle al abuelo.

Obediente, fue donde Nikolai a avisarle que necesitaba ir al baño.

-¡Abuelito, te meo dijo barsinso!

-¡Yuratchka! ¡Que cosas le estas enseñando a la niña! -gruñó el abuelo, espantado de las palabras de su nieta. No pudo continuar con su regaño, ya que a la puerta los estaba esperando Batman.

-¿Están listos o no?

Yuri lo recibió con un rico beso y lo hizo pasar a la casa.

-Te estábamos esperando, caballero de la noche. - lo besó nuevamente.

-¡Otabé, llegaste! - exclamó la pequeña, corriendo a abrazarlo en las piernas.

-Hola enana ¿No que ibas a ir disfrazada de Elsa? - preguntó "Otabé" sorprendido de verla caracterizada de la muñeca demoníaca.

-Yulli dijo que las niñas feas se disfazan de Elsha y les dan menos dulches. Yo quero muchos para mi matrimoño, pa Aña, pa el abuelito Kolya, pa mami y papi y Yulli y Otabé.

-Vas a conseguir muchos caramelos con tu disfraz, Sónechka -le dijo Otabek con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabecita.

-¡Abuelo, ya nos vamos! -avisó Yuri.

-No lleguen tan tarde muchachos -dulcificando su tono le dijo a su nieta - Cuídate mucho nena, procura que estos dos no hagan tonterías. Estas a cargo mi pequeña ¿Entendido?

-Shi - respondió solemnemente.

Con las bendiciones y advertencias de Nikolai, Batman, Annabelle y el gato con botas salieron a la calle a la caza de los cotizados dulces.

* * *

Masahiro Katsuki -Nikiforov era un pequeño huérfano de Hasetsu quien fue adoptado por Yuuri y Viktor en uno de sus viajes a la tierra natal del primero. Su actitud tímida y circunspecta del pequeño atrajo la atención de la pareja. A Yuuri le recordaba cuando era un niño de su edad y Viktor solo quería que la alegría volviera a brillar en esos ojitos oscuros y rasgados. Algo que consiguió una vez que le dieron un hogar cálido y mucho, mucho cariño.

Seguía siendo un niño serio para tener solo seis años, pero se mostraba más expansivo y alegre cuando iba a jugar con su mejor amiga Sonya. No se juntaba mucho con otros niños. ya que mientras estos les gustaba jugar al fútbol o cualquier otro juego que requiera grandes gastos de energía, Masahiro prefería leer y dibujar. La única excepción era el patinaje sobre hielo, las trillizas Nishigori eran muy amables y cariñosas con él y tía Yuuko lo dejaba patinar cuanto quisiera.

Ahora esperaba tranquilo a que sus padres se terminaran de disfrazar. Seguramente se demoraban porque hacían esa cosa asquerosa de los besos que tanto le gusta hacer papá Vicchan con papi Yuuri. Una vez le preguntó a Sonya si sus papás hacían lo mismo y ella le respondió que si y que también su hermanito lo hacía mucho con Otabek. También le contó que su hermano Yuri rompía las camas cuando hacía muchos besos con Otabek, según le contó su mami, y que para evitar eso, tenía que tomarle fotos y mostrarselas a ella. "Que raros son los adultos" pensó Masahiro, tras esa información.

-¿Estás listo mi Capitán América? -preguntó Jack Sparrow.

-Si, papá Vicchan.

-¡Vamos ya, que Yuri nos está esperando! -dijo nervioso el Hombre Araña.

-Yuuri, no puedo evitar estar celoso por el hecho de que muchos van a mirar esta preciosa retaguardia - dijo Viktor mientras le manoseaba las nalgas con descaro.

-Vitya, no hagas eso delante del niño - advirtió Yuuri, sonrojado y tratando de apartar las manos de su libidinoso esposo.

-Es culpa de ese traje que marca todos tus atributos - le susurró Viktor, robándole un beso.

Masahiro fue a abrir la puerta, puesto que fue el único que se percató que alguien llamaba, los adultos estaba preocupados de besarse que no notaron el sonido del timbre.

-Hola mini- katsudon ¿Ya están listos? -saludó el Gato con Botas.

El niño miró hacía atrás, donde Jack Sparrow y el Hombre Araña aun continuaban besándose.

-Más o menos.

* * *

Yuri calculaba que si dedicaban un par de horas en recolectar dulces, aun estaba a tiempo para llevar a Beka a cenar al restorán, entregarle el anillo de compromiso y culminar la noche follando como conejos.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan b. Los niños quedaron satisfechos con la cantidad de caramelos recolectados y tras dos horas mostraban signos de cansancio, con lo que Yuri aprovechó para hacer retirada, declinando la amable invitación del Hombre Araña a una fiesta en el Yutopia.

Prácticamente se llevó arrastrando a su hermana y su novio, llevándolos de la mano y caminando raudos en dirección a la casa. Dejaría a Sonya con el abuelo luego ambos se cambiarían de ropa y se irían en auto al restorán. Este plan si que si no podía fallar.

Pero falló. Cuando pisaron el antejardín, Nikolai Plisetsky se disponía a salir y estaba en esos momentos cerrando la puerta principal.

-¡Abuelo! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-¡Yuratchka, Otabek! Volvieron temprano. Bueno, Petya y Toshiya me invitaron a la fiesta en Yutopia, así que me marcho para allá. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Vigilalos, princesa! Das vidanya. - Y se fue muy contento ante la expectativa de disfrutar una entretenida velada con sus amigos.

-¡Pasala bien abuelito! ¡Come muchos dulches!

Yuri estaba en estado catatónico. Otro plan que se iba a la basura en menos de veinticuatro horas.

* * *

Por lo menos debía agradecer a su madre por dejar comprada un pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de Beka. Sonya con entusiasmo se ofreció a colocar las velas en el pastel de selva negra y cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a todo pulmón. Con las luces apagadas Otabek estaba dispuesto a soplar las velas con el número 52, cuando Yuri tuvo que volver a encender las luces dado que la pequeña estaba comenzando a llorar del susto.

Cantado el cumpleaños y soplado las velas, los tres cenaron un nutritivo y contundente platillo de borscht, acompañado después, por supuesto, con su respectivo trozo de pastel. Yuri en todo momento mantuvo una expresión seria y frustrada.

Terminada la cena, Yuri quien estaba lavando los platos le pidió a su novio que llevara a Sonya a acostarse. Dado que no resultó ninguno de sus planes, le pediría matrimonio en la sala de estar, solos, sin testigos. Por último, con la niña dormida en su habitación, podrían tener sexo calladitos en el diván.

Otabek estaba preocupado. En toda la cena, Yuri se mostró contrariado, respondiendo solo con monosílabos. Supuso que él había planeado alguna sorpresa para celebrar su cumpleaños y que esta se arruinó por tener que cuidar a Sónechka. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que él era feliz solo con el hecho de estar con él en este día especial. Aun así, su expresión no cambió. Seguía invariablemente disconforme.

La acostó en su camita, la arropó muy bien y le contó la historia del gato con botas. Antes de dormirse, Sonya le entregó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

-Este regalo te lo compó Yulli, se le calló en la calle. Buenas noches Otabé. -cerró sus ojitos y se durmió como niña buena.

El kazajo se quedó mirando la misteriosa cajita por todos lados, la agitó un poco. La abrió.

Un anillo.

Fue a la cocina hasta donde hace poco Yuri lavaba los platos. No estaba allí. Pensó en ir a su habitación, pero dudaba que estuviera allí, dado que no lo sintió subir. Las alcobas de los hermanos estaban en la misma planta de la casa. Fue entonces a la sala.

Si le hubieran dicho que un tornado hizo una repentina aparición en la sala, no lo hubiera dudado por el grado de desorden que ésta presentaba. Mesas por un lado, sofas en lugares poco usuales, sillones volteados y Yuri entre ellos agachado buscando algo desesperado en el piso.

-Yura, ¿Estás buscando esto? - le preguntó mostrandole la cajita abierta donde se podía ver el anillo dorado.

-Beka... ¿C-como...? -le costaba hilar las palabras. ¿Que hacía el anillo que tanto buscara cual Gollum se tratara, en las manos de su novio? Nada le estaba resultando como quería.

-¿Es para mí? -preguntó Otabek, tratando de ayudar a Yuri a organizar sus ideas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que era una maldita sorpresa! ¡Nada resultó, por la mierda! - despotricó Yuri, todavía tirado en el piso.

Ahora era Otabek quien estaba en estado catatónico. Yura, su Yura... ¡Iba pedirle matrimonio! ¡Y en su cumpleaños!

-Te iba a llevar a cenar a un bonito restorán, luego en una suite del mejor hotel de la ciudad te lo iba a proponer y cerraríamos la noche con broche de oro con buen sexo de compromiso... ¿Beka? - detuvo su perorata al ver que su novio se había quedado mirando fijo el anillo, sin tener otra reacción. -Dime algo Beka, no te quedes callado... Hey Bekaaa... ¡BEKA! ¿TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO O NO? -gritó ya desesperado por la ausencia de respuesta del kazajo.

\- Hey ¿esa no es mi linea, acaso? - dijo por fin Otabek. -Claro que me caso contigo, bobo. -le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

Pero Yuri tiró más fuerte y el kazajo cayó al piso. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, unos labios hambrientos se apoderaron de su boca, dejándolo sin respiración. Yuri le colocó el anillo y continuaron besándose comodamente en el diván.

Tras una pausa y ambos con los labios muy hinchados y colorados, Otabek le dice:

-Yura, no te he preguntado si quieres dulce o travesura.

Yuri sopesó las alternativas. Luego se agachó y se colocó entre las piernas de su novio, desabrochando el cierre para bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, liberando la erección que se guardaba el kazajo cuando los besos se volvieron más candentes. Tomando dicho miembro con ambas manos y con sus ojos ebrios de lujuria, le dijo:

-Mejor dame este dulce -propuso presionando el falo - y yo le hago travesuras. -acto seguido se llevó miembro a la boca y comenzó a mamársela como si se tratara del caramelo más exquisito del mundo.

* * *

-Oigan, familia -dijo Dmitri dos días después -¿Qué carajos le pasó a mi diván? ¿Quien lo rompió?

-Mitia, olvídalo - respondió Tanya - Mejor empieza a juntar jamones... ¡Nuestro Yura se nos casa! - exclamó entre lágrimas de genuina felicidad.

Si bien ningún plan le resultó a Yuri y hasta el anillo había perdido en el proceso, el propósito final se logró de todas maneras.

Uniría su vida con su amado Beka.

Y su padre tendría que comprar un diván nuevo.

* * *

 **Eso eso todo :D . Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial escrito con mucho cariño en homenaje al cumpleaños de Otabek. En el siguiente capitulo retomaremos la linea temporal del capitulo pasado. Esto fue como una especie de adelanto, una muestra de lo que les va a pasar a nuestros protagonistas, lo que les espera a futuro. Gracias por leer, se aceptan reviews, jamones para la boda de Yuri y caramelos virtuales.**


	14. Sobre chanclas y luna de miel

**Por fin he vuelto, la universidad me soltó y libre soy, libre soy... He publicado por aqui mismo otras pequeñas historias de capítulos cortos que tambien pueden leer (denle mucho amors) y bueno, no podía olvidarme de esta historia que tanto cariño le tengo. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que es la continuación del "Matricidio", por lo tanto ¡habemus luna de miel! Agradezco mucho la paciencia, a veces siento que no la merezco ajajja, pero buenoo, ahora que tengo mucho mas tiempo actualizare seguido.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky llevaba horas escondido en el departamento de su novio, oculto bajo la mantita de ositos propiedad de este. El mensaje de su madre era fuerte y claro: "Casa. Ahora". Cuando Tanya era así de escueta en sus mensajes significaba que estaba molesta con algo. Y si dicho mensaje no estaba acompañado de un meme, significaba que la mujer estaba enojada a tal nivel, que Soraya Montenegro, Lord Voldemort y la mama de Malcolm (Lois) eran unas alpargatas al lado de ella.

-Yura, ¿Qué demonios has hecho? – le preguntó su novio, preocupado.

-No sé y no quiero saberlo tampoco. – respondió el muchacho debajo de la manta.

Unos bruscos toques de la puerta alarmaron a la pareja y el pobre Yuri saltó de susto cual gato ante un pepino. Cuca (la gata de Otabek), maullaba a su dueño, como diciéndole a que fuera a abrir la puerta.

Pero no fue necesario. Lo que una llave no pudo hacer, lo logró una patada que cualquiera que practicara artes marciales apreciaría.

-Aquí te quería pillar cabro de mierda – dijo la mujer furiosa nivel Sayayin.

-No toy, memorí – dijo el muchacho, cubriéndose con la mantita de ositos.

-¡Sal de allí si no quieres que te saque a patadas, Yuri de las Mercedes Plisetsky!

-¡No quiero! ¡Las mamás les hacen cariño a sus hijos, no les pegan!

-Aquí te tengo tu cariñito…– amenazó mientras se sacaba una chancla. Otabek decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-Tanya, por favor cálmese. Conversemos tranquilamente sobre esto…

\- ¡Con la chancla vamos a conversar! ¡Mira que te habían suspendido en la escuela hace tres días y no me dijiste!

-Yura, ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó impactado Otabek, ya que su novio le había dicho que sus días libres era porque en la escuela celebraban el santo de Isela Creyó, patrona de la escuela por lo que declararon vacaciones de una semana.

-¡Si no fuera por Seung, yo no me entero de nada!

Yuri se destapó con la indignación pintada en su rostro.

-¡Maldito coreano metiche! ¡A ese que le importa!

-¡Es mi amigo y como tal me contó que te vió paseándote por el centro comercial! ¡Ahora necesito tus explicaciones!

-¡Que te las de ese coreano si tanto sabe lo que hago y no hago!

Otabek ya no podía soportar más todo el griterío. Esto tenía que parar o sacaría su Brayatan interior para hacerlos callar.

* * *

-¡Beka, que delicioso creme brulé! Te apuesto que es de la pastelería de Caroline, no conoceré yo esa mano… -comentaba Tanya alegremente, olvidando su furia anterior. No había nada como un rico postre para aplacar su mal humor.

-A Perla le fascina los pasteles de la señora Noirtier. La llama la "rompe dieta" – contó Otabek.

-No la culpo, no la culpo… y tú ¿No vas a comer? – dijo dirigiéndose bruscamente a su hijo que se limitaba a juguetear con el postre con una cuchara.

-¿Se reduciría mi castigo si te cedo mi postre?- Preguntó Yuri.

-Emmm… No.

-Bueno, lo intenté.

-Yura, hijo, quiero que me expliques porque el director Feltsman te suspendió.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero suelta esa chancla – dijo Yuri, mirando temeroso a la chancla que su madre aun sostenía en su mano.

-Se la daré a Beka para que te nalguee hasta que te deje el culo como un mandril. Toma Beka querido – le dijo pasándole la mencionada chancla –Una gran chancla conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

-Ehh… ¿Gracias?

-Entonces Yura, cuéntame. Soy toda oídos.

* * *

Yuri detestaba a sus compañeros de curso. Los consideraba unos inmaduros que solo pensaban en sexo y futbol todo el día, especialmente una pandilla que se ha dedicado a sacar fotografías de las niñas más bonitas de la escuela cuando hacían gimnasia.

Los muy desgraciados llegaron incluso a elaborar un ranking de las chicas más hermosas de acuerdo a sus atributos, tomando como base las fotografías que sacaban, la mayoría desde los camerinos de las muchachas. Así que como se imaginarán, aparecían con escasa ropa.

No faltó el codicioso que propuso comercializar dichas imágenes y así por espacio de algunas semanas, circularon por el mercado negro las imágenes de las más bellas, obviamente se reservaron para si las más picantes.

En un recreo, Yuri justo iba pasando por el lugar donde esa pandilla de pervertidos se reunían. Los iba a ignorar como siempre, pero algo de su conversación le llamó la atención.

-Hemos sido unos tontos, muchachos. Hemos estado mirando por el lugar equivocado…

-¿Qué demonios dices, Jimmy? El agujero en el camerino de las chicas ha sido el lugar perfecto para sacar fotos suculentas.

-Tonto, no me refería a eso. Les quería comentar que la verdadera belleza está afuera de estos aburridos muros. Miren.

Yuri solo podía oir silbidos y exclamaciones de admiración cuando pasaba por allí.

-Uf, que mamacita. A ella si le dejo que me dé con la chancla.

-¡Qué mujerón!

-Esos si son culos, no como los que tengo en casa.

-Oigan, ¿esa no es la mamá de Plisetsky?

Fue en ese momento donde Yuri se detuvo.

-¡Oh, es cierto! La he visto, es toda una MILF en persona.

-Ese Plisetsky tiene mucha suerte de vivir con ese ejemplar de mujer.

-Las chicas de nuestra escuela son feas en comparación.

-Mira esos pechos, men, mira que ricos son.

-Le haría de todo, menos el aseo.

-Yo le rompería el oj…

No pudo completar la frase porque espantado tenía frente suyo a Plisetsky, cuya expresión pareciera decir "Omae wa mou shindeiru". Acto seguido le golpeó con un certero puñete en toda la cara, sacándole un diente que fue a dar a los pies de otros de los pervertidos que al ver aquello se fue corriendo espantado.

Rompió un par de mandíbulas más, unos cuantos huevos y con saña pisó un teléfono donde la pandilla pervertida miraba el Instagram de su mamá. No duró mucho la masacre cuando el director Yakov Feltsman en persona llegó.

* * *

-¡Oh mi bebé! ¡Estabas defendiendo mi honra! – exclamó Tanya emocionada al conocer los motivos de su hijo para golpear a sus compañeros.

-Mamá pon tu Instagram en privado y te prohíbo que te aparezcas por la escuela – advirtió Yuri.

-Pero Yura, tengo que ir a la reunión de padres y hablar con el director Feltsman para que te rebaje el castigo. Al final la golpiza fue por una buena causa: defender el honor de tu madre y no hay nada más valioso que eso. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi Yura bebé! El abuelo se pondrá también muy orgulloso cuando le cuente.

Yuri estaba un poco azorado pero aliviado de librarse de la chancla de su madre. No quería por nada del mundo referirle los motivos por los que les propinó una paliza a sus compañeros ya que conociéndola como la conoce, sabía que Tanya le contaría a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla la proeza de su bebé por defender su honra.

-Como sea, pero anda acompañada del abuelo o del viejo.

-Dmitri no puede, está realizando unos casamientos. Le quedó gustando desde la boda de Yuuri y Viktor.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio lo contrataría? Un macaco oficiaría mejor una boda. –repuso Yuri desdeñosamente.

-Yura, no seas malo con tu padre. Para tu tranquilidad, me acompañará a conversar con el director Feltsman. Ya verás que te levantarán el castigo, mi héroe. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en las mejillas, dejando marcado su lápiz labial en todo su rostro.

-¡Suéltame mamá! –reclamó Yuri, tratando de zafarse del afectuoso abrazo de su madre -¡Hubiera preferido que me dieras con la chancla!

\- No hijito, Otabek te va a dar… con la chancla. Bueno, mejor los dejo para que hagan sus "cositas".

-Ya, vete, vete. Al fin solos – dijo cuando hubo cerrado con un fuerte portazo. Otabek lo miraba como un depredador.

-Yura, has sido un niño muuuuy maaaalo, me temo que tendré que castigarlo – insinuó con voz gutural.

Yuri comprendió muy bien a que conducía todo esto, así que le siguió el juego a su novio.

-¿Y cuál es mi castigo, profesor Altin? –preguntó sentándose en las piernas del kazajo y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras refregaba su trasero en el miembro de su pareja.

\- Vamos a mi oficina para que reciba su merecido, joven Plisetsky –dicho esto, se lo llevó en volandas a su habitación.

* * *

Perla Altin se saboreaba de antemano al recordar las deliciosas creme brulé que compró en la pastelería de Caroline Noirtier. Tras una pesada jornada laboral, comer algo dulce era su recompensa. Pero en vez de creme brule, se llevó dos desagradables sorpresas.

Una. Ya no había creme brulé.

Dos. Ruidos extraños en la pieza de su hermano.

Perla podía soportar lo primero, total no le costaba nada volver a la pastelería y comprar cualquier otra delicia rompe dietas que la reemplazara. Pero lo segundo…

-¡OH SI, OH SI! ¡Castígueme! ¡ah, ah, ah, soy un niño muy malo! ¡Pégame y decime Marta! –gemía Yuri.

Perla se asomó a la habitación de su hermano. Le preocupaba unos ruidos como de cachetadas.

Pagó cara su curiosidad. Nuevamente vio algo que deseo no ver desde el incidente de la cama rota.

De los creadores de "El rompecatres", llega a ustedes "La chancla nalgueadora". A la pobre Perla casi se le sale los ojos, no podía creer lo que era capaz de hacer su hermano, tan serio y formal que se veía.

Yuri estaba desnudo en la posición de perrito con sus muñecas atadas con la corbata de su escuela al cabezal de la cama. Tenía su trasero colorado por todos los chancletazos que le propinaba Otabek con saña animal. Luego de "castigarlo", el kazajo se posicionó tras del rubio y comienza a penetrarlo, primero con suavidad y después, encendido por los gemidos de Yuri, con mayor celeridad y fuerza, ensañándose con aquel punto de locura de su anatomía.

A medida de que el sexo se ponía más sucio y más salvaje, Otabek perdió la compostura y empezó a embestirlo con mayor brutalidad, masturbándolo con una mano y con la otra jalando los largos y rubios cabellos de su pareja. Yuri disfrutaba como nunca antes, le gustaba que le dieran duro y parejo. Tenía el aguante para ello.

-Ahh… Bekaaa.. ah, ah, ah… no te contengaaaas

-¿Cómo que Beka, mocoso de mierda? ¡Profesor Altin! ¿Entendiste? –le golpeó una nalga con la chancla.

Sin quedar para ver como terminaba todo aquel sucio asunto, Perla Altin se retiró lentamente para huir de su hogar con un tremendo sangrado nasal.

* * *

La primera noche de la luna de miel fue perfecta. Como Viktor sabía que su esposo adoraba el mar, eligió la habitación de un hotel cinco estrellas con vistas al hermoso océano. Y bajo la luz de la luna que se coló, hicieron el amor como recién casados.

Nadar con delfines, caminatas a la orilla del mar, huir de los cangrejos y de los guardias que insistían que los lugares públicos no eran adecuados para tener sexo. Asi se pasó la primera semana de luna de miel. Transcurrido ese tiempo, se transformó en una luna de hiel, desde el punto de vista para Yuuri.

Ya conocía el carácter amable y sociable de su esposo Viktor y era una de las cosas que admiraba en tanto que él mismo carecía de dichas características. Aquella amabilidad permitió que se granjeara la amistad de otra pareja que también disfrutaba de su luna de miel en aquella playa, los Leroy. Y ellos eran tremendamente populares.

Así, los íntimos encuentros entre los recién casados comenzaron a escasear a medida que frecuentaban al matrimonio Leroy. Cada noche asistían al karaoke, donde Viktor admitió orgullosamente que él era el protagonista de aquel viral de los #200PlatosDeAmor. Al principio era entretenido, Yuuri la pasaba bien y le agradaba mucho conversar con Isabella Leroy, pero comenzaba a extrañar estar a solas con su esposo, tener esas charlas que lo enamoraban más, hacer el amor toda la noche… ahora tenía que compartirlo con muchos extraños que quedaban encandilados por su brillante personalidad.

A donde iba, Viktor se transformaba en el alma de las reuniones. Tenía muchas entretenidas anécdotas, había viajado por muchos lugares, conoció y compartió con mucha gente famosa, tenía un buen gusto por la música y muchas otras cosas que lo convertían en un invitado imprescindible de las reuniones sociales. Y en esa playa no fue la excepción.

Era la octava noche y la quinta fiesta a la que iba el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki, invitados, por supuesto por el matrimonio Leroy. Yuuri se aburría enormemente. No era muy hábil socializando, o sea, si se piensa un poco, conoció al que actualmente es su marido a través de una aplicación. Las interacciones en la vida real no eran su fuerte, no se le ocurría que decir ni sobre que charlar. Como una persona introvertida, detestaba hablar sobre lugares comunes como el clima. Pero lo peor era cuando, debido a su aspecto oriental, las personas con las que compartía el mismo espacio lo hacían objeto de su curiosidad por su país natal.

"¿Es verdad que los chinos duermen en el suelo?"

"¿Sabes karate?"

"¿Conoces a Jackie Chan?"

"Lástima que a Murakami no le dieron el Nobel otra vez, ja ja ja"

¡Cómo los detestaba! No era chino, sino que japonés. No dormía en el suelo, sino que en una cama como todos, no tenía porque cresta saber karate ni tampoco le interesaba conocer a Jackie Chan. Y de Murakami –sensei no quería referirse.

Miraba a Viktor, pidiendo su ayuda ante el atosigamiento de esas personas y sus estúpidas preguntas, pero este no estaba prestando atención. Estaba en el centro, rodeado de gente que le reía alguna gracia con sendas copas de espumante en la mano. Su mirada de auxilio se perdía entre la multitud. Si de casualidad sus ojos se encontraban, Viktor se lo llevaba para presentarlo a la gente con la que conversaba. Quiso matar a su adorado esposo cuando éste se le ocurrió comentar que estudiaba matemática y estadística. La gente asentía como afirmando que era lo obvio porque los "chinos" se destacaban en esas áreas del saber. Más estereotipado no podría quedar ante esas gentes.

Fastidiado, terminaba las veladas sentado en la barra bebiendo de manera mesurada un daikiri de banana con una cara de aburrimiento mortal, envidiando la facilidad que tenía su marido para disfrutar pasar el tiempo con personas tan estúpidas y pagadas de sí mismas.

"Ojala cayera un meteorito y los matara a todos" pensaba Yuuri un poco ebrio.

-Si, sería genial que cayera un meteorito, que hubiera una invasión de titanes, o lo que sea para que termine esa aburrida fiesta –comentó una voz femenina. Era Isabella.

Yuuri olvidaba que en estado de ebriedad tendía a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Se sobresaltó al oir respuesta a su malvado deseo.

-Deme un mojito –pidió la mujer al barman - ¿Puedo acompañarlo, señor Nikiforov?

-Solo si me dice que conoció a Jackie chan. –respondió Yuuri en tono bromista. Otra faceta quer surgía en estados etílicos menos avanzados. El grado máximo era el poledance.

Isabella Leroy rió.

-No me diga que le preguntaron eso, ja, ja,ja.

-En cada puta fiesta a la que he ido.

-¿Con esa boquita come pan? –pregunto Isabella entre sorprendida y divertida ante el elegante vocabulario del nipón.

-También me como otra cosa muy rica por las noches –respondió con coquetería. Más allá, Viktor se reía con un grupo de bufó y añadió: - Bueno, comía.

-Somos dos – dijo Isabella, mirando como su esposo brindaba con otro grupo. – Ya no soporto más a esta gente estúpida con sus preguntas estúpidas.

-Por lo menos no te confunden con un chino. Ya me cansé de decirles que son japonés, JA- PO – NÉS.

-Ni me digas, ellos creen que soy coreana y me preguntaron si conocía a Super Junior.

-¿En serio? ¿Y los conoces? –preguntó Yuuri, esperanzado.

-¡No! Pero lo más tragicómico es que si soy de origen chino.

-Cuidado – advirtió Yuuri con un semblante ebriamente serio – si les comentas eso, te van a preguntar si conoces a Mulán.

Ambos estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas.

-¡ja, ja, ja! ¡No te burles Yuuri! Aun te pueden preguntar si conoces a Gokú.

Rieron aún más fuerte. Ambos, Yuuri e Isabella, abandonados a su suerte, hallaron un medio de diversión imaginando las más diversas y ridículas preguntas que le podrían hacer. Algo de provecho tenían que sacar de la estupidez de sus conocidos. Intercalaban preguntas con mojitos y caipirinhas, bebidas que incrementaban aún más la hilaridad de su situación. Con muchos grados de alcohol en su cuerpo, hasta el chiste del pudin era gracioso, por lo menos se reirían como si lo fuera.

-Ya lo dijo Albert Eisntein, hay dos cosas que son infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana. –afirmó Isabella, tras su cuarto mojito.

-Te equivocas Is, lo dijo Will Smith. Ya se te contagió la estupidez de ellos, ¡hip! –contradijo Yuuri, más ebrio que sobrio. Era su tercera caipirinha.

-Estúpido tú Yuu, el que lo dijo fue… ¡Jackie Chan! ¡JA, JA,JA,JA!

A "Yuu" le provocó tanta gracia la respuesta de "Is", que lo demostraba riéndose por todo lo alto y golpeando la mesa a la vez.

-Te creo solo porque eres su compatriota… y la de Mulán.

Nuevas risas exageradas por el alcohol tuvieron lugar en ese rincón de la barra. Fueron interrumpidos por un sujeto de traje, que con parsimonia se dirigió a Yuuri.

-Señor Nikiforov, ya que usted es japonés…

-¡Bingo!, ¡Denle una cerveza a este cabrón! –interrumpió Is, alegre por el hecho que el sujeto acertara en la nacionalidad de su amigo Yuu. El tipo la miró airado.

-Decía, Señor Nikiforov –reanudó, haciendo énfasis en el apellido, dando a entender que ignoraría a la señora Leroy – como usted es japonés, creo que podría ayudarme con algo referente a su idioma. Verá, mañana tengo una entrevista con unos inversionistas de Tokyo y tengo entendido que existen grados de formalidad en los saludos y los honoríficos… Quizá un Konichiwa puede ser demasiado confianzudo, no lo sé, por eso acudo a usted.

Yuuri, viendo en el hombrecillo como una nueva fuente de diversión, rodea su hombro con su brazo y le dice con una sonrisa:

-Usted ha venido al lugar indicado. Le diré como se tiene que referir a sus inversionistas. Es un método 100% efectivo, real no fake, me funcionó con Jackie Chan, con Murakami sensei, con Son Goku y Godzilla, y ahora somos los mejores amigos, ji,ji,ji. Apunte.

Isabella Leroy hacía esfuerzos titánicos para reprimir la risa

-El honorifico adecuado para una reunión tan importante como la suya es "baka" y el saludo en estos casos es "Tu kulito sakayama". Esto quedará más claro con un ejemplo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Waters.

-Bien, señor Waters, escuche atento. El ejemplo sería algo así como "Tu kulito sacayama, Waters –baka"

-¡WAJAJAJAJAJJAJA! –Isabella ya no pudo aguantar más y se rió en las mismas narices del señor Waters. Este se volvió enojado ante la estrepitosa risa de la mujer.

-Disculpe señora Leroy ¿Qué es tan gracioso? No entiendo dónde está la gracia.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es que… jajaja…Yuu –baka le explicó, jajajajaja, en chino jajajaja

-¡Por Jesucristo, usted está ebria señora Leroy! –exclamó el señor Waters, horrorizado al sentir el hálito de alcohol que desprendía Isabella.

\- Oiga yo no me embriagué por Jesucristo – acto seguido lanzó un eructo.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Notificaré esto al señor Leroy! –amenazó muy enfadado. Nunca nadie le había eructado en su cara y eso lo tenía muy descolocado.

-¡Caray, Is! ¡Te van a acusar con JJ el avioncito! Jajajajajaa – se burlaba Yuuri.

-¡Usted también está ebrio, señor Nikiforov! ¡Qué vergüenza! –le recriminó el sujeto.

-Si me va a acusar, mi esposo es ese pelón que está hablando con la mujer nariz de tucán.

-¡Es mi esposa! –exclamó el señor Waters, furibundo.

-Entonces usted ¡es el señor tucán! ¡ jajajajjajaja! – exclamó Isabella.

El señor Waters se percató que ya no podía razonar con este par ebrios y se retiró hecho un vendaval. Ya hablaría con los señores Leroy y Nikiforov para que le pusieran coto a aquello. Sin embargo, Yuuri e Isabella ya llamaban la atención con sus estruendosas risas, que aumentaban en frecuencia e intensidad directamente proporcional a la cantidad de alcohol que bebían.

El barman se divertía con las ocurrencias de sus clientes y continuamente les ofrecía más tragos para asegurarse la entretención y la propina por el resto de la noche.

-Oye Yuu, ¿Me enseñaras a bailar pole-dance? Tu marido me comentó que eras muy bueno en eso.

-Oh si, le di un espectáculo en nuestra despedida de soltero. Lo dejé loquito por mis huesos. –dijo ufano.

-¡Tienes que enseñarme Yuu! Soy tu mejor amiga en esta maldita isla. –exigió golpeando la mesa con su copa de espumante, derramando un poco del líquido burbujeante.

-Pon atención Fa Mulán. Esto representa disciplina –indica una copa de espumante y la tomó en su mano derecha – y esto representa fuerza – dice tomando con su otra mano un vaso con daikiri – necesitas ambas para alcanzar la flecha, digo, el tubo.

Acto seguido se toma ambos vasos al seco.

-Hay un largo camino que recorrer. – se limpió el resto de alcohol con el dorso de su mano.

Sin mediar petición alguna, Yuuri se subió arriba de la mesa, e inspirado comenzó a cantar:

 _-Hoy el baile empieza_

 _Esa es la misión_

 _A Isabella me mandaron_

 _Para tal acción_

 _Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí_ (Yuuri señala a los invitados)

 _Entenderán lo que es virtud_

 _Hombres fuertes, de acción_

 _Serán hoy._

Is, entendiendo la referencia, se subió junto a Yuuri para cantar con todo lo que su aliento podía dar. Medio salón ya se los quedaba mirándolos, murmurando entre ellos.

-( _Bailarín ser) debemos ser cual veloz torrente_

 _(Bailarín ser) y con la fuerza de un gran tifón_

 _(Bailarín ser) violentos como un fuego ardiente_

 _Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión._

Viktor, alertado por el señor Waters, se acercó a donde estaba agolpada la multitud. Casi se le cayó el pelo ante lo que estaba viendo. Su Yuuri, con la camisa desabotonada, con la esposa de JJ cantando, mejor dicho, vociferando la canción de Mulán, arriba de la barra donde servían el alcohol. Tanto Yuuri como Isabella se dieron cuenta que sus esposos los miraban, pero desinhibidos como estaban, seguían dando espectáculo.

- _Pronto ya el Viktor nos va a ir a sacar_ -cantó Isabella

 _-Pero si nos saca, sin sexo se quedaráaaa –_ cantó Yuuri

El ruso, conteniendo la ira y la vergüenza que lo embargaban en esos momentos, arrastró a JJ a la barra y juntos bajaron a sus respectivas parejas, sacándolas inmediatamente del lugar.

-¡No, no, no nos moverán! –gritaba Isabella, a quien JJ llevaba como a un costal de papas. Yuuri vomitó en un macetero.

Y así concluyó la quinta fiesta.

* * *

Una desesperada Isabella llamó por teléfono a Yuuri, quien durmió abrazado al retrete. La mujer lloraba histéricamente y por cinco minutos el nipón no entendía que es lo que le estaba contando.

-Is, habla más claro que estoy abrazado al retrete.

- _YUUUUU, ¡J.J me odia! Me regaño muy feo en la mañana ¡Buaaaa, se va a divorciar de mí! ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

-¿Te pidió el divorcio?

- _No, pero lo hará porque me dijo que le hice pasar la vergüenza más grande anoche y que ya no quiere salir nunca más conmigo. ¡Me rechazó, Yuu, no quiso hacer cuchi cuchi de reconciliación!_

-Tranquila Is, no firmes nada. Ya se le quitará el enojo y todo volverá a ser como antes. –dijo Yuuri para calmar los llantos de la mujer.

 _-Y a ti Yuu ¿Viktor te pidió el divorcio?_

-Pasé toda la noche con retrete -kun. Supongo que estará enojado, pero sé que no le durará mucho.

- _Yuu, yo iré preparando mis maletas. Mi matrimonio se acabó. JJ nunca ha estado enojado conmigo tanto tiempo. Fue bonito mientras duró…._ – y estalló nuevamente en lágrimas.

-Vamos, no puede haberse acabado tu matrimonio tan luego. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enojado el señor Leroy?

 _-¡Cinco minutos!_ –exclamó sollozando- _Le hice la carita del gato con botas ¡Y no se conmovió!_

Tocaron la puerta del baño.

-¡Desayuno! – avisó Viktor.

\- Is, tengo que irme. No empaques nada y trata de disculparte ¿si? Ahora voy a enfrentarme a mi destino. Estamos hablando.

- _Éxito, Yuu. Eres un hombre de acción, no lo olvides. Cuentame como te fue, ¿Okay? Fa Mulán está contigo,kisses._

Yuuri salió del baño como quien sale de una cueva. Caminaba de puntillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Viktor estaba de espaldas, por lo que no pudo sondear su estado de ánimo, pero algo podía adivinar por la manera brusca en que colocaba los utensilios y las tazas.

Mantenía una expresión de calma, pero una que precede a la tormenta. No sonreía, tampoco tenía el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos refulgían como mar embravecido. Yuuri tragó saliva. En su imaginación ya se veía empacando sus cosas y volviendo a la soltería junto a Isabella Leroy.

Despacito, suave suavecito se sentó lo más discretamente posible, con la cabeza gacha. Por más que lo intentó, la comida se negaba a ingresar a su cuerpo, ese nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Tenía que seguir su propio consejo e intentar enmendar las cosas.

-Vitya…

-Yuuri, te pido que no me dirijas la palabra ahora, no quiero ser grosero contigo. –dijo Viktor, tajante, sin mirarlo.

-Pero Vik…

-¡Te dije que no me hablaras! ¡¿Estas sordo o qué?! – exclamó Viktor, alzando la voz de forma abrupta. Yuuri se estremeció.

Viktor nunca le había gritado antes.

Asustado como estaba, salió rápido de la habitación sin más plan que alejarse lo que más pudiera del ojo de la tormenta.

-¡Los vetaron Yuu! Por mi culpa JJ perdió importantes contactos para sus negocios. ¡Estoy arruinada! –exclamó Isabella desconsoladamente. Ambos se citaron en un cafecito en las afueras del hotel cinco estrellas en donde se hospedaban, evitando encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas.

-No quiero ni imaginar que habrá perdido Viktor. Algo grave tal vez, porque me gritó y nunca antes lo había hecho – repuso Yuuri, cabizbajo.

-Contactos con académicos de otras universidades según me vociferó JJ. Yo le grité de vuelta que se suponía que estábamos de luna de miel, no trabajando ni haciendo negocios. Luego me encerré e hice mi maleta.

-¿Te vas, Is? –preguntó Yuuri muy afligido.

-Me iré a otro hotel a esperar los papeles del divorcio –sollozó y se sonó la nariz con una servilleta. -¿Tú que harás, Yuu?

\- No sé, me iré a dormir a la playa, donde sea, pero no volveré al hotel con Viktor así de enojado.

-Ven conmigo Yuu, yo te daré asilo en mi habitación. Donde cabe uno, caben dos. ¿No te molestaría dormir en el sofá?

-No, gracias Is. Pero tengo algo que hacer antes – dijo, levantándose con determinación.

-Te envío la dirección por Whatsapp.

Yuuri con paso decidido salió de la cafetería. Quería intentar reparar sus errores, aunque aún sentía miedo de enfrentarse a Viktor.

* * *

Después de mucho preguntar, por fin pudo encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando y estaba allí, frente a ella, haciendo un dogeza.

-¡Le ruego que me perdone señor Tucán, es decir, señor Waters! ¡Le pido perdón por mi vergonzoso comportamiento de anoche! ¡Por favor no rechace a mi esposo, déjenme a mi fuera de las fiestas, pero no a él! ¡Se lo suplico!

El señor Waters no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía frente suyo al señor Nikiforov completamente echado en el piso pidiendo disculpas entre lágrimas. Está bien, estaba enojado por la broma que le jugó anoche, pero comprendía por otra parte que el alcohol lo hacía actuar de forma irrazonable. De todas maneras, los inversionistas de Tokyo se rieron a carcajada limpia por el saludo "Tu kulito sacayama", lo que ayudo a romper el hielo y poder concretar los negocios. Así el señor Waters solo quería castigar un poco al matrimonio Nikiforov para que aprendieran la lección para luego perdonarlos. Pero eso lo ignoraban tanto Viktor como Yuuri.

-¡Por favor, señor Nikiforov levántese! Ya lo he perdonado, de veras. Todo queda olvidado.

A Yuuri se le iluminaron sus ojitos. Se arrojó a los brazos del señor Waters y le agradeció.

El señor Waters sería el último en ver a Yuuri Nikiforov –Katsuki.

* * *

-Bells, tienes que hacer memoria. ¿Dónde te dijo que iba a ir Yuuri? –preguntó JJ a su esposa.

Viktor estaba preocupado. Era la una de la mañana y Yuuri no había vuelto al hotel. El ruso estaba muy enojado con él, al punto de gritarle en la mañana, dado que su vergonzoso comportamiento lo había perjudicado ante los ojos de las personas a las que interesaba impresionar. Quería establecer contactos para expandir el proyecto de sus estudiantes, Finder pero con la borrachera y el espectáculo que dio el japonés, dudaba que lo tomaran en serio.

Pretendía calmarse para evitar gritarle y ser hiriente con él. Luego conversaría tranquilamente y le haría ver las nefastas consecuencias de su incorrecto proceder. Luego irian a pedir disculpas al señor Waters, el dueño y anfitrión del hotel y tendrían sexo de reconciliación.

Pero aquel grito en el desayuno lo arruinó todo.

Lo llamó incontables veces a su teléfono, pero este figuraba como fuera de servicio. Seguramente se quedaría sin batería.

Tendría que localizarlo de otra manera, así que acudió a Isabella Leroy. Había notado que entre ambos se había generado una amistad por lo tanto ella podría estar mejor enterada del paradero de su amado esposo. Para su mala suerte, se enteró por JJ que ella se había marchado del hotel tras una fuerte discusión. Pero JJ le dio una luz de esperanza al sugerir que quizás ambos estaban hospedándose juntos en el otro hotel. Así que ambos partieron para allá.

Yuuri tampoco estaba allí. Hallaron a Isabella tan preocupada como ellos. Les contó que ella le ofreció asilo en su habitación y que le enviaría la dirección por mensaje. Les mostro el teléfono y el mensaje aparecía como no leído.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y luego vendría para acá.

-¿Te dijo algo más? ¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? –preguntó Viktor ansioso, agarrando los hombros de Isabella.

-No me dio detalles, solo se fue… ¡ah, ya sé que me dijo antes! Seguramente optó por irse para allá, no querría importunarme –murmuró para sí.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! –preguntó el ruso impaciente.

-Dijo que se iría a dormir a la playa y ahí fue donde le ofrecí el sofá…

Viktor se desanimó por completo. Existían muchas playas en la isla, les tomaría toda la noche en buscar en cada una y el tiempo apremiaba. Mientras más horas pasaran, mayores eran las posibilidades de que ocurriera una tragedia.

-¡Maldición! –gritó el ruso, golpeando la pared.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa, Nikiforov! ¡Si no le hubieras gritado, nada de esto hubiera pasado! – le recriminó Isabella, con ojos llorosos.

-¿Dónde vas, Bells? – preguntó JJ al ver que su esposa tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Voy a buscarlo! No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-No puedes ir sola, iremos contigo, ¿Cierto Viktor?

-Vamos. No perdamos tiempo en discusiones estúpidas y recriminaciones que no viene al caso. – dijo Viktor.

-Si algo malo le ocurrió a Yuu, será tu culpa –espetó Isabella.

-Ya, ya Bells, no peleemos más y vamos a buscarlo.

* * *

Caminaba a su lado un poco avergonzado por la cojera de Yuri. Esta vez si se había excedido en la cama. Lo chancleó y lo cogió en todas las posiciones que conocía dando como resultado un trasero bastante lastimado e irritado. Claro que durante el acto mismo, embargados por la pasión, no consideraron las repercusiones que tendría en el cuerpecito de Yuri.

Bajados los niveles de adrenalina, Yuri notó que no podía sentarse. Se fue a mirar al espejo del baño y con horror miró que su culito estaba colorado como un platillo de borsch. Sus gritos alertaron a Otabek, quien acudió rápidamente y contempló el resultado de dar tanto amor.

-Vamos a la farmacia a comprar pomada.

Se encaminaron a la farmacia para abastecerse de dicha pomada y de paso de condones, ya que gastaron todos en esa ronda de sexo que tuvieron hace poco.

Mas los problemas no acabarían allí. Yuri se crispó como gato al ver en la entrada al doctor Simi, el mismo con el cual se peleó en el día de su cumpleaños. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio que fue correspondida por una risita burlona. Tal como la primera vez que se encontraron, el doctor Simi se reía de su cojera.

-Yura…. –advirtió Otabek.

-¡Puto doctor Simi, él se lo buscó! ¡Suéltame Beka! –pedía Yuri, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su novio, que lo sujetaba para evitar que cometiera un simicidio. Con un certero codazo en el diafragma logró liberarse y se abalanzó como luchador profesional sobre el doctor.

Ambos rodaron por el piso de la farmacia, botando perfumes y otros artículos de aseo y maquillaje por todo el lugar. Yuri le propinaba puñetazos que no surtían efecto en el doctor, dado lo acolchado del corpóreo. La única opción que tenía era quitarle la cabeza y allí pegarle a su gusto.

Cuando logró posicionarse arriba del doctor, Yuri socarronamente dijo:

-Ahora si te llegó el ocho. One Punch Man es un niño de pecho en comparación al golpe que te daré, doctor Simio.

Dicho esto le saco la cabeza. Quedó congelado, como si hubiera sido víctima de Medusa.

No podía ser…

Otabek aprovechó el momento de quietud de Yuri para sacarlo de encima del pobre muñeco, pero fue afectado por el mismo hechizo. Pero alcanzó a decir:

-¿Seung?

¡Oh no! ¡El hombre tras el doctor Simi era nada más ni nada menos que Seung Gil Lee!

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Buscando a Yuuri. Rescatando al soldado Yuuri . Bastardos sin Yuuri inserte titulo película y añada Yuuri_

 _Graduación_ _de Yuri e importantes decisiones._

* * *

 **Respondiendo a revius... (los que tienen cuenta les respondí por interno ;)**

 **Alina: jajaja tengo la misma paranoia, prefiero esperar que la historia termine para empezar a leerla, pero más me gana la curiosidad ¡ups! Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que te has reído con esta loca historia :D. Bueno y las escenas graciosas surgen solas en gran parte, sobre todo cuando estoy redactando el capitulo, creo que el truco esta en escribir a altas horas de la madrugada ajajaja. No me gusta forzar las escenas, si algo calza o el chiste es preciso, lo coloco, si no, no se coloca no más. Nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos :) Saludooos.**

 **Nayita PD: Saludos! Que bueno que te hayas divertido leyendo :D espero que te siga gustando la historia :)**

* * *

 **Sus comentarios son valiosos, me ayudan a mejorar y a esforzarme por traerles una entretenida historia. Si tienes algo que decirme, algun detalle o falta de ortografía, lanzar una chancla virtual, o solo expresar como te pareció el capitulo, puedes hacerlo en el cajoncito de los reviús si gustas :D.**

 **¡Bendiciones y jamones para todos!**

 **Atte: La hermandad del calcetín.**


	15. De rescates e inesperadas aventuras

**Primero que todo... ¡Feliz año! Que mejor manera de recibir este nuevo año (en su tercera semana ya) que leyendo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Les advierto que es extra largo porque trae dosis extras de locura y escenas sacadas de una mente transnochada. Debo reconocer que suelo improvisar bastante, o sea, tengo una idea general de lo que quiero contar en el capitulo pero a medida que escribo surgen nuevas ideas que termino por incluir porque siento que pueden funcionar. Es más, una de las escenas del capitulo se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba xD. **

**Responderé al final del capitulo los reviews de las personas sin cuentas en FF.**

 **Advertencia: inclusión de dialecto y modismos. No se preocupen, tiene su respectiva traducción adjunta para una mejor comprensión.**

 **Espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 _En el capitulo anterior..._

 _Otabek le dio con la chancla a Yuri en un apasionado encuentro carnal. En la farmacia la pareja descubre la verdadera identidad del Doctor Simi: el surcoreano Seung Gil Lee._

 _Yuuri y Viktor gozan de su luna de miel hasta que al ruso se le ocurre ocupar ese tiempo en establecer relaciones comerciales, desatendiendo a su esposo. Yuuri encuentra en Isabella una compañera de penas y juntos tratan de superar el abandono de sus respectivos maridos embriagandose en una aburrida fiesta. Esto trae como consecuencia una fuerte pelea con sus esposos. Viktor pierde el rastro de Yuuri y emprende la búsqueda en conjunto con el matrimonio Leroy._

* * *

Tres playas y nada… Yuuri no estaba en ninguna de ellas. Preguntaron en vano porque las respuestas eran siempre las mismas: los "shinos" son todos iguales ¿Cómo quiere que yo sepa que es el shino que anda usted buscando?, le preguntaban a Viktor cuando éste les mostraba la fotografía de Yuuri en su teléfono.

Desalentados, volvían al auto que JJ rentó durante su estancia en la isla para continuar con la búsqueda. Ninguno emitía palabra alguna, el nerviosismo y la preocupación por el paradero del nipón les impedía hacer intentos de conversación. Sin embargo, dicho silencio fue propicio para que Isabella sintiera el sonido de la vibración de su móvil. Era número desconocido, pero de igual modo respondió, podría ser alguien que pudiera tener información de su amigo.

-¡YUURI! –exclamó la mujer.

-¡Ponlo en altavoz! – exigió Viktor, sentado en el puesto de copiloto.

Se oía de fondo música y gente conversando y riendo en voz alta.

-¡ _Wena conchetumale!_ –dijo, más bien gritó Yuuri a modo de saludo. Arrastraba las palabras y sonaba un tanto eufórico.

 _-No poh Yuuri culiao, es conchetumare no conchetumale, wajajajajaj, el weón porfiao_ –exclamaba alguien riéndose a bocajarro.

-¡Yuu! Dime donde estas, ¡estamos preocupados por ti! –pidió Isabella, un poco molesta porque mientras ellos estaban la mar de preocupados, Yuuri aparentemente se lo estaba pasando de lo más bien.

- _Pozz en la plaia poh, jajwjajaj lo dije bien o no?_

-¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te vamos a ir buscar en donde sea que estés! –dijo Viktor, enfadado.

- _woo mielda, es el Viktoru cabros culiaozz, me van a sacal la shusha_ (traducción: ¡Wow, maldición! Es Viktor, muchachos sodomizados. Va a propinarme una paliza.)

 _-Oe Shino dile que se deje de wear, el weon se porto terrible mal con vo, shao pescao no ma_ –aconsejaba otro (traducción: Oye, hombre oriental, decidle que se deje de molestar. El sujeto se comportó muy mal contigo, así que dile adiós de forma cortante, no más)

- _No voi a decil ni una weá, anda a laar Viktoru_ –dijo Yuuri, aun rencoroso por el grito recibido en el desayuno. (Traducción: No diré nada. Vete de aquí, Viktor, ve a realizar labores de lavandería.)

-¡Yuuri, se me está acabando la paciencia! –exclamó Viktor, desconcertado por el extraño vocabulario y muy enfadado, porque al parecer, el japonés estaba ebrio.

- _shao ya shao, no te wa a decir nah porque me vai a retar, asi que chapa la pachala._ (Traducción: Adiós, adiós, no te diré nada porque vas a regañarme, asi que "chapa la pachala")

-¿Chapa la pachala? –pregunto Viktor, cada vez entendiendo menos.

- _Chupa la pichula_ – respondió Yuuri con todo el descaro que el exceso de alcohol le permitía.

La respuesta de Yuuri causó euforia en sus acompañantes, que le celebraron por todo lo alto la gracia. Todas esas manifestaciones de alegría y celebración se escuchaban perfectamente al otro lado de la línea, debido al alto volumen con el que hablaban.

- _¡oohh weoooon , se lo cagó ricooo wajajajwjajaja! ¡Ahí queaste, como pollo!_ (Traducción: ¡Oh, muchachos, lo ha dejado fuera de combate, le ha ganado, ja,ja,ja! Has quedado como un idiota cobarde.)

 _-¡Turdolfo wat! Tututuruturu._ (Traducción: Turn down for what, tuturututuru)

 _-¡Denle los lentes a este weon!_ (Traducción: procúrenle unas gafas a este hombre)

 _-Que erí aweonao, si el shino ya tiene lentezz_ (Traducción: Que estúpido eres, si el hombre oriental ya posee unas gafas)

Y se cortó la comunicación.

-Viktor, me temo que Yuuri está en otro país. No se si es porque estaban ebrios, pero no entendí nada de lo que dijeron – comentó JJ, sin dejar de manejar.

-¡Maldición! No logramos sonsacarle nada –reclamó el ruso, frustrado.

-Te equivocas. –afirmó Isabella –Yuuri nos dijo todo este tiempo en donde estaba.

-¿En dónde mierda está, entonces?

-En La Playa. –respondió sencillamente.

Viktor puso los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "no me digas"

-Tonto, Yuu está en la playa que se llama **La Playa** –explicó Isabella, cargando la voz en el nombre de la playa.

-Todos unos genios creativos los que le colocaron semejante nombre –dijo JJ – Bueno, vamos para allá.

Gracias al GPS con voz de google traductor, el matrimonio Leroy y Viktor llegaron a la playa La Playa.

* * *

 _Horas antes…_

Caminar a la orilla del mar ayudaba a Yuuri a pensar con la cabeza fría. La brisa y el ruido del oleaje tenían un efecto sedante en él, calmando la ansiedad que sentía tras la pelea con su esposo. Estaba asustado, ha oído comentar varias veces que las personas cambiaban mucho tras el matrimonio. Mejor dicho, mostraban su verdadero carácter. Personas que durante el noviazgo eran los seres más dulces y atentos que, sin embargo, en el matrimonio sacaban a relucir un comportamiento tirano.

Claro que Yuuri estaba asustado. Temía que eso último era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Jamás, durante el tiempo que fueron pareja, Viktor le había levantado la voz. Ahora, casados apenas algunas semanas y ya le había gritado. ¿Cómo podría interpretar eso? Despidiéndose de Is, fue a la playa a meditar al respecto. Se sacó las sandalias y se preparó para sentir el agua fresca del mar. Y pensó.

Yuuko llevaba varios años felizmente casada con Takeshi. Tenían sus discusiones y discrepancias, pero al final del día se reconciliaban. Su amiga le contó que la clave era no guardarse nada que te molestara del otro: "Si te guardas para ti las cosas que no agradan mucho de tu pareja, terminaras por acumular toda esa molestia y sin que puedas detenerlo, estallará. Takeshi se enojó bastante cuando le dije que me desagradaba que dejara la tapa del retrete levantada. No me habló en todo el día. Sin embargo, en la mañana, al levantarme para hacer del 2, descubrí para mi asombro que Takeshi me había escuchado. Ya no volvió a dejar la tapa levantada."

Animado por ese buen ejemplo, Yuuri determinó que necesitaba hablar con Viktor, decirle que le molestó mucho que se haya dedicado a hacer negocios en su luna de miel, en vez de disfrutar esos tiempos juntos y solos. También reconocería ante su esposo que tuvo un comportamiento deplorable en la fiesta y suplicaría su perdón. Pero antes tenía que disculparse con el señor Waters, dueño y anfitrión de la fiesta. Y allá acudió.

Obtenido el perdón de dicho señor, pensó subir a la habitación y arrojarse a los brazos de Viktor. Mas, algo dentro de sí le advirtió que era muy pronto, tenía que darle a su esposo espacio para serenarse y también, porque no, hacerse extrañar y desear por él. Entonces dirigió sus pasos a la playa **La Playa** , en donde se encontraba un restorán llamado El restorán, su favorito por servir porciones más que generosas de comida. Y allí acudió a almorzar.

Volvió a caminar por la orilla de la playa pues no había nada mejor que sentir el agua en sus pies para hacer la digestión. Caminó tan ensimismado que casi se pierde la puesta de sol. Maravillado por el espectáculo, se le ocurrió llamar a Viktor para que juntos contemplaran el atardecer y bajo ese escenario romántico, reconciliarse.

No pudo ser. Su Smartphone estaba sin batería. Se sentó suspirando derrotado. Nada que hacer, se quedaría un rato a mirar como el sol se ocultaba tras el océano y después buscaría la reconciliación en el hotel.

Cerca de donde estaba sentado, un grupo de jóvenes armaba una fogata. Una vez lista, se sentaron en torno a ella y uno de ellos sacó una guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

\- _Si pudiera volver a nacer, te vería cada día amanecer…_

-¡ _AMANECEEEER!_

- _…sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez._

Yuuri reía por la coincidencia de que los muchachos cantaran una canción que se llamaba "La playa" en una playa llamada La Playa, hasta parecía trabalenguas la cosa.

- _Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo, voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

- _Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida, por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._ – cantó una segunda voz, femenina.

Luego todos corearon:

-¡TU VIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Mi chanclaaaaaaa! – exclamó Yuuri a su vez, viendo como el mar, cruel, se tragaba una de sus chanclas. El japonés no estaba de ánimos para jugar a ser la cenicienta así que corrió en pos de ella para tratar de rescatarla.

-Oye compadre, ya cagaste. Nica la recuperas –dijo uno de los chicos de la fogata que observó in situ la sustracción de la chancla por parte de las olas. Yuuri lo miró sin entender. Tenía un acento un poco extraño y utilizaba palabras que nunca había oído decir.

-¿Perdón, que dijo?

-Que ya perdió su chancla, no la va a recuperar. –aclaró el joven, condescendiente.

-Yo perdí la mía de la misma manera, se lo que se siente – acotó el de la guitarra, solidarizando con él.

-Oigan chiquillos ¿Y si lo invitamos a la fogata? Digo pa´ pasar las penas – sugirió una de las cantantes – Ni un brillo perder toas tus weás por culpa del mar.

-Grracias – dijo Yuuri un poco tímido, sentándose en el círculo de amigos.

-¿Cómo te llamai? –preguntó el de la guitarra, al parecer el portavoz y líder del grupo.

-Me llamo Yuuri, un gusto.

-Wena, como la cantante – dijo uno de los muchachos, de cabello rizado – _para hacer bien el amor hay que veniir al sur_ –canturreó.

-No po aweonao, esa es la Rafaela Carrá. Puta el weón weóoon - corrigió una chica que estaba sentada a su lado – La Yuri canta la maldita primavera – carraspeó – _Siiii para enamorarme ahora, volverá a mi la maldita primaveraaaaa…_ (Traducción: No pues, idiota, esa es la Rafaela Carrá. Por dios que sujeto más imbécil.)

-Ya flaca, ya entendí, no sigai matando la música – dijo el de cabello rizado, un tanto molesto por haber sido corregido.

-Aeer, querí mocha weón? – dijo la muchacha, alterándose. (Traducción: A ver, ¿Quieres pelear, tú?

-¿De qué país son? –preguntó Yuuri para distender el ambiente. –nunca había oído ese acento.

-Somos de Chile, un país largo y delgaito – respondió el de la guitarra.

-Vaya, no tengo el honor de conocer el país pero parece que ustedes les gusta mucho decir palabras con W – comentó Yuuri, por decir algo.

-No te preocupes – intervino un muchacho de gafas – Ni nosotros mismos entendemos a veces lo que hablamos, nuestro idioma es una rareza ja ja ja . Es uno de los pocos dialectos que tiene una palabra que es adjetivo, sujeto, sustantivo, pronombre demostrativo e interjección a la vez, las palabras con w que señalaste.

-La "weá" es más que una palabra, es un megaconcepto filosófico muy largo de explicar – repuso el de la guitarra – pero lo haremos para que nos entiendas. Es una costumbre muy chilena enseñar a los extranjeros esa palabra. Si la conoces, estás listo para hablar con cualquiera.

-Pero antes tomémonos un Melvin – sugirió un joven de cabello largo por un lado y rapado por el otro. A Yuuri le recordó un poco a Otabek por la manera en que este vestía.

Para su asombro, el joven que se parecía a Otabek saco de una hielera una botella de vino blanco y varios melones pequeños y ahuecados en el centro. La chica cantante, que estaba más cerca de él, comenzó a rellenar los melones con el vino y fue repartiéndolos uno a uno.

-Como dirían en Chilito, ¡un manjarsh! – exclamó el joven de la guitarra, tras un sorbo del particular brebaje- ¡Brindemos! –sugirió, alzando su melón con vino.

-¡Salud! –exclamaron todos con sus melvins alzados. Incluido Yuuri, que se contagió de la alegría del grupo.

Yuuri hizo buenas migas con el joven que se parecía a Otabek que resultó llamarse Mateo y con la chica que casi pelea con el chico de rizos, Judith. Ambos estudiaban lo mismo que el japonés, pero cursaban su segundo año. Como su senpai les dio consejos útiles para el estudio de las materias más áridas de la carrera y charlaron largo y tendido de cosas matemáticas que solo ellos entendían. Luego se sumó a la conversación el chico de gafas, Rodrigo, cuya especialidad era la lingüística, por lo que con mucha paciencia, entre sorbos de Melvin, le instruyó acerca de la "wea".

Joaquín, el chico de la guitarra, rasgueaba algunas melodías conocidas mirando complaciente como sus amigos comían y bebían. De vez en cuando realizaba algunas acotaciones a la explicación de Rodrigo, aportando algunos ejemplos.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan para entenderse? ¿Cómo lo hacen? Yo no lo entiendos –preguntó Yuuri tratando de entender como la palabra weón refería tanto a sujeto, persona, como también a amigo o como una forma de llamar imbécil a otro.

-Por contexto. Eso es. – respondió Rodrigo. –Por contexto te darás cuenta de qué manera se está utilizando la palabra "weón". También fíjate el tono de voz que se utiliza, y también es importante a que persona va dirigida, si es un amigo, un conocido, un extraño etc…

-¡Ya llegaron los cabros! –exclamó Joaquín, cuando un pequeño grupo con sendas bolsas de supermercado en las manos, se acercaban a la fogata. Uno de ellos reconoció a Yuuri cuando fue a saludar a Mateo, a Rodrigo y a Judith.

-¡No me digan que invitaron al señor Nikiforov! – exclamó gratamente sorprendido.

-¿Nikiforov? ¡Si este es mah shino que el ramen! – replicó Claudio, el de cabello rizado.

-Jeremy, ¿te refieres al chico que bailó y cantó "hombres de acción" encima de la barra? –preguntó Camila, la cantante.

-¡El mismo! ¿Me recuerda, señor Nikiforov? –preguntó Jeremy con ojos brillantes.

-Lo siento, no… no recuerdo mucho.

-Soy Jeremy Waters y fui su bartender anoche.

-¡El hijo del señor Waters! Pero, ¿por qué…

-Le pedí a mi padre que me diera un empleo, no me gusta ser un mantenido. Pero bueno, me alegro que esté con nosotros señor Nikiforov, sin duda tiene un don nato para ser el alma de las fiestas.

El estatus de Yuuri en el grupo aumentó cuando Jeremy relató a sus amigos como la aburrida y sosa fiesta de su padre se transformó en pura diversión gracias a la intervención del japonés, con varias copas en el cuerpo, bailando con su amiga para mayor deleite de los invitados, expectantes a cualquier novedad que rompiera con la rutina y el protocolo de ese tipo de fiestas.

-Usted es un gran bailarín señor Nikiforov –halagó Jeremy – espero que nos deleite hoy también.

-Por favor no me lo recuerde, por culpa de mi inadecuado comportamiento he reñido con mi esposo – repuso Yuuri, recordando apenado que aún no había hecho las paces con él.

-¿Tan feo pelearon? –preguntó Claudio, interesado por conocer mayores detalles.

-Me gritó, nunca lo había hecho hasta hoy.

-Típico, una vez casado muestra las garras – comentó Judith, manifestando en voz alta uno de los temores del nipón. Jeremy notó la mueca de temor que se dibujó en el rostro de Yuuri y propuso que lo ayudara a preparan un muy especial brebaje.

-No hablemos más de cosas tristes. ¿Qué tal si nos ayudas con Mateo a preparar las bebidas? – sugirió Jeremy. Yuuri agradeció con la mirada la distracción que le proponía el joven, ya que se veía amenazado por una tormenta de preguntas por parte del grupo.

-Vamos a preparar un brebaje mágico, un clásico en tierras chilenas. Cuando lo probé por primera vez (por influencia de estos muchachos) quedé obnibulado, como dirían mis amigos chilenos, _estaba muy rica la weá_ – explicaba Jeremy a medida que sacaba de la bolsas botellas de vino pipeño, fernet, granadina, helado de piña y enormes vasos de plástico.

-Te vay a chupar loh deoh con el terremoto – comentó Mateo, relamiéndose de antemano ante la perspectiva de tomar tan elogiado licor. Yuuri se sobresaltó: originario de un país ultra sísmico, la posibilidad de que se diera lugar un movimiento telúrico lo asustaba. Jeremy, con gran capacidad de percepción, le explicó inmediatamente que "terremoto" era el nombre del brebaje que estaban preparando.

Ningún elogio era exagerado para el terremoto. Cuando un sorbo del líquido tocó sus labios se sintió en el mismo paraíso. Y de un solo trago se lo bebió. Exigió más y se lo concedieron. Jeremy contento de ejercer nuevamente como su bartender, solícito le sirvió más. Desde la otra noche que el joven quedó fascinado por la faceta que mostraba Yuuri, cautivado por su baile, que aunque ebrio, no perdió en gracia y sensualidad. Y emergió de lo más profundo la necesidad de poseerlo a toda costa, sobre todo al escuchar como el esposo lo tenía en completo abandono en plena luna de miel.

¡Cómo se alegró cuando lo vio en compañía de sus amigos chilenos! Seguramente lo invitaron al verlo solo, esos chicos eran acogedores con todo el mundo, no dudaban en convidar a cualquiera…

Estaba determinado: esta noche haría sus movimientos para atraer al japonés. Para eso necesitaba hacerlo bailar, como sea.

Pareciera que cielo lo hubiera escuchado y actuado en la figura de su amigo Claudio, que oportunamente (para sus planes) conectó unos parlantes a su teléfono inteligente y colocó la canción titulada "Mayores" para iniciar la fiesta. Ese tema era perfecto para sus intenciones y describía su situación en esos momentos: no era viejo pero tiene la cuenta como uno, estaba más que dispuesto a llevarle el desayuno y además era un caballero de 21. Tenía todas las de ganar, o eso razonaba su mente inundada de alcohol.

Así que Jeremy con todo el valor que varios vasos de terremoto pueden dar, se acomodó los cabellos con los dedos, se dirigió al japonés, lo tomó de la mano como una invitación tácita para bailar la delicada pieza musical que sonaba en esos momentos. Yuuri bailaba feliz, con la arena acariciando sus pies, quedando en el olvido la chancla perdida y la pelea con su esposo.

Era solo él y el baile.

Mas el momento culmine ocurrió al sonar un reggaeton old school. "Baila morena" activó en Yuuri la necesidad de revalidar su título de maestro del perreo, fama que se ganó gracias al video grabado por Phichit y su posterior viralización.

-A verrr genteeee, atenciooon. Esto no puede ser, ¿A eso le llaman perrear? No pooo… yo le wa a enseñar como perrear hasta el -20, nada de yahoo respuestas.

Uno de los muchachos de la improvisada fiesta le sonaba muy familiar la frase "perrear hasta el -20". Como un fogonazo en su mente, el viral que vio hace casi un año hizo acto de presencia en su mente, y exclamó, apuntándole con el dedo:

-¡WEOOOON, YO VI TU VIDEOOO! ¡ERES EL SENSEI DEL PERREOO!

Una serie de murmullos entusiastas y de reconocimiento se esparcieron como pólvora entre los presentes. Muchos estaban impresionados por haber contado con tamaña celebridad sin haberlo sabido antes, no estaban conscientes del enorme privilegio de tener semejante eminencia en su fiesta. El estatus de Yuuri se fue a las nubes, si antes lo apreciaban por ser capaz de amenizar una celebración aburrida, ahora lo idolatraban y le pedían a gritos una clase magistral de tan noble arte.

El japonés no se hizo de rogar, sentía como un deber moral enseñar ese famoso movimiento, el éxito de una fiesta dependía de ello. Tenía que hacer algo para que hubiera perreo para los nenes y perreo para las nenas. Ya los faroles estaban encendidos, tan solo necesitaba que subieran el mambo pa que las gatas prendan los motores. Pero la canción "baila morena" le hizo recordar súbitamente a su amiga Is, tan triste como él por la pelea con su esposo JJ. Suponiendo que le haría bien divertirse un poco y que era preferible a estar sola en una habitación de hotel rumiando su pena a base de helados y comedias románticas, Yuuri pidió prestado un teléfono para llamarla e invitarla para que disfrutara de la fiesta y se olvidara de sus problemas maritales por un momento.

Así fue como se dio lugar la llamada telefónica relatada antes y que dio como principal resultado conocer el paradero del desaparecido nipón.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky parecía una mosca sobándose las patas por el jugoso secreto que le descubrió al coreano Seung Gil Lee. Ideaba maneras en que podría utilizar esa información para provecho propio como por ejemplo, que el surcoreano le hiciera sus tareas de matemática, que le permitiera hacer cosas ricas con Otabek en la sala de tres paredes y una mampara, exigirle que hackeara la cuenta de su madre y borrar todos los fics que escribió sobre él… y hasta allí acababa la lista. Ya pensaría en otros usos de esa valiosa información después.

Pero la mirada reprobatoria de su novio y una clara advertencia le hicieron desistir de ejecutar esas ideas, a regañadientes. No sabía Otabek que el travieso Yura no borró la foto que sacó a Seung con el disfraz (una vez que se recuperó de la impresión), es más, hizo algo muchísimo peor: envió el archivo a Mr Farándula, a Don Chismes, mejor conocido con su nombre secular, Phichit Chulanont. Y ya se pueden imaginar lo que ocurrió después.

El más contento con toda esta situación fue el dueño de las cadenas de farmacia de Doctor Simi, dado que una de las sucursales experimentó un alza impresionante en el número de clientes y compras realizadas. Mucha gente, sobre todo damas, visitaban a diario la farmacia buscando fotografiarse con el famoso doctor. Seung no entendía tanto fanatismo por el muñeco hasta que un día le gritaron ¡Seung oppa!. Al voltearse, se fijó que la que gritó era esa chica italiana, la tal Sara. Entonces si ella sabía, alguien tuvo que contarle y ese alguien fue…

"¡Plisetsky!" pensó con verdadera ira. No sospechaba del kazajo porque lo creía incapaz de cometer tal indiscreción. Si de algo podía confiar era en el carácter reservado de Otabek. Pero de ese pequeño demonio no se podía fiar. Se detestaban mutuamente, era un hecho. Una lástima porque estimaba mucho a Tanya, la madre de ese engendro. Se le ocurrió acudir a ella para que castigara a su detestable mocoso puesto que la rusa era creativa con los castigos. Tanya conocía los puntos flacos de Plisetsky asi que podía darle en dónde más le doliera. Mas, como intuía que Yuri lo detestaba por el hecho de ser (de forma involuntaria) el espía de Tanya, consideró confrontar el asunto con el novio, para evitar mayores represalias. Además el kazajo podría controlarlo mejor al tener mayor influencia sobre el muchachito.

Necesitaba detener esto ahora. Los chicos de la universidad se burlaban de él y le colocaban canciones de Linkin Park cuando pasaba al lado de ellos, haciendo alusión a la pelea que tuvo con Plisetsky en la calle, caracterizado como el doctor. Tras el viral del cual fue protagonista con Katsuki (el duelo de baile), Seung creyó que nada más malo que eso no podía ocurrirle.

Que equivocado estaba.

SI los chicos lo molestaban, las chicas estaban en el extremo opuesto. Lejos de burlarse por enterarse que el surcoreano trabajaba disfrazado del doctor Simi, conformaron un fandom para idolatrar su figura, denominándose las "Simi lovers". Aunque Seung no se diera cuenta, él era considerado por la mayoría de las mujeres como un hombre atractivo. Su fama por ser el doctor Simi del viral de la pelea solo fue la excusa para que sus admiradoras se organizaran bajo una misma bandera y crearan una página de Facebook, donde subían fotos con él, fotos donde se sacaba el corpóreo, fanarts, fanfics, fotos de él en la universidad, etc.

Tanto el odio de sus congéneres como el excesivo (hasta enfermizo) amor de las chicas lo agobiaban. Trató de ignorar lo que ocurría, las burlas, los comentarios hirientes y amenazas que recibía casi a diario en su cuenta de Finder por parte de tipos celosos y envidiosos a causa de "supuestamente" acaparar toda la atención de las damas.

Él podía soportar todo aquello sin que su autoestima mermara. No se afligía ni daba importancia a lo que decían personas estúpidas sobre él. Manteniase imperturbable y llevaba a cabo su rutina de forma normal, sin percances dignos de recordar.

Hasta ese día.

Paseaba con su mascota, una cachorrita de Husky siberiano llamada Tata, cuando un tipo se plantó frente a él, interrumpiendo su paseo. Lo miró. Creyó reconocerlo, podría ser con certeza uno de sus ayudantados por la mirada de odio que éste le dedicaba.

-Veo que me recuerdas, "Simi oppa"

El surcoreano se lo quedó mirando con aburrimiento, pero en su mente buscaba el nombre al que asociaba ese rostro hostil. Tras unos largos segundos de silencio, dijo:

-Eres el idiota que reprobó el examen el semestre pasado.

-¡Tú me reprobaste, desgraciado! –exclamó con rencor – ¡Y ahora te robas a mi novia!

Seung no tuvo reacción alguna, apenas pestañeó. Por dentro pensaba "¡Qué le pasa a este sujeto!"

-No te hagas el imbécil –volvió a hablar el sujeto al no obtener respuesta del coreano. –Por tu culpa Michelle terminó conmigo. Pero yo no puedo aceptar que ella dedique más tiempo a administrar el grupo de las locas que te admiran como doctor simio que a nuestra relación.

-No me metas en tus problemas, si no eres capaz de satisfacer a tu novia y tener toda su atención es exclusivamente culpa tuya. Solo los idiotas culpan a los demás de sus propios problemas. –respondió Seung mirándolo con desdén.

-Me las vas a pagar maldito, no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mí. – amenazó el tipo, furioso por no lograr intimidar a su interlocutor.

-¿Ya terminaste tu dialogo de telenovela barata? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicárselo a todos los imbéciles con baja autoestima que me reclaman y a ti ya te dediqué más tiempo del que mereces.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y lo dejó plantado en plena acera para reanudar el paseo con su perrita. Sin embargo no vio venir la patada que el tipo despechado iba a propinarle porque Tata se interpuso, recibiendo ella el golpe por defender a su dueño.

-¡Tata! – exclamó Seung al verla tirada en el suelo, gimoteando de dolor. La patada la había enviado a unos metros de donde estaba originalmente.

Se volteó para encarar al culpable y hacerle pagar pero este había huido corriendo del lugar. Entonces solo se preocupó de su perrita, se agachó a su lado y fue palpando su cuerpecito para buscar heridas. Cuando tocó su costado, la cachorra gimió con mayor fuerza. Seguía sin levantarse. La tomó en sus brazos para llevarla al veterinario pero comenzó a aullar retorciéndose del dolor. No había manera de trasladarla.

Por primera vez el surcoreano sintió algo diferente al hastío y su habitual desprecio a la gente. Estaba aterrado, su cuerpo estaba temblando. Sus ojos se nublaban poco a poco, a medida que el sentimiento de desamparo iba ganando terreno. ¿A quién acudir? Mal momento para darse cuenta de que no tenía amigos, la mayoría de las conversaciones de WhatsApp eran de grupos de trabajo para los cursos de la universidad. El último mensaje personal era de Chulanont, suplicando perdón a lo que él respondió bloqueándolo.

¡Plisetskaya! ¡Cómo no lo pensó antes! Además de ser una de sus pocas amistades, la mujer tenía un auto en dónde podría transportar a Tata de forma rápida y segura. Se apresuró a llamarla. Fuera de servicio. ¡Maldición! Le saltaban las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia. Pero no podía rendirse, la salud de su perrita estaba en juego y cada minuto que pasaba era crucial para la salud del can.

Marcó a otro número. Si bien sus relaciones no estaban en buenos términos, estaba seguro que Altin no le negaría su ayuda. Mucho tiempo de trabajo junto a él le ofreció oportunidades para observar su carácter dónde la solidaridad era un rasgo potente de su personalidad.

- _¿Seung Gil Lee?_ – sonaba la voz de Altin sorprendida.

Los nervios le tenían la garganta apretada, impidiéndole hablar con tranquilidad. En ese día aciago el surcoreano aprendió qué difícil es hablar cuando estás llorando.

-Ayúdame –dijo apenas con voz ahogada. –Ayúdame por favor –suplicó desesperado en un hilo de voz.

* * *

Un auto que parecía ser conducido por CJ del GTA recorría raudo las calles dando bocinazos a los vehículos que se interponía en su loca trayectoria y saltándose todos los semáforos en rojos habidos y por haber.

-¡Resiste Tata! – vociferaba la blonda conductora del automóvil. – ¡Te llevaremos donde el mejor veterinario! ¡Lo juro como que me llamo Tatiana Nikolaievna Plisetskaya!

-¡Tanya, nos está siguiendo la policía! – advirtió el copiloto Otabek, al mirar el característico color del auto de la policía del tránsito siguiéndolos a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Acelera, Plisetskaya! –exigió Seung, sentado en el asiento trasero con la perrita en su regazo, acariciando su lomo para calmarla. –No podemos perder más tiempo.

-Entonces ajústate bien el cinturón, sostén firme a Tata, que vamos a volar como el Delorean. –aconsejó Tanya con una mirada de determinación, preparándose para acelerar.

Y el auto adquirió tal velocidad que parecía un manchón, desafiando todas las leyes del tránsito y de la física clásica.

De esta manera comenzó una larga y agotadora persecución.

* * *

Anya comía perezosamente unas papitas fritas, recostada en una silla reclinable y con los pies en su escritorio, aburridísima. No había ningún caso interesante para investigar, tampoco la prefectura de policía había solicitado sus servicios de detective. Las cosas andaban un poco flojas, como cabría esperar en un día domingo.

Sonó el teléfono de su despacho. La mujer levantó el auricular y respondió sin dejar de masticar una papita. Acto seguido la tuvo que escupir.

-¡¿Está seguro tío Charles?! ¡Parto de inmediato!

Dejando el resto de las papas sin comer tiradas en su escritorio, se colocó su chaqueta antibalas y tomo las llaves de su auto. Por fin tenía una misión.

* * *

-Yuratchka ¿Qué estás haciendo, niño? –preguntó Nikolai al mirar a su nieto cambiar de canal a la velocidad de la luz del enorme televisor. Era raro ver a Yuri utilizar al artefacto en algo diferente al Netflix.

-Me llamó la copia barata de Jessica Jones para pedirme que sintonizara el canal de noticias ya que supuestamente aparecería en televisión. ¡Menuda estafa! Solo están transmitiendo una persecución policial, tremenda novedad.

El anciano observó la transmisión. Un periodista narraba el suceso desde un helicóptero, siguiendo desde el aire la persecución en vivo. Desde arriba se podía ver como una gran cantidad de autos perseguían a un único vehículo de color azul, sin poder interceptarlo a pesar de la ventaja numérica. Cuando el camarógrafo hizo zoom para enfocar el automóvil en fuga, a Nikolai Plisetsky casi se le cae la dentadura postiza.

-¡Yuratchka, mira el auto! – señaló Nikolai sin poder creer lo que sus ancianos ojos veían, a pesar de que el televisor era de 42 pulgadas.

-¡Es del mismo modelo y color que el de mamá! Que aguante tiene ese auto para ser de una marca corriente… -opinó Yuri.

-¡Fíjate en la matricula!

-No, no, no …. –el muchacho negaba con la cabeza - ¡JODER, ESA ES MAMÁ! –vociferó Yuri cuando las cámaras (desde el aire) captaron una larga cabellera rubia que se agitaba con el viento, en el lugar del conductor.

-¡Llama a Anya!

Mientras tanto el periodista informaba lo siguiente:

 _Aquí estamos, Joaquín, transmitiendo una persecución sin precedentes. 10 autos de la policía desde distintos puntos de la ciudad y aun no pueden reducir al auto azul. ¡Increíble! Me dicen por interno que el auto es conducido por una mujer ¡Hombres, con estas pruebas no podemos decir que ellas manejan mal! Al parecer la persiguen por robo o sino no me explico porque la policía al completo está en pos de ella… aunque mirándolo bien, es bastante guapa… seguiremos ampliando, adelante estudios._

Todos los canales de televisión interrumpieron sus programaciones habituales para transmitir lo que denominaban la persecución del siglo. Los televidentes seguían atentos las proezas al volante de la bella conductora a la que los medios bautizaron como "Lady Toretto" a falta de su verdadero nombre. Los periodistas no cesaban de repetir que dicha escena era digna de Hollywood cada vez que el auto azul esquivaba con una ingeniosa maniobra a un vehículo policial.

Yuri, con un plato de palomitas de maíz, no despegaba la vista del televisor, como hipnotizado por el aparato. Nikolai, con una mano en su frente en signo de derrota, se preguntaba que carajos hizo mal en la crianza de su hija. ¿Qué rayos pasaba en su familia que todos tenían la tendencia de convertirse en virales y figurar en los medios?

-¡VAMOS MAMÁAAA! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! –alentaba Yuri totalmente involucrado con lo que sucedía tras la pantalla.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero creo que habrá que llamar al idiota de Karenin.

* * *

-Esto es el fin… - dijo entre jadeos una sudorosa y despeinada Tanya cuando los autos de la policía lograron cercarla, cerrándole el paso.

-¡ _DESCIENDA DEL VEHICULO CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!_ –solicitó un policía a través de un megáfono.

-Estos idiotas quieren que haga la danza kuduro o qué… - murmuró Lady Toretto.

-¡Plisteskaya tenemos que saber cómo llegar a una clínica veterinaria! ¡Tata no puede esperar más! – exclamó colérico Seung.

-Seung Gil Lee, estamos cercados, hemos quebrantado un sinnúmero de normas de tránsito. La verdad no puedo ver cómo podemos salir de esta. Entregarse no es opción, por Tata, pero tampoco podemos salir. Estamos jodidos. – dijo el kazajo consternado.

Uno de los policías, con arma en mano, se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

-Señorita, queda usted detenida por infracción a las leyes vigentes del tránsito, evasión y presunto robo a una farmacia del doctor Simi. Haga el favor de descender del vehículo junto a sus cómplices. Sus documentos, por favor – solicitó el oficial.

-Se me extraviaron – respondió escuetamente Tanya, mirando fijamente al frente y apretando fuerte el manubrio.

-Nombre.

-Berta.

-¿Berta…?

-¡LA QUE TE PEGA CON LA PUERTA!

Con fuerza bruta noqueó de un portazo al policía, dejándolo inconsciente en el asfalto. Encendió nuevamente los motores y se preparó mentalmente para arrancar.

-Cierto personaje dijo una vez que habremos perdido cuando dejemos de luchar. Y hoy no es el día, muchachos. No hoy. Vamos a curar a Tata cueste lo que cueste, aunque tenga que pasar por encima de medio mundo, porque lo prometí. ¡En marcha! – exclamó presionando el acelerador.

-¡Pero vamos a colisionar con ese auto! ¿¡Estás loca Plisetskaya!?

-No es locura, es adrenalina, Lee. Mírame.

-¡Como si tuviera otra opción!

-Retrocede ahora Tanya, vienen refuerzos – sugirió Otabek.

-¡¿Tú la apoyas, Altin?! ¡Hey, tenemos que llegar vivos! Muertos no podremos ayudar a Tata.

Rápidamente el auto azul retrocedió para darse más impulso y con las llantas chirriando contra el asfalto, Tanya aceleró con todo lo que su auto pudo dar y avanzó hasta una de las calles que daban a la carretera, literalmente saltando encima del vehículo de un impresionado oficial que miraba el fenómeno como si hubiera liberado a Willy, todo eso como en cámara lenta, por lo menos así lo recordaría el policía cuando le preguntaron los periodistas.

-¡Vuela vuela, no te hace falta equipajeeeee! – cantó la mujer para darse ánimos

Con la ruta despejada, condujo como si la persiguiera el demonio en persona.

-¡WOOOOWW LO LOGRAMOS MUCHACHOS! ¡Al infinito y más allá dijo el bozlaillear! –gritó eufórica Tanya cuando las ruedas tocaron nuevamente el suelo de la calle.

Condujo a 100 kilómetros por hora por espacio de diez minutos hasta ampliar la distancia con los policías. A estos aún les costaban asimilar la escena del auto volador y el hecho de que se le escurriera entre las manos a Lady Toretto, cuando la tenían totalmente acorralada.

-¡Detente Plisetskaya! ¡Allí hay una veterinaria! – señaló Seung cuando avistó una clínica con el logo de unos perritos. La mujer se estacionó en el frontis y desactivó los seguros de las puertas para que el surcoreano descendiera con la perrita en compañía del kazajo.

Apenas habían tocado la manilla para abrir la puerta cuando escucharon el sonido de una sirena.

-¡Mierda, nos alcanzaron! – exclamó Otabek – Tanya, tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que nos atrapen. –dijo el kazajo, colocándose nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad.

-No. Bájense ustedes, yo me las apañaré sola con la poli.

-Pero no podemos dejarte sola a estas alturas, después de todo lo que hemos pasado –replicó Seung, apenado por ser la causa principal de la hollywoodesca persecución ¿Quién iba a pensar que todo este embrollo fue causado por llevar de emergencia a una perrita herida a un veterinario? Todo comenzó por utilizar a Plisetskaya como ambulancia.

-¡Seung piensa en Tata, ella es tu prioridad ahora! Encontramos una clínica, así que ya cumplí mi misión.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada, Lee! En parte es mi culpa que hayan atacado a tu perrita. –repuso la mujer, avergonzada y triste.

-No digas tonterías Plisetskaya, tu no pateaste a Tata, deja de atribuirte responsabilidades que no te competen - espetó Seung.

-¡Pero si era mi responsabilidad haber detenido a Yura! Si mi hijo no hubiera filtrado tu secreto a través de Phichit, no estarías sufriendo el acoso que padeces. ¡Debiste decírmelo! Me tuve que enterar de todo por medio de Beka ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Acaso no soy tu amiga? ¡Los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas, pero sobre todo en las malas! ¡Asi que baja de mi auto y salva a Tata! Hazlo por mi Lee, hazlo por Maginer. – dijo con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-¡Plisteskaya, solo a ti se te ocurre citar a Los Simpsons en estos momentos! – exclamó el surcoreano con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Bajémonos ya, Seung! Estoy divisando una moto de los detectives – expresó Otabek, quien tenía una vista de águila como Legolas.

Rápidamente bajaron del automóvil azul e ingresaron a la clínica veterinaria, escuchando a sus espaldas el rugido del motor que anunciaba la partida de la rusa.

* * *

Por más que se metía entre estrechas callejuelas no lograba despistar a la moto que la perseguía con la perseverancia de un Javert. Pronto la policía se unió a la cacería, guiados por el vehículo de dos ruedas. Ya iban a su zaga y la gasolina comenzaba a escasear.

- _¡Entreguese y no oponga resistencia o será peor para usted!_ – proclamaba un policía a través de un megáfono.

-¡Antes muerta! –gritó Tanya, acelerando aún más como respuesta a los requerimientos de los representantes de la ley.

Sintió un disparo y el auto comenzó a derrapar, dando vueltas en su propio eje. El manubrio giraba como loco y la mujer a duras penas tenía el control de él. Habían disparado a una rueda trasera.

"Todavía sirve, todavía sirve" pensaba desesperada. Por fin pudo dominar el manubrio y se preparó para conducir con tan solo tres ruedas cuando otro balazo impactó a la otra rueda trasera.

-¡Buena puntería Karenina! –oyó decir Tanya. Se le heló la sangre. Y una voz conocida le dijo:

-Ríndete Lady Toretto, ¡estás atrapada!

Y tenía razón. Todos los autos que la habían estado persiguiendo formaron un círculo cerrado en torno al vehículo siniestrado por dos impactos de bala. Tanya reconoció su derrota y salió de su auto con las manos en alto.

-¡¿TANYA?! –exclamó la mujer de la moto que percutó los disparos.

-Hola Anya querida, que día tan agitado para ser domingo, ¿no? ¿Cómo está su señor padre?

* * *

Para alivio de su atribulado dueño, Tata solo había sufrido una leve contusión y un tremendo susto. Tras un adecuado tratamiento, la cachorrita meneaba su colita muy contenta y demandaba mimos a su amo.

-Seung, capturaron a Tanya – le anunció Otabek, que se enteró gracias al televisor de la sala de espera que comunicaba la detención de Lady Toretto y su traslado a la comisaría.

-Vamos Altin, tenemos que ayudarla. –dijo Seung con determinación.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el kazajo incrédulo ante la inusual actitud del coreano. Seung era un ser frio y calculador, jamás demostraba sus emociones ni manifestaba preocupación por nadie más que no fuera él mismo. Y ahora… se comportaba todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de él.

-Yo la metí en problemas y yo seré quien la saque. Es lo justo. Sacrificó su libertad por Tata, que ni siquiera es su mascota, no tendría por qué importarle lo que le pasara. Jamás nadie había hecho eso por mí de manera tan desinteresada como ella lo hizo…

-Eso se llama amistad, Seung Gil Lee. Solo los amigos hacemos las cosas más disparatadas por los amigos sin pedir nada a cambio. – respondió Otabek con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… -dijo el coreano meditando las palabras del kazajo.

-Bien, en nombre de la amistad y además porque es mi suegra, vamos a rescatar al soldado Ryan, rectifico, la soldado Tanya.

-Te equivocas. Es Lady Toretto y es mi amiga - dijo el coreano con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

* * *

-¡No conozco a Lady Toretto, sáquenme de aquí! – gritaba Seung entre los barrotes de la celda. Su generoso intento por rescatarla acabó con él, Altin y Tata encerrados junto con Tanya en la comisaría.

-¡Oye! –reclamó la mujer, quien tenía en brazos a la cachorrita y acariciaba sus orejitas.

-Perdón, tenía que intentarlo – se excusó el coreano y se sentó en la incómoda banca.

-Discúlpanos Tanya, creo que empeoramos las cosas. –dijo Otabek cabizbajo.

-Habla por ti, Altin. No era necesario sacar la navaja. – le espetó Seung.

-Nos delató el "regalito" de Tata que pisó el jefe de policía Noirtier.

-Ya, ya, chicos, chicos no peleemos ahora –trató de conciliar Tanya – estoy enormemente agradecida de ustedes. No lograron sacarme de aquí pero por lo menos me hacen compañía. Gracias.

\- Bueno… así son los amigos, están en las buenas, pero sobre todo en las malas, ¿no? – dijo Seung sonrojándose. Tanya emocionada, se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

-Eres un amigo genial, Lee. Y tu un muy buen yerno, Beka – dijo la mujer y fue a abrazarlo también.

Tras un emotivo silencio donde los tres apreciaron el valor de la amistad, Tanya volvió a hablar.

-En este tiempo que estuve encerrada y antes de que llegaran ustedes estuve fraguando un plan para castigar al travieso de mi hijo.

-¡Yura! No lo he llamado – se lamentó Beka. Con el fragor de la huida no pudo atender a las llamadas ni mensajes de su novio, y ahora menos podía contactarlo, ya que su teléfono junto a su navaja favorita habían sido requisados.

-Escuchame Beka. Como decía, pienso darle una lección a ese niño y necesito de su ayuda. ¿Están conmigo?

\- Después de todo lo que hemos vivido en el día de hoy ¿más encima lo preguntas? –preguntó el coreano sin dejar lugar a dudas sobre su apoyo en el plan de la rusa.

-Cuenta conmigo Tanya. Fallé en supervisar a Yura y deseo enmendarme. Dispara.

-¡Ay! No me hables de disparos, Beka que me hacen sentir ñañaras en el occipucio y las falangetas.

-Plisetskaya, estás a una cita de Los Simpsons de dejar de ser mi amiga –advirtió Seung.

-Uy no seas amargado Lee y escucha mi plan, que te conviene. Acérquense.

Con las cabezas juntas, como si estuvieran conspirando, la mujer procedió a contarles su plan con pelos y señales. Los muchachos mostraron su conformidad asintiendo a la vez.

* * *

-Asi que señorita Plisetskaya, ¿usted condujo a más de cien km por hora, violó todas las leyes del tránsito, y agredió a un policía solo para llevar a este simpático perrito a un veterinario? – interrogó el jefe de policía Noirtier, mirando al trio con escepticismo.

-Si no le cree aquí tiene la boleta de la clínica veterinaria donde atendieron a Tata. – dijo Seung colocando el papel frente al policía.

-¡Ni que decir de ustedes! – dijo mientras examinaba el documento – trataron de liberar a un detenida amedrentando a los guardias con un arma blanca y además ensucian recintos públicos con excremento de perro.

-Yo no controlo las deposiciones de mi mascota, jefe de policía Noirtier. – replicó el surcoreano.

-Como sea. Aun así están metidos en un gran problema, si bien no cometieron un crimen, alteraron el orden público de manera muy grave. Cortamos varias calles en su persecución. Movilizamos un importante contingente de nuestro personal y nuestros recursos para su captura. Y la guinda del pastel… nos dejaron como ineptos, sobre todo tú, Tatiana. Pero bueno, eso ya pasó, no hay nada que hacer. Tendrás que soportar la presión mediática por un buen tiempo …

-Por lo menos se olvidarán un rato del Doctor Simi oppa – repuso Tanya alegremente, mirando a su amigo Seung.

-Esto es serio, Tatiana. Allá afuera están tu padre y Yuri muy preocupados por ti y Mitka está gestionando tu liberación a través del pago de una fianza.

-Me hago responsable de todo Charles, asumiré todos los costos, pero por favor libera a los muchachos, solo se vieron arrastrados por mí, no tenían opción. –suplicó la rusa.

-Lo que concierne al señor Seung Gil Lee, él puede salir. Pero usted, señor Altin, su asunto es de otro cantar…

\- Solo pido que me devuelvan mi navaja, me la obsequió mi padre antes de morir –pidió Otabek.

-Su padre está vivo, señor Altin –repuso el jefe de policía.

-Bueno, lo intenté. – el kazajo se encogió de hombros.

-Puede irse con su mascota, joven Seung.

El coreano solo miró a sus amigos, sin moverse de su puesto.

-Lee ve a casa, luego hablamos – dijo Tanya. El joven asintió y se retiró con su perrita en brazos. Al abrir la puerta ingresó Dmitri junto a Nikolai Plisetsky y Yuri. Se fue en silencio, soportando la mirada afilada del hijo de su amiga.

-¡Mamá! ¿Beka? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Larga historia, Yura – respondió Otabek lacónicamente.

-Tatiana Plisetskaya, ya hablaremos seriamente tú y yo en casa. –amenazó Nikolai. La mujer tragó saliva ruidosamente. La cosa era seria cuando su padre no la llamaba por su diminutivo.

-Charlie, está todo aclarado. Si me permites vengo a retirar a Lady Toretto y a su joven secuaz, el señor Altin- anunció Dmitri con seguridad.

-Mitka, no es tan simple el asunto. Por consideración a ti conseguí que a Tatiana la llevaran a mi comisaría, pero no la puedo liberar de inmediato.

-¡Pero Charles, ya pagué la fianza, no puedes hacerme esto! – exclamó sorprendido el abogado.

-¡No puede dejar a mamá dormir en la cárcel! ¡No puede! – reclamó Yuri.

-Bien empleado se lo tendría pasar la noche aquí – comento el abuelo Plisetsky tajante.

-¡Papasha! – exclamó dolida Tanya.

-Mira, Mitka. Tatiana hirió el orgullo del todo el cuerpo de policía dejándonos como idiotas en televisión nacional, sería un mal gesto que saliera tan pronto de la cárcel, sería un mal trago para el gremio que se dejo el pellejo en la calle persiguiéndola. Además, estaríamos avalando este tipo de comportamiento al liberarla con tan pocas molestias para ella.

-Entiendo tu postura, Charlie. Pero el juez ya determinó la fianza y la firma mensual como sanción a su comportamiento. La fianza está pagada ergo tiene que ser dada en libertad. Lo otro está de más, Charlie. No puedo permitir que tengas encerrada a Tanya, que ya cumplió la sentencia del juez solo para contentar a tus muchachos. Esto es improcedente – arguyó Dmitri.

\- Más vale que te des prisa, Tio Noirtier – sugirió Yuri, quien miraba por la ventana como un grupo compuesto principalmente de mujeres se congregaba con letreros frente a la comisaría.

* * *

Media hora después, Lady Toretto fue liberada y recibida entre ovaciones por sus congéneres que se desgañitaron la garganta exigiendo su liberación inmediata en el frontis del recinto policial.

-mmm… al final el plan B resultó ser exitoso –murmuró para si el kazajo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Beka? – interrogó Yuri, creyendo que este le estaba diciendo algo.

-No, nada –respondió, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Y siguió caminando detrás de su suegra, quien saludaba como si fuera candidata a reina y abrazaba a la multitud que se reunió por su causa.

* * *

Luego de ser regañada por su padre, ya que por su causa se perdió la emisión de su dorama favorito y la final de un importante partido de futbol, Tanya se acercó a conversar con el padre de su bendición, después de que su papasha se retirara a descanzar tras tan agitado domingo.

-Gracias por pagar la fianza, Dmitri. Ahora dime que quieres a cambio – le espetó Tanya al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

-Tan directa, Táneshka. – respondió fingiendo sorpresa.

-No te conoceré, yo. Esto no lo hiciste gratis, asi que suéltalo. ¿Qué quieres?

Dmitri se puso de pie y se acercó a Tanya hasta reducir las distancias de sus cuerpos al minimo. Rodeó la fina cintura de la mujer con sus brazos y la apegó más hacia él. Le susurró al oído:

-Como me conoces tanto, ya deberías saber lo que quiero.

Tanya, siguiéndole el juego, se colgó de su cuello y le dijo también al oído:

-Sientate en el sofá y esperame con los ojos cerrados. Ya vuelvo.

El hombre obedeció mansamente. Supuso que la mujer fue a lavarse los dientes asi que esperó con la paciencia de un santo.

Un par de minutos despues, Tanya regresó.

-No abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga. –ordenó.

Dmitri sintió el peso de otro cuerpo en sus piernas. Por el perfume reconoció que era Tanya. Luego sintió como una lengua húmeda daba langüetazos a sus labios.

-Ahora puedes abrirlos – dijo Tanya cantarinamente.

Frente suyo tenía nada más y nada menos que al Chilaquil.

-No puedo creer que me hayas jugado sucio, Taneshka, después de que te pagué la fianza con el sudor de mi frente. Dónde estan tus modales, mujer. – replicó el abogado estafado.

\- En el inframundo junto con tu dignidad, querido. Nadie se mete con Lady Toretto, espero que con esto te haya quedado más que claro. Ya te puedes largar de aquí. – dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida y le cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

Yuuri bailaba a gusto con Jeremy y sus amigos, quienes como alumnos muy aplicados ya ponían en practica los pasos enseñados por su sensei. Unos muchachos, varios de ellos con curiosos recipientes con popotes se acercaron al grupo que bailaba reggeaton de la vieja escuela.

-¡Miren chiquillos, llego el "Copas"! – anunció Judith, señalando a un joven en especifico.

-¿Por qué le dicen el Copas? –preguntó Yuuri al escuchar el curioso mote.

-Porque es argentino el weón – explicó Claudio. El nipon lo miró sin comprender.

-Es un estereotipo del argentino que nos saca en cara los Mundiales que ha ganado, preguntando ¿Cuántas copas tenés? – aclaró Rodrigo, imitando el acento trasandino.

-Ya veo…

-Somos muchos estudiantes de todos lo paises que veraneamos aquí, tenemos varios amigos latinos, por ejemplo, el "Azopotamadre", un chiquillo mexicano muy tela- añadió Judith.

-¿Muy que?

-Muy tela, simpático, agradable – explicó la muchacha – se me olvida que erih shino.

-¡Oye Copas, pa cuándo el alto guiso! –inquirió Claudio.

-¡Cuando ganes un Mundial, chilenito! – respondió bromista el argentino.

-¡Oh, el culiao hiriente, weooon! –exclamó dolido el chileno.

Entonces entre el grupo se entabló una discusión acerca de futbol, manteniendo la cordialidad pero sin que faltaran las bromas al respecto. Jeremy se acercó a Yuuri y lo presentó al grupo de argentinos, en el cual algunos consumían lo que llamaban mate, mientras que otros preparaban algo mezclado con coca cola. Los chicos le explicaron que eso era fernet, un brebaje muy popular en sus tierras y le dieron de probar un poco.

-Y bien Yuuri ¿Cuál te gustó más, el terremoto o el fernet? – le preguntó después Jeremy.

-No me preguntes esas cosas tan difíciles cuando tengo alcohol en la cabeza – respondió Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-Ja, ja, ja. Te daré otro terremoto para que aclares tus ideas – repuso risueño el joven Waters.

Cuando se enteraron que Yuuri estaba indeciso en elegir que trago era mejor, tanto chilenos como argentinos le convidaban de sus brebajes nacionales para que se decidiera de una vez. Sin embargo, por mucho que el japonés consumiera de ambos, no podía determinar cual prefería.

-Ya shao, mejor vamo a bailarsss – zanjó la cuestión el japonés quien apenas se podía sostener de pie sin tambalearse.

Como se formaron varias parejas, Joaquin, quien hacia las veces de DJ, colocó un tema romántico. Empezó a sonar Carrie, de Europe.

-Yuuri, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado Jeremy cuando vió el rostro de Yuuri contraído por la pena. Este comenzó a sollozar por los recuerdos que le producía el tema. Había bailado esa canción con Viktor en el día de su boda, mirándose con profundo amor y sintiendo que su lugar en el mundo estaba en los cálidos y firmes brazos de su marido. El contraste con la situacion actual, enfadados el uno con el otro provocó el llanto.

-Buaa, mejor me voy, esta canción me da mucha melancolía.

Y enfiló sus pasos hacia la orilla del mar, con una chancla menos y una pena en su corazón frágil como el cristal.

Se alejó del barullo de la fiesta en la playa. En vano trataba de secarse las lágrimas, que continuaban empapando su rostro ajenas a la voluntad del nipon, quien solo quería detenerlas para poder fijarse mejor por donde caminaba.

No supo si era la luz de la luna o todo el alcohol que consumió, pero a unos metros de él estaba la encarnacion de un ángel cuyos cabellos color plata eran mecidos por la brisa marina. ¡Que visión más hermosa!, pensó Yuuri. Entonces el ángel miró hacía donde estaba él, un simple y vulgar mortal.

Ese ángel era Viktor.

* * *

JJ, Isabella y Viktor se sintieron como unos idiotas cuando al estacionar en la playa La playa se percataron que esta estaba frente al hotel donde hospedaban.

-Somos todos unos Ryogas, chicos – comentó Isabella, aludiendo al despistado personaje de Ranma ½.

-Pero aquí estamos, Bels. Propongo que nos dividamos para buscar a Yuuri – propuso JJ.

El trio entonces se separó, llendo el matrimonio Leroy en una dirección y Viktor en la otra. El de cabellos grises caminó por la orilla del mar, atento ante cualquier sonido que delatara la presencia de una fiesta, pero por un buen tramo de su recorrido solo lo acompañaba el ruido de las olas. Se detuvo a contemplar la preciosa luna llena, pensando que de seguro a su Yuuri le hubiera gustado mirarla también. Hace horas ya que su enojo se había diluido y en su lugar estaba el arrepentimiento por haber tratado con rudeza a su hermoso esposo.

Se volteó porque creyó oir a la distancia la canción "Carrie", aquella que bailara con su amor en su boda. Y lo vió, a su amado con sus preciosos ojos razgados irritados por el llanto, llamándolo con necesidad.

-¡Viktor!- gritó Yuuri y corrió hacia él, tropenzando en su trayectoria.

-¡Yuuri! – acudió a su lado. El japonés sollozaba con medio rostro enterrado en la arena. Con suavidad Viktor lo incorporó y Yuuri se abrazó a su cuello sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Perdoname Vitya! ¡Lo único que hago es provocarte problemas embriagándome! Pero es que no podía más, Vitya, me tenías abandonado. Baka, baka, no me tocabas por hacer estúpidos negocios en nuestra luna de miel. Tú tienes la culpa, hazte cargo. ¡Me sentí terrible cuando me gritaste! ¡Perdoname Vitya, no debi preocuparte de esa manera!

Yuuri intercalaba recriminaciones con disculpas, sin cesar de llorar, empapando la camisa de su esposo, a la que se aferraba como a una tabla a la deriva.

-Shhh, tranquilo mi Yuuri, tranquilo. Ambos nos portamos muy mal con el otro, pero ya conversaremos de eso cuando estemos en mejores condiciones. Ahora solo quiero abrazarte porque estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado.

-Yo te encontré primero, mentiroso. –replicó Yuuri, con su rostro oculto en el pecho de Viktor.

-Tienes razón, je, je,je. Pero yo te amo más, de aquí a la luna que está en forma de queso.

-No, no. –le porfió Yuuri – Yo te amo aun más, de aquí a la galaxia de Andrómeda, de ida y vuelta.

-Pero yo te amo más que mi vida, mi vida eres tú. Pero si mi vida eres tú, y yo te amo más que a mi vida, quiere decir… que te amo más que a ti mismo. (*) –canturreó Viktor.

Yuuri rió, entendiendo la referencia.

-Es medio filosófica, ni yo la entiendo – dijo el ruso, riéndose también.

-Vitya primero plageas a Mr Darcy y ahora haces lo mismo con Manuel Darío. Eres tremendo.

-Ahora quiero plagiarte un beso. Lo exijo porque gané. Yo te amo más.

-Tramposo, no he dicho que ganaras. Pero te voy a demostrar quien ama más a quien.

Yuuri probó su punto devorándole la boca a su esposo con verdadero apetito. Pronto una batalla entre sus lenguas se dió lugar, peleando por el dominio palmo a palmo, sin tregua. El japonés sabiendo que llevaría las de perder, cambió la estrategia y atacó con sensuales besos el cuello de su esposo. Unos roncos gemidos por parte de este anunciaron su inminente victoria.

Pero Viktor no se quedaría atrás. Tomó de sorpresa la retaguardia del nipón, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa. En respuesta, este le arrancó la camisa de un tirón. Así como a Yuuri adoraba tocar y besar los definidos pectorales del ruso, Viktor le fascinaba apretar las redondas y carnosas nalgas de Yuuri como si se tratara de bolas antiestrés.

-¿Lo haremos aquí? –preguntó Viktor entre jadeos.

-Si, Vitya, si… - respondió Yuuri de la misma manera.

-¿Seguro? No quiero que olvides esta noche, mi amor.

-No lo haré, descuida. La brisa marina me ha espantado la borrachera.

-Entonces te marcaré para asegurarme que no lo olvides. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Con la delicadeza de una madre y la pasión de un amante, desnudó a su marido y lo acostó en una improvisada manta hecha con sus prendas. Lo preparó con paciencia para que albergara su miembro sin dolor. Yuuri admiraba las maravillas que hacia el ruso con solo utilizar sus dedos, que metia y sacaba de su agujero, sumiéndolo en una espiral de inefable placer.

-Vityaa… oh… Vitya… quiero sentirte dentro.

Resistirse a tan candente petición era faltar a sus deberes conyugales y lo menos que querria Viktor era ser reputado como mal esposo así que sin mayor demora reemplazó sus dedos con su miembro.

Al rugido de las olas chocando contra las rocas se unió el ruido de pieles entrechocándose, de respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de jadeos y gemidos se hundía lenta y profundamente en Yuuri, saboreando cada instante que se sumergía en su interior como si quisiera grabar a fuego todas esas sensaciones que le producía cuando yacía con su esposo. Su piel caliente y suave, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto ser besados… sus suspiros y la manera que gemía su nombre cuando estaba al bordo del orgasmo… todo eso quería retener en su memoria para recrearlo una y otra vez, en distintos escenarios pero con los mismos protagonistas.

-Yuuri… Yuuri – pronunciaba el nombre del nipón a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y daba mordiscos en su niveo cuello.

-Adentro… acaba adentro…

Luego de alcanzar el climax se recostaron entre sus ropas. Se abrazaron y se besaron, satisfechos de lo que acababan de hacer pero sin ganas de separarse todavía, replanteandose talves una segunda ronda. Que más daba, si solo tenían de mudo espectador a la luna llena y como cómplices a las olas que con su danza aplacaban la sinfonía de gemidos de los amantes.

Cuando los esposos recobraron el aliento, Viktor se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Otra ronda?

-Lo que se ve no se pregunta, Viktor.

-No se diga más.

Se volvieron a besar como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Le aterraba el futuro próximo. En pocos días más se graduaría y le diría adiós a la estúpida escuela y a los gritos del director Feltsman. No tendría que soportar a los calenturientos de sus compañeros, quienes tras el episodio de Lady Toretto ascendieron a su madre al nivel de diosa MILF y formaron una especie de culto hacia ella. Eran casi tan insoportables que las Simi lovers y el doble de hormonales que estas.

Tenía miedo porque no sabía que hacer con su vida despues de la graduación. Tenía claro que quería estudiar pero no se sentía preparado para afrontarlo, no cuando veía a su pobre madre con ojeras de mapache cuando trasnochaba preparando un examen. No le apetecía pasar de la escuela a la universidad de inmediato, necesitaba una especie de interludio, una transición, un algo que separara esas dos etapas de su vida. Librarse de una cárcel para encerrarse inmediatamente en otra, mucho más pesada no era algo que le resultara atractivo.

Confió sus temores a su novio, él como universitario podría orientarlo. No se atrevía a consultarlo con su familia por temor a que no se tomaran muy bien su vacilación, sobre todo su abuelo. Este estaba especialmente emocionado de que su Yuratchka quisiera seguir sus pasos en el mundo de las leyes y si supiera que él no quería entrar a estudiar de inmediato, se desilucionaria, interpretando esa dilación como el inicio del arrepentimiento por seguir la carrera de Derecho.

Beka apoyó su idea de tomarse un año para hacer otras cosas como viajar, trabajar y prepararse para el mundo universitario. Tanya optó por no inmiscuirse en la decisión de su hijo arguyendo que este ya era mayor de edad y lo suficientemente maduro para tomar sus propias elecciones. No quería imponerle nada. En cambio el abuelo… cuando le contó su idea, solo frunció los labios y no dijo nada. Era evidente para Yuri que el anciano reprobaba su plan y cuando estuvieron solos, se lo hizo saber sin rodeos.

-¿Qué es eso de "tomarse" un año? ¿Qué tanto necesitas pensar? Si quieres hacer del vago dilo sin tanta palabrería. ¿Qué piensas trabajar? ¿En qué? ¿Para qué? Ah, entiendo, solo quieres dinero para divertirte, que bien, que bien. Yuratchka, ¿Que quieres que te diga? No estoy de acuerdo con tu plan para nada, ya tienes claro que quieres estudiar ¿Para que esperar? No tiene sentido. Y sobre lo que piensas hacer en ese año, no tienes pensado nada en concreto muchacho, es más, me huele a pura excusa para flojear.

Cúanto le dolieron esas palabras solo Yuri lo sabía. Se retiró a su habitacion para no entablar una discusión en la que resultaría perdedor y matriculándose para estudiar leyes. El joven era muy sensible a las opiniones de su abuelo, que tenían mucho peso y valor para él. En consecuencia anduvo con un aire deprimido el resto de la semana.

Mas la ayuda vino de donde menos lo esperaba. Dmitri ofreció una solución que contentaría tanto al propio Yuri como a Nikolai. Entendía el sentir de Yuri de no querer ser esclavo de los estudios, privándose de otras experiencias, el propio abogado había sido esclavo de su trabajo y su familia. Se propuso ayudar a su muchacho ofreciéndole un puesto como su asistente en su nuevo trabajo como catedrático de la universidad. Le brindaría la oportunidad de conocer de antemano el mundo de la abogacía desde dentro, lo instruiría al respecto y de paso tendrían tiempo para estrechar sus lazos.

-Pero la paga no cuenta como pension alimenticia – advirtió Yuri. –Ni tampoco cuenta como disminución de los regalos pendientes de cumpleaños –añadió.

-¡Rayos! Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Si creyó que con eso se acabarían sus preocupaciones, estaba completamente equivocado. Un golpe vendría a remecerlo de una forma que no imaginaba.

Estaban los Plisetsky, los Altin y los Karenin en la casa de los primeros celebrando con una suculenta cena la graduación de Yuri. A Nikolai no le causaba gracia compartir el mismo techo con Dmitri, pero no podía excluirlo de la celebración por ser el padre y porque en el fondo (aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta) le alegró y aprobó la propuesta del hombre de introducir a Yuri al mundo de las leyes. Su comportamiento era diferente con Anya, a quien le tomó muchísimo cariño desde que supo que compartían un gusto especial por las telenovelas turcas y los doramas. Ya no le molestaba que lo llamara abuelo, es más, le gustaba, pero tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta.

Tanya estaba especialmente bella ese día y no era precisamente por su recien adquirida fama. Lucía radiante y se esmeró mucho en su apariencia, realzando su natural hermosura. Se dejó suelto su largo cabello suelto, al que le dedicó horas ondulandolo para producir una dorada cascada que caia por su espalda y que hacía contraste con un precioso vestido negro entallado. Dmitri no le quitaba el ojo, completamente cautivado por su figura. Estaba más baboso que perro de Pavlov y su adorada hija se lo hizo notar.

-Papá, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.

Yuri se preguntaba con la impaciencia que le otorgaba el hambre cuando cenarían. No lograba comprender porque no estaban comiendo si ya estaban todos los que le importaban y lo querían.

-Yura no seas ansioso. Todavía falta alguien. –contestaba Tanya.

Sonó el timbre. La rusa acudió corriendo a recibir al último invitado.

-¿Doctor Simio? – preguntó Yuri con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué pintaba ese coreano cara de estreñido en SU celebración? Eran enemigos declarados, su presencia estaba de más. ¿Acaso la traidora de su madre quería amargarle la fiesta?

Tanya carraspeó.

-Familia, tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles. Si gustan sentarse…

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí, mamá? Echalo, no lo quiero aquí – exigió el muchacho.

-No seas maleducado Yura, no te críe con esos modales – lo regañó.

-Entonces explícate.

Tanya tomó la mano de Seung.

-Quería aprovechar esta linda ocasión para contarles que Lee y yo estamos saliendo.

Todos la miraron sin comprender, como si hubiera hablado en parsel.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que buena broma mamá! Ya Phichit, puedes salir, ya grabaste mi cara de idiota.

Yuri no podía admitir como verdaderas las palabras de su progenitora. Conocía de sobra que sus métodos de castigo cuando se portaba mal era a través de bromas pesadas donde el joven ruso aprendía la lección y prometía no hacerlo de nuevo. Se esperaba algo como eso tras la filtración del secreto de Seung.

-Yuri, hablo en serio. Lee y yo somos novios hace unas semanas, estaba esperando el momento para decirles cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos.

-¡Ya, madre! ¡Basta! Estuvo mal lo que hice enviándole a Phichit las fotos de Seung y lo siento mucho, estoy arrepentido, de veras. Espero que me perdones, Lee Min Ho, si hay una manera en que pueda enmendar mi error, puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea. Así que ya paren con esta broma, aprendí la lección y bla bla bla… ¿Vamos a comer?

-Yura, ¿Te parece que esto es una broma?

Acto seguido tomó la cabeza de Seung Gil Lee con ambas manos y le estampó un tremendo beso con lengua.

Decir que a todos se les desencajó la mandibula al presenciar tan amorosa escena era decir poco. Yuri parecía la viva encarnación del cuadro El grito y si lo comparamos con un referente más moderno, su expresión de horror se asemejaba a Kevin McCallister de la película "Mi pobre angelito"

-¡Que vivan los novios! –aclamó Perla Altin, destapando una botella de espumante y derramando su contenido por el piso.

Ni el corcho que golpeó la cabeza de Yuri lo pudo sacar del aturdimiento.

* * *

 **(*)Canción del cantautor Manuel Darío, creación del grupo de humor musical argentino Les Luthiers.**

 **Canciones presentes en el capitulo:**

 **La playa - La Oreja de Van Gogh. (cantada en la fogata)**

 **Mayores - Becky G ft Bad Bunny .**

 **Baila Morena - Hector y Tito.**

 **Carrie - Europe.**

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo..._

 _El tiempo pasa y Yuri cada vez se convence, para horror suyo, que la nueva relación de su mamá es real. Le enseña a su padre Dmitri la receta para pasar el mal de amores aprendido capítulos atrás._

 _Viktor y Yuuri aprenden a vivir juntos como matrimonio. Pero un hecho lamentable quiebra la paz del hogar._

* * *

 **Reviews´s Time.**

 **Alina:** Wow, me sorprende que hayas leído todos los capítulos, en serio. En word son aproximadamente 214 páginas. Espero que estés mejor de salud y me es grato saber que este loco fic te haya animado :) no esperaba que tuviera ese efecto pero me alegro que así haya sido :D. Son tan comunes los estereotipos de las personas asiáticas... jajaja al parecer te pasó lo mismo que a Sara Crispino, conociste a un "Seung" y te clavó el visto en persona (?) Yo conocí a una chica muy fanática de los shinos que te puede llegar a pegar si confundes a chinos con japoneses y coreanos. Una vez me explicó como distinguirlos, pero aun siento que me cuesta diferenciarlos, excepto por el idioma. El Yuri ruso es mi personaje favorito, amo escribir escenas sobre él, me sale más fluida la escritura. Me encanta que sea gruñon jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo :D

 **Viktuuri Shipper:** jejeje tu nombre me lo dice todo, esta historia tiene alta cantidad de momentos Viktuuri, espero que te siga encantando la historia :D

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora y ya saben, algún comentario, dudas, acotaciones me lo pueden hacer saber a traves de los reviews. A próposito de eso... no puedo creer que la historia ya vaya a alcanzar los cien reviews, ignoro si los usuarios de fanfiction hacen algo especial para celebrar aquello (llevo poco tiempo aqui escribiendo) pero propongo, si les parece, escribir un pequeño especial. Pueden comentar de que prefieren que se trate, por ejemplo de alguna shipp que yo no haya desarrollado mucho en la historia, el pasado, futuro o una anécdota del personaje que ustedes prefieran, etc. Si no prefieren nada, también es válido.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en una próximo capitulo :D**


	16. Especial: ¿Sabías qué?

**Gracias por los 100 revius! :´), gracias por leer esta loca historia :D. Cuando la empecé a escribir no me imaginaba el rumbo que iba a tomar, de hecho, solo tenía pensado hasta el descubrimiento del engaño de los Yuris jejee, ¿Que cosas no? Y aquí estamos, con un capitulo especial esencialmente Viktuuri (espero que sea de tu agrado, Guest).**

 **Contesto revius al final del capitulo.**

 **Dsifruten de la lectura :D**

* * *

 _En el capitulo anterior..._

 _Yuuri aprende acerca de la weá, conoce el melvin, el terremoto y el fernet. Se reconcilia con Viktor en la playa._

 _Las peripecias de Lady Toretto y el Doctor Simi feat. Otabek Altin alias "el brayan de Kazajistán" para salvar a Tata._

 _Yuri se gradua de la escuela y sale a la luz la relación de su madre co_ _n Seung._

* * *

Una gran casa con un enorme jardín era el sueño dorado de Viktor para su vida conyugal. Criado en el campo, era algo natural estar rodeado de vigorosos arboles donde instalaba sus columpios y hamacas, y de fragantes flores en las que observaba extasiado el agitado batir de las alas de los picaflores.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad para estudiar, tuvo que conformarse con un departamento y sin la compañía de su adorado Makkachin, al que no pudo traer por mucho que suplicó a sus padres. Un perro de su tamaño no podría soportar la estrechez de una habitación, menos uno acostumbrado al aire libre y amplios terrenos donde correr y hacer del dos. Ya graduado, arrebató a su mascota de los brazos de sus padres, quienes aun se resistían a dejarlo partir. Viktor les prometió cuidar muy bien del caniche y motivado comenzó a buscar un hogar para los dos, con un enorme jardín como tanto soñaba. No costó mucho encontrar el hogar de sus sueños con todas las características que imaginaba en una casa para calificarla de perfecta y a ojos cerrados la compró.

¡Pero era demasiado grande!

En la noche era donde más se sentía la enormidad y el vacío de la casa que ni la hiperactividad de Makkachin podía disimular. No aguantó mucho tiempo en ese lugar y terminó por rentar su actual departamento, asegurándose de que en el recinto admitieran la tenencia de mascotas. No tendría jardín propio pero el can estaba a sus anchas y podía sacarlo a pasear en el parque que estaba a pasos del edificio.

Como ahora era "papa casada", como le gustaba decir Viktor, se replanteó el asunto de la mudanza. Un departamento se hacía pequeño para llevar una vida en común con su ahora hermoso esposo: era preciso contar con un hogar más grande, ya que la familia creció con la adición de Yuuri a sus vidas.

Entonces Viktor le comentó a Yuuri acerca de aquella casa que compró hace años y que abandonó porque se sentía solito (jamas le confesaría que la razón principal era su temor a la oscuridad). Ya que aun el ruso era dueño de la propiedad, este le propuso convertirlo en su nidito de amor, lo que Yuuri aceptó muy gustoso tras ver fotografías del lugar.

Ajetreados estaban con la mudanza, pintando la pared cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Yuuri abrió y una bola de pelos le cayó encima.

-¡Sorpresa! – exclamó su antigua vecina, Tatiana Plisetskaya acompañada de su hijo Yuri. –Makkachin los extrañó mucho, me contaba tía Vika.

-Pasen por favor – señaló Yuuri, sin poder sacarse al caniche de encima, que lo lamía de una manera que pondría celoso a Viktor.

-Traje pastelillos para compartir, los trae Yura- el joven mostró una bolsa de papel para afirmar las palabras de su madre.

Los cuatro se lamían los dedos sacándose los restos de azúcar que quedaron impregnados. Disfrutaban del bocadillo sentados en la mullida alfombra del salón dado que aun no estaba amoblado. El joven matrimonio solo se esmeró en arreglar su habitación para tenerla lista para sus actividades nocturnas.

Tanya observaba la estancia con ojo crítico, evaluando el color de la pared que Yuuri y Viktor estaban pintando. Por la expresión que tenía, Yuri se imaginaba un montón de ecuaciones y fórmulas rodeando el rostro de su madre.

-Y pensar que esta casa pudo ser mía – soltó de repente la rusa.

-¿El abuelo quería comprarla?

-No Yura, el abuelo quizo casarme con Viktor.

-¡Qué! – exclamaron los Yuris

-Pero eso fue cuando eramos niños, Tanya. Ya lo había olvidado – repuso Viktor con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, pero cuando fui a buscar a este travieso a casa de tus padres… – dijo Tanya acariciando los rizos de Makkachin que descanzaba cuan largo era en la alfombra - … tía Vika me mostró unas fotos de nosotros cuando niños y recordamos esa mítica visita cuando nos presentaron por primera vez… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Un leve tic en el ojo del ruso le hizo comprender que lo recordaba muy bien.

-No es algo que quisiera rememorar precisamente…

-¿Por qué no, Vitya? –preguntó Yuuri inquieto por la repentina incomodidad que manifestaba su esposo.

-Quiza no se trata de que no quiera, tal vez no recuerda Yuuri. Después de todo solo tendría unos seis años en esa época.

-Tú eres más vieja, madre, seguro recuerdas algo – señaló Yuri, intrigado y deseoso de saber que tan vergonzoso era ese recuerdo que hacía palidecer a Viktor.

-Tan vieja no soy, más respeto muchachito – regañó la mujer.

-¿Pero te acuerdas? –insistió Yuri.

-Si, si que interesante… ¿alguien tiene hambre? – interrumpió Viktor, azorado.

-¡Pero Vitya! Acabamos de comer pastelillos –replicó Yuuri. Interesado por saber más acerca de la niñez de Viktor, se dirijió a la rusa: -Tanya, ¿recuerda algo sobre eso? Me encantaría oir anécdotas de Vitya cuando niño.

-Mi amor, después te cuento todas las historias que quieras saber. Mejor terminemos de pintar la pared, aun nos queda mucho por cubrir – trató de negociar Viktor.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! Tenía unos once años en ese entonces. No me mires así Viktor, los Yuris no nos dejaran en paz hasta que contemos la historia.

-Preferiría que …

-¡No interrumpas, anciano! Ya mamá, cuéntanos como fue eso de que el abuelo te quería casar con el pelón.

-Cuidado con lo que dices mocoso… -advirtió el dueño de casa.

-No te enojes Viktor, usa el Tío Nacho y nutarás la diferencia – aconsejó Tanya.

\- Hagan lo que quieran, yo iré a terminar de pintar la pared – anunció Viktor tomando la brocha.

-Oye Viktor tengo el paint zoom, si gustas te lo presto –ofreció la mujer. Era aficionada a comprar los artículos que promocionaba antena tres directo.

-Creí que estabas más interesada en contar la maravillosa historia de nuestro compromiso –ironizó Viktor.

-Ya rugiste Diego Rivera.

-Debí quedarme callado – masculló entre dientes.

* * *

 **Malditos traumas de la niñez**

 **Por Tatiana Plisetskaya.**

Tras una larga jornada de viaje, desde Bogucharovo hasta San Petersburgo y desde ésta a la ribereña Ust – Izora, distrito de Kolpinsky, la familia Plisetsky en pleno llegó a la finca de los Nikiforov. Fueron recibidos con efusivas muestras de cariño y calentitas tazas de té.

-¡Nikolushka! Hombre, como me has hecho esperar ¿Acaso viajaste en bote? –preguntó el jefe de hogar, un atractivo y jovial hombre de cabello gris perla. Todo un sugar daddy.

-Discúlpanos, Petya. Mi Sónechka quería pasar a saludar a su hermana que vive en Petersburgo.

-¡Oh si! Lilia no nos quería soltar para nada ja, ja,ja. Además adora tanto a nuestra Taneshka. –corroboró Sonia Plisetskaya.

-¡No te preocupes Sophie! Ya deberían saber lo exagerado que es Petrushka. Cuentame como se encuentra Lilia – se interesó Viktoria Nikiforova mientras guiaba a los invitados al comedor para tomar el té servido desde un vistoso samovar.

-Los mismos problemas de siempre con Yakov. – dijo la mujer lamentándose por la triste situacion de su hermana mayor.

-¡Oh, pero que hermosa está tu Taneshka! – opinó Viktoria, para cambiar de tema y animar el ambiente que se enrareció por las malas nuevas acerca de Lilia. –Estas hecha toda una señorita, Tanya – dijo dirigiéndose a la única hija de los Plisetsky, una preciosa niña de once años, de largos cabellos rubios trenzados y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Gracias tía Vika. Sus pastelillos y el té están exquisitos- dijo la niña educadamente.

-¡Eres una dulzura! Petya, cariño ¿Y dónde está Vitenka? – preguntó Viktoria a su marido quien charlaba animadamente con Nikolai sobre futbol.

\- Seguramente está en el corral jugando con las gallinas. Como te decía, Kolya…

-Petya, tienes que mandar a buscar a Vitenka ¡No quedará té para él! Tú eras el más insistente con la idea de presentárselo a Taneshka.

-Ya Vika, no te me sulfures – Piotr Nikiforov mando a buscar a su hijo a través del mayordomo.

Diez minutos despues llega un niño de seis años vestido con pantalón corto y suspensores. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y su cabello plateado alborotado de tanto correr desde el gallinero hasta el comedor.

-Vitenka, te presento a Tanya Plisetskaya. –dijo Viktoria.

-Hola Taña –saludó Vitenka extendiendo su manito regordeta hacia la niña de trenzas rubias.

-Tanya, este es mi hijo Viktor. Espero que sean muy buenos amigos. –dijo la madre con ilusión en su mirada.

-Tienes que portarte como todo un caballero, Vitya. Tu tio Kolya y yo creemos que Taneshka puede ser una buena esposa para ti, asi que compórtate. –advirtió el padre.

-¡Unir las dos familias! ¡Que maravillosa idea, Petya! ¿Qué te parece, Sophie?

-Sería maravilloso, Vika. ¿Quién no querría tener a este adorable pequeño como hijo? –dijo Sonya, apretando cariñosamente las mejillas del niño.

-Tanya, no seas maleducada y saluda a Vitya, tu futuro esposo –ordenó Nikolai.

-Hola cabeza de ajo.

 _-¿Cabeza de ajo? ¡Wajajajajjajajajajjajaja!. No me digas que fue lo primero que le dijiste al pelón, mamá. Ja, ja, ja, ja._

 _-No estaba nada contenta con la perspectiva de casarme con un mocoso, Yura._

 _-Gracias madre, ahora podré variar mi repertorio de apodos – dijo Yuri, secándose las lágrimas de risa con el dorso de su mano._

 _-Muchas gracias Taña por darle ideas a tu mocoso –"agradeció" Viktor mientras pintaba enérgicamente la pared._

 _-De nada, Vitenka. ¿En donde quedé?_

 _-En la cabeza de ajo – respondió Yuuri y sin poder aguantar más, estalló en carcajadas._

 _-¡Mi amor! ¿Tu también? – reclamó Viktor haciendo pucheritos._

-¡Tatiana! ¿Cómo que cabeza de ajo? – regaño Nikolai, coloradísimo.

-Emmm… ¿cabecita? –sugirio tímidamente la niña.

-¡Disculpate con Vitya! ¡Ahora!.

-Kolya, tranquilo, seguramente es un apodo de cariño, ¿verdad, mi niña? –intervinió Viktoria cuando vio que los verdes ojitos de Tanya se humedecían, amenazando con derramar lágrimas -¿por qué mejor van a jugar afuera? Vitenka muéstrale los alrededores, estoy segura que te encantará Tanya, tenemos muchos arbolitos y animalitos.

Vitenka asintió y se llevó a Tanya de la mano.

El pequeño Viktor se explayó con una minuciosa descripción del entorno dónde estaba situada la finca. Le mostró a su invitada el lugar donde confluían los ríos Neva e Izhora y le contó acerca de una gran batalla acontecida hace ya bastantes siglos, en la edad media.

-Y así el príncipe Alexander Yaroslavich se cambió el nombre a Alexander Nevsky, cuando obtuvo su triunfo en la batalla del Neva y ahora es santo patrono de San Petersburgo.

-Tú debes ser el alma de las fiestas… -murmuró Taneshka.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Vitenka.

-Emmm no, solo pienso que eres muy mocoso para saber estas cosas tan… con mucho detalle.

-Papá me narró la historia cuando navegábamos por el Neva y luego busqué más informacion en la biblioteca de mi casa.

-¿Crees que tu papi nos lleve a pasear por el río? – preguntó la niña ilusionada por la perspectiva de un paseo en el Neva.

-¡Le pediré a papasha que nos lleve, asi podré mostrarte el lugar exacto de la batalla! –exclamó entusiasmado Vitenka.

Cuando supo que los Plisetsky tenían una hija se preocupó ya que las interacciones con otros niños de su edad no era su fuerte. Al ser ella mayor podía seguirle en los temas de conversacion que planteaba sin que se le quedara mirando como estúpida. Taneshka resultó ser una agradable y vivaz compañera, aunque un tanto directa y bromista. Aun así, Vitenka se esforzó para hacer de su estancia en la casa lo más entretenida posible.

Luego la llevó a los corrales y a la granja de animales. A Taneshka le impresionó bastante que el niño tuviera un nombre para cada una de las gallinas (que eran muchas) y más aun que distinguiera una de otra sin equivocarse. "Este niño no tiene amigos" pensó la chica.

Con gran ceremonia Vitenka le presentó a la que consideraba su mejor amiga: una cabra llamada Masha.

-Mira Taña, Masha está esperando cabritas en su pancita –le contaba mientras acariciaba el voluminoso estómago del animal, quien indiferente a la atención que tenía, masticaba pienso sin parar.

-Aquí yo leo cuentos a Masha y le cuento las cosas que me pasan así ella ya sabe que ibas a venir Taña. Tambien le llevo sus piedras de sal, son sus favoritas, ¡si vieras como las lame!

-Que bien, me gustaron mucho todos los animales que tienes. En mi casa no me dejan tener ni siquiera un ratón como mascota… -suspiró- Y bien, ¿Cuándo me presentas a tus amigos, cabecita de ajo?

-Pero ya te los presenté – dijo Vitenka, frunciendo el ceño extrañado por la pregunta.

-Me presentaste a tus animales de la granja, ahora yo te estoy preguntando por tus amigos –dijo Taneshka con tono condescendiente.

-Ellos son mis amigos. Mis únicos amigos… - dijo en un murmullo.

Se le estrujó el corazón a la muchacha. Se sintió apenada por la soledad manifiesta en un niño tan pequeño, cuyos únicos amigos eran las gallinas, los caballos, las vacas y las cabras. Debía ser difícil para él congeniar con los de su edad y especie. Su privilegiada inteligencia lo aislaba de sus congéneres, sin poder interactuar adecuadamente con ellos.

Aquel momento incomodo fue interrumpido por la nodriza, quien los venía a buscar para comer una jugosa sandía.

Vitenka comía en silencio, con poco ánimo. Taneshka se propuso distraerlo de su melancolía porque en honor a la verdad, prefería al niño parlanchin que hablaba como nerd que a este silencioso como tumba.

-Oye, cabeza de ajo…

-¡No soy cabeza de ajo!

-Okay, okay. Oye cabecita…

-¡Qué! –respondió Vitenka, cabreado.

-Cuidado con las pepas.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te tragas una te puede crecer una sandía en tu estómago, fijate.

-No te creo, las pepas necesitan agüita para crecer y ser sandías – espetó Vitenka, incrédulo.

-El cuerpo humano tiene 70% de agua para que sepas, eso me dijo mi mamá y yo le creo porque es enfermera.

-No caeré en eso aunque lo haya dicho tía Sophie, hum –se cruzó de brazos manifestando inconformidad.

-Tampoco le creí ¿y sabes que me pasó? Me creció una sandía enooorme y me abrieron la pancita y me sacaron la sandía en el hospital. Mira – Taneshka se levantó su camisa –esa cicatriz es la prueba de lo que digo.

-¡No te creo! –gritó Vitenka, no tan seguro como antes.

-Uy, no me grites cabecita dura. Mejor me iré con mamá y le voy a decir que cancele el matrimonio. Nos vemos cuando se te pase el enojo, cabeza de ajo.

-¡Andate!

Los adultos estaban en el gran salón poniéndose al corriente con sus respectivas vidas y charlando acerca de sus amigos en común, intercalando las palabras con trozos de sandía. Taneshka se entretenía leyendo comics acostada en la peluda y calentita alfombra.

-Dime Vika ¿a cuál escuela asiste Vitenka? –se interesó Sonya.

-A ninguna Sophie, contratamos tutores que se hacen cargo de su educación. El pobre se aburría tanto en la escuela… sus maestros me sugirieron que siguiera esta modalidad porque Vitenka está en un nivel más avanzado.

-Se nota que es un niño muy listo. ¡Y tan lindo!

-Va a ser guapo como su padre, todo un rompecorazones. Pero me preocupa que crezca tan solo… no tiene amiguitos – Vika dio un largo suspiro.

-Tranquila, querida. Ya verás que…

Sonya no pudo completar su frase de consuelo debido a que el aludido entró desecho en llanto, corriendo a refugiarse a los brazos de su madre. Estaba inconsolable, nada de lo que le decían, ni los dulces arrullos de su madrecita lo calmaban.

-¿Qué te pasó mi solcito?

-¡No quiero que abran mi pancita! ¡No queroo, no! – y reanudaba su llanto, aferrándose a Vika con más fuerza.

Las lágrimas y los mocos cesaron cuando trajeron a Vitenka su paleta favorita. Muy bien sabía el niño que no podía lamer y llorar a la vez.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? –preguntó Vika. Tenía a su hijo sentado sobre sus rodillas y magreaba sus cabellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió Vitya?- Cuentale a tu padre – pidió Petya Nikiforov.

-Es que… me tragué una pepa y…y yo, yo ¡No quero que me crezca una sandía en la panza! ¡Buaaaaaaaa! - reanudó el llanto.

-Mi amorcito, no te va a crecer una sandía. Tranquilizate mi bebé.

-¡Shi me va a crecer! ¡Ya me duele mi pancita!

-Quizá te duele porque comiste mucho o algo te cayó pesado –intervino Sonya.

-¿Ves mi amor? Eso es. ¿Qué fue lo que comiste antes? –preguntó Vika.

-La sandía… con mostaza -respondió Vitenka entre hipidos.

 _-Vitya ¿Te gusta la sandía con mostaza? –preguntó Yuuri tratando de disimular el disgusto por la extraña mezcla._

 _-¡Iugh¡ eres un asqueroso, anciano, seguro que eres de esos que le gusta la pizza con piña -expresó Yuri sin ocultar el asco que sentía._

 _-¿Podrían dejarme terminar? –solicitó una molesta Tanya_

Los adultos rieron por la respuesta dada por el niño. Este empezó a molestarse por no ser tomado en serio.

-¡No se rían y sáquenme mi shandía! – exigió con el rostro muy colorado por las lagrimas y la rabieta.

-Muchacho por dios, ¿De dónde sacaste eso de la sandía?

Taneshka esperaba escurrirse de la habitacion sin que la vieran, aprovechando de que todos estaban pendientes de consolar al pequeño. No obstante, un dedo acusador truncó su fuga.

-Fue Taña, ella me dijo eso.

La furia de Nikolai se hizo sentir. Increpó en duros términos a su hija, haciéndole saber lo avergonzado que estaba de su reprochable comportamiento hacia los dueños de casa. Le advirtió que esta era la última vez que salía con ella, que nunca más la sacaría para otro lado, ni siquiera para la casa de tía Lilia.

-Kolya, no seas tan estricto con Taneshka… -intercedió Sonya.

-Esta niña necesita mano dura. Has sido muy negligente y permisiva con ella, Sofía. Mira lo que tenemos: una chiquilla atrevida y maleducada, quien solo sabe molestar a los que son más pequeños que ella. No puedo seguir permitiendo eso bajo ningún concepto, o esta critaura se echara a perder.

-Pero Nikolai…

-¡Pero nada! Tatiana, estas castigada. Esta es la última vez que me haces pasar vergüenza frente a tus tios. ¡Ya no más paseos, ni postres, ni privilegios! –vociferó Nikolai.

Taneshka oia todo esto con la cabeza gacha y la mano que sostenía el pomo de la puerta temblando.

-Ya no es novedad para mi … ¡Solo me hablas para castigarme y regañarme!

Se fue corriendo en dirección hacia la habitación que le fue designada, se arrojó a la cama y lloró hasta caer rendida.

La despertó un dedo que picaba con insistencia su hombro. Taneshka se volteó para ver quien era el dueño de ese dedo y se encontró con que era Vitenka vestido con un tierno mameluco de osito, con orejas incluida. Abrazaba con aprensión un peluche viejo de perrito y sus ojos celestes titilaban de susto.

-Taña, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es que me da miedo la oscuridad – suplicó el niño.

La niña lo miró, evaluando la petición. No se la pensó mucho, Vitenka se veía simplemente adorable con su pijama.

-Esta bien, pero debes pagar tu estadía aquí.

El pequeño desnucó a su peluche y extrajo de este una barra de chocolate.

-Traje cocholate para que no sientas más penita.

Taneshka se conmovió por las dulces intenciones de Vitenka y le hizo un espacio en su cama.

-Duerme tranquilo, cabecita. Yo te defiendo de los monstruos.

No era necesario tal promesa. Ya se oia la respiración acompasada del joven Nikiforov.

Vitenka consideró una genial idea llevar a su amiga a visitar a Masha para que le contara sus problemas y desahogara sus penas. Temprano en la mañana saltó encima de ella para despertarla y llevarla a los dominios de la cabra. Sin embargo, esta tenía planes muy diferentes. Los dos niños la hallaron en pleno trabajo de parto.

-¡Taña, Masha está sangrando! ¿Va a expulsar una sandía con las cabritas?

-No bobo, las cabras solo tienen cabras. Tranquilo cabecita, los animales son muy sabios, saben lo que tienen que hacer. –afirmó Taneshka, muy segura porque se respaldaba de los numerosos documentales de National geographic que vio junto a su padre.

-Tienes razón – concordó Vitenka, recordando lo que había leído en los libros.

Mas pasaban los minutos, Masha seguía pujando y no salía ninguna cabrita. Se alarmaron cuando la cabruna madre cayó desplomada.

-¡Se va a morir! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido! ¡Cabecita anda a llamar a un adulto, ya!

-¡Mira Taña, se ve algo que se asoma! – señaló Vitenka. Efectivamente, algo que se parecía a un hocico se asomaba desde el cuerpo de la cabra.

-¡Está atorada!, ¡tenemos que ayudarla Viktor!

Entre ambos sacaron a la pequeña cabrita del vientre materno. El agudo balido del animalito les indicó que estaba vivo y listo para hacer tiernas cabriolas. Taneshka lloraba emocionada por contribuir en el nacimiento de una vida y no prestaba atención a sus manos cubiertas de sangre y fluidos. Sabía que había sido parte de algo muy importante y las cosas externas al alumbramiento la traían sin cuidado.

-Cabecita… ¿Cómo piensas llamar a la hija de Masha? ¿Cabecita? ¡Oh por dios!

El niño yacía desmayado a su lado.

* * *

-Ese fue poderoso motivo que me inclinó a estudiar algo relacionado con la salud –concluyó Tanya.

-Madre, ¿No es que estabas contando los traumas de la niñez del pelón? –criticó Yuri.

-Yo creí que nos estaba contando el porqué está casa podría haber sido suya, Tanya – acotó Yuuri.

-Uf, por un momento creí que desclasificabas momentos vergonzos de mi vida para mortificarme –dijo Viktor sin dejar pintar.

-Creo que fue de todo un poco – dijo riendo la rusa –pero ¿a poco no fue una historia entretenida?

-Yuju que divertido, mira como la paso en grande escuchando mis miserias –ironizó Viktor.

-Fue… interesante – reflexionó Yuuri –Ahora entiendo muchas cosas sobre Vitya. No sueles charlarme sobre tu infancia – se quejó el nipón.

-Viktor no te va a soltar nada Yuuri. Si quieres respuestas, ve donde tía Vika, tu suegra, ella te contara los pormenores. Hazme caso – sugirió Tanya y le guiño un ojo en complicidad.

-No mi amor, no vayas con mamá te lo suplico. No sin antes que me cuentes tus traumas de la niñez.

-No, yo paso. Me conviene ir a visitar a mi querida suegra- arguyó Yuuri juguetonamente.

-¡Así no funciona la ley del intercambio equivalente! Una historia vergonzosa mía a cambio de una tuya, eso es lo justo.

-Uy, ellaaa la Edward Elric, la Roy Mustang, la alquimista estatal–se burló Yuri.

-¡No te metas, mocoso pelo de mazorca! – reclamó un molesto Viktor

-¡No me levantes la voz cabeza de ajo sin dientes! – contraatacó el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sin dientes?

-¡Porque te estás quedando calvo! Jajajajajajajaj

-¡Suficiente! –intervino Tanya –Yura, vámonos. Llevame donde Caroline.

-¿Va a manejar Yurio? Por kamisama, tenga algo de aprecio por su vida y pidase un uber. – suplicó Yuuri santiguándose.

-¿Qué te pasa cerdo? He mejorado. No ando dando espectáculos como OTRAS –respondió el joven mirando de manera significativa a su progenitora.

-Me quitaron la licencia de conducir –explicó la mujer -Busca en YouTube "Lady Toretto", eso no más te digo. Ya vámonos que hace rato que Viktor está pintando el mismo trozo de pared.

-¡Vitya! – se quejó Yuuri.

* * *

 **Nuestra porno casera**

 **Por Yuuri y Viktor Nikiforov**

La sensación de orgullo ya no cabía en el cuerpo del profesor Nikiforov. El proyecto de sus muchachos –Finder– fue seleccionado para representar a la universidad en una importantísima convención sobre tecnología en el extranjero. Chris, su jefe y amigo, descorchaba una botella de espumante para celebrar la buena noticia junto a sus estudiantes.

-Vayan a preparar sus equipajes desde ya, en pocos días se van. –dijo Chris.

-¿No irá con nosotros, profesor Giacometti? –preguntó la voz suavecita de Guang Hong Ji.

-Iría encantado, pero Viktor fue el supervisor directo del proyecto por lo tanto es él más indicado para acompañarlos.

-Gracias Chris. Se que hablo por todos al preguntarte cuantos días estaremos en esa convención – señaló Viktor.

Chris se acarició el mentón en actitud pensativa. Estaba sacando cuentas mentales para poder responder adecuadamente.

-Aproximadamente como una semana – dijo por fin.

-¡Una semana! ¡No puedo estar tanto tiempo separado de mi Yuuri!

-Por dios hombre controla tu lascivia. Es solo una semana, ni que te fueras a morir de abstinencia. Ni Altin ni Seung se han quejado, ¿o tienen alguna objeción, caballeros?

-Ninguna, profesor. El proyecto es más importante ahora, Yura lo entenderá.

-Me alegro oir eso. A ti no te culpo Seung Gil, ¿Quién no extrañaría a la hermosa Tatiana?

-¡Esto es genial! Transmitiré los pormenores del viaje y la convención en mi canal, en Insta, en Facebook, en… ¡cielos, no puedo con tanta emoción! – exclamó Phichit sintiéndose en la séptima nube.

-Guarda tu entusiasmo para más adelante, Chulanont. ¿Y usted, De la Iglesia, no va a extrañar a nadie en esa laaarga semana? –preguntó curioso el suizo.

-¡A nadie! Viajo con mis amigos. Soy un afortunado.

-¿Oiste, Nikiforov? Tu eres un exagerado y obsesivo. Deja respirar un poco al pobre Yuuri, lo atosigas tanto, hombre. Para que viajes más tranquilo, yo puedo cuidar de tu esposo y darle… lo que necesite.

-Ni se te ocurra, Giacometti. Aparta tus cochinas manos de mi cerdito. –amenazó el ruso.

-Está bien, está bien. No le haré nada… que no quiera – agregó Chris, insinuante.

-Eso no me tranquiliza para nada.

* * *

Ni siquiera el teorema de Fermat (que llevaba más de trescientos años sin solución) le daba tantos quebraderos de cabeza a Yuuri como la repentina propuesta de su esposo. En apariencia la petición era simple, pero un defecto (o virtud) del japonés era darle vueltas a las cosas, pensar concienzudamente los asuntos que le concernían personalmente. Y la propuesta indecente de Viktor era una de esas cosas.

El defecto (o virtud) de Viktor era soltar las cosas más insólitas a la hora de cenar. Un ejemplo concreto de esto ocurrió dias después de la llegada de Makkachin. Cenaban una pizza con peperonni y de repente Viktor dijo:

-Si te tragas un peperonni te va a crecer una pizza en tu zapan.

Yuuri dejó de comer y lo miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar el trasfondo de esa frase.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir, Vitya? –preguntó. No había dado con la respuesta por sí mismo.

-Yuuri, me ignoras cuando comes – se quejó el ruso e hizo un puchero.

-No puedo comer y hablar a la vez, Vitya. Es de mala educación hablar mientras estás cenando.

-¿Costumbres japonesas?

-Algo así.

-Pero en el almuerzo conversas y comes –cuestionó Viktor.

-Me adapté cuando comencé a frecuentar el grupo de Phichit. En la cena es algo distinto, como ceno con mi familia se mantienen las costumbres japonesas como les llamas.

-Pues yo quiero que conversemos un poco en la cena. El silencio me inquieta.

-Tienes razón, no había considerado que podías sentirte incómodo. Gracias por decírmelo, me esforzaré para charlar contigo durante la cena.

Yuuri acercó el rostro de su esposo con la mano y besó sus labios.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor, eres muy comprensivo conmigo a pesar de ser un caprichoso de primera – dijo Viktor y le devolvió el beso con más entusiasmo.

La pareja se detuvo antes de que la situacion se tornara caliente y terminaran haciéndolo en la mesa de vidrio donde cenaban.

-¿Y me vas a contar tus traumas de la niñez? –soltó Viktor repentinamente. Yuuri se atoró con el jugo de manzana que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Otra vez con la misma weá, Viktor?

-Yuuri no empieces con tus palabras con W, que no entiendo lo que me dices. No se que es la weá.

Ese era otro defecto (o virtud) de Yuuri: solía contagiarse con acentos, palabras y expresiones extranjeras. Su luna de miel lo puso en contacto con un grupo de jóvenes chilenos y fue instruido en el megaconcepto de la weá. Aún mantenía contacto con algunos de ellos, especialmente con los chicos que estaban estudiando su misma carrera, Mateo y Judith. Ocasionalmente hablaba con Rodrigo y primero muerto antes de confesar a su esposo que mantenía comunicación con el joven Waters. Viktor lo tenía en su lista negra. El ruso poseía una especie de sexto sentido para detectar a las personas que se acercaban a su esposo con motivos impuros.

-Según la Inciclopedia la weá es, cito, "un concepto filosófico surgido en Antofalombia, que abarca, epistemológica, gnoseológica, axiológica, metafísica, ética, lógica, y paremiológicamente puras weás. Weá es muy parecido a cosa, pero se diferencia en que una cosa es una cosa, y una weá es una weá" –respondió Yuuri adoptando un tono erudito.

-No entendí ni una weá, Yuuri –dijo Viktor.

-Mira, ¡Ya lo tienes! Lo captaste de inmediato. Acabas de hacer un correcto uso de la palabra –lo felicitó.

-Wow ¡Amazing! Esto lo debo consignar en mi muro de Facebook. – comenzó a teclear en su teléfono.

Yuuri, al igual que Scherezade (no la de la telenovela), se salvó de tener que contar sus traumas de infancia una vez más. En los ultimos días el ruso se había puesto muy insistente con el tema.

Fue en la cena con katsudon en la que Viktor lanzó sin anestesia su propuesta indecente.

-Yuuri, mi amor, grabemonos teniendo sexo.

El japonés hizo esfuerzos descomunales para no escupirle la comida en la cara. Eso si que lo había tomado desprevenido. Él esperaba que Viktor insistiera con el tema de los traumas, pero salió con eso… ¡que no tenía sentido con lo que estaban hablando antes! O sea, hace cinco segundos conversaban acerca de sus jornadas en la universidad, ¿Qué diantres tenía que ver eso con filmarse teniendo sexo?

-¿y para, para qu-que quieres un vi-video, si es que se pu-puede saber?

-Pues para jalarme el ganso, Yuuri, para que más lo voy a querer – respondió Viktor como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvia.

-Perdon, no estoy entendiendo ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Es una de tus fantasías?

-Yuuri sabes que mi fantasía es tener un espejo en el techo para poder ver como te la estoy metiendo. Pero claro, es peligroso.

-Entonces…

-Ay, mi amor, es que me voy por una semana fuera del país por trabajo.

-Ahh, por lo de Finder. Algo de eso me comentó Phichit.

-Pero que chismoso, yo quería contártelo primero. – bufó Viktor.

-Lo hizo porque es mi amigo. Y bueno, ¿Qué tiene que ver el viaje con hacer un vi-video? –el japonés se sonrojó al decir la ultima palabra.

-Va a ser una semana sin tenerte entre mis brazos, Yuuri, sin manosear tus lonjas, sin morder tus ricas nalgas, sin satisfacer las necesidades de la Viktorconda, sin…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí tu punto, Vitya. Pero una semana no es mucho tiempo, podremos aguantar. Si no te sientes capaz, mira una porno y ya está.

-¡Pero Yuuri, eso cuenta como infidelidad! Yo solo quiero excitarme contigo, con nosotros haciéndolo.

-Mmmm, no lo sé. Es muy arriesgado, si se llegara a filtrar…

-El video no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, lo juro. No me confundas con los Plisetsky, por favor.

-Dame más tiempo para considerarlo.

-Está bien. – concedió Viktor de mala gana. El tiempo estaba en su contra.

* * *

Lo meditó, pensó en los pros y contras de aceptar la grabación de una porno casera (porque eso era). No se sentía seguro respecto a ser un buen material para esa filmación, recordaba aquella vez en la que Viktor le pidió que utilizara vocabulario soez en sus encuentros íntimos.

-Yuuri, dime algo sucio. –pidió Viktor con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-Los platos que dejaste sin lavar en el fregadero. –respondió automáticamente.

-¡Pero Yuuri, ya te dije que los lavaría después! –rezongó el ruso. –Mira, ya pusiste triste a Viktorconda. Vas a tener que hacerle cariño para que se alegre de nuevo, eh.

Tenía que responder ya, Viktor le había dado un ultimátum. La fecha de su partida estaba próxima. Aun no se decidía.

Sin venir a cuento, se le vino a la memoria un concepto que mencionara Viktor. Intercambio equivalente. Una idea brilló en su mente.

Ya tenía la respuesta.

* * *

Esta vez cenaban risoto. La impaciencia de Viktor se podía hasta palpar.

-¿Y? –inquirió el ruso.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta a mi propuesta indecente?

-Acepto. Con una condición, quiero ser el activo cuando vuelvas de tu viaje.

-¡Trato hecho! Espera, ¿qué?

-Intercambio equivalente, Vitya. –explicó someramente Yuuri. Dio un largo sorbo a su té Oolong.

-No te estoy comprendiendo. –expresó Viktor, afligido.

-A ver, como te explico para qué me entiendas… Es como lo que dice la canción de Enrique Iglesias, cito, "Si me das, yo también te doy". ¿Así o más claro?

-No me salgas con eso de que Enrique Iglesias explica lo que es el intercambio equivalente. ¡Falacias! ¡Lo que faltaba! No me vayas decir ahora que Maluma va a explicar el final de Evangelion…

-No te preocupes Vitya, no diré nada como eso. Ya tienes mi respuesta, aceptaste, solo nos queda acordar el cómo y el cuándo. Y comprar una buena cámara. Si lo vamos a hacer, lo haremos bien, no pienso ofender a Viktorconda con videos sin calidad HD.

Viktor sudaba, Yuuri lo tenía acorralado. No podía echar pie atrás. Si quería tener el video tenía que entregar… su anastacio.

-Tú ganas, Yuuri – suspiró derrotado. ¿Desde cuando las cosas se voltearon? ¿Desde cuando era él y no Yuuri el sonrojado?

* * *

El buen carácter de Viktor y su tendencia a distraerse con facilidad contribuyó a la paz de espíritu de este. Si bien sentía inquietud acerca de intercambiar papeles en la cama con Yuuri (el ruso siempre, desde su despertar sexual ha llevado el rol dominante en el ring de cuatro perillas), la perspectiva de filmarse teniendo relaciones con su esposo lo mantenía de excelente humor y con una dosis saludable de líbido.

Yuuri fue el encargado de conseguir una filmadora de buena calidad y Viktor, por su parte, se preocupó de decorar el lecho matrimonial para darle un toque más romántico.

-Esta noche es para amaaaaar, todo listo estáaaaa y las estrellas reeeeesplandecerán, romance irraaaadiaraaaan* – cantaba Viktor mientras encendía las velas aromáticas, esparcía pétalos de rosas en la cama y dejaba en la mesita de noche una cubeta de hielo con una botella de espumante dentro.

-Vaya, Vitya, ¡si que te has esmerado! – dijo Yuuri sorprendido. Traia consigo la cámara y un trípode.

-Y eso no es todo, mi amor – tomó un control remoto y pulsó un botón. Sonaban los primeros acordes de Total Eclipse of the heart de Bonnie Tyler. Yuuri reía ante los intentos de Viktor de cantar las dos voces con el control remoto, como si estuviera en un concierto.

-Turn around bright eyes! Every now and then I fall apart. Turn around bright eyes! Every now and then I fall apart… Yuuri! And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever… - el ruso estaba poseído por la canción y la interpretaba con todo el corazón. Tenía una afición no tan secreta a las canciones ochenteras y de bandas sonoras.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Ya Vitya! Cuando regreses podemos asistir a un karaoke. ¿Tienes todo lo necesario para esta noche?

-Todo todito, mi Yuuri.

-¿Protección?

-Simicondón, mi Yuuri.

-¿Nani? ¿El doctor Simi tiene una franquicia de condones? Ja, ja,ja.

-¡Pues claro! Y son los mejores del mercado, me lo garantizó el propio doctor y le creo porque es mi estudiante Seung Gil Lee.

-Ehh okayyy… ¿Vamos a comer? –propuso el japonés.

Viktor no comió, sino que succionó la comida. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era hacer suyo a su esposo ante la cámara, asi que apenas el jaónes hubiera dado el último bocado, se lo llevó a rastras a la habitación.

-Pero Vitya, ¿y el postre?

-Tú eres el postre Yuuri. Anda al baño a prepararte mientras yo me pondré el simi condón –ordenó Viktor. -¿de que te ries? –preguntó al escuchar las risas ahogadas de su esposo.

-Me causa gracia que se llame simicondon, ja, ja,ja. Ya, ya pero no te molestes Viktor. Me iré a preparar. Una cosa, ¿Compraste un lubricante o … un similubricante? ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja, ja!

-Yaaa Yuuuri, no seas pesado –pidió Viktor al borde de una pataleta.

Una vez que la pareja se terminó de preparar para el acto, Viktor encendió la cámara. Yuuri estaba en cuatro sobre la cama con sus tentadoras y regordetas nalgas que invitaban a ser azotadas, invitación que el ruso por nada del mundo iba declinar.

-Si tuviera que poner un nombre a este video lo llamaría "Te doy y no consejos" –dijo Viktor resoplando en el oído del nipón. Lentamente su miembro se abria paso en la estrecha cavidad.

-Auspiciado por el Doctor Simi , ja,ja,ja. ¡AH! –una certera estocada silenció su risa. Unas granes manos se incrustaron como garras en su cadera.

-Yuuri… se está… portando …muy mal… -dijo Viktor, acompañando cada plaabra con una embestida. Las risas fueron reemplazadas por agudos gemidos que no duraron mucho por culpa de Rick Astley, que sonaba de fondo. Y las risas volvieron en gloria y majestad de la mano de la canción "Never gonna give you up".

-¡ja, ja, ja,! Vitya ¡Estamos siendo rickrolleados!

-¡Maldición! ¿Tienes el control remoto cerca?

-¡ja, ja,ja,ja! Nop, ja,ja,ja.

-¡Malditas listas aleatorias! Ni modo.

Tiró a Yuuri de espaldas al colchón y se colocó encima de este a horcajadas. Se colocó las blancas piernas del japonés en sus hombros, con la mano le tapó la boca y continuó con su labor de profanar el apretado agujero de su esposo.

-¡Mmmh oh, como me aprietas!

Lo calentó demasiado someter a Yuuri debajo suyo. Le causaba cierto morbo que el japonés se hiciera el difícil y forcejeara con él, elevaba su temperatura a tal nivel que tendría que cambiarse el nombre a Mr Fahrenheit. Con más brío lo penetraba, lo hacia suyo, mordía su cuello y lamía sus pezones. Si de él dependiera, continuaría dándole amor a su esposo hasta quedar exhausto pero la insistencia de Yuuri de liberar su boca incrementó repentinamente. Pareceía que quería decirle algo, sus ojos expresaban urgencia.

-¿Qué pasó?

Yuuri apartó la mano que cubria su boca, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

-¡Makkachin se llevó la cámara!

-¿¡Qué!? – el ruso estaba de espaldas por lo que no pudo ver cuando el can perpetró el robo.

-¡Eso trataba de decirte todo el tiempo!

-¡Quedate aquí, iré a recuperarla! – dicho esto, se salío (muy a su pesar) del interior de Yuuri, se colocó una bata y fue tras el peludo malhechor.

Descendió la escalera de dos en dos y se dirigió hacia el jardín donde suponía que se hallaba el escondrijo del malandrín. Precisamente allí estaba el caniche: escarbando la tierra para hacer un agujero y a un lado la cámara, llena de babas y todavía filmando.

El hombre se acercó cauteloso donde su mascota escavaba sin pausa y trató con todo disimulo rescatar la cámara. Sin embargo, el perro, intuyendo las intenciones de su dueño, se adelantó a los hechos y le arrebató la cámara a segundos de que Viktor la recuperara.

-Makkachin, sé un perro bueno y dame la cámara –trató Viktor de razonar con el caniche. Al no obtener respuestas, trató de arrebatar el aparato por las malas pero eso produjo que el perro saliera corriendo hacia la calle.

-¡Ven para acá Makkachin! ¡No huyas, ladrón! –corrió varias manzanas sin poder siquiera alcanzarlo, pero no lo perdía de vista. Halló su oportunidad cuando Makkachin se detuvo a orinar en uno de los arboles del parque.

-Quieto… quieto… ¡Te tengo! – capturó al can con un efectivo abrazo de oso y le arrebató la cámara del hocico.

-¡Sátiro! ¡Indecente! –exclamó una voz histérica. Una señora de avanzada edad estaba espantada por tener ante su vista el trasero desnudo de Viktor sin censura. Claro, a este se le desató el nudo de su bata y al lanzarse encima de su perro, sus nalgas quedaron expuestas.

-¡Lo denunciaré por violar las normas del decoro y las buenas costumbres! –amenazó la vieja.

-No sea exagerada, dama ¿acaso no ha visto un trasero en toda su vida?

-¡Descarado! ¡Oiga, fijese que hay niños chicos!

-Son las doce de la noche, señora. Además la calle es libre y transitaré por el parque como se me cante la gana.

-Eso es lo que usted cree, pero esto no se quedará asi cuando le cuente esto a todas, a las calilas, a las mojojojo, a la maiga, todas todas, al hermano de la margarita, el careputa que le dicen…

Viktor estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No era grato estar semidesnudo, con un simicondón todavía puesto y sus bolas congelándose mientra escuchaba la perorata de una vieja escandalosa que lo amenazaba con denunciarlo y contarle a medio mundo su desfachatez.

-¡Que me importa a mi! Me da lo mismo, ¡Vayase a la mierda!**

Con Makkachin de un brazo y con la cámara del otro se retiró con la frente en alto y su dignidad intacta.

* * *

Los creadores de Finder reunidos en aquelarre en el restaurant del hotel elucubraban las posibles causas de las risas de su profesor. Cada noche lo veían carcajeándose sobre algo que miraba en su teléfono. No sabían de qué, porque el ruso usaba audífonos.

-Seguro es por una video llamada de Yuuri –sugirió Phichit.

-La otra noche estaba hablando con él, lo oi mencionar su nombre – dijo Guang, quien dormía en la habitación aledaña a la de Viktor.

-Es cierto, utiliza un vocabulario muy meloso y diabético cuando habla con Yuuri – afirmó Leo.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, Leo? –preguntó Phichit, achinando sus ojos a modo de sospecha.

-Salí a fumar a la azotea…

-¡Fumas! –exclamaron a coro Phichit y Guang.

-A veces, no se escandalizen tanto, chicos. Como decía, salí a fumar a la azotea y me encontré con el profesor Nikiforov. Lo saludo y el profesor me muestra a Yuuri que estaba conectado a una videollamada para que lo salude también. Luego me retiro porque parece que tenían una conversacvion privada, solo alcance a escuchar cursilerías.

Seung no parecía muy convencido de los motivos dados por sus compañeros.

-No quiero sonar paranoíco, pero en estos últimos dias que hemos compartido por la convención me he fijado que el profesor se ríe cada vez que me ve. Tal vez Yuuri y él se estén burlando de mi, algo asi como un chiste interno. Es molesto. –expresó Seung.

-¿Y tu que opinas, Beka? –preguntó Leo al silencioso kazajo.

-Que le preguntemos directamente – señaló Otabek, apuntando hacia Viktor que se acercaba a la mesa donde el grupo desayunaba.

-¡Oh, llegue justo a tiempo! ¿Qué cuentan, muchachos? Ya no nos queda nada ¿eh? –preguntó el ruso tomando asiento con buen humor y buen apetito.

-¿Porqué se rie todas las noches? –preguntó Seung, el único con la sangre fría para lanzar preguntas directas. Viktor solo se limitó a reír para irritación del surcoreano.

-Los simicondones en verdad son muy resistentes, je,je,je.

Tomo un sorbo de café y no añadió nada más. En los rostros de los muchachos se dibujó el tremendo signo de pregunta, menos en el de Seung, quien se enfurruño todavía más.

¡Como no reír! La cámara le fue sustraída, Makkachin se dio a la fuga con ella, corrió una maratón para pillar a su peludo ladrón, una vieja lo sermoneó en plena calle y aun así el simicondon estaba en su lugar. Debía darle razón a Yuuri, el nombre del preservativo era gracioso por la manía de anteponer el nombre del doctor a todos los artículos al puro estilo de Batman.

El video capturó todos los momentos, desde los más ardientes hasta la persecución de Makkachin y el encontronazo con la vieja escandalosa. Viktor tenía que reconocer que estos últimos eran sus escenas favoritas de la filmación que denominaron con el nombre clave de "Simiporno". Aunque cuando vivió dichas escenas no le parecio tan divertidas, pero cuando las vio con su esposo no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa, una que aparecía exclusivamente con él, porque Yuuri en publico se reía recatadamente. Su fallida porno se convirtió en uno de sus muchos chistes internos y aunque fuera material digno de ser viralizado (por su enorme riqueza en potenciales memes), no permitiría que nadie más supiera de su existencia.

Sería un gracioso secreto del matrimonio Katsuki - Nikiforov.

* * *

 ***Canción del Rey león.**

 **** "Que me importa a mi, me da lo mismo, vayanse a la mierda" es una frase que apareció en una telenovela antigua de mi país que fue usada como meme hace poco en el contexto de : Cuando te estas divirtiendo y tu familia te recuerda que tienes trabajos que hacer. La respuesta era esa frase xD**

* * *

 **Revius´s Time.**

 **Alina:** wow que mezcla es tu familia. No me había dado cuenta que el acento chileno suena cantado, supongo que es difícil percatarse del acento propio jejeje, es un "defecto" común hablar muy rápido si hasta a mi me cuesta entender a veces. Yo también amo a Yuri ruso con la intensidad de mil soles, adoro escribir sobre él. Eres bienvenida al fandom de Simi oppa :D me imagino a Seung guapo como un idol. Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido leyendo el capitulo, esa es mi idea, que la lectura sea amena y divertida. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero verte por aquí :D Nos leemos!

 **Guest:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la inclusión de chilenos, tenía la duda sobre si escribía sobre eso o no, los chilenos tenemos tantos modismos y palabras raras que pense que podrían dificultar la lectura xd. En el próximo capitulo veremos más acerca de la nueva pareja Seung x Tanya y que tan real es su relación. ¡Ups! ¡espero que no hayas llegado tan tarde a clases! Yo siempre llego tan tarde que ya perdí la vergüenza. jaja me sale todo el humor cuando se trata de Yuri, me nace solo xD. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Kamisumi Shirohoshi** : Te respondo por aquí así no me confundo xD. ¡felicidades! Eres el reviu número 100, espero que te encuentres bien. Je, je, todos los capítulos tienen sus dosis de locura, no se escribir otra cosa (?) ok no, bueno nos leemos :D Saludos!

* * *

 **Comentarios, sugerencias, inscripciones al fandom de Simi oppa, donaciones a la hermandad del calcetín.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
